You Give Me Something
by pink5ive
Summary: It's been 2 years since they won ICCAs. Beca and Jesse are having a hard time with their relationship. Chloe and Aubrey are doing great on their jobs. Beca and Chloe are becoming closer each time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fruit of me attending a boring 3 hour class. Instead if sleeping, I ended up writing the first chapter of this FanFic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 1 – Great For You Misery For Me**

It has been 2 years since the Bella's won their first ICCA's Championship, now with 2 trophy's in a row the Bella's are feeling good with this year's upcoming ICCA's Championship, but they have to pass the Semi's first. Beca, their Captain for the past 2 years is now a Junior majoring in Business Management which took some a bit by surprise that she's taking that as her major and not something along the lines of music. Beca reasoned that she can learn things about music along the way, she took this course due to her wanting to establish her own music studio and take care of her own business. Along with Beca as Captains are Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose who helps a lot with choreography and song selections. Now the Bella's have a few additional members thanks to their winnings and awesome performances.

Even though things have gone great with the Barden Bella's they still miss their former Captains Aubrey Posen "_the uptight bitch who seems to have a foot stuck up her ass all the time"_ as Beca likes to call it and Chloe Beale "_The no boundaries girl with super confidence._" Now the best friends are still living together in New York where they both work and things are going great with both of them too. Aubrey works on a law firm as an associate with one of the titans and on her way to becoming first chair. While Chloe works as the new interior designer at one of the known company in New York. Not only the Bella's miss the 2 odd friends but both friends also miss the Bellas and they visit Barden as much as possible when they're available. Aubrey because she misses them even Beca but she won't let her know that, ever, also to make sure Beca is not doing anything to ruin the Bellas and to make sure they still make them do cardio and Chloe to see and stay in touch with her friends and see how they're doing.

Chloe definitely visits Barden more often than Aubrey especially during Holiday's like Thanksgiving and Christmas before she goes home to Miami to her parents. She goes to Barden because she knows that Beca stays there for the Holidays since her Dad actually lives close there and her job at the radio station. Beca doesn't mind Chloe's company, come to think of it she likes to spend more time with Chloe than her Father even if their relationship took a turn for the better they still have their moments when a simple conversation ends in an argument. She also loosens up to her step mother whom she doesn't refer to as "_the step monster_" anymore, she actually likes Shiela now, she actually has some nice collection of old music which they definitely bonded over. But Beca still misses her Mom Bette Cooper who recently moved to New York to be the new curator at some art gallery, even though they talk almost every day on the phone the physical contact is still much more better. Since her Mom moved to New York they have seen each other more, Bette makes sure to visit her daughter twice a month and stay with her for at least 2 days in which makesBeca really happy.

Beca and Jesse have been together for almost 2 years now and lately Beca's been feeling a little out of it. Everything is going great for her the Bellas, her parents, Aubrey, even Sheila but her relationship with Jesse seems to be falling apart. Lately she's been nothing but restless and irritated with him. He still won't let it go that she's not a big fan of movies, she watches a couple of movies with him but 4 movies a week is a bit too much for her not only that, they have to go to a theater once a week and she **_do not_** appreciate theater the audience are all rowdy and you can barely understand the movie because it's too distracting inside. She don't get why he keeps pushing these kind of things to her, then theirs her make-up Jesse telling her to lessen her eyeliner. Why? She likes her heavy eye-liner that's pretty much the only make-up she puts on. And now they are talking about her earrings or as Aubrey likes to call it her "_earmonstrosities._"

"Hey Beca would you remove that spike for our dinner date this Friday." Jesse said.

"Why what's wrong with them? I think they're fine." She said with irritation.

"They are, it's just that we are going to a fine restaurant you know. Atleast let's look presentable enough." He argued.

"Fine, okay. I'll see you on Friday."Beca said dejectedly. She was tired, she doesn't want to argue with him so she just agreed even if she doesn't like to.

As they reached her dorm room he was leaning down to kiss her good night but Beca moved so Jesse ended up kissing her on her cheek.

"Good night Beca" he said with his puppy dog eyes that's starting to irritate her more and more when he does it.

"Good-bye Jesse" she said while closing the door and the only thing that actually made her happy that night was that she no longer share a room with some weird psycho dorm mate.

**XXXXXXX**

Beca's been really busy with the Bellas, radio station, classes, and surprisingly her relationship with Jesse. While she's at her night shift at the radio station alone she starts to internalize her relationship. "Isn't relationship supposed to make things better or lighter. Why am I feeling more miserably lately? Is it just me? Am I the one making it difficult? Am I just making too much of a fuss? Am I whining too much? I should be contented, right?" she said with a big sighed. "What am I doing talking to myself. I'm going insane." Then her phone rang alerting her that she has a message. Her lips turned upward unconsciously when she saw who it was from.

_How you doin' shorty? – Chloe _

_Just DJing at the station. – Beca_

_Did you had dinner already? – Chloe_

_Gummy Bears and Root Beer. Does that count? - Beca_

_That's not proper dinner. – Chloe_

Beca was about to reply when there was a loud knock on the door that made her almost fall from her seat. When she opened the door she was surprised to find a fiery red head with wide smile plastered on her face carrying a box of pizza and a paper bag that contains "_proper dinner_" according to Chloe.

"What….How…Huh?" Beca was shocked she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Wow you must be really hungry. What your Hollywood boyfriend not feeding you right?" Chloe said jokingly in which Beca didn't respond because Jesse rarely stops by during her night shifts and she doesn't want to talk about her miserable relationship with Chloe who seems to be in a really good mood.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there outside? Have you been stalking me?" Beca said teasingly then she remembered her little monologue rant and she really wished to any deity who is listening right now that Chloe didn't hear anything on what she said.

"Well I'm here because I'm meeting a client tomorrow. No, I haven't been standing outside I just got here. No, I am not stalking you I just figured you haven't eaten yet so I took the liberty to buy you dinner. Besides I think you already have too many stalkers, I mean come on, the Bella Captain which bought Championship 2 years in a row and to top that also an awesome badass DJ." Chloe said proudly while sitting down and expanding her hand to emphasize her answers.

Beca smiled shyly feeling embarrassed good thing there was just the two of them. "Anyway, how long are you gonna be here?" she asked.

"3 days, like I said meeting with a client tomorrow on whether they would like to hire my services on decorating their house." Chloe said while taking a bite on her food.

"I'm sure you'regonna get that job. They have to be blind or have no taste at all if they didn't." Beca said confidently. Then a thought came to mind "wait, if you get the job, is the job here?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes! I'll be here for 2 months **_IF_** I get the job" Chloe answered excitedly.

Beca smiled a genuine smile that she hasn't done lately and it seems that the red hair is the only one that brings it out on her and Beca doesn't even notice it. She really hoped Chloe would get the job because that means she would see her more often.

Chloe was also smiling thinking if she gets the job, she will be able to spend more time with the Bellas and Beca, and she really missed them.

"Hey your Semis are in 2 weeks right?" she asked to break the silence.

"Oh yeah I feel good about it, we really have good songs lined up" Beca said confidently.

**XXXXXX**

**_Friday: Dinner Date_**

Jesse picked Beca at her dorm room at 7:30 and true to her word Beca was not wearing her ear spike, she even dressed up. She's wearing a form fitting gray dress that ends just above her knee. "You look beautiful, I'm glad you dressed up for our dinner" Jesse said while eyeing Beca up and down.

Instead of being flattered Beca felt a little uncomfortable while Jesse looking at her like she's melting, she **_did not_** appreciate that at all. "Thanks, so where are we going?" she asked while locking her dorm room.

"This Italian place at the city. It took me 2 weeks to get that reservation so let's go before we lose it." He said while putting his arm around her shoulders. If this was probably months ago she would find it sweet of him with that gesture but know she just feels suffocated so, she subtlety tries to get out of her boyfriend's arm as much as possible.

They arrived just in time at the restaurant which Jesse was pretty happy about it thinking his hard work on making this dinner is paying off. While eating their appetizers "So any news lately?" he asked her looking really interested on what she's about to say.

"If you are asking on what my plan for the Semis you can forget it. I will never rant them out to you" Beca said trying make things light. In which Jesse almost chocked on his food. "Chloe visited me last night at the station."

"Oh, how is she?" Jesse asked

"Well according to her there's a possible job offer here. She had a meeting earlier, I don't know the answer yet. I have confidence in her that she's gonna get that job" Beca said not realizing that she's barely looking at Jesse and just rambling about Chloe.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll get it" Jesse said while their main course arrived smiling at the female waitress which Beca missed to notice because she's too preoccupied thinking why she haven't heard from Chloe yet since this afternoon was her meeting.

Dinner went okay, it wasn't that miserable as Beca expected to be. She's not gonna lie Jesse makes her laugh, he was goofy, his words makes sense and not some dumb ass. But it wasn't like before anymore. No, scratch that, it was **_exactly_** like before only this time she's starting to notice the things that he's trying to push to her and she's not appreciating it anymore. At first it was fine they were just starting, they were trying to adjust to each other but now she feels like he will never accept that she's not a big movies fan, she likes her ear spike, she likes heavy eyeliner, she likes the way she dress, and she will never gonna be his Hollywood princess to his Hollywood prince.

While the couple was walking outside back to Beca's dorm building Jesse stopped them at the steps. "In every romantic movie a perfect way to end a perfect dinner is a perfect kiss" as he was leaning down to give her his most passionate kiss he was stopped by Beca's hand on his chest.

"Stop" Beca said sadly but she can't anymore. They are not living in a movie. "Jesse maybe we need a break from each other for a while" she told him looking directly at his eyes to make it clear to him.

"What? Why?" he asked with his wide eyes. This was not part of his plan of a perfect night. This was nothing like the movies he was watching, this is not happening to him. What does she mean by break from each other?

"I just think maybe we need a breather from each other" Beca sighed "I'm sorry it's just that…lately we've been arguing a lot and it's really taking its toll so I think we need some space from each other till we both know what we want." Beca said clearly to him that she is not breaking up with him just making things clear for them to know what they want to happen in their relationship. With that being said she started walking up the steps "Good night Jesse."

**XXXXXXX**

By the time she got to her room she went directly inside thinking if she was too harsh on Jesse. Was she too cold on what she did? It is true their relationship has been on the rocks for the past few months and neither of them is saying anything about. It's about time that they actually do something while it's still early right?

While she was heading to her closet she did not notice that there was someone on her bed waiting for her. "Hey short stuff!" Beca jumped at the voice and looking for the source and there, she saw Chloe lying at her bed, her back resting on the head board.

"Geez! Chloe I think you just gave me a heart attack" she said while holding her chest "how did you get in?"

"I got my ways" Chloe said making magic fingers. "Anyway I'm here because I want to surprise you and inviting you for a sleepover here"

"You're inviting me to have a sleepover at my own place?" Beca asked confused

"Yes and I have some news" she said barely containing her excitement "I got the job!" she said while clapping her hands and giving Beca a tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 –End For Me Beginning For You**

It's been a week and Chloe is doing a good on her job. She has arranged businesses to other people concerning her latest project. That's where she met Jeff Mill one of the architect of the house that she's been working on and she is about to have her first date with Jeff and she is excited. And she can't stop talking to Beca about him, how great and intelligent, handsome and all around good guy he is.

Beca can't help but be happy for Chloe since she looks really happy like a teenage girl just got asked to the prom with her crush, although Beca was sure Chloe got asked to her Prom by her high school crush. Besides it's a nice distraction from her space with Jesse that Beca hadn't mentioned to anyone yet and she's happy that Chloe hadn't asked about Jesse yet. Besides Chloe, she has other stuff to worry about there's the Bellas that Semi-Finals are next week and they have to prepare for that. Especially since Aubrey will be watching, she never misses their performances and she misses Aubrey too but she will never let her know that, ever.

"Do you know where he's taking you for your date?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Somewhere in the city, don't worry I'll make sure it's somewhere public." Chloe reassured Beca not to worry about it.

"Hey, I just wanna make sure you're gonna be fine and safe with this guy. alright" Beca said concern evident on her voice.

Chloe smiled at her, touched thatBeca is concerned and caring towards her. She knows that Beca rarely shows this side of her to others "I'll message you as soon as we arrived at our destination. So you know where I am, okay?" she assured her friend.

"You know if anything happens the Bellas will be there in a snap" she said while snapping her fingers to emphasize what she meant.

"I know you guys will and thank you for that. You better nail that Semi alright. By the way Aubrey just informed me she will be here 2 days before Semis so you better start on that cardio before she notices you don't make them do cardio every meeting" Chloe said taunting at Beca about Aubrey. She knows that Beca likes to defy her best friend but at the same time she's afraid of Aubrey in which she's sure Beca will never admit.

Beca immediately stand up from the bed "yeah you're right I should go to the gym and start working on our set list" she said coolly so that Chloe won't pick up on her anxious behavior by the mere mention of Aubrey's name. Just the image of Aubrey's face if she finds out that she makes the Bellas eat pizza while practicing their set list sent chills to her spine. Aubrey would probably explode or much worst puke all over her, that is something she does not want to happen. Definitely not. "Yeah I better go, you have fun on your date and be careful" she said while Chloe giving her a good bye hug and a kiss on the cheek.

**XXXXXX**

**_Chloe's date with Jeff_**

Chloe was really smitten by Jeff. He is such a gentleman with all the flowers, opening of doors for her, pulling out a chair. She was not expecting to meet someone like this on the job. Good thing they are not exactly working together, he is just there to make sure the designs she's about to make will go together with the house design. He has these olive eyes, blonde hair, and she can tell that he has a body of a model even with his clothes on. They first talked about their job, how did they end up at that profession, how did they end up at their current project then they talked abouttheir College days apparently they're both from Barden only Jeff was older by 2 years from Chloe.

"You were on the Barden Bellas?" he asked surprisingly by Chloe's revelation.

"Yeah, why is that hard to believe?"

"Nah, it's just that, I was kindaguessing you were one of those sorority girls." He answered while eating his dessert.

"Well I'm not and I'm proud to be a Bella." She said proudly with her chin up.

Chloe had a really good time with Jeff and she was hoping there would be a second date. He's a breath of fresh air from the douche bags she's dated before. "So this is my place." She said pointing to the apartment building she has been staying in for the duration of her project.

"I had a really good time with you Chloe. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely, there will be a next time" then she remembered something "are you free next Saturday?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"I'll message you the details, okay?" she said smiling at him.

**XXXXXX**

**_Rehearsals…_**

Everyone was pretty exhausted after a grueling cardio done by Beca. Now it's time for their practice on the set list that they are about to perform on the upcoming Semi-Finals. "okay guys, we gotta nail this to ensure our spot on Finals"Beca said trying to give them encouragement. She thinks that the Bellas are slacking because they think that with their 2 Championship that they are untouchables. Which of course is not true, they still have a lot to work on, there are still good groups that will show up and might beat them. This is not the time to slack around, if she has to be firm with them so be it.

Just when Beca was about to give her iron hand speech the door swung open and she thank whoever is looking after her because now she don't have to say anything to make her team work hard. Aubrey can do all that with a stare and she is really glad that Aubrey decided to stop by just in time. "You girls better not getting big headed. Just because you won last time does not mean you're gonna win this time. It's not written in stone, anything can happen. So you girls better work your asses of." The former captain confidently told her former team with her immaculate blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, hands on her hips and her chin rising up with her left eyebrow that made her look more intimidating.

"Alright aca-bitches you heard the authority" Fat Amy clapped "well go on then, move your asses" she said while eyeing everyone.

"That includes you too Amy" Aubrey informed her.

"Yes sir!" Fat Amy said while saluting to Aubrey.

"Thanks for that." Beca said lowly to her "You're the only one who can make them shake their boots like that."

"I know I'm aca-awesome" she smiled at Beca "that does not exclude you to the routine. Now run along hobbit."

This will probably gonna be one hell of rehearsals, since the blonde entered she seemed to sucked all the power of authority in the room. But Beca was actually happy about it, she get to take a break from being the leader even just for a while.

Like Beca predicted rehearsal has been tough but she was thankful that Aubrey was actually able to reach out to the team and made them not slack around. While she was walking at the quad to Baker hall she felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw Jesse who looks like he haven't been sleeping in a while. "Hey Jesse, what's up?" she asked not sure how to talk to him.

"I was wondering maybe we could talk right now? About us, I know what I want Beca and that's being with you." He said making his puppy dog eyes directing at her.

_Good try Jesse but those puppy dog eyes don't work on me_ she thought "Alright, let's have some coffee then" she agreed with him though they do need to talk and she already knows what she want. This conversation will not end well at all.

They were sitting opposite each other at the diner when the waiter came up and asked what they would have. "2 lattes, a cookie for me and a chocolate cupcake for her." He ordered for both of them not realizing he was doing it.

That is another thing that she noticed that Jesse does thru their relationship, he orders for her without even asking her what she wants, he just assumed that that is what she will order. Apparently that is what Jesse's ideal girlfriend will order and Beca sees that now.

"So…." He said trying to break the silence between them

"Jesse I'm gonna be honest with you" she said taking things slow "I don't think our relationship was working for the past few months already and I think you felt it too, we just didn't mention it because if we did we know it's real." she sigh "and it is real Jesse." Then their order arrived and she's relived by the distraction.

After the waiter left Jesse was on the verge of crying but he doesn't want to show that to Beca. He needs to tell her that he is her knight, he is the Prince Charming, and that she is for him. "Okay, its true we have had are moments for the past few months but I'm willing to make things work okay." He said swallowing the lump in his throat "I'll fix things, I'll be a better boyfriend."

"It's okay Jesse you don't have to fix anything, you are a good boyfriend, you're a great boyfriend." She assured him that he is a good guy. "Look Ireally have to go okay, we'll talk after semis we both need our focus there." She told him which is true they need to focus on semis they are the Captains and their team is depending on them. With that she left him at the diner, latte and chocolate cupcake untouched.

**XXXXXX**

**_Semi-Finals_**

Aubrey was fidgeting around the lobby just like she was about to perform, she feels like she was back again about to perform 2 years ago. "Aubrey if you're about to puke I suggest you to run to the ladies room right now." Stacie told her while making circles at her back to comfort her former Captain.

"I'm fine Stacie, thank you. You should get ready though." She assured the brunette while holding her arm. "Chloe's gonna be here any moment now anyway." She said with a smile and right on cue Chloe arrived with a tall blonde guy which Aubrey assumed is Jeff.

"Hey guys" she happily hugged Aubrey and Stacie "Brey, you alright?" she asked concern obvious on her voice "do you need to go to the ladies room?" Chloe whispered so that Jeff won't hear her. Even if she knew that Aubrey barely vomit stress anymore sometimes it's okay to be prepared.

"I'm fine both of you really" she's trying to assure them "Stacie you need to go back stage, you need to prepare and look Chloe's here, everything is fine." She puts a comforting arm at Stacie and giving her a smile.

"Alright, I'll better be there before Beca has a heart attack looking for me. Wish us luck!" Stacie said gullibly. And no one noticed Jeff looking at the brunette walking back to her team.

Chloe grabbed Jeff's hand and introduced him to Aubrey "Hey Brey this is Jeff Mill, Jeff this is Aubrey Posen my aca-awesome bestfriend." Chloe said while linking her arm at Aubrey.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you Aubrey." He said offering his hand to her.

"You too Jeff" accepting his hand.

"Alright, now that's done let's head to our seats." Chloe said dragging both of them to their designated seats.

Everyone was cheering contentedly as the Treble's finished their performance which made Aubrey nervous even if she knew that Beca's set list was better still it all depends on how they will perform tonight, anything can happen.

"Aren't they amazing?" Chloe asked Jeff who just nodded. Jeff was not expecting this as their second date, he was guessing another dinner date or a movie date. He was looking around feeling embarrassed and bored but he tries not to show Chloe that, he is after all a gentleman. Especially that they are with Aubrey, Chloe's bestfriend.

"And now let's give it up for another group from Barden….The…..BARDEN BELLAS!" and with that the crowd went crazy and everyone was shouting from adoration to encouragement.

The set list as Aubrey knew was great and once again Beca proved herself that she is right for the position. The performance was flawless everyone did a great job with it and they truly deserved the winning trophy that ensured them on the spot to the Finals along with the Treblemakers.

"After Party's on us aca-nerds!" Fat Amy shouted while holding chugs of beer on her hand. They went to a club near their hotel.

"Hey hobbit!" Aubrey called Beca from behind "good job." She said while taking a drink from the bar.

"Thank you, that was really nice coming from the Bellas ancestor." Beca countered.

"Yeah yeah" she said not even getting irritated by Beca's antics anymore. After years they become real good friends and the teasing was just their way of good friendship.

The Bellas are all in one table along with Aubrey, Chloe and Jeff. Aubrey stood up and raised her glass "I would like to thank Oompaloompa for doing a great job in creating an aca-amazing set list tonight" pointing at Beca "to Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy for being there with her, I'm sure she can't do anything without you two" gesturing at them "Lily your beatboxing is still superb, Denise, Jessica, and Ashley it's about time you got your solos and you wereaca-amazing out there." She winked at them "and to the new additions of the Bellas, welcome, the Bellas won't be complete without you and each and every one of you is essential to the group." She nodded at the new member "Stacie you were aca-amazing up there" with thatshe finished with a straight shot from her glass "Now let's bring home that Championship trophy!"

"Now yatalkin!" Cynthia Rose raised her glass to Aubrey.

"I think Aubrey is really drunk?" Fat Amy whispered to Beca "she actually complemented all of us and she didn't call you 'Hobbit'."

"Yeah she just called me an Oompaloompa." Beca snorted.

After a few drinks Chloe was definitely getting drunk and Jeff wasn't that gloomy anymore. He's not gonna lie A Cappela people knows how to party and he's with a really beautiful red head. "hey Jeff you having fun?" Chloe asked him, she hoped she didn't scare him introducing him to her friends this early.

"Yeah I'm great. This party is pretty cool" he told her while they were dancing on the dance floor.

"Oh!which reminds me" she grabbed him towards the bar where she spotted a certain brunette. "Hey" she called right behind Beca's ear.

"Hey Chloe what's up?" Beca asked while drinking her alcohol, anything to distract her from thinking about Jesse.

"I don't think I've officially introduced you too Jeff?" she gestured to the said subject. "Jeff Mill this is Beca Mitchell, Bella Captain and Badass DJ." She introduced her proudly to him.

"Hello" he said while offering his hand "Chloe's a pretty big fan of yours."

"Is she now," she said smirking teasingly at the redhead "well, she talks about you too." Beca shakes his hand; he has a pretty firm grip.

2 drinks after Beca and Jeff are laughing hysterically at Chloe's quirk on telling them about her needing jiggle juice just like that aca-initiation night 2 years ago.

Beca felt a tap on her shoulder when she spun around her smile faded when she saw who it was. "Can we talk?" Jesse asked with his bleary eyesthat probably the cause of too many alcohol drinks. In which Beca thought not a good time to talk when she doesn't know how many he had. Things could get out of hand and alcohol is not a good combination with serious talk.

"Maybe we should talk when we're back at Barden and we're both sober." She told him.

"No, we need to talk now" he grabbed her arm trying to drag her to the corner when Jeff stood up to come in between them.

"Hey, take it easy, maybe you should listen to her." He argued with Jesse while trying to get Beca out of his reach.

"Look I don't know you and this is none of your business alright." He was getting impatient and how could Beca flirt with this guy while they are still together. "This is between me and my _girlfriend_." He said reassuring him that Beca is unavailable for him.

"Hey easy there alright. I'm not trying to get her from you I just think you should do what she said and talk when both of you are sober." He said with both his hands up in surrender.

That's when Chloe arrived with the other Bellas behind her and she walked right beside Jeff and intertwines her arms with his. Which Jesse got the message that Jeff is with Chloe and not with Beca.

"Guy's it's fine"Beca informed her friends and looked thankfully at Jeff. "Alright let's talk somewhere private." She told Jesse who looked relieved that they're finally gonna talk and clear things with them.

Chloe stand closer to Jeff and gripped his arm "Thank you for that." She smiled at him. _He really is a gentleman_ she thought _I'm so glad he was there with Beca when I wasn't._ Although she was still worried about Beca talking to Jesse on whatever they are about to talk about because it doesn't look good from here. She hoped everything will work out just fine.

They were on the side walk just outside the club. "Okay, let's talk." She said to Jesse.

"Look Beca I want you, I'll make thing better okay" He told her while trying to hold her hand.

"Jesse I told you, you don't have to make things better, you were great. It's just that…" she tried to muster enough energy to finally tell him. "It's just that I'm not your Princess nor will Iever be. You have an idea Jesse and I'm sorry but that will never be me." she told him slowly for him to understand clearly. "You didn't do anything wrong, we were just not for each other." She let go of his hand.

"But we were great, I mean we were supposed to have aca-children together and live an aca-amazing life." He pleaded to her.

"Jesse…" she was becoming impatient with him. "look I don't like Latte and Chocolate cupcake." She hoped it made sense to him what she's trying to say. That they would never work as a couple because she's not the kind of girlfriend his looking for.

"What do you mean you don't like Latte and Chocolate cupcake that's what you order." Jesse was confused with the change of topic.

"No. Jesse that's what _you_ order for me. That's what happened to our relationship. You do things without acknowledging me or asking my opinion on things."Beca was exasperated "Look some girls like that and probably the ideal girlfriend that you created liked that but I don't. At first I don't mind that you do that, it was sweet but then you start pushing things on me."Beca was looking at him making sure he understands what she's trying to convey on him.

"So…." He said dejectedly "this is it for us?" he looked at her with sadden eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She tried to smile at him "but I'm open to being friends with you. When you're ready, if not then, you're not." It's true they had a better relationship when they were friends. "You did nothing wrong. You were just being you and I was being me. You'll find that someone, unfortunately it's not me." He nodded at her understanding that it was the end of their relationship and he was glad that she was honest with him on what she wanted.

**XXXXXX**

Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm with an empty bedroom knowing that Fat Amy is probably at someone else's bedroom which she sure did spend the night. She rolled on her back staring at the ceiling recalling what happened last night. It actually went well but thinking about it she hoped Jesse wasn't drunk enough to forget their break-up conversation. She actually felt good, like she finally was able to breath and she kinda felt happy. They just won semis, they got in the Finals, and she doesn't feel miserable or irritated anymore. The break-up was definitely a good decision. Now she can focus more on the Bellas, her mixes that she has been sending to a couple of producers at L.A. since she started the school year and her classes. She actually wanna pass all of them and finally graduate.

On the other room Chloe woke up with the warmth behind her, when she looked the source of it she found Jeff, shirtless Jeff. She looked under the blanket and saw that both of them are naked then she remembered what happened last night. They were both a little tipsy after the party and they kissed which turned heated and one thing led to another. The sex was fine but she can't stop thinking on what happened to Beca and Jesse's conversation since Beca didn't come back at the club. Just a message to the Bellas that she was headed back to her hotel room. She checked her phone if there were any messages from Beca but there was none. Jeff started to stir from his side and he put his arm around Chloe's waist and kiss her shoulder "Good Morning" he said while rubbing his nose at her neck. She just smiled at him too preoccupied thinking if Beca was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Holidays**

Its 5 days before Thanksgiving and Jeff was going home to his parents. He spent the night with Chloe before he headed to the airport. Chloe was about to make breakfast for them when Jeff emerged from the bedroom shirtless. "Hey, you don't have to make breakfast. I won't have time to eat it." He told her, he will be late for his flight since they spend their time in the shower together.

"Oh, okay. Well make sure you eat something." Chloe said concern obvious on her voice although the concern was actually directed to Beca since Chloe found out that Beca and Jesse broke up she spent most of her time with Beca to make sure the brunette is alright.

Since that night at the after party on Semi-Finals Chloe and Jeff had been on a couple of dates and today was their last day seeing each other before the Holidays kick-in. He will be back after New Year. That means they won't see each other for a month. Unfortunately Chloe was not fazed by that news because she's determined to be the bestfriend Beca needed at this time. She knows that break ups can be a downer to both the heart breaker and the broken hearted especially during Holidays.

"Drive safe." She told Jeff while leaning down on the car window. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before he drove off.

Chloe started heading to her car and driving off to a diner to order some breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Beca and Jesse's break-up has shocked some of their friends but other Bellas seem to know it was going to happen at sometime. As for Beca and Jesse's current relationship status, they only acknowledge each other when they really needed to which only happens when there is an a cappela event since Jesse no longer works at the radio station. He got an intern at the movie club at Barden during their sophomore year which Beca thinks is good for him, after all that is what he wanted to be.

Chloe had been spending most of her time with her since then, when she's not busy and she doesn't have a date with Jeff. Beca have also spent time with Jeff when Chloe invites him to their coffee sessions. Beca liked Jeff, he seems to be really such a gentleman to Chloe. He even gives her flowers every time they see each other and sometimes makes a flower delivery at Chloe's place. But there was something off about Jeff that Beca can't seem to point at but she doesn't tell that to Chloe. She seems to be really happy with him anyway. And whatever that is it seems to be no big deal. Right?

There was a knock on Beca's door and she was sure who it was. She opened the door and a brown bag was what welcomed her. The fiery redhead pushed forward the bag to Beca and entered her room like it was her own. "Well Come on in, please don't be shy. What would like to have Boss? I have water on a cup or water on a bottle." Gesturing to the said drinks "your pick" while slightly bowing at Chloe who sat comfortable at her desk chair.

"Haha. Come on open the bag I'm hungry." Chloe said pointing at the bag of food Beca was holding.

"Okay, so what is in the magic bag of goodies this time" closing her eyes and clasping her hand like she was praying, "and we have ladies and gents are, drum roll please" and Chloe made a drumming sound at the table while Beca was picking out whatever was in the bag, "I'm guessing this are 2 coffees, we have a big ass croissant and a sandwich." Beca finished with an arched eye brow.

Chloe took her coffee and croissant and placed Beca's coffee and grilled ham & cheese sandwich near her. "Well come on, I'm starving." As she started biting at her food. "Have you created a set list for Finals yet?" she asked Beca who seems to be looking at her coffee intently and back to her. Beca has this face that's between shocked, confused, relieved and seems to want to ask Chloe something in which Chloe picked-up on. "Don't look so surprised, we've had coffee together enough times. I think a simple black coffee with 3 sugars is easy to remember."

"Yeah, you're right." Beca smiled unconsciously while looking at her coffee. It's true it is just a simple order but she didn't expect Chloe would notice. Jesse doesn't notice it but then again that was Jesse. "Yes, I already got some of the songs we will use for the Finals." She can't wipe the smile out of her face the entire duration of their breakfast.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Chloe was laying at Beca's bed reading a book while Beca was at her desk finishing the last set for the mix she will send to some music studios at L.A. "Hey Beca what are you doing this coming Thanksgiving?" Chloe asked not looking away from her book.

"Staying here, since the DJ who was supposed to take over got sick." She answered while finishing her mixes. "why'd you ask?" as her work finished she spun her chair looking at Chloe who looks comfortable at her bed.

"Well I was kinda thinking of inviting you to Thanksgiving with my family but since you can't then I'll just stay here with you and spend Thanksgiving at the station." Chloe beamed at her.

Beca was touched at Chloe. She seems to be the only person who takes time with her during Holidays. Even though her Dad and Sheila lives close at Barden staying with them sometimes make her feel like she's an intruder to their house. While her Mom is mostly busy with work and charities. The only time they are able to spend Holidays is during Christmas and New Year's. Since her Mom lives in New York now it's easier to fly there. That means she will be at New York during Christmas and New Year's which she is excited about besides seeing her Mom.

"Woah, Chloe I like to spend Thanksgiving with you but I don't wanna be the reason why you won't be seeing your parents." Beca knows that Chloe has a close knit family and family gatherings are important to them.

"It's fine." She reassures Beca "I'm spending Christmas and New Year's with them anyway." She says while getting out of the bed. Walking close to Beca and leaning down towards her while placing her hands on Beca's arm chair. Their faces are really close now and Chloe is looking at Beca sternly showing that she won't take NO for an answer. "What do you say?"

Beca felt really little by Chloe's position towards her. She barely produced any sound so she just nodded. When Chloe went back to bed to resume her reading Beca immediately spun back round to her desk and released a breath she didn't notice she was holding. _Well that was different_ she thought _but not awkward at all_.

**XXXXXXX**

It was 2 days before Thanksgiving and most of the students have gone home, some of the Bellas as well. It was also the Bellas last meeting before the Holidays. "See you soon skinny bitches." Fat Amy gestured pointing at her eyes to them. "You girls have fun with your Holidays" Cynthia Rose pointing at them and making sure the new Bella members are listening to her "you guys be careful now. We don't want any accidents happening alright."

People from the room started to fill out until it was only Beca and Stacie that was left. "What are your plan this Holiday?" Stacie asked while arranging the chairs.

"There's a big possibility that I'll be spending Thanksgiving with Chloe." Beca said not letting on that she was definitely spending it with Chloe. "How about you?" she asked Stacie while filling papers at her bag.

"Oh well you know" making a rounding gesture with her hand "around." Then she smiled sheepishly at Beca.

"Alright Stacie your old enough" she pat her at the shoulders while both of them are heading out "just make sure your safe." She suppressed her smile of the innuendo that she just made.

"Haha" she laughed mockingly "I'm always safe." By that they made their separate ways before receiving a hug from Stacie. Up till this day it's still Chloe that she feels most comfortable with when it comes to being physical.

Before she went to her dorm room she stopped by the radio station first. When she got out the station she had a huge smile plastered on her face. She went straight to her dorm to take a shower after that she went out to buy dinner.

**XXXXXXX**

Chloe was working on her computer along with scattered papers at her desk that has drawings and plans for the project that she have for the house she was working on. She checked her phone if there were any messages from anyone but it was only Aubrey wishing her to have a Happy Holiday.

_Hey Blondie are you going home for the Holidays? – Chloe_

_I'm only going back to New Orleans for Christmas after that I'll be back in New York. I got a lot of preparation to do with my big trial – Aubrey _

_You busy woman. Make sure you don't forget to take a breather. I miss you, I miss our apartment, I miss New York, I miss our sing along during Saturdays while cleaning. – Chloe_

_I miss you to Red but you have a great project there and it's a great opportunity for you. Let's not forget you also met Jeff. Speaking of, how is the guy? – Aubrey_

_Haven't heard from him since he left but its fine I got other things keeping me preoccupied. – Chloe_

_Even a text message from him? None? And what got you preoccupied? – Aubrey_

_Totally nothing from him but it's been only two days so no need to read too much of it. Well there's Beca's break-up along with the Finals preparation of the Bellas. They're really focused on creating aca-amazing set list for the Finals and giving new ideas for choreography. – Chloe_

_Yeah. How is the little munchkin? I'm glad they are focused. But please make sure they are not pushing themselves to hard. – Aubrey_

She really cared about them even if she's no longer part of the Bellas. In which Chloe was touched that Aubrey shows this kind of concern even though she won't actually show it to them.

_Yeah. Don't worry I'll make sure they're fit to perform – Chloe_

_You getting ready to see your parents? – Aubrey_

_Actually I'm staying here for Thanksgiving. I'm celebrating it with Beca – Chloe_

_Well make sure you both will be safe there alright – Aubrey_

_We will. See you soon Brey J - Chloe_

Then there was a knock at the door and this time Chloe was welcomed with a brown paper bag shoved at her face while Beca entered her apartment and flopped directly at her couch. "That was a surprise" Chloe said while closing the door and heading to her kitchen. "What brings the honor of one Beca Mitchell to step down on my humble abode?"

"I got some news for you" she faced Chloe clutching the back of the couch like a child.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"There's an intern replacing me at the radio station so that means you don't have to stay here. You can go spend your Thanksgiving with your family." Beca smiled at her while giving her the good news.

"Really!? That's great! Wait we have to pack, we're leaving tomorrow!" Chloe cheered while cupping Beca's cheeks and jumping up and down.

Beca looked at her confused evident at her face "You're coming with me silly, do you actually think I'm leaving you behind and letting you spend Thanksgiving here alone?" She said going back to the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner.

Beca sat back down to the couch beaming that she was going to spend her Thanksgiving with the Beale Family. She only met Mr. and Mrs. Beale twice but just like their daughter they were easy to get along with.

Chloe picked her phone and started typing away.

_Change of plans, I'm spending my Thanksgiving with my parents. – Chloe_

_I'm happy for you. I know how much you missed them. How about the Rugrat? – Aubrey_

_I'm bringing her with me! – Chloe_

After reading the message Aubrey arched her brow "Well how 'bout that." Besides Aubrey Beca will be the third person that Chloe will actually bring home to her parents. The second person was an ex boyfriend that Chloe had but unfortunately things didn't end well with them.

"You must be really something Beca Mitchell." She said out loud while smiling.

**XXXXXXX**

On the car ride to Miami "Can we stop by some grocery store?" Beca asked.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking of baking something. You know as my contribution to your Thanksgiving." Beca said timidly.

"Beca, you don't have to do anything. Just be there and we're fine." Chloe smiled at how the badass woman seems to be so sweet.

"Just, pleeeaaassseeee" she begged Chloe "just let me do something for your family. They are already letting me stay for Thanksgiving." She wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe.

Chloe laughed at the brunettes antics "Fine." She really is sweet and she feels honored that only few people get's to see this side of Beca.

**xxxxxxx**

**_Thanksgiving…._**

The Beale family is all gathered at the table about to say what they are thankful for. "Dear why don't you start?" Cecilia asked her husband Robert to start the tradition. "I'm thankful for all my children being present this day along with additional friends." He smiled at Beca.

Then Chloe's older brother Robert Jr. or Rob came next "I'm thankful for blessing me and my family another healthy beautiful baby girl."

Celine was next Chloe's older sister "I would like to thank my husband who supports me with my decisions."

Chloe's older brother Richmond started "I'm thankful for finally finish building my house for my family"

Followed by Raphael, Richmond's twin "I'm thankful for finally establishing my dream job."

Chloe's mother was next "I'm thankful for having such healthy wonderful children even if they are growing up to fast."

Then it was Chloe's turn "I'm thankful for meeting such amazing people and having great friends" she said while squeezing Beca's hand and looking intently at her.

Beca felt Chloe nudged her on the side signaling it was her turn "Uhmm…. I'm thankful for celebrating Thanksgiving with such a wonderful Family" she said looking at Chloe's parents "and for welcoming me warmly." She squeezed Chloe's hand just like what she did for her.

Then other family members such as the in-laws made their speeches and last but not the least the Beale's youngest sibling Charlie, Chloe's younger sister "Finally, I'm thankful for everyone making their speeches short so that now we can eat our mother's superb cooking." This emitted laughter around the table.

**xxxxxxx**

Chloe's mothers cooking were amazing. Beca has tasted different foods from different places but nothing compares to home cooked meal. She was very happy at how easily she fit in with the Beale Family. Everyone was gathering at the living room watching television and some of Chloe's nieces and nephews are playing at the corner. She was tug at the side by her pants when she checked who it was; it was a little girl with bright blue eyes that almost resembles Chloe's and an auburn hair. "Can you play with me?" she asked.

"Sure, what's your name?"

She beamed at Beca "My name is Harriet, what's yours?" she asked

"I'm Beca, nice to meet you Harriet." She shook her hand and when she stood up Harriet drag her to the corner where her cousins are playing.

"By the way you can just call me H." with that they all started playing with Beca and she seemed to enjoy their company much like their Aunt Chloe. Is it possible that the Beale's inherits this kind of personality?

Chloe was at the door facing the living room and there she saw Beca with her little munchkins and she smiled unconsciously at the sight she saw. She didn't notice that her mother had joined "the kids seems to really like her." Her mother said.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was actually good with kids." She looked at them dearly. Then her twin brothers made their way to Beca dragging her away from the corner. That made Chloe worried but when she saw Beca's face pleading her she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey there little rascal" Rich said holding Beca's arm directing her outside to the backyard.

"So you and Chloe are close huh?" asked Raphy.

"Yeah, I guess so." Beca tried to play it cool even though she have no idea what is going in. while Chloe seems to be enjoying the sight of her brothers interrogating her.

"Question, is Chloe seeing anyone you know?" Ralphy asked.

"Is she being taken care of?" Rich countered making Beca face him.

"Is she being treated like the lady she is?" Ralphy maneuvered her to his side.

"Even though Chloe can be a little clumsy and reckless sometimes." Rich added.

Beca was having a hard time keeping up with them, they talk to fast and she felt like a rag doll being with them. She wondered if they also did this to Aubrey. Aubrey must've puked all over them if they did that to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the one supposed to be answering those questions." Beca told them while walking back enough to be out of their reach.

Just in time Chloe's mother emerged from the door way "Dessert is ready. Both of you I hope you're not scaring Beca away. She just baked us Chocolate cake and I would really like to know how you did it dear." She gestured for Beca to come back in. while eyeing her twin sons.

"Hey Raphy, what can you say about this Beca?" Rich crossed his arms facing the door while watching her mother direct Beca to the living room.

"I like her, she seems good for Chloe. Remember when Chloe had surgery for her nodes. Beca was the one whom keep in touched with Chloe during that time." Raphy informed his twin.

While they were walking in they saw Chloe with Beca and how Chloe seemed to beamed every time she saw Beca. "I think our little sunshine has a…." Raphy dig his brain for the right word "…..toner for the little rascal. That's what Aubrey calls it right?" he asked Rich who is also enthralled by the sight he was seeing.

"Couldn't agree with you more my brother." He was surprised at how his sister was acting. This is different when Aubrey is here. This Chloe seems to be more relax at the same time shy if that is even possible. She glances at the little rascal as much as possible and she is not doing it subtlety anymore.

"Alright you guys, get your desserts." Cecilia called to her children.

**xxxxxxx**

All the dishes are done and most of them are heading to their rooms. "Chloe go up stairs I'm sure you and Beca are pretty tired already." Her mother told her.

"Fine good night Mom." She hugged and kissed her on the cheek. While Beca stand beside her having no idea what to do.

"Good night Mrs. Beale." She waved at her. While Cecilia couldn't help but laugh suddenly enveloped her with a hearty hug.

"Call me Cecilia honey. Now go upstairs and get some sleep." She gestured for them to run along.

Both girls are now on the bed looking at the ceiling. "I didn't know you could bake" Chloe told her "and it was actually delicious too." She smiled looking at the brunette.

"Well it was just mostly me and my Mom so when one of us is not at home we made sure that we could cook for ourselves." She informed the redhead "Baking become our sort of bonding moment."

"Wait that means you can't just bake a Chocolate cake!" Chloe prompt her elbow so she can see Beca clearly "You can make other stuff too? That's actually edible." Chloe sounded so surprised.

Beca chucked at Chloe's enthusiasm on learning that she can cook and bake. "Yes Chloe I can."

"You always amaze me." she said flopping back down "You're like a swiss army knife, you know?"

"A swiss army knife? Really?"

"Yeah, it's like I pull out this side of you and then I pull another side that totally surprises me. You're just a bunch of surprises." She scooted closer to Beca and cuddled at her side.

Beca just smiled at her. "Go to sleep Chloe." Then she made herself comfortable at the bed. Chloe seemed to fall asleep easily. Beca turn her back at Chloe and a few minutes later Chloe scooted closer to her and put her arm around Beca's waist. Beca stopped breathing for a few seconds not knowing what she was supposed to do. She tried to relax to even her breathing then she snuggles back to Chloe so that they were closer at each other. They fall in a deep a sleep that both of them seem to not have done in the past few months. Spooning each, they were actually comfortable with it and they did not mind the crossing that boundary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Holiday 2**

It's the first week of December and Chloe and Beca is back at Barden. Chloe was finishing some last minute business before she goes back to Miami for Christmas and New Year and Beca has received some good news from L.A. telling her that they are interested on her mixes and wants to play her stuff at the radio at the same time she is getting ready on heading to New York to see her Mom but before that she's gonna have dinner first with her Dad, Shiela, and her step brother Jeremy.

Beca was at the radio station just like Chloe making last minute business at the station for the DJ that was going to take over for her during Christmas and New Year. Because of the new DJ at the station Beca was relieved from taking the night shift. Now she plays during the day to afternoon since she has a much flexible schedule. While she was setting up for the next song to play her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling, how was your Thanksgiving?" Beca's Mom asked.

"Hi Mom, it was pretty great actually. The Beale's are very family type." She laughed as to not knowing exactly how to describe the Beale's at the same time she doesn't want her Mom to feel that she preferred spending the Holiday with them. She still wants to spend her Holiday with her Mom it's just that the Beale's feel more like you're in a family celebrating Holiday. "How about yours?"

"Well you know what I usually do during Thanksgiving." She did know, her Mother most likely organized a gallery auction for charity which happens every Thanksgiving that resulting to them not exactly celebrating the Holiday like usual family does. "And your grandmother was here to and she just might spend Christmas with us too." Beca suddenly became excited by this news. She missed her grandmother so much. When her mother is not there her grandma was the one that looks after her. Her Mother made sure that Beca doesn't grow up with Nannies so she made sure that family members are the one taking care of her if she is not available. That including her Grandmother Jackie, her Uncle Nate and his wife Aunt Marge, and her Aunt Ruby with her husband Uncle Jim.

"Really? Now I can't wait to be there." Beca gleefully expressed.

"She can't wait to see you too darling. I can't wait to see you." Bette sighed.

"By the way Mom there is something I have to tell you." She said "remember when I told you that I have been sending my mixes at L.A.?" she asked

"Yes, what about it?" she asked concern obvious at her voice.

"Well one of the music studios replayed and they want to have a meeting with me concerning on my music they want to play." She told her Mom holding her breath.

"Oh, alright and you want me to accompany you with this said meeting?" her Mom tried to confirm if she was understanding it correctly. "Yes, of course darling I will go with you. We have to make sure they are not playing with you. I will bring Whyatt with us, don't worry darling."

Beca was glad that her Mom would be with her when she does this meeting. Her Mom is even bringing their personal lawyer with them "Thanks Mom. Oh! That meeting is for next week? Are you free by then?" Beca crossed her fingers, she really want her Mom to be there with her.

"Of course I will be Beca." glad clearly obvious in her voice by hearing her daughter how much she really want this. Of course her daughter wanted this, she wanted this since she was in High School only instead of going straight to L.A. after High School her ex-husband has pleaded her to make Beca go to College and countering her that since Beca had been with her almost all her life he pleaded that he at least gets to spend 4 years of Beca's life with him. That resulting to Beca entering College at Barden. Her daughter was intelligent enough that she can get in at any University she wanted. She knew that Beca applied for Harvard and Columbia but her daughter never mentioned it to her. She was just waiting for Beca to tell her personally. Then she saw the letter from both Universities saying that Beca got accepted at Harvard and Columbia. She waited for a long time for Beca to tell her the news but she never did. Instead she settled for her father's deal in going to Barden and try finishing her major.

Turns out her daughter enjoyed Barden. She was also happy at the change of Beca's relationship towards her ex-husband and his current family. Beca's father, Jason, and she may never be together again as a family but they both know what happened was for the best. They knew if they stayed together they would just end up miserable throughout the relationship. They did loved each other and Beca was their proof that they did unfortunately along the way they fell out of love for each other. There were too many factors that come between them and the only one keeping them together was Beca and the time came that they were dragging Beca down with them. So to make things easier for everyone they decided enough was enough.

"Great! Can't wait to see you next week. Say Hi to Nonna for me." Beca said cheerfully.

"Will do, take care and don't forget you have dinner with your Father." She reminded her daughter.

"Don't worry Mom. You too, take good care of yourself. Love you! Bye!"

"I love you too sweetheart."

Beca can't wait to see her Mom it felt like years since she last saw her.

**XXXXXXX**

Chloe just finished her work at the house and the furniture's she was preparing will be ready by the time she got back from her Holiday. Right now Chloe can't take her mind off about Jeff. She was beginning to worry about him. She hasn't heard from him for about 2 weeks already. She doesn't understand, they seem fine before they separated for Thanksgiving. So why hasn't he contacted her yet? Did she do something wrong? Did she make a mistake again? Did she just choose the wrong guy again? He seemed really different from the other guys she dated before? It's like he just disappeared from earth. Like nothing even happened between them. If he was just looking for a hock-up he should have at least told her so she doesn't have to wait for someone that's never gonna come back. She'd had that kinda relationship before at least the guy that she was with during that time was honest enough to tell her the he was not looking for something serious.

Finally her phone rang and she was glad to be distracted she was having a really long day.

"Hey Beca! What's up?" she said fortunately to hear from the brunette.

"Hey Chloe, I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight?" Beca asked hopefully. She really wants to share this news about L.A. with her redheaded bestfriend.

"I'm always free for you pumpkin." Chloe said trying to cover the sadness from her voice.

Unfortunately Beca was unable to notice it from the hype she was currently feeling. "Okay! Good I'll pick you up at 8pm. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be ready by then. Do I have to wear anything specific?" trying to get herself engaged to their conversation.

"Nothing specific. Just wear what you're comfortable with." Beca assured Chloe that whatever she does or wear is fine.

Chloe was glad to hear that someone was letting her do whatever she wanted even if it was just a dress code. She felt like she had not got a hold of anything lately. She was actually glad that at least she got the furniture sorted out. And don't let her started at Jeff again.

"Thanks Beca. A lot. I'll see you later okay. Drive safe." She told Beca.

"Always." She said heartily.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Beca was knocking at Chloe's door at exactly 8pm. When the door opened Chloe was wearing tight black jeans that curves just the right way with a brown button shirt covered with white leather jacket. _She really looks good with anything_ Beca thought _well this is Chloe she could probably wear a trash bag she can still look like a million bucks._ She beamed at Chloe although Beca noticed there was something wrong with the redhead; she was not her usual enthusiastic self. It must be her day off, not everybody can be happy every day. "Hey what's wrong? You know you can talk to me anytime right?" she asked concern obvious on her voice. "We don't have to go you know, I'm fine with staying in if you're not up for it." She doesn't want to make Chloe do whatever she didn't like to do.

Chloe smiled at how concern Beca was for her "its fine I actually wanna go out tonight." She informed Beca.

"Okay, if you're sure. Well I think you should pick where we should go tonight." Beca tried to make Chloe feel better as much as she can.

Chloe smiled at Beca thankful that she was making her feel better tonight but Chloe just really wanted to have a good time tonight. "Let's go to dinner I'm hungry then let's go to a club that plays real good music."

"Sure, let's do that." Beca smiled at her. Her news can wait, Chloe needs her more this time. Important people happen first more than anything else. Chloe is definitely on her list of important people including David Guetta.

**Xxxxxxxx**

They arrived at a 5 star restaurant where they both told themselves that tonight they will spurge. Tonight they deserve a luxury in life. We all deserve to be treated luxuriously once in a while and that is tonight. When they made it to the door Beca held the door open for Chloe without even realizing that she does it all the time. They walked side by side to their table and she held Chloe's back ushering her to their destination.

They ordered food that they would only taste once in a life time. They ordered the most expensive drinks they could find. After that they went to a club that Beca performed at a couple of times. They ordered drink after drink and when Beca thought Chloe had enough she accompanied the redhead back to her apartment.

They stumbled at the door Beca trying to open Chloe's apartment door but a little too drunk that she dropped the keys a few times "Beca you drunk ass nerd." Chloe said while laughing at her friend.

"Well look who's talking." Finally Beca opened the door and lead Chloe inside straight to the redhead's bedroom. She took off the redhead's jacket and boots and situated her to the bed. At the same time she also took off her jacket and shoes and lay comfortable beside Chloe. "Hey Chloe" she asked "are you drunk enough to tell me the truth on why are you down tonight?" Beca asked not knowing whether Chloe actually understands her or not.

Apparently Chloe for some reason still can hold a conversation answered "Never heard from Jeff anymore. I have no idea what happened to him."

"Maybe he didn't have a battery." Beca answered

"Yeah, battery died for 2 freaking weeks."

They both chuckled "Maybe he lost all his fingers so he can't really message you anymore." Beca tried to act out what it would be like.

"or I wasn't good enough for him." Chloe said lowly.

That seemed to sober Beca, she nudged her at the arm "Hey, anyone who think you are not good enough for them is not good enough for you." She smiled at Chloe. "you deserved so much better than this Chloe so don't settle for anyone who made you feel you don't deserve their love." She looked at Chloe "whoever you choose should made you feel you're the most important person there is. They should understand that no matter what, you're worth it." She curled the unruly red lock behind Chloe's ear. "L'Oreal, because you're worth it."

Chloe chuckled at that "Nice way to ruin a great speech Mitchell."

"Ehh, it's becoming too sappy for me." Beca smirked at her. "Go to sleep Beale."

Chloe curled to the side facing Beca "Stay with me?"

"Always."

**xxxxxx**

Beca woke up with a mild hang over unfortunately a massive body ache is what her problem was. She found herself facing the floor apparently she fell down from the bed along with the blankets. She looked at the bed and she saw Chloe sunlight behind her form shining thru the room. She stood up and put a blanket on her before she left the apartment. She has never seen anyone who absolutely looks like an angel that early in the morning, except babies.

Chloe woke up with an empty bed, she stared at the ceiling trying to recall what happened last night. She remembered the conversation she had with Beca before she fell asleep. If Beca was like that at her relationships, she doesn't know how someone can screw up their relationship with the brunette. She remembered how the badass DJ seems to put her needs first above anything else. Again she was amazed at the kind of affection Beca showed her last night. She got out of bed looking for the certain woman but she couldn't find her anywhere. "Great, you can't even keep your friend to stay with you for breakfast." Chloe said talking her way to the couch while she didn't realize the front door opened.

Beca cleared her throat to announce her presence with that Chloe whipped her head to the direction where the DJ was. "Sorry, I went to that café you liked." She gestured to the bag she was holding "here, breakfast and coffee for you." She smiled at Chloe while giving her the said items.

"Thanks" Chloe couldn't thank Beca enough. She already made her feel good last night and now she was still taking care of her. She was thinking on how to repay Beca for the things he have done to her when she remembered something. "Wow, I am so selfish last night. I forgot to ask you what made you want to go out to dinner."

"It's was no big deal, you obviously got a lot on your mind last night." Beca smiled shyly at her not sure if she wanna tell Chloe yet.

"Come on Beca, it's the least I could do for you at the moment." Chloe beamed at her bestfriend.

"Okay, remember how I send my mixes to L.A.?" Chloe nodded "someone from there called me back and they want to use a few of my mixes." Chloe almost leaped from the couch.

"That's great news!"

**Xxxxxxx**

Chloe was heading back to Miami for Christmas as Beca was heading to New York. Both of them hugging each other tightly. "Drive safe" she told Chloe "Message me when you get there?"

"I will, Don't worry." Chloe smiled dearly at her. "Let me know when you land?"

"Will do." With that they went their separate ways. Both regretting that they won't be able to see each together for the Holidays.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**_Christmas…._**

The meeting at L.A. went great. The music studio would like to use Beca's mixes for a couple of shows at a radio station and if they were lucky a music label would pick them up then Beca can have a big possibility to actually make her own music. Thanks to her Mom they made a contract that ensures her that they can't use her mixes without her permission at the same time she is able to earn money from her work.

She was glad to be with her Mom and her Nonna for Christmas. Her Mom and Nonna cooked roast potatoes and lasagna. Since it's only the three of them Beca cooked Chicken Galantina instead of turkey and for dessert she made Kinder Bueno Stuffed Cinnamon Sugar Coated Muffins. It may just be the three of them but to Beca it was family.

Christmas Day Chloe called Beca "Hey! So how's my favorite DJ doing? Have you been a naughty girl?" Chloe teasing asked Beca.

"Maybe"

Chloe gasped mockingly "Beca Louise Mitchell! You did not!"

"Hey! How'd you know my name!?" Beca was shocked at Chloe calling her with her full name.

"I got my ways, you know." Chloe smirked.

"Mmmhmm"

"It's from the file you filled up when you entered the Bellas remember?" Chloe explained.

"Yeah, yeah" Beca scoffed "how was Christmas? I kinda missed your Mom's cooking." She moaned by remembering how good Chloe's Mom food taste liked.

"They missed your Chocolate cake too. Rich and Raphy was asking a lot about you too. What did you do to my brothers?" Chloe asked Beca

"They must've fall to my Beca Mitchell sex appeal hypnotism." Beca countered.

"Yeah well. Have a good time there alright." Chloe told her while sitting down at her bed. Unconsciously smiling imagining Beca wearing a big coat and a beanie thinking how cute Beca must have been, wishing she was with her so she can take a picture and probably throw a snowball at her too.

"Will do, say 'Hi' for me to your family." Beca smiled remembering how warmly Chloe's family welcomed her to them.

"See you soon Rugrat."

Beca shook her head with the redheads antics "See you soon Red."

**XXXXXXX**

3 Days after Christmas there was a knock at the Beale's residence. H opened the door where a man dressed in black with a coiffed hair that looks around the ages of mid 40's. He looked at her and asked "Hello my name is Joe. How about you?"

"I'm H! Are you a mafia?" she asked interestingly.

"Hello H, no I do not work for the Mafia." He explained to her. "Is Ms. Chloe Beale here?"

"That's my aunt! I'll go call her." She jumped from the mere mention of her aunt's name. "You just wait right there Mister." She pointed at him "Daddy said no strangers allowed in the house." By that she bounced away to look for her aunt in question.

Chloe was enveloped by a hug from the waist with her little niece H "Aunt Chloe! Aunt Chloe! There's a man looking for you outside!" H pointed at their front door. "He's dressed in all black and mysterious. Maybe he's a secret agent or something." H pondered on the idea she just had. Chloe quickly walked to the front door and she finally saw the mysterious gentleman her niece is talking about. True to her word he does look liked a secret agent or a spy as you will.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Beale. What can I help you with?" she asked nervously not knowing what the strange man brings.

He looked at her and just as what is described to him the woman has a fiery red hair with crystal blue eyes that seems to suck you from reality. "Hello Ms. Beale my name is Joe. I have something for you." Then he took something from inside his coat and Chloe stopped breathing not knowing what he was going to pull out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Surprise**

He pulled something white from his coat as Chloe looked intently at it she realized that it was a white enveloped that seemed to contain a letter. She let out a breath that she seemed to hold from the moment he reached his inside pocket. He gave the enveloped to her then left to pick something from the car that was waiting outside the house. She quickly opened the enveloped and was shocked at who it was from.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Dear Chloe,_

_I'm apologizing in advance if I made you panicked at seeing Joe at your door step. Do not worry about him. He's one of my most trusted friends, the reason why I sent him since I can't be there. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it personally to deliver things for you and your family. Please accept this as my way of thanking you and your family. _

_You might be wondering why I'm doing this. Well the reason why I'm doing this is because I don't know exactly how to express my gratitude by what you did for me. You might wonder what that is. I can't remember if I have mentioned it to you about it. _

_To you it was just a simple Thanksgiving but you see Red the thing is. I have never celebrated Thanksgiving before, that was my first time actually, being in a Thanksgiving dinner, surrounded by a family. And I was so thankful that I was able to celebrate it with you and your wonderful family. That is what I was thankful for. Thank you for giving me that kind of gift Chloe Beale. _

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you and your Family._

- _Beca_

**Xxxxxxxx**

While Chloe was busy reading the letter then re-reading it again to make sure she didn't mistake it for something or someone else. Joe and 2 more men was bringing a bunch of black paper bags to their house to the living room. Where everyone was speechless on what is happening.

Her Robert walked to her daughter that seemed to freeze in time. "Sunshine what's happening? Where did all this came from?" he asked her.

"That is everything Ms. Beale" Joe told her while looking at her intently making sure she understands what is actually happening.

She looked at him still not believing this is happening "right." She whispered.

"Is there anything you would like me to do Ms. Beale." He asked.

"Just call me Chloe. That's all." She informed him.

"Well then I will get going now." He waved at H as he was headed out the door.

The Beale family was looking at each with a questioning look at their faces. "Chloe?" Rob asked her sister.

"It's from Beca." She finally told them. "All of it's from Beca." Shooking her head with eyes wide as saucers.

"What does the letter say?" Raphy asked her curiously.

"She was thanking us, for inviting her at Thanksgiving" Chloe was still shocked at what just happened. "It was her first Thanksgiving, she's thanking us for welcoming her during our Thanksgiving dinner."

"Well you could have told her she didn't have to do this, honey." Her mother told her.

"I have no idea she even did this." Chloe doesn't even know when Beca did this because she knows Beca wasn't that fond of shopping. But from what she can see the brunette has produced a gift from each family member she had.

"Yay! More presents!" H shouted and went straight to the paper bags looking for her name. There it was with a white paper card and a red letter that says 'H' in a dark font. She grabbed it immediately excited at what Beca has for her. When she finally opened the bag it was a box but not just any kind of box. H eyes almost bulged out of her socket as she realized what it was. It was a 'Create A Night Sky Projection Kit' you place it in a dark room and when you powered it on is will project the solar system along with the stars and heavenly body objects. H was so glad she told Beca about her fascination about astronomy.

Chloe was again amazed at how the brunette does such sweet things. Now she really wished Beca was here so she could see H's face when she saw what her present was. "Do you like it?" she asked H.

"Do I like it!?" H squealed "This is the closest thing I could get to space!" she gleefully hugged her Aunt Chloe.

"Well I guess that means we could all open our gifts then?" Raphy asked with his ever confident sassiness.

With that said Chloe went to a corner fished her phone and dialed Beca's number. It rang 4 times before it was answered.

Beca's phone started ringing Strawberry Blonde by The Subways and she knows exactly who is calling her. "Hello."

"You just can't stop surprising me. Can you?" Chloe asked beaming at the phone.

"I'm guessing you've met Joe, read the letter and probably opened some gifts? Did that covered it?" she asked smiling through the conversation.

"Yes I've met Joe, I've read the Letter. Why didn't you tell me that was your first Thanksgiving! We could've done something extra special since it was your first Thanksgiving." Chloe kinda felt sad the she didn't even asked Beca about this stuff. She is totally not the best friend at the moment.

"Oh no! Please, that Thanksgiving dinner was perfect. You guys don't need to do anything special. Thank you for that Chloe." She said grateful to be friends with Chloe.

"Beca, I don't wanna pry but how can you afford all this. I mean you just gave a gift to each and every one of my family." Chloe looked at her family trying to see who was opening their gifts at the moment then she saw her Mom opening her gift. Her Mom looked like she was about to faint. Apparently it was a cook book and dessert book recipes from her favorite Chef with a signature and dedication inside specifically for her. "I mean Beca, most of them are specially made for us." Then Chloe was startled with her Father and brothers shouts like they just won a lottery.

When she checked what the fuss is about. She was so shocked she was unable to look away from the gift the boys received. Her Dad had a Football signed by all the members of his favorite team. Along with that all the guys received 2 jerseys, one where it was signed by the team and the other jersey with their names printed on it. On top of that they have season tickets and backstage passes. No wonder why the guys squealed like girls.

"Okay Mitchell! how did you get all this stuff?" Chloe was totally stunned at what is happening at the moment. "Please tell me you're not a drug dealer or something." Chloe has absolutely no idea how Beca was able to get all this stuff for them.

Beca can't help but laughed at how surprised Chloe was. Beca wasn't much of a talker, so no one really knew her financial status. Beca's Mom, Bette, actually came from a wealthy family. It started with Beca's great great grandfather creating or producing something that is very essential to artists. That is also the reason why most of the family members on her Mother's side have prominent standing on the art society. Beca's mother wasn't only a curator. Before, she used to sculpt and create masterpieces but as time passes by she became busy at the same time she was a single mother. But she does not regret giving up a few things. She still sculpts from time to time. Also one of the reasons why her parent's didn't get along, with her Father's pride, he can't accept that his wife earns more than him. Imagine his surprise when he found out that her wife actually came from old money. The thing is Bette doesn't brag about her status. Her parents taught her and her siblings that they will get nothing if they bragged about themselves. _Treasure blinds man; you will know who the real people are when they think you have nothing._

That is what she taught Beca. And Beca prefers that as well. _You will know who your real friends when you have nothing_. The friends that doesn't expect anything in return. Just like her fellow Bellas, especially Chloe.

"You know, that doesn't really matter Chloe." She tried to avert from the subject. "Rest assured that came from honest money. If that's what your concern is." Beca laughed.

Chloe really wanted to ask her how she did all this but she doesn't want to push Beca. "Okay I believe you. Besides I know you won't do anything illegal or something." She leaned at the wall and looked at the ceiling smiling. "Even if you're not physically here you still surprise me."

"Well, like you said. I'm like a swiss army knife. Remember?" Beca reminded her satisfied that her plan worked at the Beale family. She was so happy she met them.

"What can I do to repay you. Seriously, besides the Thanksgiving dinner. Consider it as my Christmas present for you." Chloe hoped Beca would accept her offer.

Beca seemed was silent for a while just when Chloe was about to ask again she was cut off "It's my first time spending New Year's here in New York." She said.

Chloe beamed with ideas "Hold on tight Beca because we're gonna rock the night away. I'll be there 3 days before New Year's. You better get ready Mitchell there's no backing out on this one." Chloe taunted her.

"I'll see you then." Beca smirked at the thought of spending her first New Year at New York with Chloe.

"You shall." Chloe assured her friend.

"Hey Chloe. Thanks again." Before she disconnected to her.

Beca smiled at the phone she was holding thinking about the redhead. "Miss Mitchell?" a blonde woman in scrub suit broke her focus from her phone. "They're ready for you." She gestured to the purple door. She nodded and put on her green aphro wig and her clown nose. She entered the Pediatric ward for cancer patients. There was at least 10 kids in 1 room and the Cooper Family does this annually after Christmas which her aunt started 7 years ago.

**xxxxxxx**

"She's quite something isn't she?" Cecilia asked her daughter when she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah" Chloe looked at the floor and produced a genuine smile shaking her head. "She always seem to surprise me."

"You do know that we welcome her as a Family, right?" her mother told her.

"I know." She looked at her mother "She's very thankful for that."

"I like her." Cecilia told her daughter once more. "She seems to make you really happy." She looked at Chloe and saw the bright smile that comes out from her daughters face just by the simple mention of the brunette's name. "She makes us real happy too." She smiled boldly at her daughter. "Besides giving us our secret wishes." With that her mother grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and left her at the kitchen once again.

By the time Chloe emerged from the kitchen her family is all huddled at the living room "Hey sunshine!" Shouted Rob "make sure you invite the Rascal every Holiday."

"She just became my favorite person in the world." Raphy appeared from his gift from Beca.

"I'll make sure she knows how much you guys love her and she's your favorite person." Chloe informed her family.

"She can replace you anytime now. We won't mind." Rich shouted at her from where he was sitting examining the Jersey and ticket from Beca. "She can stay here as long as she wants too."

Chloe just smiled at her family shaking her head with their antics. One thing she was sure of her family loves Beca with or without the gifts, she was sure of that. When she sat down at the couch beside Charlie she saw that there was only one paper bag left. She reached for it and she picked inside but she didn't open it. She stood up from her place and headed straight to her bedroom. When she finally reached her room she flopped down at her bed excited to see what Beca got for her. Chloe opened the paper bag as she pulled the object out she had the hugest smile on her face. It was a book about History of Interior Design from ancient times to current century. "Oh Beca."

**XXXXXXXX**

It's December 31st and Chloe is excited on going out and showing Beca around New York. Especially that it's Beca's first New Year here. They have to make a list on what to do before midnight which of course they will spend at Time Square for the Ball Drop.

"So you girls are ready to have fun?" Bette asked the girls looking intently at Chloe. She can't help to worry about Beca running around New York during New Year. No matter how old Beca was she will always be that 5 year old girl that's always clinging to her.

"Mom, don't worry I will keep my phone with me at all times. Chloe and I will stick together. We'll make sure we won't separate. We won't get drunk too much. And in case I panic you will be the first one I'll call. If you don't pick up within 2 rings I'll start calling Joe." Beca recited to her Mom just like when she was younger every time she goes out.

Chloe was enthralled by the scene that unfolded to her. So this is where Beca got her worried streak. She smiled imagining a young Beca calming her Mom, assuring her that she will be back before midnight.

"Alright, girls you should go now and your adventure to the jungle of New York." Bette looked at Chloe. "Both of you be careful alright."

"Don't worry Ms. Cooper I'll take care of your little pumpkin." Chloe assured her while putting her arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Beca" her Mom warned "don't make Chloe run around chasing you." Her Mom said while pointing at her.

"MOM!" she squealed "I'm not a kid anymore." She growled at her Mother while Chloe looking at the floor placing her fist on her lips to suppress that was about to burst.

Her Mom laughed "You're too easy pumpkin." Usher the ladies to the door. "Run along now you too." With that they both waved to her then disappearing with the crowd.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what do you have for me Beale?" Beca asked what Chloe's first plan on the list.

"We're going to Grand Central. Come on!" she dragged Beca by the elbow.

Beca was looking at the ceiling of the Grand Central amazed by what she was seeing. Chloe intertwined their hands and squeezed it briefly before she drag Beca to other parts of the Station. They beamed at each other just enjoying the moment. "Okay next stop Art Gallery."

**Art Gallery**

The women walking along the streets walked up the steps arms intertwining with each other. Beca opening the door for Chloe as she walked right in. "So do you have a suggestion on where we should start?" she asked Beca. Since Chloe learned that Beca was influenced by art throughout her life she thought that going to an art gallery would made her learn more about Beca and her childhood. Just like she thought Beca knew a lot about art on both paintings and sculptures.

"Knowing about painting is sort of a given to the family. I was taught since I was a kid. But my favorite are sculptures." She informed Chloe.

Chloe was captivated by Beca's knowledge on art. "Why didn't you become an art major?"

"As much as I love all about art I'm afraid I'm not that gifted, I'm not exactly like 'Louise Nevelson' the one I was named after courtesy of my Mother. And I don't have the same passion like my Mom does." Beca stated to Chloe. "The passion though comes out on my music." She smiled at Chloe while nudging her arm.

Chloe was looking at her like something was bothering her. Chloe can't take it anymore she have to ask her "Beca, I can't stop thinking about it but I gotta ask because I think if I don't I'm gonna lose my mind thinking what the answer is. So please just answer me." Chloe rambled on. "But if you really can't tell me then I understand. No pressure." Beca's forehead creased at her.

Chloe took a deep breath "Exactly what made your family rich. I mean according to your Nonna it was something that your great great grandfather produced." Chloe trying to slow things down. She doesn't want to pressure Beca on telling her about her family fortune if she doesn't want to.

Beca just smirked at Chloe thinking how can she sum up her family history. She looked at Chloe keenly then smirked at her "Do you like using paint colors?" she asked.

Chloe arched her left brow about the question "Yeah, especially when I was younger my parents always buy me painting stuff." She answered.

Beca smirked at her once again and said "You're welcome."

Now Chloe was really confused. What does she meant by…..oh….._Oh_. Chloe stopped them from walking now they are in the middle of the gallery realization hitting her. "You're family produces paint!?" she asked for confirmation. Beca just smiled sheepishly at her. "wait! Your great grandfathers started it right?" Beca nodded at her. "Did they sell it on some famous painter's?" she asked mockingly.

Beca looked around the gallery then guide Chloe to a corner. She nodded at the wall and looked at Chloe. Chloe not understanding Beca. Beca then grabbed Chloe's arm carefully not to hurt her. She nodded again at the wall. Then she seemed to understand Chloe's point of view "Not the wall Chloe. Look again." So Chloe looked and when she finally saw what Beca was pointing at her jaw dropped eyes coming out of the socket. "Your great grandparents sell a color paints to" but before Chloe shout out the name Beca covered her lips and now they are being stared at. So Beca took Chloe's hand gently and guided her outside. When they reached outside Beca was pulled by Chloe to the side for privacy. Finally she can say what she was about to say "You're great grandparents sell color paints to Vincent Van Gogh! And it was used for 'Starry Night!'"

Now Chloe knew exactly how rich Beca was and she was frazzled by this information. "Hey, don't make a big deal about it. Okay?" she just nodded at Beca.

_Right it's not a big deal. Totally not a big deal._ Chloe internalized.

"Hey why don't we walked around Central Park. What you say?" Beca asked Chloe making sure the redhead is alright with this news. She hoped this revelation won't change anything about their friendship.

"Yeah, wanna eat some hot dogs while we're at it too?" Chloe asked. Now that's the Chloe she knew. With that it reassured Beca that everything will be fine between them.

**Central Park **

They were walking around the park eating hot dogs taking each scene that unfolded towards them. "Having fun so far?" Chloe asked her.

She linked their arms and nodded enthusiastically at her. "After we finished eating let's go to the Ice rink."

"Absolutely my little Rascal." She squeezed their arms together.

They entered the rink together holding each other's hand trying not to fall but unfortunately Beca can't hold on any longer and she slipped butt first. "Oww that's gonna bruise." Chloe tried to help Beca up but she was pulled down by Beca. Now they were lying on the ice not caring about the people eyeing them. "I have fun today. Thanks Chloe."

Chloe looked at Beca dearly thinking. _This woman can have anything in the world she wanted in a snap yet what she just wants to do are the simple things that people mostly take for granted. _Chloe made a pledged to herself that she would make sure that she will give Beca what she deserved. No matter how little that is, even if it's just her usual black coffee.

Chloe looked at her watch and saw that it was 4 hours before midnight and a new idea sparked on her mind. "I know what we're gonna do before we watched the ball drop" she clapped happily.

"Okay, what do you have in mind Beale?" Beca asked as they walked side by side. Beca putting her hand on Chloe's back and neither of them noticing that it's happening at the same time it seems normal to them that they actually do that.

When they were about to cross the street Beca hold Chloe's arm protectively while they cross the street. "We are going to crash a party." Chloe count at one finger. Another finger came up "Get free drinks" and another finger came up "Rock the party that we're gonna crash" another finger "Do a favor for a stranger" and the last finger came up "kiss someone when midnight strikes." She said with triumph.

Beca looked at Chloe eyes big as saucers. "I don't think we can do all that tonight Chloe." She countered "and I don't think crashing a party is a good idea."

"Beca it's the perfect time to crash a party. Every block has a big party and no one will even notice that we're not exactly invited." Chloe guaranteed Beca that things will be fine.

"Fine, we'll do it." She agreed because she can't resist Chloe's pout on her. "but if things get a little out of hand we are out of there. Okay?" she cleared it with Chloe. In which Chloe nodded agreeing to Beca's consequence. "Lead the m'lady." While gesturing a bow to Chloe and Chloe responded with a curtsy. Beca offered her arm at Chloe in which she took enthusiastically.

They arrived at Time Square looking for easy access to crash a party. Chloe spotted an apartment so she dragged Beca immediately as a group of people was rushing in so they can blend in with them. They are finally in now, the next thing they needed to do is get free drinks. Which Beca thought would be easy for Chloe. I mean come on with Chloe's fiery red hair, amazing blue eyes, not to mention a super-hot body. You would be blind not to notice Chloe.

Just as Beca suspected 2 guys came up to them and asked if they could buy them a drink. Of course we agreed! After all it's free drinks. 4 tequila shots after Chloe's dancing at the dance floor with one of the guy that bought them drinks. When Beca looked again, well Chloe was actually dancing with both guys. Beca couldn't take her eyes of the dance floor. A part of her was glad her friend is having fun but another part of her seems to be searing thinking that those guys should definitely not touching Chloe at those parts. _I mean come on! Really!? She's a Lady ass face!_

_Chloe deserves to be caressed and appreciating every bit of part of her. Not like a freaking reliever just for your sake. If Chloe is with me….Wait Woah! Beca easy there. Where did that come from. That tequila shots must be kicking in._

"Hi!" called someone from behind her when she spun around she was met by a brown eyes brunette who with the right touch of make-up and the right clothes she will definitely look like a model. "I'm sorry but I have to get a napkin." She gestured at something at your side and realized you were on her way.

"Oh! sorry" Beca stepping down the chair but the brown eyed model gestured her to stop.

"No, please you don't have to. I'll just grab it." She smiled at Beca with her pearly whites. When she got what she came for she already started walking back where she came from.

A few minutes later Beca felt a tap on her shoulder and she was surprised who it was. "Hi again" Beca smiled at her. "I'm sorry I don't wanna come on as weird but would you like a drink?" Beca was shocked; she was not expecting that at all. The brow eyed girls seems really nervous though. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She was about to walk away when Beca realized she hadn't said anything to her.

"Wait!" the brown eyed looked hopefully at her. "A drink will be great." Beca gestured for the woman to sit right next to her. Besides that's what Chloe said right. Get free drinks. A free drink is free anyway. "I'm Beca" she offered her hand to the brow eye.

"Carol" she shook Beca's hand. "What are you having?"

"Vodka would be fine." She said. A few minutes later they seem to really hit it of even though they're both really awkward at first they found a common ground. Apparently Carol would like to be a photographer and with Beca's background on arts she was able to hold a conversation with her.

Chloe noticed that Beca seemed to meet a new friend. Then Chloe noticed this new friend seem to be getting pretty cozy with Beca. Chloe has no issue on who Beca preferred to have relationship with. She just wants to make sure that whoever that person was had to be worth it. Beca has been a great friend to her and she had seen how caring and affectionate Beca can be and Beca doesn't deserve anything less. Chloe made it her tasks to determine if she will approve of this person or not. So she walked to the two who seemed to be in deep conversation with each other.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" she asked determined to get to know this brunette brown eyed girl who seems to smile too much. _I wonder if she had too much to drink. If so, that is not good. Beca is not a big drinker so I'm sure she won't appreciate someone who drinks a lot. _Chloe thought. "Hi I'm Chloe and you are?" she asked the dull looking girl.

"Carol" she replayed enthusiastically to Chloe. Chloe shook her hand. _Mmmm sloppy hands_.

Beca gestured that she's just gonna go to the ladies room. "Do you like music Carol? What kinda song do you listen to? What do you think of David Guetta? Are you a hardcore movie fan?" Chloe was determined to ask as much question as she can to know this Carol girl.

Carol was taken aback by the interrogation that was directed towards her "Uhhmm well…."

Then Chloe cut her off snapping her fingers "gotta think fast Carol." _Beca's witty and sarcastic that you gotta think fast if you wanna hold a conversation with her._ _You're losing points Carol._

But before Carol can answer Beca was already heading back to their table. When she got back the owner announced that they have an open mic. Anyone is welcome to perform with that Beca dashed as fast as her legs will take then jumped right on stage. Chloe was taken aback by Beca's bold move. She thought _Maybe Carol got Beca drunk enough for that. Hhhmmm that's not good. What is she trying to do? Get Beca drunk and take advantage of her? You! Chloe Beale will not let that happen to your friend, especially Beca. Nuh uhh. Not at her watch._

Beca felt good tonight and she felt the urge to sing plus she can't get this song out of her mind. And one on Chloe's list is to rock the party and that is what she's gonna do tonight. She whispered to the guys the song she wanted to play good thing they know what it was. She told them that she would take over the keyboards. She looked for her friends and when she spotted them she pointed at the redhead. She was really happy that they spend they're New Year's with each other. Seconds later she start playing the keyboard.

_Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges_

_My feet are still sore, my back's on the fringes_

_We tore up the walls, we slept on couches_

_We lifted this house, we lifted this house_

_Fire crackers in the east, my car parked south_

_Your hands on my cheeks, your shoulder in my mouth_

_I was up against the wall, on the west mezzanine_

_We rattle this town, we rattle this scene_

_Oh Anna Sun-_

_Oh Anna Sun-_

_What do you know, this house is falling part_

_What can I say, this house is falling apart_

_We got no money but we got a heart-_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_This house is falling apart_

_Screen falling off the door, door hanging off the hinges_

_My feet are still sore, my back's on the fringes_

_We were up against the wall, on the west mezzanine_

_We rattle this town, we rattle this scene_

_Oh Anna Sun-_

_Oh Anna Sun-_

_What do you know, this house is falling apart_

_What can I say, this house is falling apart_

_We got no money but we got a heart-_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_Do you know this house is falling apart_

_What can I say, this house is falling apart_

_We got no money but we got a heart-_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_This house is falling apart_

_This house is falling apart_

_Live my life without-station wagon rides_

_Fumbling round the back_

_Not one seat belt on_

_Wait for summer time_

_Coming up for air-_

_Now it's all a wash_

_Now it's all a wash_

_Live my life without, coming up for air-, now it's all a wash, I want everyone-_

_Racing down that hill_

_I am faster than you_

_Wait for summer time_

_Wait for summer time-_

_Oh Anna Sun!-_

_Oh Anna Sun!-_

_Sun-_

_What do you know, this house is falling apart_

_What can I say, this house is falling apart_

_We got no money but we got a heart-_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_Do you know this house is falling apart_

_What can I say, this house is falling apart_

_We got no money but we got a heart-_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_This house is falling apart!_

_This house is falling apart!_

_This house is falling apart!_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_This house is falling apart!_

_This house is falling apart!_

(Anna Sun by Walk the Moon)

Everyone went wild after the performance. And a certain redhead seems to be the loudest cheerer of all. Beca went directly back to Chloe. When she reached her Chloe engulfed Beca with a bone crushing hug. Then Beca noticed the clock at the bar it was 20 minutes before the Ball Drop. She backed away from Chloe and grabbed her arm "We only got 20 minutes till the Ball Drop" Beca shouted to Chloe. They rushed outside and Carol was right behind them when Beca noticed her she grabbed Carol's hand to match their pace. They were just in time before the ball drop and Beca remembered they still have 2 deeds to cross from their list. Do a favor for a stranger and a midnight kiss for New Year.

5 minutes

Beca was looking directly at Chloe smiling. Chloe grinned at Beca. Their hands brushed against each other. They entwined their fingers.

20 seconds

Chloe's breath hitched as Beca's thumb rubbed her knuckles comfortably. Still smiling at each other.

10 seconds

Beca released Chloe's hand. Chloe looked down at her hand wondering where the soft warmth went.

5 seconds

_2 birds 1 stone_ Beca thought.

3….

Tap at the shoulder

2…..

Grinned

1…

Kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe was shocked. Beca kissed Carol. For a second there she thought it would be... It's not. Beca was still kissing Carol then Chloe noticed a guy beside her so she tapped him on the shoulder and kissed him briefly. Just short kisses. With him.

Carol was not expecting to be kissed tonight. Not only that, it was Beca who was kissing her. She also didn't imagine that Beca's lips were so soft. Then it was over. "What did you do that for?" Carol asked.

"You told me earlier that you've never been kissed at the count down before." Beca shrugged "So I thought, why not do you a favor." She emitted a small smile for her.

"Thank you" Carol smiled at her.

Beca looked at Chloe who was having a conversation with a guy next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jake." The guy that Chloe kissed introduced himself. Then Beca was right there with Carol beside her.

"Hello Jake." Beca answered him while grabbing Carol closer. "This is Carol, Carol this is Jake." With that Beca grabbed Chloe and they both dashed away to the impending crowed.

While the two were walking around Beca saw a carriage. She started jumping up and down beside Chloe. "Chloe let's ride that back home!" she said while pointing at it.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Beca then Beca started to drag her closer to it. The next thing she knew they were already sitting beside each other in the carriage riding around New York.

"Best New Year EVER" Beca stated while beaming at Chloe.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Chloe affirmed her.

"You're not regretting spending New Year's with me?" Beca asked curiously at her.

"Never." She will not regret spending her time with Beca because she's worth all the time in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Companion**

Chloe woke up to the softest bed she had ever slept on. It was like made for a Queen. Smells good too, then the scent seemed familiar. Her body was slowly becoming aware of its surroundings. She felt that she was holding something, no. She was hugging someone. She felt a skin at the tip of her nose, it was warm and she can feel a rhythmic beat that lull her to sleep. She felt an arm buried at her neck holding her safely, protectively, surrounding her body and the hand resting at her shoulder. She also felt that her legs seemed to be entwined with the same warmth that she felt. This warmth that surrounded her seemed to radiate all over her and her body is feeding from it. It's like a medicine to her, just like what her body needed. Finally curiosity came to her, she slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was silky smooth porcelain skin. The smell, she likes this smell. She nuzzled deeper, she wanted to preserve this warmth, this safety, this feeling. She wanted to wake up just like this every morning. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep, when sleep was finally coming back to her that's when she remembered. She quickly opened her eyes, bright blue staring at the warm person's neck. Chloe slowly strain her neck to look at the face of her safe haven. She went back to her original position. Her hand hugging closely her. Protector? Savior? Guardian? Knight? Like she was going to lose someone forever. Her haven seemed to react instinctively and hugged her back, comfortably squeezing her. She didn't care about what this meant, she can worry about that another time. Chloe just want to hold on to this moment as much as possible, even it's just for a little while. She was right, she knew that sweet smell everywhere. **_Beca_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca has a week left before she goes back to Barden while Chloe will be staying at New York for 2 weeks before she goes back. She has to report to her bosses on her progress at her work back there. Now the girls decided to spend a week with each other before they became busy with work and school.

Chloe came down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. The scene that welcomed her was one of the cutest things she had seen. Beca and her grandmother seemed to be engrossed by something at the island table. Chloe stayed by the door to savor the moment not wanting to interrupt.

"Nonna, no that's not it. You have to do this." Beca was ready to give up teaching her grandmother about how to make an email.

"Sweet cheeks, why can't this thing get any easier? Like mixing Vodka and Soda. Easy, 2 steps, that's it." Jackie said exasperated. She swivel and saw Chloe on the door. "Ahh! Good morning sunshine!"

Chloe smiled to both women "Good morning." She looked at Beca "Hey"

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Beca asked her.

Chloe remembered how she woke up this morning "Fantastic." She smiled at Beca.

Both were so exhausted last night after their New Year Adventure at New York that when they got home Chloe flopped at Beca's bed and end up sleeping on it. She didn't have the nerve to wake up Chloe. Beca removed Chloe's boots and Jacket so that she can sleep comfortably. Beca could barely open her eyes so she situated herself beside Chloe and fell asleep. "Great. What would you like to have for breakfast?" Beca asked her.

"Anything you're having." Chloe beamed at the idea of Beca cooking for her. This wasn't like before when the DJ baked a cake for her family. Beca was cooking something just for her. Why does she feel so giddy about it? She's just going to cook breakfast, it's not a big deal. But whatever Chloe tells herself she just can't stop feeling so blissful at the thought of Beca making breakfast for her. "By the way thank you for taking care of me last night. I guess I was too tired to go to my room." She smiled at Beca while taking a seat at the stool.

"Oh, sweethearts I think both of you took care of each other last night just fine." Jackie told the girls while retrieving her vodka drink. "So, how wild did you both get last night? Tell me all about it." Jackie curiously asked the girls.

"Nonna we didn't went wild like you did. But it was definitely one of the best night I have ever had." Beca informed her Nonna. "Don't you think it's a little early for that drink?" Beca pointing at the drink Jackie was holding.

"I think you mean late darling." Jackie said "anyway you two enjoy your breakfast." While she was on her way up.

"Wait, you're not joining us?" Chloe asked.

"No, sorry not joining you. I think I'm just gonna lie down for a while." By that she walked out of the kitchen.

Beca started making 2 omelets and toasting breads for their breakfast "So any plans on what to do today Ms. Beale?" she asked while flipping an omelet.

Chloe gazed at her personal chef fondly "You are a conundrum my friend." she gave her chef a wide genuine smile. "No, I don't have any plans today. With what we did yesterday I think I just wanna stay in. That's of course if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, yeah. Here we go. Enjoy your meal." Beca served the food to Chloe and taking her seat across from her redheaded costumer. "Come on dig in. We will stay in today up until tomorrow if you like."

Chloe took a bite at her omelette and she didn't think she had ever tasted anything like it before. She took her first bite and the cheese just melted inside her mouth, warm, delicious. Bits of bacon covered in egg and mixed with cheese. It was simple, just a simple recipe, a simple mixture. Then why does it taste differently? "Did you put anything in here?" she asked.

"If you're asking if I put anything magical in it. No, I did not." Beca informed her redheaded friend "It's just the usual. Egg, bacon, and cheese." She stated to Chloe "Why, did I put too many cheese?" Beca anxiously asked thinking she screwed Chloe's breakfast and now she's starting to panic.

"NO! It's actually really good." Chloe guaranteed her. "So any suggestion on what we should do today?" she asked.

"Let's watch some TV." Chloe was shocked at Beca's suggestion. "Why do you look so surprised? I'm not a big fan of movies true, but that does not mean I don't watch TV as well." Beca explained.

"Okay, I guess we're gonna couch potatoes today then."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ready?" Beca asked Chloe who's holding a pizza box for their impending celebration of Laziness.

Chloe nodded. "So, what are we watching?" Chloe curiously wanted to know what Beca's choice is. This Beca is new to Chloe and she liked it. This Beca is open to her, not the freshman that was closed off to everyone. And the part where Chloe was really pleased was how Beca trusted her with this part of her.

"Have you heard of The Doctor?" Beca smirked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe was on the verged of tears while the scene of season 2 'Doomsday' was unfolding in front of them. "Please tell me things will be okay." She asked Beca while the scene of Rose and the Doctor was unfolding where they are both on the wall and the other is on the parallel universe. Then the water works burst out, Chloe couldn't hold it anymore. Just when Chloe was recovering from her melt down. She cried once again when Rose saw the Doctor for the last time, especially when the Doctor produced tears. "Why did they have to separate? I don't understand." Chloe asked Beca "Why Beca? Why?"

"I don't know either Sweetie, you have to ask the writer for that." She told Chloe while reaching for the tissue. Beca felt the need to comfort Chloe. She doesn't know why but when Chloe is upset it seems automatic that she had to do something to make it better for Chloe. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"No." She answered while she's trying to get a hold of herself. "An ice cream would be nice though." She smiled at Beca who just unconsciously automatically smiled back. Letting her know that things will be fine. Letting her know that she can trust her as well as she trust Chloe. "and some chips too. Probably brownies as well."

"Okay, I think I have all of that in the kitchen. I'll be back in a few." Beca went straight to the kitchen to prepare the said request.

Beca's mother passes by the living room and saw Chloe drying her eyes. "Honey are you okay?" Chloe just nodded. "Where is Beca? Did she made you cry? I swear I'm gonna give that woman some spanking!" Bette announced "Where are you Beca Louise Mitchell! Come and face the wrath!"

Just in time Beca was in the living room carrying Chloe's request. "What is wrong with you woman!?" she asked her mother who seemed to getting red with rage.

"Oh you! What did you do to Chloe!?" her mother asked.

Chloe was speechless with what was happening in front of her. She wasn't expecting that Beca's mother would react like this to the situation. She can't help but feel all fuzzy inside. She reminded Chloe of Beca, mother and daughter do resemble a lot each other. Bette seemed to care for Chloe at the same amount she cared for her own daughter. Chloe was glad that she is being treated as such. Just then Chloe went back from her trance.

"Mom! The TV made her cry! Not me." Beca explained to her nagging mother that seems about to pop.

"Oh…" Just like that her mother came back to her usual self. "Well I was just making sure you are not doing anything to hurt this lovely beautiful woman." Bette said while sitting down next to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulders and giving off the warmth of a loving mother.

"You are a crazy woman." Beca said while placing Chloe's food at the table. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Then we'll resume out Doctor Who Marathon." She winked at Chloe then left for the bathroom.

"Doctor Who? You're watching Doctor Who with Beca?" Bette was a little surprised by the news.

"Yes we are. Is there something wrong?" Chloe was curious to what changed Bette's demeanor.

"You must be really someone special." Bette smiled at Chloe. The wrinkles around her eyes are showing yet she still looks young for her age. "It's just that she don't watch that show with anyone else. Just for people who are really important for her. Even doesn't even watch it with her own father. I'm glad she has you Chloe." Bette didn't tell Chloe that Beca also barely brings anyone at home. Let alone met her family and yet Chloe seemed to do that effortlessly. She was happy that her daughter has someone and she was glad that someone was Chloe. "Okay, you two pumpkins enjoy the rest of the week." With that she stood up and went elsewhere with a smile on her face that will last for a lifetime.

Beca was back and sat right next to Chloe close enough that their thighs are touching. It felt nice and Beca wanted to stay like that for the rest of the night. "So shall we continue our adventure Ms. Noble?" Beca asked with an English accent.

Chloe laughed at this playful Beca. "Yes, we shall." And now they resumed their laziness day with each other side by side.

Beca never thought she would enjoy this kind of activity with anyone but she was again surprised by this turn of event. Maybe it was just Chloe, Beca reminisced the things that she usually despised seemed to not be a pain in her ass anymore. There's A Cappela, Holidays, parties, and now just a simple activity as watching TV. Beca realized that not the parties or all that is what makes it uneventful. It's the people you are with that makes it fun, makes it memorable. And Beca knows that one of the people who do that is Chloe Beale.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca is heading back to Barden tomorrow but before she leaves she is escorting Chloe back to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Also she missed Aubrey and she wants to see her as well. Too bad Aubrey was really busy the past week that she didn't have time to even have lunch with them.

"Can't wait to see Aubrey!" Chloe stated exuberantly to the wall while clapping. "I wonder what she's doing. Maybe we're going to catch her doing something really outrageous."

"Now that is what I wanna see." Beca was now really excited at the thought of seeing Aubrey. "Chloe why are you facing the wall?"

"Oh, I was just looking at the house painting. Looks really clean." Chloe was having ideas on what she can have at her project in Barden.

"My Mom can tell you the guys who did that job if you're interested." Beca informed her.

"Really!? That would be really perfect. Thank you." She smiled tilting her head at Beca.

Beca found that really cute of her. "Anytime." Producing a genuine smile at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you excited to go back to Barden?" Chloe asked while they're inside the car. They were in the back seat and a driver and Joe seated at front on the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, actually I am. But I'm also gonna miss this. I enjoyed this Holiday with you." Beca said to her while nudging Chloe at the shoulder.

"Me too." Chloe entwined her arm around Beca's "We are definitely spending Holidays with each other." She beamed at the idea of spending special days with Beca.

They finally reached Chloe and Aubrey's apartment building. Joe was picking Chloe's luggage but Chloe stopped him "Oh Joe you don't have to do that. Thank you."

"Yeah Joe we'll take it from here." Beca said while strapping the duffel bag on her shoulder. "Thanks." Beca smiled at him.

"Well then, we'll wait just right here." He smiled at the two women. "It was night meeting you Ms. Chloe." He offered his hand for a shake but Chloe throw herself at him with a hug.

"It was nice meeting you too Joe. Can't wait to see you again." Then she released him from her bone crushing hug. "Take care of the Rascal for me." He just nodded to her with his sweet smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe and Beca are walking down the hallway to Chloe's apartment door. They finally reached it and Chloe put a finger on her lips that's gesturing to Beca to keep quiet while she opens the door. The door is opened and they both walked in nothing seemed to be out of place. The apartment was spotless as always. Chloe was sure that Aubrey cleaned it every day just to make sure no dust will touch anything. The place was immaculate, just like her bestfriend.

When Chloe was putting her luggage at her room Beca stayed at the living room and she heard a muffled music at Aubrey's room. Then she looked around and she saw that there are 2 wine glasses at the kitchen table, probably from last night. With that realization Beca sprinted to Chloe's room as quietly as possible not wanting to startle Aubrey and her lover. Beca shivered at the thought of Aubrey having sex. That is not what she wanted to caught Aubrey with red handedly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked her worriedly. "You looked like you've seen a ghost." Beca looked white as sheet.

"Aubrey is with someone." Beca whispered to Chloe "right now in her room." She said pointing at Aubrey's room.

Chloe's eyes widened as Beca's news sinked in to her. "Oh my! What are we gonna do!?" she asked panicked. "Aubrey is private about this things and she hadn't told me anything about her seeing anyone. Which means she's not ready yet." Both girls now pacing around the room thinking of how to get out of the situation.

"I know!" Beca whispered "We'll go back to the living room announced that we're here. Then go back here and wait for Aubrey. That could work, right?" Beca answered dejectedly at her plan because that's the only thing she could think of, at the moment.

"Yeah, I think it could work." Chloe agreed, they really have no other way of doing it anymore. They went back to the living room and Beca went straight to the front door. "What are you doing?" Chloe whispered questioningly at Beca confused on what the brunette is going to do.

"I'm just gonna slam the door so she atleast heard us coming in." Beca said while opening the door so wide then she slammed it as hard as she can to make sure Aubrey heard it.

"HEY AUBREY! IT'S ME CHLOE! AND BECA! WHAT YA DOIN!?" Chloe shouted at Aubrey's room.

There was rustling commotion at the room and a moment later Aubrey opened the door with a green tank top and black yoga pants. Her hair was everywhere. Beca thought _She must be really having a goof time in there. Too bad Chloe and I are here. _

"Hey guys. I thought you were supposed to be here tomorrow?" Aubrey asked immediately getting out of her room and closing it shut.

"Yeah, well we missed you so we wanted to surprise you. So Surprise!" Chloe expand her hand to emphasize her meaning.

"Wow, consider me surprised." She said and added with a low voice so that neither Chloe nor Beca will hear her "very surprised."

"So…" Beca started "I'm just gonna help Chloe with her things." Looking at Chloe for help.

Chloe quickly picked Beca's plan "Yeah and we have to talk about that painting job that your Mom can help me with." Then Chloe dragged Beca to her room and shut the door.

"That was really awkward." Beca stated while they are both leaning against the wall. They heard another muffled sound Aubrey's room then the commotion transfer to the living room. Both girls pressed their ears at the door trying to find anything that would give them a clue on who Aubrey is spending her time with. "Let's peak." She suggested to Chloe.

"No way! I'm not gonna do that to her." Chloe whispered immediately to Beca. "If Aubrey don't want me to meet whoever that is. Then it means it's not yet time." She told Beca.

"Fine." Beca gave up. She flopped down to Chloe's bed while Chloe went to her bags and arrange her things while they waited for Aubrey.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm really sorry but you really have to go, you know I don't want you to go, right?" Aubrey asked her lover.

"Yeah, I know you're just not yet ready for Chloe to know."

"Soon, I'll tell her. I promise. I'll make it up to you, okay?" Aubrey cupped her lovers cheeks and kissed it's cheeks.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." The lover said sadness at its voice. Aubrey really doesn't want to let her lover down. She doesn't want them to think that she is disregarding them. That she is not serious about this relationship. But now isn't really the right time to introduce her lover to her friends and she wants Chloe to be the first one to know. To meet her lover, the person that makes happy, that makes her feel like there is electricity in her body.

"Hey" Aubrey put her finger at her lover's jawline tracing it. She kissed them, lips meeting lips, it was slow. She was moving from left to right sucking her lover's lips slowly intimately. Biting their lower lip and tracing her tongue to ease the said lip. Her lover gave her access and Aubrey slid her tongue inside slowly. It was warm, wet, and sweet. So sweet she can't seem to stop kissing her lover. They were panting heavily Aubrey put her arms around her lover's neck and start bringing them down and back to bed. Her lover showed strength by rolling over her.

Aubrey is now underneath her lover, her hand is gently massaging the shoulders of her lover while the said subject slowly grinds against her. She moaned and her lover was slowly lifting her tank up when Aubrey realized that they can't do this now. Not when her friends are in the next room. She put her hand against her lover's to stop their heated activity "Wait, wait" she breath deep "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But we can't." Aubrey said caressing her lovers cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You don't have to apologize Aubrey. I understand." The lover stood up and arranged their clothes.

Aubrey was checking the living room to make sure that Chloe and Beca are nowhere in sight. Then they sprinted to the front door. They shut the door to make sure that if ever Chloe and Beca went to the living room they won't be seem. "Be careful on your way back, okay." Aubrey assured her lover while hugging her deeply.

"I'll miss you." The lover gave her a final kiss before they separate. One kiss, one sincerely kiss that assured Aubrey that things will be fine. Aubrey smiled while her lover was walking away, she was so happy at how sweet her lover is. This relationship is definitely different from her other relationships. This one is a keeper. And she has no intention of letting go and screwing it up.

"Hey" She called while they were still within each other's ear shot. Her lover turned to face her. "I'll see you soon Stacie." With that Stacie smiled at her. Aubrey looked at Stacie until she was gone from the hall way. Smile on her face like nothing will ruin her day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Almost**

It has been 2 days since Beca went back to Barden. As much as she likes being back, she also misses her Holiday break which she is surprised because she doesn't do that before. Her classes' starts tomorrow and she's actually glad that she will have more distractions. She's currently finishing her paper's that she didn't notice that she had a text message. Hours has passed and Beca already finished her paper, she's about to head to the radio station when she looked at her phone she saw that Chloe has texted her 5 times. She looked at the time and it was already an hours ago.

"Oh holy crack 'o' dawn! Why did I silent this phone!?" she berated herself. She opened the message.

_Hey, how are you doing there? – Chloe (9:45am)_

_I'm guessing you're busy. Don't forget to rest. – Chloe (10:00am)_

_Hey, is everything okay there? – Chloe (10:18am)_

_Great now Chloe's worried_ Beca thought. That's the least she wants, to make Chloe worry. _I'm an idiot._

_Hey again, Beca did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? :( - Chloe (10:40am)_

_Oh great now Chloe thinks I'm mad at her. Way to go Beca._ Beca was getting frustrated at herself for not seeing Chloe's messages earlier.

_Maybe I'm just reading too much on this but if I did something, I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad. I'll buy you dinner when I get back, okay? Your pick. That is if you want to, of course. Don't forget to eat lunch. – Chloe (11:40am)_

_Chloe really knows how to guilt trip people_ Beca thought. "Okay here we go. How the hell do I do this?" she was totally lost on what to do.

_Hey Chloe I'm so sorry I just checked my phone. Been busy on my term papers, I'm really sorry. No I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong. Yes, let's definitely have dinner when you get back. I'm not mad at you, I'm really sorry. – Beca (12:30nn)_

Beca went to the diner where she got her lunch and after that she went to the radio station to start her work. She has been checking her phone from time to time but Chloe hadn't reply to her. She was getting worried thinking that maybe she made Chloe upset. But why would Chloe be upset with her she just haven't texted her in what, 3 hours. Okay that was bad but still it was just a mistake. She didn't hear her phone it was silent and she was doing school work. But why does she feel like she did something wrong. "Urgh! Why do I feel like crap over this?" she was exasperated and they weren't even fighting. "What have you done to me Chloe Beale!?" by that Beca started playing the last song for her shift

_Build a wall of books_

_Between us in our bed_

_Repeat, repeat the words_

_That I know we both have said_

_Relax into the need_

_We get so comfortable_

_Remember when I was_

_So strange and likable_

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little_

_When I jerk away_

_From holding hands with you_

_I know these habits hurt_

_Important parts of you_

_Remember when I was_

_Sweet and unexplainable_

_Nothing like this person_

_Unlovable_

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little_

_Run, run, run, run_

_Run, run, run, run_

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

(Back In Your Head by Tegan and Sara)

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in New York Chloe was busy organizing her report for her bosses tomorrow. She left her phone at her room so that she will stop looking at it and waiting for Beca's reply. That really bothered her if she did anything wrong. Or that maybe Beca was just really busy. She doesn't know what to think anymore so she just decided to separate herself from her phone. Aubrey just entered their place carrying dinner. "Hey 'Brey, how was work?"

"It's a good day at work actually. I just put a guy behind bars." She smiled sweetly at Chloe.

Chloe looked at Aubrey wide eyed "Really!? What did he do?" she asked curiously.

"He planted bugs on his tenants carpet then he sues them saying 'They don't clean their places' that turns the tenants being evicted from the place and the landlord earning money. It's sick what other people do just to get money from people who can barely make it." Aubrey scrunched her face. Her phone rang that alerted her that she has a message. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

"Who got your face light up like a Christmas tree?" Chloe was curiously to know who this lover is. Whoever this is definitely is something else. She hasn't seen her bestfriend like this before, so jolly and relaxed. Whoever this is she wants to meet them as early as possible.

_Even if I'm not there please don't forget to eat your dinner. I miss you Hottie - Stacie_

"My face doesn't light up." Aubrey argued and made a serious face trying to contain the coming smile. "It was just a friend." Aubrey felt bad telling her bestfriend that and referring to Stacie as her friend. And she knows that Chloe know that she has someone special. But Aubrey wanted to tell Chloe about her and Stacie but she wants Stacie to be there as well, so that they can do it together.

"Okay." Chloe said not wanting Aubrey to say anything more that she doesn't want to. "Alright let's eat I'm starving."

After they ate Chloe remembered her phone so she run to her room and when she checked it she saw that Beca texted her. _Great! Now Beca is probably mad at me._ Chloe told herself. _Why did I even left my phone here!? What was I thinking! Of course she was busy, she's in school you ass. Urgh! Now what do I do? _She internalized.

While at the kitchen Aubrey was texting Stacie.

_I just ate dinner, did you already had yours? Did you finish that paper you were working on? I miss you too Angel, wish you were here. :( - Aubrey_

Just then Chloe was back from her room looking at her phone confused.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca walked in the diner to get her dinner when she spotted Stacie at one of the table at the window. She walked up to her "Hey Stacie!" she called.

Stacie was startled and holds her phone closely at her so that only she can see the messages Aubrey was sending her. "Hey Boss, what you doin' here?" she asked playing it cool.

Beca didn't know what to make of Stacie's reaction so she just let it go. "You sitting with anyone? Did you have your dinner already?" she asked away at her. She wanted to have dinner with someone tonight, it gets lonely sometime in her room. Specially that Chloe isn't with her this time and she doesn't know if Chloe is mad at her.

"Nah, go ahead. I'm just about to order." She smiled at Beca. "So…how was your Holiday?"

"It was great, yours?" Beca reminisced and she automatically smiled at her time during the Holidays and most of it contains Chloe. Then her phone just rang with her Doctor Who theme alerting her that it was Chloe who texted her. She looked at her phone under the table not wanting to disturb her conversation with Stacie.

_Beca! I'm sorry I didn't text you back immediately. I left my phone at my room. We are definitely having that dinner. Can't wait to be back there with you. – Chloe_

"Who's that?" Stacie asked, smiling at Beca.

Beca looked up and saw Stacie smiling at her like she knows something she don't "Oh! It was just Chloe." She said and Stacie raised her eye brow at the information. "What you say how your holiday went?" Beca asked diverting their conversation.

"Oh, well I had an aca-amazing time." Stacie beamed at the thought. Stacie and Aubrey had spent their entire time together after Christmas. In the apartment, on the shower, at the bed, couch, at the kitchen table. She sighed at the memory.

"Okay, looks like someone had a lot of fun." Beca and Stacie laughed. Then their dinner finally arrived.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aubrey's phone rang again telling her it was another message from Stacie she was sipping her wine and when she opened the message she chocked on what she read.

_I remember our little adventure on your kitchen table. Can't wait to do it again Bunny. By the way I'm wearing that blue lacy lingerie you liked so much that you made me wear around the apartment for the entire day, only in that. :p – Stacie _

Chloe was immediately at Aubrey's side trying to help her and Aubrey quickly hide her phone from Chloe. "I'm okay Chlo, I'm fine. Thank you." Aubrey informed her bestfriend and looking directly at their kitchen table and remembering the memory that Stacie just reminded her. "I'm gonna go lie down. I'm tired and I need to be early tomorrow. You gonna be okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Go ahead 'Brey I'm sure you have a long day tomorrow. I gotta finish this tonight anyway." She hugged her bestfriend.

"Alright, goodnight. Don't stay up too late." With that Aubrey went to her room and shut her door. She was leaning against it and let out a deep sigh "Stacie you are going to kill me."

When Chloe went back to her chair her phone rang telling her that it was Beca. She smiled automatically.

_Can't wait. See you soon :) - Beca _

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe is finally back at Barden and when she situated her belongings at her apartment she went straight to the radio station knowing Beca will be there. She stopped by a café and ordered Beca's favorite. She can't wait to see the brunette. It felt like it's been years that they haven't seen each other.

There was a knock on the door just after Beca played the song on the list. When she opened it she beamed as she saw Chloe holding a paper bag and coffee. "Hey! When did you arrive? I could have picked you up at the airport." She told Chloe.

"I wanted to surprise you, anyway I just arrived today. Here I figured you hadn't had your break yet." She hugged Beca and gave her the food. While Beca arranged their food Chloe situated herself at the DJ's chair looking at the equipment in front of her.

Beca looked intently at Chloe then she sat down next to her "Wanna learn how some of it works?" she asked.

"Oh no, you're working I don't wanna be a bother." She smiled at Beca while giving Beca her coffee.

"You're not a bother Chloe. You will never be." Beca told her sincerely letting her know that it's okay.

By the rest of her shift she taught Chloe some things that she does at her work. "Okay just increase it a little." She instructed at Chloe. But Beca was not satisfied by the sound. "A little bit more." It was still not working so she put her hand above Chloe's and guided it to the right amount of power.

Chloe stiffen at the movement of their hands. Beca's hand is really warm. She smiled at this notion, she felt safe and secure. Can that be possible? Can someone make you feel like that, just by their hands? Well, whatever it is Chloe liked it. And she liked it that it was Beca's hands. They were soft but hard around the edges. Just like the owner of the hand. It was perfect.

Beca looked at Chloe, she can smell her. They were so close to each other that they didn't realized how close their proximity is until they looked at each other. When they did their nose was almost touching but neither moved away. Beca was always fascinated by Chloe's eyes. Those crystal blue eyes now seemed deep blue, like the ocean and it's becoming darker. They were beautiful and Chloe's scent, wow! That scent that can last for days and she can't move. She doesn't want to move. She looked at Chloe from her eyed to her nose to her lips. What a beautiful red tender lips.

Chloe's breath hitched at how close they were. She doesn't mind being this close to anyone. She doesn't have boundaries and most of the people she encountered know that. But this is different. She feels different about this and she liked the change. She was looking directly at Beca as she was to her. Chloe felt that she doesn't have the energy to move so she didn't. They just stayed like that for a minute but it felt like a life time. They both moved closer nose finally touching.

Beca heard the song ending and just like that she was back from her trance. She pulled away from Chloe making a standard proximity distance from her. "Hey, my shift is almost done. Why don't I drive you back to your place? It's the least I could do with the coffee and everything." She told Chloe.

Chloe didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to feel. Is she gonna be angry? Relieved? Frustrated? On what? She doesn't know. So she just nodded. "I'm just gonna wait for you outside." She smiled at Beca.

Beca arranged the last song to play while she cleans her station. One thing she was sure on what happened today. She didn't mind on what was about to happen between them. She press play for the song to play.

_I want to hold the hand inside you_

_I want to take the breath that's true_

_I look to you and I see nothing_

_I look to you to see the truth_

_You live your life, you go in shadows_

_You'll come apart and you'll go black_

_Some kind of night into your darkness_

_Colors your eyes with what's not there_

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_A stranger's light comes on slowly_

_A stranger's heart without a home_

_You put your hands into your head_

_And then smiles cover your heart_

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew_

_I think it's strange you never knew _

(Fade Into You by Mazzy Star)

Chloe was outside the booth thinking on what just happened inside it and she told herself _Oh wow I think I was actually waiting for it to happen_. She smiled "That would have been nice."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Barden has started school for 3 weeks and everyone was already getting busy. The Bellas has been having rigorous rehearsals that resulted to Fat Amy creating a party at Friday night. In which majority agreed. "Hey you gals don't forget tonight's party." Fat Amy pointing at each and every one.

"Sorry I'm not sure I'm gonna be there. I'll try though." Beca informed them. Tonight was Beca and Chloe's dinner date.

"Woah! You're the Bellas Captain. You have to be there." Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

"I'll try to be there. I promise. Where is gonna be anyway?" she assured her friends.

"This club called Lush." Fat Amy informed her. "Be there short stuff or I'm gonna drag you and Red myself." She taunted.

"Okay, Geez." Beca said "now scram people. Go have fun." She ordered everyone. Again she was the last to leave arranging the chair and Stacie stayed behind helping her. Now Beca was curious that Stacie wasn't the first one to leave for the party. "Everything okay there Stacie?" she asked.

"Hmmm… Oh yeah, just you know. It looks like you need help." Stacie reasoned.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Beca asked "You know you can talk to me. Anytime."

"I know." Stacie took a deep breath "How do you assure someone that you're serious about them?" she asked Beca "I mean, in a relationship." She cleared to Beca.

Beca was taken aback by this, she did not expect that at all. Stacie was serious about someone and she's asking Beca for advice which is not the best decision she made. "You're serious about someone? That's great Stacie but I don't think I'm the one you should be asking about relationship advice. Maybe you should ask Chloe."

"NO!" Stacie immediately answered. "I mean, it's okay. I'll figure it out." She just smiled at Beca.

"Okay but if you need us we're her for you. You know that right?" Stacie just nodded and smiled at her. "So who's this lucky guy anyway?"

Stacie light up like a firework and gave Beca the biggest smile she can. "What are you up to lately?" She diverted.

Beca is not gonna push Stacie if she doesn't want to reveal who this lucky person is. "Some guys in L.A. wanted me to do more mixes. They said producers are really looking forward to it." She smiled when she remembered the phone call she received 2 days before telling her that her remix of Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes are being played by a couple of radio stations in L.A. made her week. "How about you?" she asked her while they walk out of the rehearsals area.

"Oh, there's this paper I'm working on about…" Stacie looked really pleased with her current work that Beca barely understand what Stacie was saying. "Musk represents an integral scent for the industry of fragrance chemistry and can be found in nearly 40% of personal hygiene and perfume products. This scent is often described as warm, sweet, and animalistic. There are four main classes of compounds that make up musk odorants: macrocycles, steroids, poly-nitro benzene derivatives, and non-nitro aromatics. 19 SOR data on these classes have provided insight into derivatives of musk odorants as well as the design and synthesis of new, unrelated, odorants with a wide variety of scents" Stacie beamed at Beca as she finished.

"Wow! That was interesting. What you say your major was again?" She asked Stacie because she completely can't remember. She didn't even know if she asked before.

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Stacie looked at Beca but she answers the question anyway. "I'm a chemistry major." She shrugged "I like to make perfumes when I graduated. Or create them either way. Something that has to do with perfumes." She bounced on her feet while looking at the sky imagining.

"Wow! That is amazing Stacie." Beca was so amazed by Stacie that she didn't realized that someone was in front of them. She bumped at the said someone "Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." When she looked she was shocked at who she saw. "Aubrey! What are you doing here!?" she hugged her just to irritate Aubrey and they heard Stacie laughing at them.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay you missed me, got it." Aubrey stepped away from Beca's embrace. "We're you two heading?" she asked looking only at Stacie.

"At our places. Oh, ahh, there's this party that Fat Amy invited us. It's this place called Lush. You gonna be there?" Beca asked Aubrey but Aubrey was not looking at her.

"Sure, if it's okay? That is." She said not taking her eyes of Stacie.

Stacie answered immediately "Of course your free to come. Maybe we could even go to the VIP room." Stacie winked at her.

Unfortunately Beca was busy looking at her phone "Okay, I gotta go, I'm gonna see you around. Bye!" she hugged Aubrey again just to see her former Captain winced.

They waited for Beca to be long gone then they started walking towards Stacie's place. "This was a surprise. What made you come down here?" Stacie asked her girlfriend.

Aubrey put her arm around Stacie's shoulder "Because I miss my beautiful angel and I wanna see her."

"I miss you too." Stacie looked lovingly at her green eyed blondie. "I wanna pin you to the door right now and make love to you till the sun come up."

"Easy there tiger. We'll get there." Aubrey kissed her at her temple while no one was looking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca and Chloe are having their dinner at some Italian restaurant and their conversation was from Chloe's plan on her project to Beca's mixes in L.A. to Chloe's current TV show obsession to Bellas rehearsal. It was all light conversation. Luckily there was no awkwardness between the two since their almost kiss. If ever there were, they did not show it. Or maybe it's because they both wanted it and they are not saying anything at the moment because they did not wanna push it. If it does happen they want it to be meaningful, fully aware, sure, and solid.

"I saw Aubrey earlier. She looks great." She informed Chloe.

"Yeah, she is. She stopped by the apartment earlier." Chloe said.

"Hey did you know that Stacie is Chemistry Major?" Beca beamed at the information to Chloe.

"Oh, really. Wow! That's amazing. I didn't know that." Chloe was looking intently at how Beca was so amazed by Stacie.

"You okay there Chloe?" Beca was curious to know why Chloe seemed upset.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great." She said trying to produce a smile on her face but failing.

"By the way some of the Bellas are having a party at this club called Lush." Beca stated "If you wanna go, we could." Beca smiled at Chloe trying to make her smile.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Let's go have a few drinks and unwind." Chloe agreed. But disappointment at her voice was evident. Why does she feel this way? Is she jealous? Why, they are not together anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aubrey and Stacie entered the club and they easily spotted the Bellas. They went straight to them and Aubrey ordered some drinks for them. Everyone was having a good time, they were dancing and drinking. While the Bellas are gone Stacie and Aubrey went to the bathroom.

"Miss me?" Aubrey asked while hugging Stacie from behind. Kissing her neck.

"Hmm. You know I do." Stacie gave Aubrey more access to her neck. She massaged Aubrey's scalp. The blonde moaned holding Stacie closer to her, squeezing her. Caressing her rear end. "I miss you Hottie." Stacie turned and put her arms around Aubrey's neck and they started kissing. Intimately, they're both panting. Aubrey caressed Stacie's ass and the brunette let out a moan. She pinned Aubrey at the wall and started kissing the blondes neck.

"I miss you so much Angel." Aubrey stated while she felt Stacie's legs rest between hers. Aubrey cupped the brunettes face and lead her back to her lips. Tongues dancing with each other. It was getting heated fast. They haven't seen each other for almost 3 weeks. All the pent up sexual deprivation was torture to them. But tonight is their night.

**_ .KNOCK _**

"What the!" Aubrey said. There was a loud knocking again. "Dammit!" she looked at Stacie apologetically "Just a minute!" she shouted.

"I guess we have to do this someplace else." Stacie said while removing her underwear.

Aubrey's eyes went wild "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving you something to think about." By that she placed her panties at Aubrey's jeans pocket. Then she opened the door to whoever was at it.

Aubrey following close behind her. "I swear your main purpose in earth is to kill me." She whispered to the tall brunette.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe and Beca just arrived at the club after Aubrey and Stacie's Bathroom Adventure. "Hey" Chloe shouted at her bestfriend.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Aubrey hugged Chloe. "how was dinner?"

"I'm gonna get us some drinks." Beca told Chloe.

"I'll go with you." Added Stacie. She got up and sashayed her way to the bar with Beca beside her.

Aubrey couldn't take her eyes away from the tall brunettes swaying hips and she had to cross her legs to stop it from throbbing. "'Brey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Aubrey smiled at her bestfriend. "So, the dinner?"

"It was fine, we had fun. You know our usual." She smiled but it wasn't her usual 'I'm happy' smile. Apparently Aubrey didn't pick up on it immediately. She was too busy looking at her girlfriend, making sure nothing happened to her.

Beca and Stacie arrived just in time. "Here you go." Beca gave Chloe her usual drink which Chloe drank straight up. This startled Beca, she was really confused by the redheads demeanor all night. She doesn't know what is happening with her. "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about something?" she asked her.

"I wanna dance." Chloe got up and drag Aubrey with her to the dance floor. They started dancing around, letting lose. Having a couple more drinks. They were having fun. The other Bellas joined them. Stacie walked to the blonde and they started dancing, Beca finally headed to where the Bellas are at the dance floor and joined them dancing. After 2 songs Beca went back to their table and ordered another drink. Aubrey and Stacie went back to the table as well trying to catch their breaths.

Beca's phone started ringing and she looked at her phone thinking if she should answer it or just let it go. She let it ring a couple more time until Aubrey told her to answer it "Oh Beca would you just please answer the damn phone." and she did.

"Hello….yeah…hey it's okay…..where are you?...I'll be there, don't go anywhere." Beca ended the conversation. "Hey could you make sure Chloe gets home safely." She told Aubrey who just nodded at Beca.

"Where you going?" Stacie asked.

"Jesse doesn't sound so good. I'm just gonna check up on him. Take care of Chloe for me." She told the pair while she was walking away.

A few minutes after Beca went out Chloe arrived at their table looking for the DJ. "Hey have you seen Beca?" she asked her bestfriend.

"Yeah she went out. There seems to be an emergency about Jesse." She informed her bestfriend "Don't worry we'll take you home, okay." Aubrey assured her. "Want another drink?" She just nodded at Aubrey. Then another song played at the dance floor and she headed to the pool of bodies again to dance the night away.

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you're gone_

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you_

_I walked into the room dripping in gold_

_Yeah dripping in gold_

_I walked into the room dripping in gold_

_Dripping in gold_

_A wave of heads did turn or so I've been told_

_Or so I've been told_

_My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled_

_I cannot solve_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you're gone_

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you_

_It's true I crave you_

_Crave You_

_It's true I crave you_

_Let's just stop and think, before I lose face_

_Surely I can't fall, into a game of chase_

_Around his little finger, that boy has got me curled_

_I try to reach out, but he's in his own world_

_This boy's got my head tied, in knots with all his games_

_I simply want him more because he looks the other way_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you_

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you're gone_

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage_

_That boy's got my heart in a silver cage_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you_

_I am craving you _

(Crave You by Flight Facilities)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Finals**

Beca was driving around the address Jesse told her. She finally found him. Jesse was sitting at the sidewalk looking really drunk."Hey, what happened?" she walked and sat beside him.

"I got kicked out at the bar." He snorted pointing at the back with thumb. "I'm sorry I got no one else to call." He looked at her and Beca saw for the first time how Jesse looked like. This wasn't the Jesse she met years ago. He looked like he hasn't slept in months. _What did I do?_Beca felt bad. _Did I do the right thing? But I don't love him the way he wanted to be._

"Let's get you home, okay." She helped him get up and guide him to her car.

They made it to his dorm room. Beca guide Jesse to his bed and helped him to while his laying down. She removed his shoes and jacket. He just looked at her wondering what he did to serve this. He loved her, he knew that Beca love him too. "Why didn't we work out?"

Beca looked at him and she sat beside his bed. "I did love you but Jesse I'm sorry it's not the kind of love you expect me to give toyou. You deserve more than that. I'm sure you will find that someone. It's just not me." She patted him in the shoulder while getting up and about to leave. He sat up from the bed.

"Tell me" he stared at her hand on the knob "who do you think of when you wake up first thing in the morning?" he looked at her "who do you think of when you sleep at night? Who do you want to share your good news with? Your bad news?" he was looking at her hopeful in his eyes. "Who do you want to have boring conversations with? Who do you say 'Yes' to without even thinking?" he ended.

Beca take a deep breath "Can I ask you a question?" he looked confused. "Who are you thinking of right now?"

Jesse was taken aback by her question. He scoffed of course the answer is obvious. "Honestly Jesse, think about all the questions you asked." She looked at her, as minute passes by he started looking at the floor and back to her. Realization hit him. "I thought so." She finally opened the door.

She was out of the room when Jesse called her. "Hey, how did you know?" he asked her.

"I just noticed, I didn't read too much into it really. Until now." She smiled at him. "now do you understand why we won't work?"

He smiled at her, he got a lot of thinking to do. "Thanks, I guess. How 'bout you? Who do you think of?" she just smiled at him and started walking away. "Hey, is that friend slot still open?" She just nodded at him. And the Jesse she knew seems to be coming back.

She was happy that her friendship with Jesse was finally happening and she also had finally had her realization. She sure was not thinking about him during their question was laying on her bed and reflecting on the events that happened. She took her phone and started texting the person that she can't stop thinking about.

_Hey look I'm sorry I had to leave early. But I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise. I miss you. :) - Beca_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe woke up with a massive head ache from last night. There was knocking on the door. "Urgh! Just a second!" she checked her phone she quickly dismissed Beca's message not wanting to deal with her and what happened last night. She saw that it was 9:30am. She was confused on who is knocking at her door at this moment. She opened her door and there she saw Beca beaming at her like sunshine. _Oh great. She probably had a great time with Jesse last night. Bleh! _Chloe thought.

"Hey, I bought you breakfast!" she said showing Chloe her bag of foods. She walked in and stated preparing Chloe's breakfast. "I figured you have a hangover. So here." She walked to Chloe and gave her some meds. "Come on sit down, I prepared you breakfast." She smiled at her.

"You look really chirpy today." Chloe looked at her. Beca handed Chloe her breakfast and giving Chloe flowers she bought earlier. "Are those for me?" Chloe asked lighting up her mood looking at Beca and back to the flowers. Beca nodded awkwardly massaging the back of her neck. "They're beautiful." It was 2 variegated Tulip, 2 yellow Tulip and 2 white Camellia.

Beca was looking at Chloe how she smiled on receiving the flowers, she was so beautiful with her disheveled clothes from last night. "I'm sorry about last night."

Chloe's smile faltered as she remembered what happened last, she remembers why she was mad at Beca. "You left early last night, what happened?"

"Jesse needed some help. I wouldn't left if it wasn't an emergency." She tried to explain to Chloe but Chloe just nodded. She has no idea what to do now. "Eat your breakfast before it's cold. I'll put the flowers on a vase." She took the flowers from Chloe's hand and went to the sink.

"So what happened with you and Jesse last night? Did you two get back together?" she asked not looking at Beca for some reason she don't want to know the answer.

Beca was facing away from Chloe so that her smirk won't be seen. Maybe she can tease the redhead a little bit. "Yeah, we sort of did." She turned around with a smile on her face _Gotcha! _

Chloe bowed her head really low not letting Beca see the disappointing look on her face. "That's great. I'm happy for you." She said with a low voice.

_Gotcha again! No you are not happy._ Beca smiled at her. "Yup, we're friends again."

Chloe quickly looked back at Beca "friends?" she asked confusion in her face. Beca just nodded at her. Chloe smiled then cleared her throat not wanting Beca to see her smile. Too late Beca already saw it. "You're not getting back together?"

"Nah, we both wanted different things and last night was a realization to Jesse." She said while taking a sip from her coffee then added "and me too." She smiled at Chloe.

Chloe unconsciously smiled at her food then started eating it. "Did you…" she looked at Beca "Did you make this?" Beca nodded "For me?" Chloe was touched by Beca's action.

"Yes." Beca said "Only for you." She smiled at her. Beca looked around sensing something was wrong. "Where is Aubrey?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sunlight was escaping through the window. She was squinting, frustrated that she forgot to shut the blinds again. Then tender hands snaked their way around her waist. "Hmmm…Good morning." Aubrey started pecking her shoulder to her neck. She giggled when she felt light kisses to her neck.

"Good morning Angel." She gave Stacie a big kiss on the cheek. Then she started kissing her jawline until she reached the lips. Stacie turns around so that she's facing Aubrey. The kiss was slow and gentle. Aubrey started sucking Stacie's lower lip and Stacie let out a soft moan. She started kissing Stacie's neck again, sucking at the pulse point.

Stacie caressed Aubrey's back. Running her hands from shoulder to Aubrey's rear. She pulled Aubrey closer, pressed their lips deeper. Stacie parted her lips and ran her tongue to Aubrey's lower lip then she bit it. Aubrey moaned and put herself on top of her girlfriend's body. She pressed her center to Stacie's "that feels good baby." Just when Stacie was reaching for Aubrey's breast a phone rang. Aubrey doesn't want to stop but Stacie is worried that it might be an emergency, she placed her hand on Aubrey's chest gently pushing her to the side. "We should get that."

"Just let it go to voice mail." The ringing stopped so the two ladies resumed their heated activity but a few minutes later the phone started ringing again. Stacie cupped Aubrey's cheek telling her she really should answer the phone. She reached to the night stand and saw who was calling her. "Urgh!" Stacie looked at her and narrowed her eyes at Aubrey. "This better be a life and death situation Hobbit!" Aubrey stated to Beca on the other end.

"Woah! Nice to hear you're alive and well. I was about to contact Life Alert for you." Beca teased at Aubrey.

"Be nice to her." Stacie chastised her girlfriend.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and let out a sighed "Why'd you call Beca?" she really wanted to get this conversation to end.

"Chloe's wants to have lunch with you. So is that a yes?" she asked.

"Of course I'll be there." She looked at the clock to see how much time she has before lunch.

"Where are you anyway?" Beca was curious that Aubrey didn't sleep at Chloe's place.

"None of your business Hobbit gotta go." She quickly ended the phone call. She looked at her girlfriend sweetly "I still have 2 hours before lunch." She wiggled her eyebrows at Stacie.

Stacie just laughed at this playful Aubrey. She pushed Aubrey back to the bed and started pecking her lips then she kissed her nose, lips again then her chin. Stacie brushed their noses together. "Why are you willing letting me be in charge?" she asked Aubrey.

"Everybody knows I like to be in control." Stacie straddled her and looks directly in her eyes. "But with you I don't mind giving it up. I actually find it very sexy of you." She smiled at Stacie. Stacie leaned down and deepened her kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Bellas are finally polishing their performance for the finals and it was all going smoothly. "Alright! That's all for today." Beca announced to the group.

"Oh thank cheeses I was about to pass out!" Fat Amy exclaimed while panting.

"Alright, see you guys next week." Cynthia Rose told the group. "Don't forget your lines and your choreo, ayt!"

Beca and Stacie was the last one's to leave again. "Any plans on Valentines?" Beca asked Stacie while they were walking at the quad.

"None actually." Stacie said. Beca looked at her disbelief showed in her face. "What?"

Beca just shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that I haven't seen you hook up with anyone for months."

Stacie just smiled. She really wanna tell Beca about her relationship with Aubrey but she doesn't want to do it without her. "I'll see you around. Bye!" Beca waved back at her going the opposite direction.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca was at a café when someone sat down beside her. "Becaw!"

"You call me that one more time. I'm gonna knock you out." She growled at him.

"Okay no more nicknames. Geez." Jesse surrendered. "So any plans on Valentines?" he asked.

"If this is your way of asking me, you can go now." She growled at him again.

"Okay, someone is grumpy today." He took a piece of her cookie and she looked like she's about to kill him. "Relax will you, are you having your period today?" he laughed. "Anyway, I was planning on asking this girl and I don't really know how to." He said.

"Woah! Mr. Romantic doesn't have a plan on how to ask a girl on Valentines?" She teased him. "Wait! Just so we're clear, we're talking about Natalie right?" He nodded at her.

Natalie Evans is Jesse's co-member on his Movie Club. Also the girl Beca suspected that Jesse has fallen for months ago. Jesse just doesn't want to admit it.

"I was planning on dedicating a song for her with the Trebles. What do you think?" He asked.

"No, we did that remember?" She said. "Singing songs is our thing. Think of another one."

"I don't know." He was losing hope on how to ask Natalie.

"Why don't you make a video for her?" she suggested. "You guys are in movie club anyway."

He light up with the idea "Why didn't I think of that!?"

"That's why you have me." Beca pointed her thumb to herself.

"Okay, well how about you?" he looked at her. "Did you ask her out already?"

She looked at him surprised "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"Who else am I talking about? Chloe, of course." He cleared to her. "You are asking her out right?"

"Why would I ask her out?" Beca argued but Jesse just looked at her intensely. There's no point in lying to him anymore besides she really wants to talk to someone about her epiphany regarding Chloe anyway. "No, I'm not asking her on Valentines."

"Why not!?" he shouted.

"Because..." she sighed "I'm not sure. What if I was just reading too much on it? What if she just wants us to be friends? What if…."

"What if she's waiting on you?" Jesse finished for her. "Beca I'm sure she feels the same for you."

"I don't know anymore. I'm confused." She buried her fingers to her hair.

"You know what you need?" he asked. She just looked at him "20 seconds of insane courage. 20 seconds of embarrassing bravery." He looked at his watch and got up. He signaled for her that he have to go. _20 seconds_ that thought was on her head the entire day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Valentine's Day_**

Chloe has no work today because most of the people are celebrating Valentines. Chloe has no problem with that, it's a big day for some people. Since she turned down some offers for a date during Valentines, She doesn't have a Valentine date. They aren't the one she wanted to go on a date with anyway. Her phone rang with Anna Sun by Walk the Moon, since Beca performed that song on New Year's she made that the DJs ringtone.

"Hey Beca what's up?"

"Hey. Uhmm I was just wondering if you're free tonight?" Beca asked nervously.

Chloe smiled "Actually, you're in luck because I got nothing else to do tonight. Why? What do you had in mind?" she asked hopeful.

"Well, I was wondering maybe we can do Anti-Valentines together?" _Beca you chicken shit_ Beca thought.

"Yeah that will be great." Chloe laughed at the idea.

"There at 4pm. See you. I'll bring pizza. Oh and I don't mind if we watch movies." She told Chloe before she hangs up.

At exactly 4pm there was a knock at Chloe's door. Chloe has the widest smile opening the door then she saw Beca was with somebody. Chloe's smile faltered a little "Hey Chloe I figured we could invite Stacie since she also doesn't have a Valentine." Beca told her.

Beca was on her way to Chloe's when she saw the tall brunette sitting alone in the quad. So being a good friend, she invited Stacie. "Yeah, the movies are right there. You guys choose. I'll prepare our food." Chloe said.

Chloe was a little disappointed that it won't just be her and Beca. Not only that she brought Stacie with her. _Come on! Stacie, who can compete with that, she's tall, beautiful, sexy, hot._ Chloe let out a sighed. "So what did you guys choose?" she asked while putting their food at the table.

"Here The Corpse Bride." Beca said giving Chloe the DVD. They started watching the movie Beca was in the middle, Chloe on her left and Stacie at her right. Chloe opened the pizza box and looked at Beca. "What?" she asked Chloe.

"It's just that" Chloe looked at Beca "You remembered." She smiled at Beca.

"Of course I do, that's what you always order right?" Beca was now worried that she ordered the wrong pizza. "Pepperoni, bacon bits, mushroom and extra cheese." She stated to Chloe.

"Yeah, right." Chloe smiled at her. _Not even Aubrey remembers my pizza order and she's known me longer than you. Oh Beca._ She sighed.

They were laughing the entire movie and Chloe noticed that they did Stacie would touch Beca's arm or thigh. Okay_! I'm not gonna lie I'm definitely jealous._ She berated herself. Now she can't wait for the movie to end. When the movie ended Chloe got up and refreshed their drinks while Stacie went to the bathroom and Beca looked for another movie to watch. Minutes later Chloe was back to the living room and sat right between Beca and Stacie. "So what are we watching?" she asked at Beca all smiles.

"Scream 4." Beca giddied at her. As it turns out Scream Franchise is one Beca's favorite movies, if she has one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aubrey was looking for the keys to the door and she didn't notice that someone was behind her. "Whatcha doin there aca-bitch?"

She turns around so quickly she might have a whiplash. "Hey Fat Amy." She smiled at her trying to play it cool so that Fat Amy won't ask too many questions.

"Why are you at Stacie's door?" Fat amy asked curiously.

"I forgot something in there the last time I was here so. Heh!" she just smiled absolutely no idea what to do.

"Well Blondie she's not there. I saw here earlier with Beca headed to Chloe's about celebrating anti-Valentines." Amy informed her.

"Oh great thanks Amy!" she walked fast away from Amy waving good-bye. "Apparently naked in bed surprise is out of the way."

"White bitches." Fat Amy just shook her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was a knock on the door, Chloe and Beca looked at each other. "Are you expecting anyone else?" Beca asked.

"No, did you invite anyone else?" Chloe asked Beca just shook her head.

Chloe got up and answered the door she squealed when she saw who it was. Beca and Stacie looked at her intrigued who's at the door. "Hey look who's here!?" she came back to the living room dragging Aubrey with her.

Stacie's face blushed when she saw that her girlfriend was here. "What brings you here?" she asked her.

Aubrey beamed when she finally saw her girlfriend "Well, I was actually going to _surprise _you guys." She smiled sweetly at them and smirked at Stacie emphasizing on the surprise part.

"Well I'm glad you're here." She lead Aubrey to the couch.

Aubrey went to Stacie's left side while Chloe is at her left. "Scoot Hobbit." She teased Beca as she was sitting down she felt a pinch to her right and she saw the warning look Stacie gave her. "Could you please move a little, Hobbit."

"Nice to see you to Aubrey." Beca said while moving to the left to give Aubrey some space.

As the movie finished Aubrey really want to spent some alone time with Stacie but she doesn't know what excuse she should give her bestfriend. When Chloe came back with more drinks and food she stands up. "Chloe I need to tell you something." Now three set of eyes are looking at her "Stacie and I need to tell you something. Both of you." Now she's really nervous. _Please don't make me puke_ she thought. At seeing her girlfriend about to lose it Stacie stands up as well and make a comforting gesture to her. "Chloe….. how do I say this?" her palms was sweating already. "Stacie and I…" Aubrey looked at Stacie for help.

"We've been dating." Stacie stated. "For a while now." She added.

Chloe was stunned as well as Beca and they looked at each other. "Wow… congratulations." Chloe told them.

Stacie smiled at her and Aubrey finally relaxed. She went to her bestfriend and enveloped her to a hug. "Thank you."

"Wait, how long exactly are you too been together?" Beca was curious.

Stacie looked at Aubrey for her to answer. "About 5 months." She smiled sweetly at Chloe and Beca.

"What!?" Chloe exclaimed. "You keep this a secret from me for that long." Chloe was a little hurt that her bestfriend kept her something important from her.

"Chloe don't be mad at her please. I told her to keep it for a while." Stacie was covering for her girlfriend. She doesn't want them to fight, they were bestfriends.

"No, Stacie don't." Aubrey smiled at her thankful that Stacie was willing to cover for her. She hold her hand and squeezed it letting her know that things are fine.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I kept it from you. But I was scared. I mean you know me. It's not that easy." She explained to the redhead.

"I know Aubrey. I just wished you had trusted me more with this. I'm not gonna judge you, you know that." She smiled at them "I think what you both have is beautiful." She hugged them both. "You're gonna pay for that though." She pointed at Aubrey. They all laughed and they spent their entire night watching movies and eating in front of the TV.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 2 days before finals and tomorrow they are finally headed back to New York to perform at Lincoln Center. And Chloe has 2 weeks left at her job at Barden. After that she's going back to New York.

Beca invited Chloe at their favorite café. Chloe was sitting right in front of her with her beautiful red curls cascading at her shoulder. Her eyes penetrating her within. _Okay! This is it Beca Mitchell! 20 seconds. That's all you need._ She silently gave herself a pep talk. She took a deep breath before she started. "So I was wondering…." _Okay calm down heart she's not gonna eat you._ 15 seconds "that maybe, you know…." 10 seconds. _Calm down Beca!_ "I was thinking maybe we could…." _Breathe dammit_. 5 seconds "I would like to"

"Chloe!" someone shouted from behind Beca.

She can tell from Chloe's face that it wasn't good. Whoever it was Chloe wasn't expecting him/her. Finally Beca saw who it was. _Oh…._

"Hey Chloe"

"Jeff." Was all Chloe said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you." He said to her. Then he looked at Beca "Hey Beca." He gave Chloe some flowers then he sat beside Chloe.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled at him disappointment was obvious in her face. "2 months you were gone. Like you didn't exist." She was mad.

"I know I'm sorry. Let me take you out to dinner tonight." He pleaded.

Beca was impressed by this guy. Gone for 2 months, not a single text then he showed up and expect everything to be okay and pick up where they left off. Chloe doesn't deserve that.

"Maybe." Chloe answered.

"What?" Beca did not expect that. Chloe stood up and signaled for Beca that they were leaving. Beca payed for their coffees and about to leave but before they exited Jeff called out to Chloe again.

"I'll you up at 7 tonight." He smiled at Chloe.

Chloe just nodded. They walked real fast away from the café. "Can you believe him. He was gone for 2 months!" Chloe exclaimed. "What does he expect me?" Beca opened the door to Chloe's apartment. "a doormat!? Booty call? That I will just let him in just like that."

"Okay calm down Chloe." Beca said giving Chloe a glass of water. "You're pissed at him. Understandable."

"I am not pissed." Chloe told her. Definitely pissed.

"Okay. What do you wanna do?" She asked

"I need a dress." Chloe said.

Beca was confused "Dress for what?"

"For the dinner tonight." She told the brunette. Beca was shocked at Chloe's decision _Well fuck 20 freaking seconds._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Finals_**

Finally, Finals was here. Beca can't take her mind from what happened 2 days ago about Chloe going out with Jeff. She didn't know what happened and she definitely didn't asked Chloe about it. She has no idea what Chloe was thinking. She's the one who said that she won't just let him do that to her, so why did she had to agree to dinner. She was really confused on what happened.

Finally it was their time to perform. The Bellas did a great job but Chloe was still bothering Beca's mind. Beca knew that she screw up a couple times. But she doesn't care. They were seated at the audience when the Treblemaker's finally came out to perform. Jesse did a great job at their set list and Beca knew they are screwed.

"And the Champion for this year's ICCAs…...The…Treblemaker's!"

Everyone went wild, girls screaming to the guys. But Beca barely stood up to clap. She saw Aubrey's face. She's screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – BAM!**

Beca was avoiding Chloe as much as she can, it's been a week since the competition. They won 2nd place but she didn't have the energy to care. Aubrey as usual, exploded on her. Not literally of course, thanks to Stacie. After a few days Aubrey was fine. "Well, there's next year." Aubrey said. Beca just nodded at her. She really felt bad too, about losing the championship but she didn't expect to be this affected with Chloe.

For a week Beca was either in class, radio station, or her dorm room. She also stays at the library sometimes because she knows that Chloe will barge in on her without her knowledge. So to be safe she went to places that she knows Chloe won't think of looking. She still goes out with Chloe but only for coffee. No dinner, no lunch, no movies. She couldn't handle it, she didn't know what to feel.

There was a knock on her door, she opened it and saw it was Stacie. "Hey Stacie, what you doing here?" she asked confused on why Stacie was there.

"Just checking up on you." She went in and sat on Beca's bed. "I feel like you've been avoiding us for a week."

"No I'm not. I'm just busy that's all." She explained to her while sitting down at her desk chair.

"Chloe's been asking about you. A lot." Stacie informed her.

"Oh. How is she?" Beca asked not looking at Stacie. Trying to hide that she really missed Chloe too.

"You know she likes you too, right?"Stacie was losing patience on her two friends. Beca just looked at her questioningly. "Oh come on its obvious to everyone. Really." Stacie gave Beca the truth. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"I did." She looked at Stacie with her shocked face "well actually I was about to. Then freaking Jeff came, out of nowhere like a freaking mushroom." Beca let out a breath she was holding.

"Oh that douche! Let me kill him!" Stacie stated Beca had to laugh to that. She was glad Stacie was there. "Forget about him. He is nothing compare to you. Go ask her again."

"Maybe, I don't know." Beca was really scared. "Wait, am _I the only one_ who wasn't informed that _I_ like Chloe?" She asked Stacie.

"Yeah I think so. Really, we all thought you guys are already together. Especially during Holidays. Come on! She invited you to spend Thanksgiving with her family. And _you_ spend your entire New Year's with her." Stacie pointed to her. "Let's not forget that even _after _Chloe graduated she spends more time here during breaks than actually going home to her parents, just to be with you." Stacie ended her speech.

Beca can't help but smile as she remembered the times that she and Chloe spend together. Stacie looking at Beca thinking her job is done started to stand up and about to leave when Beca asked here. "I don't understand. How come I didn't see it earlier?" she asked.

"Maybe it's because you're in it, you're living it. You know it's like that saying 'You can't see the trees when you're in the forest.' Something like that." Stacie was confused on what she was saying. Talking was mostly Aubrey's part.

"I have no idea what that is." Beca answered to her.

"Yeah, anyway. Just…ask her out." Stacie walked to the door smiled at her and then she left.

"Right." Beca took a deep breath "Round 2, let's do it again." She started typing a message for the redhead.

_Hey, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow. Meet me for coffee, same time, same lace. - Beca _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca was nervous all over again. She went to the Bellas rehearsal space and sat at the grand piano. When she was a kid her grandmother would tell her to play the piano if she didn't know how to react to certain things. When she's angry, upset, happy, or confused. Like right know she have absolutely no idea. She's nervous that's for sure, scared? Definitely. She preferred the piano rather than her keyboard because it just sounded and more real to her. She started playing _River Flows in You by Yiruma_ to calm her nerves and just like she suspected it starts working. After a few seconds after she finished she took 3 breaths and went out the door and headed for the café.

Beca was sitting by the window and this time she was facing the door so she will see whose coming. Few minutes after she arrived Chloe came. They were seated opposite each other not knowing how to start. Beca was nervous all over again. She just gave Chloe a smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while?" Chloe asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I've been busy. Sorry about that." She mirrored Chloe's action. "How long are you gonna be here for?" Beca was curious.

"I still have a week left." An idea came to Chloe. "By the way. There's a party at the opening for the house. You should come with me." She smiled at Beca.

"I'll take a rain check." She really regretted saying that. Chloe definitely looks disappointed at that. But she really do have to look at her schedule, she has too many deadlines lined up.

"Of course." Chloe just smiled at her. She changed the subject "I'm sorry about the Finals." She knows something was bothering Beca during that time but she wasn't sure what it was.

_Finals, we probably would have won if I wasn't thinking about you and Jeff. Oh freaking Jeff Fucking Mill ruined everything._ Beca's anger started again. "Yeah, Finals." She sighed "Speaking of what happened between you and Jeff? Had a good time?" Beca didn't really wanna know if Chloe had a good time with him. She just wants to know how their dinner went. She's hoping Chloe would spear her the romantic parts.

Chloe noticed the anger in Beca's voice and she felt bad at what happened. She was suspecting that the reason why Beca was avoiding her is because of her accepting the dinner with Jeff. But Chloe tried to explain to Beca what happened, only that whenever she would Beca would leave or hiding some place Chloe doesn't know about. "Beca please don't be mad at me for accepting that dinner with Jeff."

Beca scoffed "Why would I be mad? You're old enough to make your own decisions." She wasn't looking at Chloe. "I'm not your Mom. If you wanna be with a guy who just treated you like you didn't exist for 2 months. Be my guest." She finally looked at Chloe. "But please know that you didn't deserve any of that." She let out a puff of air, like she was finally releasing the anger that resided with her for a week.

Chloe took a deep breath before she started "The only reason I accepted that dinner with the douche is to let him know that he can't treat me like that or any other women in that manner." Chloe looked directly at Beca "Yes, I am old enough to know that douche b's like him doesn't deserve my time."

Beca couldn't help but grin at what Chloe did "Then why didn't you just tell him when we saw him?" she was confused on why Chloe had to go to dinner with him.

Chloe just shrugged "It's free food. And I wanted to dress up and look my best when I tell him to fuck off." Chloe smiled remembering Jeff's face "just to rub it in a little more."

"Now I wish I was there to see his face." Beca was regretting what she did to Chloe for a week. "Wow! I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you for a week." She smiled apologetically.

Chloe just grinned at her "I was going to invite you to be there but when we arrived to my place after I went to my bedroom and was about to invite you, you already left." Chloe was regretting that she didn't explain it all earlier. "I'm sorry too that I didn't tell you earlier my major revenge plan on him."

Beca just shook her head now interested on what happened the entire dinner with Jeff. "It's fine now. We both made mistakes." She took Chloe's hand across the table and gave it a squeeze. "So, what else happened? Tell me more." Beca was excited to hear more stories.

Then Chloe started telling Beca what happened from when he picked her up to their food selection and finishing their dessert. They were both laughing at Chloe's behavior towards Jeff and the Jeff being oblivious to what Chloe has planned. "So, the entire time I was teasing him but deep inside I was choking him. I was just leading him on so that when I make my big reveal. It gets him a little deeper. Anyway, we were done having dessert and I asked for another glass of wine." Chloe smiled when she remembered.

"He probably thinks he was getting lucky that night. I feel bad for him." Beca said "Nah, I take that back. I don't feel an ounce of pity for him." They laughed. They both missed this. It has only been a week but not being with each other was torture.

"Then the wine finally arrived. He was all smiles like nothing happened. Then I finally made my move." Chloe stated with fire in her eyes Beca has never seen before. "I started giving the speech about him being a douche and women, _not just me_ don't deserve someone like him. I stand up from my chair and I told him 'you think your some Brad Pitt, George Clooney but let me tell you something you're nothing. You're nothing but a second grade, trying hard, copy cat.' Then I shower him with wine and left him there."

"I need to see that whole thing. I'm gonna talk to the manager and tell him to give me that tape." Beca was amazed by Chloe "remind me to not piss you off."

The whole day they just laughed and non-stop talk to each other. Catching up on things that they missed on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe has 3 days left before she goes back to New York and tonight is the House Opening Party and she told her employer that she might not be coming. The truth is she doesn't want to go because Beca won't be with her. Chloe has no problem socializing that was no secret but sometimes it's nice to go on a party with someone that you know. The same time she wants to spend as much time she has with Beca as possible. She even slept at Beca's dorm last night while they catch up on TV series that they love.

Beca on the other hand was busy making new mixes. She had another call from L.A. asking her for new batches. They even told her that she is going to receive her first pay check on summer. Her time with Chloe was ending she remember their sleep over last night. They laughed at the episode The Shakespeare Code part where The Doctor made a reference about Harry Potter because David Tennant played a role in Harry Potter. She worked on her mixes for a few hours until Chloe started knocking at her door bringing their lunch. "Hey, what are we having today?" Beca asked "I didn't know I was this hungry until I saw you."

"Haha. Come on I'm hungry too." They started preparing their lunch. "So what are you working on?" she asked sitting at Beca's desk chair.

Beca was always adamant about her boundaries and her desk chair is like her throne. But she doesn't mind Chloe sitting on it. No, she doesn't mind at all. "You can hear it you know. Just press play." She told Chloe which Chloe started. The song started in an upbeat rhythm.

"What song is this?" Chloe asked she wanted to start dancing to it. She was bopping her head to the music. Beca is a genius.

"Oh the song is Closer by Tegan and Sara. They're amazing." Beca started fangirling about the artist. Chloe can't stop laughing at how adorable Beca is.

Then they started dancing at the new mixes Beca made. After a few hours Beca asked Chloe "Hey, don't you have a party to go to?"

"Not really." Chloe said while lying down on Beca's bed.

"Chloe, what do you mean. You decorated that house. That's like your 'Baby' you have to be there." Beca was reasoning with her.

"But I don't wanna go there alone." She whined at Beca. She just wants to spend more time with the brunette.

"Who says you're going alone." Beca grinned at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Party_**

The ladies arrived at the party just in time. Both wearing dresses, high heels, and all that, they even hired a limo. Everyone loved Chloe who wouldn't and the job she has done was exquisite. Everyone wanted to talk to her, they wanted to hire her. This job definitely made a good impression on her. She got many job offers from houses to apartment even to offices for designing. She didn't notice that Beca wasn't by her side anymore. When she started looking for her very stunning beautiful friend she accidentally bumped to someone.

"Chloe."

"Oh great." She whispered. "Jeff." Just in time Beca was at her side.

"Beca." He nodded at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you're not attending?" he asked Chloe.

_Oh the nerve of this guy astounds me_ Beca was losing her cool. "You know if you remember. The reason for the celebration for this party is because of her." She told him with venom.

Then a blonde woman appeared beside Jeff "Jeff is everything okay?" she asked. She extended her hand for the ladies to shake. "Hi I'm Martha. Do you work with Jeff?" she smiled at them.

"I'm Chloe Beale, I worked on the house." Chloe informed her.

"Oh! You're the interior designer? Congratulations on your work. It's beautiful!" she looked happy meeting Chloe. Beca noticed Jeff's nervous demeanor so she looked at both Jeff and Martha.

Beca raised her eyebrows at what she saw. She have to know so she asked "Martha what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a house wife. Stay at home with the kids. They have to grow up with a parent by their side not nannies." She smiled at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your husband must be very lucky. I didn't catch your last name?" Beca asked

"Oh, sorry. Mill. Martha Mill." She looked at her husband Jeff. And Jeff looked like he was about to lose his lunch.

Chloe raised her eyebrows shocked. "Huh! Wow! You have some nerve there buddy." Then Jeff started to drag his wife away from them while they laughed at how scared he looked like. "Now, can we not attend this party?" Chloe looked at Beca.

They immediately went outside and burst laughing. "Okay, I'm so sorry I drag you here." Beca told her.

"No, no please. At least now I know the true Jeff Mill." Chloe told Beca while she intertwined their arms together. "Let's go to a real party."

They arrived to a club and they started dancing then the DJ started to play one of Beca's song and they started shouting from the top of their lungs saying it was theirs and singing along it. The DJ then announced "that song was from a new artist DJ Beca M. or you might heard from her at Barden's radio station as Captain Mitchell." With that Chloe and Beca did a double celebration. And they celebrated the night away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca was back at her dorm laying in bed reminiscing the great time she had with Chloe last night. After their partying they went back to Chloe's apartment and both being too drunk they immediately collapsed at the living room. Chloe sleeping at the couch and Beca at the floor. They ate breakfast together before Beca left. She has to work at the radio station that's why she has to leave. But Chloe told her that she can bring her lunch and spend the rest of the day with her before she has to go back to New York tomorrow. Then Beca remembered New York, Chloe will be gone by tomorrow and she still hasn't asked Chloe on a date. She buried her face to her pillow not knowing what to do. _Beca why are you so chicken shit._ She berates herself.

Chloe ordered Beca's favorites and headed to the station. She was glad that she will be spending time with Beca today until tomorrow before she leave but also sad because she's leaving. And the next time they will see each other is on summer. Which is for another at least 2 months. She's really gonna miss her even if they agreed to skype as much as possible. She finally arrived at the station and knock on the booth. They spent their entire time talking about Chloe's work or Beca's school, her exams, her plans for the Bellas to achieve Championship again. Which Beca swore she won't let anything distract her again. No matter what. Beca's shift was over and they decided to go to Chloe's apartment before they have dinner. Beca has an overnight bag with her since Chloe is leaving tomorrow they decided that they should have their last sleep over before they part.

They were walking at the street and Beca wanted to test if she should really asked Chloe on a date. She just wanted to make sure. So while they were walking side by side which they always do, she put her hands on her pocket so she won't have to touch Chloe. She noticed that she has a habit of guiding Chloe when they walked and she wanted to see if the redhead will notice. While they were about to cross the street Chloe started to move closer to Beca and she gave a side glance checking if thing where okay with the brunette. As it turns out Chloe has always known that Beca does that little gestures and she has no problem with it. She even craves it.

They are back at the apartment and Chloe was fixing the living room when Beca came from the kitchen about to ask her something Beca tripped at the carpet and luckily Chloe was there to catch her. "That was close" Chloe said smiling at her.

Beca's breathe hitched by their close proximity "Yeah." Beca stood straighter but they were still very close to each other. Chloe's arms was around Beca's waist and their nose where almost touching. They can feel the warmth from each other. They can smell each other's hair. Beca placed her hands at Chloe's arms and she moved closer. Beca can feel her heart beat its like reaching outside her wanting to break free. They both moved closer to each other lips brushing against each other's hot red lips. Then just like a snap Chloe moved away and went straight to her bedroom and shut the door.

"What the hell was that!?" Beca exclaimed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What's happening? Was what I thought was, is about to happen?" Chloe panicked. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. So she went to her bedroom to think.

On the living room Beca was pacing thinking she went overboard. "But she's the one who won't let go of me? right?" She asked the stuffed animal on the couch. "Was I too much? Urgh!" she growled.

While Chloe was also pacing in her room thinking the same thing. "I screwed up my perfect friendship. What was I thinking." She buried her fingers at her long shiny hair. "Wait! She was about to kiss me, right?"

Beca on the other hand was staring at the door. "20 seconds, let's give it another go." She took 3 quick breaths and started walking to the door giving herself a pep talk. "20 seconds that all I need. 20 seconds of insane courage, 20 seconds of embar…"

**BAM!**

Chloe stopped pacing her room and realized something "She was going to kiss me. urgh! Stupid! And I left her there outside probably hates me for leaving her hanging." She walked to the door "What was I thinking locking myself here!" she opened the door to quickly and excitedly "Beca I'm so…"

**BAM!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oww!"

"Beca!"

"Oww, it hurts." _20 seconds you never get it right!_ She told herself.

"Beca! I'm so sorry." Chloe crouched beside her. "Let me see?" she took Beca's face and see that damaged the door did to Beca's face. "It's bleeding I'm gonna go get a towel."

Beca's nose was bleeding and Chloe instructed Beca to hold her head up to stop the bleeding. When Chloe arrived the bleeding just kept on coming and she started to panic so they decided to go to the hospital. "I'm fine Chloe, really. It's not that bad." Chloe touched the side of Beca's nose and she almost cried by the pain. "Okay, let's go now."

They arrived at the hospital and fortunately for Beca it wasn't broken which Chloe let out a puff of air.

"It's just dislocated." The doctor said. "Just hold still." With that he just poped Beca's nose back up.

Beca let out a loud whimper and Chloe really felt bad. "Now, ice that for 2 days if you don't wanna look like Mike Tyson." With that the Doctor left and gave the details to the nurse.

Chloe sat beside Beca's bed holding the brunettes hand and on the verge of crying then Beca put her hand on top of her. "Hey, I'm fine see." Beca turned her head side ways to show her nose is fine even though it hurts like hell. "Please don't cry. It was an accident."

"I should have been more careful." She looked intently at Beca. She took a deep breath and said "Earlier, before all this happened. We were about to…" Chloe was cut of by Beca's hand telling her to stop.

"I want to ask you something." Beca said and continued immediately "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" she let out a deep sigh "Romantic date. Dinner date and stuff." She looked at Chloe nervously and Chloe just looked at her speechless. Beca was starting to panic so she said "Sorry that was a mistake, please forget everything I said."

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes, let's go on a date." Chloe beamed at her. She smiled at Chloe's reply but sudden pain coursed through her face.

"I think I won't be smiling too much for a few days." She said looking sweetly at Chloe.

"Yeah. You know we didn't exactly finish what we were about to do earlier. Before all that." Chloe pointed at Beca's injury. "I think I should give you a reward for being so brave while the doctor was treating you." She grinned at Beca.

They both leaned in and their lips brush against one another but Beca pulled away immediately "No, sorry. I would really love to but it really hurts." Once their lips touched Beca's injury jolted pain all over again and she can't handle it. She really felt bad that she have to stop what they were about to do. "I guess it's a sign that we should go to dinner first."

"Or you we can consider this our pre-dinner." Chloe remembering that she has to leave tomorrow. "Pre-dinner to much more grand dinner when you go back to New York?" she asked Beca.

"Definitely." Beca took Chloe's hand and kissed the back of it sweetly.

"Are you still fit to make dinner?" she asked Beca "You know, since you asked me out and it's our pre-dinner. You're still making me dinner, right?"

Beca smiled and again pain was present "Don't make me laugh, my face hurts."

"You look like you got a nose job." Chloe told her.

"If you swung that door a little harder I might get a nose a job." She told Chloe and regretted it when she saw how sorry Chloe was. So she just cupped Chloe's face letting her know that it's okay.

"I'm really happy you asked me out." Chloe smiled and gave Beca a kiss on the cheek. Beca scooted to the edge of the bed and patted the empty space telling Chloe to lay with her. Chloe climbed and rest beside Beca while Beca put her arms around Chloe embracing her. They cuddled with each other until the nurse came in and told them they could leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – For The First Time**

Days went by so fast and Beca was glad that school is almost over. She missed Chloe so much even if they call each other and skype almost everyday. Thanks to Bellas it made her stay a little easier. They would all hang out twice a week and do whatever they want. Sometimes they would go to clubs and sometimes they would just have sleepovers. Beca has a week left before she goes back to New York. She's scared and excited to finally have her first date with Chloe. Especially since their first date didn't exactly goes as planned. They spent their night at the hospital and when Beca was released they just stayed inside Chloe's apartment. Beca wasn't able to make their dinner because of the pain medication they gave her. She has no idea what to do now. If this is what guys go through when they ask someone she might have been a little nicer to them before. It's weird being on the other side.

Chloe just got back from her apartment and Aubrey wasn't there yet so she started preparing their dinner. She can't believe that they only have a week to go before Beca comes back to New York. Her phone started ringing alerting her that it's Beca.

"Hey! I was about to call you." Chloe said enthusiastically.

_"It's nice to hear your voice." Beca said softy._

"Yours too, everything okay there?" Chloe asked in concern.

_"Yeah,yeah" Beca said not to worry Chloe. "It's just that. I don't know what to do."Beca really have no idea what to do anymore. Usually when she has a problem she talks to her bestfriend, which is Chloe. Chloe is the only one that Beca is comfortable to talk with when she has problems. But the one concerning her problem is Chloe, so how can she talk to Chloe when she's the subject of her dilemma. With that Beca has no idea. _

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Chloe was worried. She wants to hop on a plane to Barden immediately. "Talk to me, please." Chloe was biting her lip wishing it's nothing serious.

_"I don't know how to do this." Beca sighed. "I have no idea." Beca took a deep breath._

On the other end of the conversation Chloe was sitting down pleading to anyone that Beca is not backing out on their plans. That Beca is not regretting on taking their relationship on another level. "What's wrong?"

_"How do I do this?" Okay let's see if this works Beca thought. "I miss my bestfriend."_

"Okaaaay." Chloe said not sure where this conversation is going. "We're bestfriends."

_"Exactly and right know I need to talk to my bestfriend." Beca said while laying down the bed hoping Chloe would just play along. She really just needed to talk to her bestfriend. _

"I'm right here." Chloe assured Beca "No matter what. Always will be."

_"Okay, you see. I'm nervous." Beca started. "Schools almost over in few days." Beca took deep breaths and started to play some music to ease her nerves. It always helps her._

"Okay, what are you nervous about then?" Chloe now interested what got Beca all tied in knots. Then Chloe started hearing music from the other side, she smiled knowing Beca was trying to calm herself.

_Great moments they pass by  
If you're careless  
Desperately trying to speak the words  
I've been wanting to say for a long time.  
Tongue tied, every time I try to talk to you  
In time, I'll find the right line. _

_x_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You see, I'm going on a date. This summer." Beca smiled at the thought. "Yeah and I'm so nervous about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Caught a glimpse of you  
I tremble every time you walk by  
Hopelessly trying to find a way  
To be near you, to get near you.  
In my mind, plays thoughts of you all the time  
I'll find the right line. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe smiled knowing that Beca isn't backing out. "Oh, really. Do I know this person you're having a romantic date with?" Chloe just played along with Beca. Besides this is what they usually do when the other has a date. They talk about it especially knowing that the other is nervous. Chloe realized that this is a good idea. "You know, I also have a date this summer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

I'll bleed for you  
Like a new tattoo in my heart  
You'll stay permanent. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah I think you've met her. She has this fiery red hair. Yes, she's a redhead." Beca was finally beginning to relax. "Oh, you also have a date? That's nice."

"It's a 'She?' you know my date is also a woman." Chloe told her. "Okay, tell me all about her?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Am I too late now?  
Will I find a way to get to you somehow?  
She's breaking me down again  
She's breaking me down.  
She's breaking me down again. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca smiled "Well, she has a beautiful voice. If you ever heard her sing. It's like listening to angels. Oh! Did I mention her eyes? She has the most beautiful crystal blue eyes I've ever seen. When she looks at you it's like she's taking you to a whole new world." Beca sigh in delight. "Then she has a stomach like a pit, I swear."

"What!?" Chloe wasn't expecting Beca to say that. "Oh, have I told you about my date. Yeah, she's grumpy, she's small I can put her in my pocket. She's a weirdo although she swears she's not. But she's also adorable and cute." Chloe teased Beca knowing the brunette gives a fit everytime she calls her that. "I don't even know why I'm going out with her. I think she put something in my food." They laughed the entire time and both are looking forward to their time together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

I'll bleed for you  
Like a new tattoo in my heart  
You'll stay permanent.

I'll bleed for you  
Like a new tattoo in my heart  
You'll stay permanent.  
Permanent.  
Permanent.  
Permanent.

(A New Tattoo – Acoustic Version - by Urbandub)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca is leaving tomorrow for New York, finally. She's at the station having her last day there before summer. "Everyone out there listening 's the start of summer and to kick it off here's the last song I'll play for you all."

_When I think of you I think of your skin, _

_Golden brown from the sun_

_Your arms outstretched, your hair cut shorter than it'd been_

_But still blowing in the wind_

_When I picture you I think of your smile and it drives me wild_

_Your laugh escaping you, your head thrown to the side_

_And it drives me wild_

_You carried romance in the palm of your hand_

_You called the plays for us_

_You clung to self restraint, you followed the plan_

_You put the brakes on this_

_And it drove me and it drove me and it drove me wild_

_When I envision you I think of your sheets tangled up beneath me_

_Your body inching close, closer to the edge, _

_I got a hold of you then_

_When I imagine you I think of that room _

_And it drives me wild_

_Your face relaxed, your voice a whisper in my ear _

_And it drives me wild_

_You carried romance in the palm of your hand_

_You called the plays for us_

_You clung to self restraint, you followed the plan_

_You put the brakes on this_

_And it drove me and it drove me and it drove me wild_

_And it drove me and it drove me and it drove me wild_

_I would have had us swerving through those streets over and over_

_I would have stalled or rushed us through those greens over and over_

_But you knew that and you wouldn't let me lose control, control_

_You drove me wild_

_Control_

_You drove me wild_

_You carried romance in the palm of your hand_

_You called the plays for us_

_You clung to self restraint, you followed the plan_

_You put the brakes on this_

_And it drove me and it drove me and it drove me wild_

_You carried romance in the palm of your hand_

_You called the plays for us_

_You clung to self restraint, you followed the plan_

_You put the brakes on this_

_And it drove me and it drove me and it drove me wild_

_And it drove me and it drove me and it drove me wild_

(Drove Me Wild by Tegan and Sara)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca was at her father's house having dinner. They just finished eating and Beca wanted to tell something to her father. They were at the backyard sitting beside each other, just lounging. "Hey Dad, I need to tell you something." Beca was nervous. How do you out yourself to your parents. "You see… Uhmmm" she clears her throat.

Jason was just looking at his daughter not wanting to interrupt her pace. He doesn't want Beca to retract so kept quiet and wait for her.

"Dad I like girls." There she said it now wait for all hell break lose. "Actually, a girl, one girl. Woman, I mean. Yes, she's a woman. It's a woman. Okay!" she was really nervous and just started telling her Dad things she never thought she's tell him. "I didn't broke up with Jesse because of her. Don't that about her. Jesse and I broke up because things aren't working anymore. We want different things from each other. For months it's been like that. So…" she knew her Father liked Jesse and he asked a few times. What's the reason of them breaking things off. "But we're friends now. Jesse and I. That is." She finally stopped rambling and just stared straight at the tree in the backyard.

Jason, just like her daughter stared straight ahead. After a few moments he cleared his throat Beca shut her eyes for the inevitable. "Well….." he took a deep breath then continued "Don't spend all your allowance on a date. Budget it, you know." That was all he said. She looked at him and he was smiling at her. That was all she needed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe and Aubrey was at their apartment cleaning and just listening to the radio playing _Buildings Like Boxes by Mnemonic Sounds_ when Chloe asked "Is Stacie gonna be here for summer?"

"Yes, she will be. She's planning on spending at least a month here." Aubrey smiled at the idea. The long distance relationship sure is hard but you just have to stay positive, just like they say Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder.

"Really! That's great we can all go on double dates." Chloe clapped at the idea. There was a knock on the door and Chloe runs to it. "Pizza's here!" she shouted to Aubrey.

"You know you don't have to shout." Aubrey took the box from her. While Chloe pays for it. Just a few seconds after Chloe closed the door there was another knock.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Aubrey went straight to where Chloe is, bringing the first thing she got a hold off. "What!? What!? What is it!?"

There she is standing at the door step wearing skinny jeans with a loose white v-neck shirt. Chloe has never seen anyone who can dress so simple but sexy at the same time. "You're here!" Chloe throw herself at Beca and the brunette almost lost her balance good thing she got a hold at the door frame first then she saw Aubrey.

"Aubrey, you okay there?" Beca smirked at her. "What are you planning to do with that?" she pointed at what the blonde was holding. "Cook me to death."

Finally Aubrey looked at what she was holding. It was a wooden spatula. She immediately cleared her throat and said. "Well, I just grabbed whatever I got a hold of. I was under pressure." Aubrey cringed Beca. Then she threw the spatula she was holding but Beca was fast enough that she grabbed Chloe and shield herself. Unfortunately for Chloe she's the one that got hit straight in the chest.

"Oww! Both of you stop!" she scolded both of them.

"She started it!" both said in unison while pointing at each other.

"Well I'm ending it." Chloe pointed at them spatula at hand.

"You're so dead Mitchell." Aubrey squints her eyes at Beca making her know that she is serious.

Beca whispered at Aubrey so that Chloe won't hear her. "Yeah, well I'm not gonna give you Stacie's gift." With that Beca knew she already won when she saw the blonde's eyes going saucers. She just smirked at her.

"Fine." Aubrey said dejectedly "You win this time." Aubrey opened her hand in front if Beca waiting for her gift. Beca just grinned and pulled a brown envelop the size of a book. Aubrey opened the top so she can peek inside. All she saw was red and she immediately closed it again. "Thanks" Aubrey cleared her throat "I'm just gonna bring this to my room."

"What do you think Stacie gave her?" Chloe asked.

"I don't wanna know. I have absolutely no intention of knowing what they do in the bedroom." Beca shivered "It's like thinking of my Nonna having sex." Beca made a gaging sound.

"Hey, be nice." Chloe just laughed. "Anyway, you're 2 days early." She pinched the DJ's nose.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll just go back in 2 days then." Beca said and starts walking to the door.

"No!" Chloe ran to Beca and put her arms around the brunette's neck "I'm glad you're here." She smiled feeling Beca's arms surround her waist and pulling her closer. "I missed you." Beca smiled dearly at her with eyes staring devotedly at Chloe. Chloe felt like her heart stop for a second, no one has looked at her like that before. She squeezed Beca telling her how much she wants to be with her and do things with her. They were so close to each other and no one was making a move to let go. They can feel warmth from their faces, their nose touching, lips almost touching. Then there was a loud thump on Aubrey room. Sounds like someone fall from the bed. Beca and Chloe quickly untangled themselves from each other and went to Aubrey's room. Chloe knocked "Aubrey are you alright? Do you want us to come in?" she was really worried.

"No, I'm fine. I just drop some of the things I was arranging." Aubrey wished Chloe would buy her excuse.

"Okay, we'll just stay at the living room and call us when you need anything. Okay?" Chloe let her bestfriend go and they just sat in the living room eating pizza.

Aubrey let out a puff of air thankful that Chloe just let her go. She looked again at the gift she received from Stacie. It was a red lacy panty accompanied with picture of her girlfriend wearing it and some wearing nothing at all. Aubrey was sitting down while she first saw the gift and didn't realized that the bed was far away from where she is and that resulted to that loud thump. Her ass is definitely gonna bruise but she don't mind. This gift will keep her mind for another week before Stacie arrives. _That woman will kill me_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca was at their kitchen preparing herself on telling her Mom that she has a date tomorrow with Chloe. Beca knew her Mom didn't mind who she dated, that was no problem, her Mom has always been open to anything. But a heads up is always nice.

Bette entered the kitchen and saw her daughter was in deep thought sitting at the kitchen island hand perched at the table. "Hey honey you okay?"

Beca looked at her Mom "Uhmm… there's something I had to tell you." Beca sighed. "I have a date tomorrow. I just wanna let you know."

"Oh, my little munchkin is having a romantic evening." Bette pinched Beca's cheeks which Beca tried to fight as much as possible. "So, who is this fine lucky creature?"

"You make is sound like I'm about to date an alien." She winced at her Mom. Then Beca's grandmother came in. "Hi Nonna."

"Mother, the munchkin is having a date tomorrow." Jackie quickly stops on her way to the fridge. She looked at Beca questioningly. Now Beca is nervous seeing her Nonna like she just received a bad news.

"Is she now. Well who is it? Have we met this said date?" Jackie raised her eyebrows at Beca trying to taunt her.

Her Mom and Nonna are looking intensely at her now and she feels scared. She made a nervous laugh "Well, you know." She clears her throat "actually it's kind of a funny story." Her Mom and Nonna just kept looking at her and she kept feeling like she's getting smaller and smaller with their eyes gazing at her, burning her. "You see it happened long and fast at the same time." Beca was starting to sweat, she stood up from her seat and went to the fridge to get a cold water or anything that's cold liquid.

"Beca are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out." Jackie asked her granddaughter who seems to be going paler and paler. Jackie and Bette looked at each other then they burst laughing.

Beca looked confused "Why are you laughing?"

"Honey, you look like you're about to pass out." Says Bette. She looked directly at her daughter "This date of yours. Is it a certain redhead with a bubbly personality?"

Beca looked at her Mom and Nonna not knowing what they are up too. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, absolutely not." Jackie announced "Is it Chloe though? Oh dear, is it your first date with her?"

"Why are you guys too invested on my date?" Beca was beginning to worry. She has no idea what they're up too.

"Honey, we're just…..interested?" Bette smiled at her daughter.

"Okay, uhmmm…..it is our first date." She finally answered and looked at their faces trying to see their reactions. Then her Mom slapped her hand at the table which startled her.

"Pay up!" Bette yelled at Jackie.

"Damn!" Jackie was fishing at her pocket for money. "There goes my $20."

"Wait! What's happening? Are you guys betting on me?" she asked shocked at what is happening in front of her.

"Joe! Pay up!" Bette shouted at the door. Joe emerged from the door scratching his head and giving another $20 to Bette.

"Honey, really. You can't ask her earlier?" Jackie asked her in disappointment losing to her daughter. "I mean Thanksgiving together and New Year. You didn't even ask her then for a date? Really."

"Okay, well I'm sorry I wasn't sure back then." Beca was now annoyed "Really Joe. You too?"

Joe just shrugged "I was so sure it was gonna be Valentines." He sighed.

"I told you. I know my daughter well." Bette smirked at them.

"Yeah, split the winnings 50/50. Come on." Beca held her hand at her Mom. "What? If it wasn't for me you won't win." Beca wiggled her eyebrows at her Mom.

"Fine." Bette handed her daughter half of the money. "So, who asked who?" now three pair of eyes are staring at Beca.

Beca sighed "I did. I asked her before she went back here." Three pairs of eyebrows quirked up at her direction. "2 months ago I asked her on a date and we were supposed to have a date that time but I got into a little accident so that was canceled. Now here we are." She explained to them.

"So you've been separated for 2 months and she waited?" Jackie asked and Beca just nodded. "I knew I would like this girl."

"So it's tomorrow huh?" Bette beamed at her daughter. "Nervous?"

"Absolutely." Beca smiled.

"You're gonna be fine. It's alright to be nervous and I'm sure she is too." Bette circled a hand on her daughter back. "Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" Beca just nodded. "If you need anything. Just tell me." she smiled at her.

"I know." Beca leaned at her Mom "I told Dad." Bette looked at her daughter. She looked up and realized that her Mother and Joe have already left the kitchen to give them some privacy. She looked again at Beca and smiled telling her that it's okay "He was okay with it. He didn't mind. I'm glad he's fine."

"Well I just wanna let you know that no matter what. I love you." She kissed Beca at the top of the head. "and I adore Chloe. I can't wait for you two to have babies." Her Mom gazed at the space imagining.

"Mom! That's a little too far." She exclaimed at her Mom. "Too far. Too early."

"I'm not getting any younger." Bette just smiled at her. "Okay, good night. Get your rest. Big day tomorrow." Bette squealed at Beca and pinching her cheek before she walked out the kitchen.

Beca let out a puff of air. "Big day."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe was beaming with excitement today. It's her first date with Beca and she can't wait. She's nervous, excited, happy, satisfied, nervous, nervous, and nervous. What if Beca realized that Chloe isn't who she was looking for? What if Chloe screw up? What if? What if? _NO! I can't think like that. I have to be positive. Beca arranged everything. We're going to meet each other by 7:30pm and Beca said everything is a surprise from there._ She reminded herself.

Beca was pacing her room looking at what clothes to wear. She arranged everything. Why did she forget to pick an outfit for this date!? She was scolding herself. _NO! gotta stay focus and keep your shit together Mitchell. Just pick an outfit._ She told herself. _Pick an outfit, pick Chloe up, go to the restaurant, go to the gallery, walk around the park, and have coffee at the nearby cafe. _Beca finally decided on what to wear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was already 5:45pm and Chloe was already getting ready to leave her office when Kate her boss came in. "I need you to do this." She gave her a bunch of papers on interior designs on their current project. "I'm sorry I won't ask for your help if it's not important. Scott is sick and I can't finish it by myself. And this needs tomorrow. Please Chloe help me." she pleaded to the redhead.

"Okay, I guess I can do another hour." Chloe sighed and took the papers, doing her job as fast as she can. She kept looking at her watch and her phone. She really don't wanna miss her date. Then an hour turned 2. She didn't notice Beca was calling her then her phone died.

Beca called and called worried on what happened to Chloe. Hours passed and she has no idea where Chloe was. Beca checked her phone again and telling her that it's already 10:37pm and still no sign of Chloe. She's been at Chloe's apartment for 3 hours so she decided to went back home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kate stood up from her desk and opened the radio. Chloe was finally done at her work when she checked her phone and realized that it was dead. She quickly went straight to her bag and plugged her charger. Kate looking at her closely "You okay there Beale?"

"Actually no." she looked at Kate sadly "I have a date today and I'm so late." Her phone finally powered up and it says 9:25pm and missed calls from Beca. "I'm so screwed." She sighed. Wishing Beca would forgive her. She tried calling the brunette but Beca wasn't answering, she definitely screwed this up. For some reason she wished Beca was still there waiting on her. Even though she knows it's a lost cost.

_Say that you'll stay a little_

_Don't say bye bye tonight_

_Say you'll be mine_

_Just a little of bit of love_

_Is worth a moment of your time_

_Knocking on your door just a little_

_So cold outside tonight_

_Let's get a fire burning_

_I know, I keep it burning right_

_If you stay_

_Won't you stay?_

_Stay_

_Save room for my love_

_Save room for a moment to be with me_

_Save room for my love, save a little_

_Save a little for me_

_Won't you save a little?_

_Save a little for me, oh_

_This just might hurt a little_

_Love hurts sometimes when you do it right_

_Don't be afraid of a little bit of pain_

_Pleasure is on the other side_

_Let down your guard just a little_

_I'll keep you safe in these arms of mine_

_Hold on to me pretty baby_

_You will see I can be all you need_

_If you stay_

_Won't you stay?_

_Stay_

_Save room for my love_

_Save room for a moment to be with me_

_Save room for my love save a little_

_Save a little for me_

_Won't you save a little?_

_Save a little for me, oh_

_Oh, come on_

_Make time to live a little_

_Don't let this moment slip by tonight_

_You'll never know what you're missing? til you try_

_I'll keep you satisfied_

_If you stay_

_Won't you stay?_

_Stay_

_Save room for my love_

_Save room for a moment to be with me_

_Save room for my love save a little_

_Save a little for me_

_Won't you save a little?_

_Save a little for me, oh_

_Save room for my love_

_Save room for a moment to be with me_

_Save room for my love save a little_

_Save a little for me_

_Won't you save a little?_

_Save a little for me, oh_

(Save Room by John Legend)

Chloe finally arrived at her place and no sign of Beca. Of course she's not here you jerk it's been 4 hours. What were you thinking? Someone like her, waiting for you. She told herself "Urgh! I can't believe I did this" she sat down at the steps in front of her building.

"Did what?"

Chloe immediately look up from the voice. She smiled like she's seen an angel. "Beca I am so sorry I missed our dinner. There was an emergency at work, I didn't see your call. I'm so sorry. My phone died. You probably hate me right now." Chloe finished her rambling and looked at Beca like she was about to cry.

"Chloe calm down." She sat beside Chloe putting her arms around the redhead's shoulder. "Yes, I'm a little hurt that you didn't even call." Chloe looked at her not believing what she said. "Fine. I was a little angry that you didn't even have a minute to tell me that you're stuck at work." She quirked her eyebrow at Chloe.

Chloe stood up "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." Beca also stood up from her position. "I'm the one who's going to prepare all this things and you can pick whatever you want to do." Chloe sighed "I'm so sorry. We waited for 2 months for this and I just blew it." Chloe rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, we lost the reservations that I made 3 weeks prior. The tickets I purchased. Yeah." Beca just looked at Chloe.

"I understand if you don't want to do it anymore." Chloe said looking at the floor. Walking up the steps passing Beca.

"Chloe! Do you honestly believe I'm gonna give up that easily?" Beca told her. "I waited for 2 months. You know. That was torture." Chloe was looking at her. "The night isn't done yet."

"But all our reservations are gone. Most of the places are closing." Chloe was confused.

"Is that your way of telling me, you don't wanna go out with me?" Beca asked.

"No!" Chloe quickly answered. "So, what now?" she smiled at the brunette offering her hand to her for support while she walked down the steps.

"Plan B." Beca told her. They walked a little arms entwined then Chloe saw Joe waiting outside a limo.

"Joe! Hey I missed you." Chloe hugged him.

"Missed you too Miss Chloe." He let go and opened the door for them.

Inside the limo Chloe asked Beca "Where are we heading?" Beca just smiled at her, lips sealed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They finally arrived at their destination and Joe once again opened the door for them. Beca offered her hand to Chloe while stepping outside. Chloe looked at the place of their destination. "Where at the park?" Beca just nodded at her.

Beca took the picnic basket and blankets she prepared earlier when she got home realizing that Chloe won't be coming as planned. She spread the blanket and took the food out of the basket. "Sit down."

"We're having a picnic. At night." Chloe sat down and taking the food Beca gave her. Looking at it. "and hotdogs for dinner."

"What!? This isn't exactly what I have planned. I didn't have time to prepare it." Beca explained it to Chloe.

"I know." She laughed "It's just that for some reason. It's perfect." She told Beca while giving a kiss on the cheek.

Beca grinned "Well, I'm glad it worked." They started eating their hotdogs and drinking soda's. Beca brought wine and cheese with her thanks to her Mom's collection. "You want dessert?" she asked.

"Sure! What did you prepared?" Chloe was trying to peek but Beca won't let her. "Uhmm.. We are having Kinder Bueno. Heh." Beca smiled nervously then explained "There was supposed to be ice cream with it but it was melting so I ate it."

Chloe burst laughing with Beca's confession. "It's okay. I don't think I can eat ice cream right know anyway." They started eating their desserts and let it melt on their mouths.

They lay down at the blanket and started star gazing. "It's beautiful" Chloe said.

Beca looked at Chloe, memorizing her face, every freckle, strand of hair, her lips, nose, and neck. Then and she smiled "Yeah, it is." Then she stared at the stars. "Do you know anything about stars?" she asked Chloe.

"No, you?" Chloe looked at Beca thinking how did she got someone as sweet and caring as Beca.

"Don't know anything about it." They laughed and talked and laughed again. Chloe was right it was some kind of perfect. Picnic in the middle of New York at night below the starry starry sky. Beca sat up and fixed her ipod and speakers. She stood up and offered her hand to Chloe. "Wanna dance?"

"Why yes, thank you." Chloe took Beca's hand and perched herself up tight. Beca's right hand ran around Chloe's waist while her left hand was between their chest, Chloe's left hand was around Beca's neck and her right was together with Beca's left holding each other. Chloe's Cheeks rest on Beca's temple.

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

_Oh, I do love you_

_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

_You've got this look I can't describe_

_You make me feel like I'm alive_

_When everything else is a fade_

_Without a doubt you're on my side_

They held each other closer and closer. Feeling the warmth from each other bodies. Chloe smelled so sweet and warm. Beca looked at Chloe's eyes, dark as the sea, deep and beautiful. Chloe pulled Beca closer to her so that their noses are finally touching.

_Heaven has been away too long_

_Can't find the words to write this song_

_Oh, your love_

_Still I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

_I have come to understand_

_The way it is, it's not a secret anymore_

_'Cause we've been through that before_

_From tonight I know that you're the only one_

_I've been confused and in the dark, now I understand_

They brushed their lips with each other and Chloe gasp from that contact alone. Finally Beca pressed her lips against Chloe. Their first kiss. It was slow and intimate. Beca pulled back too soon for Chloe's liking. Chloe just looked at her. _How can someone make you feel in such a way with only a kiss?_ She asked herself. She pulled Beca's closer by her neck. Second kiss it still felt the same even more. It was soft, sweet, caring. Neither wanted it to end but they needed oxygen. They parted one more time. Smiling at each other. No words coming out, they rest their foreheads and smiled like idiots.

_I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_I wonder why it is_

_I won't let my guard down_

_For anyone but you_

_We do it all the time_

_Blowing out my mind_

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

(Just Like A Star by Corinne Bailey Rae)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca walked Chloe back to her apartment holding hands beaming with happiness, satisfaction, contentment. They were at Chloe's apartment Beca leaning on the door frame. "Wanna come in?" Chloe asked.

"I want to." Beca smiled "but I have to decline." She looked lovingly at Chloe. The redhead caressed Beca's cheeks and the brunette leaned at her hand.

"I had a really amazing night." Chloe stood closer to Beca. The brunette interlaced their fingers and kissed Chloe's hand.

"I'm glad you did." Beca inched closer to Chloe and they kissed each other for the third time and it just gets better and better. Desire was showing, they're feeling each other's hunger for the other. Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks, parted her lips when Chloe brushed her tongue on Beca's lower lip. Tongues touching, lips staying together, massaging each other until they can't hold any longer and needed some air. They stared at each other. Giving small pecks. "Good night." Beca said while giving Chloe a peck on the lips, a short sweet peck.

Chloe rest her forehead on Beca's and took a deep breath "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She gave a final kiss to the brunette. It was quick, just a blip. Because if they kiss anything longer than that they won't be able to separate themselves from each other. Chloe closed her door and leaned at it with a smile on her face like there's no tomorrow.

Beca was in the limo beaming at having the best night of her life. Put her headphones and just let the music lull her through the ride.

_Meet me where I live_

_Take me by the feet_

_Walk me out of here_

_Look into my eyes_

_Watching you from the corner of end_

_You_

_The only one who can change my life_

_And I_

_Could swear by the things that I wouldn't do_

_For the first time_

_Meet me where I live_

_In tiptoes, in tiptoes (Show me now)_

_I don't want nobody to hear me say (Hear you say)_

_Coz I_

_The only one who can change your life_

_You_

_Could swear by the things that I wouldn't do_

_You know it_

_For the first time_

_I've done so many things that I wouldn't do before_

_It started just one night and_

_Now I want more and more_

_For the first time_

(Every First Second by Up Dharma Down)


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologies for the late update. Been busy for the past few days.**

**Warning M rated.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11 – Dinner**

Beca and Chloe had spent a week with each other as much as possible. They had dinner almost everynight. When Chloe was at work Beca would work on her mixes then she'd pick Chloe from work almost everyday. It was very domestic of them, they were new to this but they both have no problem with it. They actually liked it. Beca was outside the building waiting for Chloe. Chloe finally emerged from the door building "Hey sexy." Beca said looking at Chloe,_those pencil skirts are so sexy_.

"Uh uh.**_That_** is sexy."Chloe was pointing at Beca who is leaning at a silvery gray Audi R8.

"Thank you." Beca slightly bent at Chloe.

"I meant this sexy sexy beast." Chloe walked pass Beca trailing her hand on the hood of the car.

Beca turned around and looked at Chloe "That's nice." She opened the door for Chloe and circled around to her door. As Beca started the engine she asked "Where do you want to have dinner? Your pick." She smiled at Chloe.

"I missed you." Chloe placed a kiss at Beca's lips. "I was thinking that maybe we should just stay in." she looked at Beca trying to see if the brunette is against the idea.

"Yeah. That's nice." Beca smiled at the redhead. "Your place, right?" she asked.

"Yup. Let's have dinner with Aubrey" Chloe smile pleadingly at Beca and added "and could you cook for us too." Chloe observed that Beca doesn't cook all the time even if she is really good at it. "I missed your cooking too. It's just that we go out everynight and I haven't seen much of Aubrey lately because of her job and all." She really hoped Beca would agree.

Beca looked at Chloe and her beautiful blue eyes looking hopefully at her and that pouted lips awaits her answer_. Damn! I wonder if she knows that I'll do everything when she gave me that look._ "Yeah, I think that's nice. Oh, that means we have to go to the store."

Beca parked her car to the nearest entrance. "Ask Aubrey if she's allergic to anything." She told Chloe while she hold the door for her at the entrance.

"Oh yeah good idea. I know she's allergic to shrimp." Chloe informed Beca while they find a cart. She pressed the call button to Aubrey's name.

"Oh too bad. I was just thinking of shrimp for our meal." Beca smirked at her and Chloe's breath hitched. _I wonder if she knows what that does to me_.

_"Aubrey Posen."_

"Hey Brey! I missed you!" Chloe shouted through the phone.

_"Chloe , what did I say about shouting." Aubrey just shook her head. After the years they have known each other Chloe's enthusiasm is always a mystery to her. "I missed you too Chlo are you with magical creature?" Aubrey smiled even though Beca and her get on each other's nerves they care about each other._

"Yeah she's here. You're free tonight right? Let's have dinner together." Chloe informed her.

_"Yeah that's a good idea. Wait, you and Beca are having a break from each other? Did she break up with you already? No, wait. She didn't because you just told me you're with her." Aubrey was surprised that Chloe was spending her night with her. _

"I just thought that maybe we, the three of us, could have dinner together." She told her bestfriend. "Don't worry I know lately you're tired when you go home so we are staying in."

_Aubrey was thankful that Chloe is considering her state. "Chloe if you guys wanna go out for dinner, I don't mind." But she doesn't wanna come between her happiness._

"Actually we just wanna stay in. So we are having dinner at home." Chloe was excited and Aubrey can hear it in her voice.

_"Okay, I'll be there. What are we ordering?" Aubrey smiled at the thought of spending her night with her two friends._

"We're not ordering Beca's cooking. Oh that reminds me. The reason why I called, are you allergic to anything else other than shrimp?" Chloe asked while walking along Beca on the aisle.

_"No, that's just it." Aubrey confirmed "Wait, what you mean Beca's cooking?" Aubrey was surprised that the rugrat even knows anything else other than music._

Beca looked at Chloe with arched brow she can hear Aubrey from the phone. "Be careful Aubrey I'm the one preparing your meal." She shouted to the phone.

Chloe looked at Beca for her to stop and Beca just shrugged and started putting things on their cart. "Didn't I tell you how good of a cook my little tiny munchkin is?" she cooed while she pinched Beca's nose receiving her a smack on the hand.

_"You better be right about that dwarf or I am not eating again." Aubrey threatened her._

"I heard that!" Beca glared at Chloe. "After all this years she still don't trust me." she told Chloe.

"Be nice!" Chloe shouted to both of them. Aubrey just sighed and Beca went back to what she was doing. "Okay, I'll see you tonight Brey. Don't worry about dinner. Bye." She ended her call and smiled at Beca.

When they arrived at Chloe's apartment Beca went straight to the kitchen and started on her mission. Chloe changed to much comfortable clothes and headed to the kitchen and helped Beca. "What can I do to help Master?"

Beca couldn't help but snort "Just prepare the greens." She gave Chloe a quick kiss on the lips but it went longer than she had planned. Then Chloe put her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. She felt Chloe's tongue on her lower lip and she gave her access. Lips locked and tongues touching in the sweetest wayBeca cantaste and feel. They finally let go of each other in needing of air. "We need to start cooking." She smiled at Chloe and placed a small peck on her nose.

"Fine. No funny business." Chloe gave Beca a big kiss on the cheek. She absolutely can't get enough of the brunette.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aubrey can hear the TV from outside the door and some giggling. She smiled at hearing her bestfriend laugh. Beca is good for her and she's happy that they're together for each other. She never saw this coming, if someone asked her about Chloe and Beca she would say that they have lost their mind. She opened the door to their apartment. "Oh! I did not see that!" she immediately covered her eyes. Beca and Chloe was making out on the couch and groping each other. There was nothing wrong with it, Aubrey just likes to keep it all civil. "Not the couch! I am never seating there again."

"Please, like you and Stacie haven't massacred this couch already." Beca countered while standing up and fixing her clothes.

"Both of you stop it." Chloe warned them. She went to Aubrey and gave her a hug "Finally you're here. Now we can eat dinner."

Beca was already at the kitchen checking their food. "5 more minutes." She informed them.

"Alright, I'll just go change." Aubrey told them and went to her room to change comfortable.

There was a knock on the door and Chloe and Beca looked at each other. "Expecting anyone?" Beca asked and Chloe just shrugged walking to the door and Beca walking just behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aubrey emerged from her room "Okay Mitchell let's taste that dinner of yours and I'll be the juduuhhhh…"

"Hey Blondie. Miss me?" Stacie walked up to Aubrey hugged her and kissed her at the cheek.

Aubrey hugged her right back, tightly and gave her girlfriend a passionately kiss. They finally pulled away from each other "How?... I thought you're supposed to be here on Monday?" she touched Stacie's face to make sure she's there.

"I know. I lied about that, today is actually my flight. I was supposed to surprise you earlier but my flight got delayed." Stacie explained to her. Smiling at finally seeing her girlfriend in the flesh.

Chloe emerged from the kitchen "The important thing is now you're here." Chloe placed her arms around the two. "Come on let's have dinner. I'm sure you're both hungry." She ushered them to the table.

Beca come out the kitchen with the last plate and placed it at the table. "Alright I'm hungry."

They are all seated and Aubrey looked at the meal in front of her skeptically "So tell me about this master piece of yours, hobbit." She stared hard at Beca.

Beca took a deep breath "It's Potato Crusted Salmon with a Mustard Dill Sauce." She placed a wide smile to Aubrey and waited for her reaction while she takes her first bite.

"Oh…" Aubrey was shocked that it tasted just like from the restaurants but homey at the same time.

Chloe grinned at the wide eyed blonde like she'd tasted food for the first time. "I made sauce!" she announced "well Beca told me how. I stirred." She smiled shyly.

"You did great." Beca nudged her at the side. "Best sous chef."

Stacie smiled at how cute the couple is in front of her and looked at her girlfriend "So?" she nodded at the food.

"Yeah, It's good." Aubrey cleared her throat and took another bite. She doesn't want to tell Beca how good her cooking is.

Stacie took her first bite "Good? Aubrey it's great!" Stacie looked at Beca "I didn't know you could cook?"

"This one is just full of surprises." Chloe pointed at Beca. Beca only smiled at them and looked down on her food.

They were silent the half the time savoring richness. Then they laughed talked on how their week went, just catching up on each other. Beca and Chloe took their empty plates and started serving their dessert.

"What's this one?" Aubrey asked eagerly.

Beca looked at Chloe "Chloe." She smiled at the redhead.

Chloe took a deep breath and said "This is Vanilla-Cookie Pudding." Chloe pointed at the said desserts. "I made it." She said proudly. "Of course Beca told what to do. But I did everything all by myself. Physically."

"Yes, you were great." Beca proudly announced to them.

Again Aubrey was the first one to taste their dessert and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. Her eyes opened quickly and her friends are just staring at her, she just shrugged and smiled at them.

"I think you're the only person besides me that made her produce a sound like that." Stacie pointed at Beca.

"Oh no! Please don't. I need to bleach my brain." Beca put her fingers at her ear and shut her eyes trying to forget what just happened.

"Oh please" Aubrey looked at Beca "like you two haven't done it." She gestured to both Beca and Chloe.

The brunette and redhead just looked at Aubrey then to each other then finally to their dessert.

"Seriously?" Stacie asked them with wide eyes.

"Really?" Aubrey added.

Beca cleared her throat "Anyway, how about you two. How did it start?" she pointed at them trying to change the subject.

Stacie sighed looking at the ceiling "Last summer." She smiled "yeah, last summer I ask for Aubrey's help on this paper that I was working on and instead we ended up going out every night." She laughed at remembering some of the things they did. "Don't worry I finished the paper just in time. Then I went back to Barden. After that we became close and Aubrey helped me on most of my academic problems even if she's here, miles away." She smiled at Aubrey then the blonde gave her a small peck on the lips and squeezed her hand.

"It was like that for months." Aubrey curled Stacie's lose lock behind her ear.

"Then I realized that I barely dated anyone for months and if I was on a date I always find an excuse to not have sex with them which is weird." Stacie explained to two set of eyes looking at her. "I noticed that I'd rather spend my time with Aubrey and just talk to her than have some meaningless sex with some random guy."

"Then before Regionals I finally asked her out and now we're here." Aubrey finished.

Their desserts are done their glasses are empty and they have nothing to talked about anymore. Beca started cleaning the dishes and Chloe helped her while Aubrey helped Stacie with her luggage to her room.

"Hey rugrat." Beca looked at Aubrey "the dinner was amazing." She left a speechless brunette at the kitchen looking at a now empty space.

"Did you hear that?" Beca asked Chloe "she actually said something nice to me."

"See she's capable of being nice." Chloe put her arms around Beca's waist from the back.

"Yeah" Beca turned around and gave Chloe a peck on the nose. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why don't you just stay for the night?" Chloe looked at Beca with her beautiful blue eyes. "It's late. I know you're tired, just stay." Chloe pulled her closer "and you've had a few drinks, I'm not letting you drive in that condition." Beca smiled at how sweet the redhead is. "Pleeeeaaasseee….." she pouted at Beca.

"Okay, I'll just call my Mom." She kissed Chloe and caressing the redhead's cheek while her other hand is around her waist pulling her closer. They pulled away from each other and Chloe started walking to her room. She wiggled her eyebrows and Beca just laughed and shook her head at her. "I'll be there in a minute."

Beca dialed her Mother's phone it rang 3 times before it was answered. _"Beca, everything alright dear?"_

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just that I'm not going home tonight." Beca said nervously "Is that okay? I had a few drinks and…."

_"And Chloe doesn't want you driving." Bette laughed at how her daughter nervously talked to her. "Just listen to her. I'll see you tomorrow." Then she added immediately "Oh! I almost forgot invite your friends for Sunday."_

"What's on Sunday? Am I missing something?" Beca was confused they don't usually invite people over without celebration.

_"Nothing, just get together for dinner." Bette informed her "and Nonna is cooking too." She said proudly._

"Okay I'll tell them tomorrow." Beca told her mother. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Alright, see you tomorrow honey. Sleep tight." They hung up._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm so glad you're finally here." Aubrey told Stacie "I missed you so much." She started kissing Stacie at the neck.

"Mmmm…" Stacie hugged her blonde closer "I missed you too." She cupped her cheek and guide Aubrey to her lips. Sweet warm lips kisses that seem to go on forever. Stacie pulled Aubrey to the bed. "Oh I miss this."

Aubrey laid Stacie gently on the bed. Their lips not letting go, Stacie ran her tongue on Aubrey's lower lip and Aubrey parted her lips. They touched tongues and Stacie can't get enough of her beautiful blonde. Aubrey put her hand inside Stacie's shirt and caressed the brunette's hip with her thumb. Stacie put her right hand around Aubrey's neck pulled her closer. The blonde pressed herself to her beautiful love and Aubrey heard her gasp. She smiled and trailed kisses down to her jaw to her neck.

Stacie pressed her leg between Aubrey's and the blonde grind against her. Stacie raised her left leg behind Aubrey's leg and pulled her to her lips. She rolled them and now Aubrey lay on her back, Stacie pulled her shirt up and leaned down. Started kissing Aubrey, slow peck down to her neck then chest. She pulled the blondes shirt up both on their bras, Stacie pressed herself against her blonde. They started to grind against each other, slowly, the lovely brunette sucked on her lover's neck at the pulse point. Both panting, Aubrey reached around and unlock Stacie's bra. She started massaging the right breast and pulled her closer.

Aubrey started to unbutton Stacie's pants but Stacie stood up and helped her and Aubrey did the same to her pants and now both are on their panties, braless. Aubrey pulled them back to their bed and her on top. She gave small kisses to her lover down to the valley of her breast. She captures the right nipple while massaging the other breast with her hand. Aubrey swirled her tongue around the nipple and started pinching the other. Stacie was getting real wet and started to rise her hips close to Aubrey's center. The blonde gave the nipple a final lick and bite at the end before she moved to the other. Stacie cupped Aubrey's face to hers. "Baby no tease. It's been too long." She guided Aubrey's hand to her center "We can do the long way another time. Not tonight."

Aubrey just smiled at her and trailed kisses down to her navel. She parted Stacie's legs and started kissing her inner left leg. Stacie reached for Aubrey's left hand and they held each other. Stacie can't take it anymore "Baby please" she was losing her breath. Aubrey pulled Stacie's waistband and trailed her tongue down to her center. She licked the brunette's wet fold and she liked it. Stacie produced a beautiful moan that Aubrey was sure she will never get tired of hearing.

Aubrey played with Stacie's clit, licking and sucking simultaneously. Stacie arched her hips to meet more contact. "Aubrey." She said breathlessly and tapping the blonde at the shoulder.

Aubrey pulled away from her center and lay down against her. She captures Stacie's lips and swirled her tongue and slowly pushed two fingers inside the brunette. Stacie groaned, placed her arms around the blonde's back and pushed her hips to Aubrey's hand. Aubrey moved down to her neck, sucking her pulse, and increasing her finger's movement. Stacie wrapped her long legs around Aubrey's waist. "Baby, ughh. Oh don't stop." She panted and Aubrey increased her pace thrusting in and out of her lover. Aubrey buried her fingers inside and kept it there for a second then she curled her fingers inside. Stacie tightened her hold and dig her nails against the blondes back "oh shit Aubrey."

Aubrey started rubbing Stacie's clit with her thumb and pumped her fingers simultaneously, the brunette bucking hard against her hand until she came. Aubrey kissed her languidly and slowed her pace to ride out the wave. "I got you." She placed small kisses to Stacie's lips, chin, nose, cheeks, and then lips again.

Stacie caressed Aubrey's cheek with the back of her hand. "I love you" it was almost a whisper and she looked straight to those beautiful green eyes that seemed to glow.

Aubrey was shocked but she felt warm, she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend "I love you" she kissed her again "I love you" she kissed her nose "I love you" kissed her forehead "I love you." They both giggled and started kissing passionately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other room…

"There's extra toothbrush on the cabinet." Chloe pointed at the bathroom. "Just get what pajama you like at the closet." She told Beca while she settled at her bed.

Beca lay down next to Chloe with her sweat pants and tank top. "You did great on those meals." She gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a good mentor." As they both lay down to bed and Beca put her arms around the redheads waist they heard loud moaning from the other room. They both ignored it, Chloe turned to Beca and gave her a dreamy kiss on the lips "Good night Sweetie."

"Good night sweet Cheeks." Beca buried her head at Chloe's neck and pulled her closer. Then they heard another moan again.

_"Oh don't stop."_

They both stiffened and try to ignore it as much as possible. Another moan then there was a groaned then they heard small screams and loud panting. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and untangled themselves from another. Waiting if there is more from the other room? Both on their back looking at the ceiling, they looked at each other both smiled and Beca pulled Chloe closer to her and they started kissing, it was only for a quick kiss and when Beca was about to pull away Chloe pulled her closer. Then they were pulled from their moment. Chloe placed a small kiss on Beca's nose and buried her face on the brunette's neck and wrapped her arms around the DJs waist and Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead caressing her scalp.

They were both on the verge of sleeping when they heard another activity from the other room and it sounds like they were starting again. They both just kept ignoring it and trying to get some sleep but it was just too much. Beca let out a huff of air and Chloe just smiled against her neck and she kissed the brunette's neck "I don't think they will stop soon." She said.

Beca squeezed her tight "You think?" they laughed and talked trying to get pass the sound of activity from the other side. "Oh I just remembered. My Mom is inviting all of you for dinner on Sunday."

"Sure, I'll definitely be there. I miss them." She nuzzled her nose at Beca's neck. "Do you think we should tell those two monkeys the invitation now?" she popped herself on top of Beca.

"I'm sure that will stop whatever they are doing and we can get our sleep." Beca smiled at the idea then scrunched her face "but as good as that sounds I don't really wanna burst in there, plus I'm sure Aubrey would definitely kill me this time."

"Yeah, you're right." Chloe lay back down and settled on Beca "wait, hear that?" she look up at the DJ "they stopped."

They both finally closed their eyes and happy to feel into deep sleep. Then they heard a door opening and closing. Another giggling from the other end "Do you have headphones?" Beca asked Chloe.

"That cardio must be doing a lot for Aubrey." They both looked at each other and groaned. "I wonder if this will happen for a month." Chloe remembered that Aubrey told her that Stacie might stay with them for at least a month.

"You know that guest room is always open for you." Beca informed her. This is gonna be a long night, long night for all of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Dinner_**

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie finally arrived at Beca's place. "Wow" Stacie exclaim.

"Beca lives here?" Aubrey asked. Chloe just nodded to both of them as she guide them to the front door. She rang the bell and Anita answered the door.

"Miss Chloe come in. they're in the living room." She welcomed the redhead and her friends warmly. "You must be Beca's friends. Welcome to Cooper residence, please come in."

"Wow." Stacie was in awe on the interior. "Is Beca rich?" she asked Chloe and Chloe just smiled at them.

They reached the living room and Bette, Beca, and Joe were seated around just talking to each other. Joe was the first one to saw Chloe and he stand up and gestured for the free seats for them "Hello ladies my name is Joe." She shook Aubrey and Stacie's hand while Chloe walked directly to the mother and daughter.

Bette hugged Chloe immediately "Hi darling. I missed you." She kissed the redhead at the cheeks and looked at the blonde and the tall brunette. "Hello I'm Beca's Mom. Just call me Bette." She held her hand to the two ladies and they shook it gladly.

"I'm Stacie." She smiled at her. Beca's Mom is really beautiful, same hair color as her daughter. Almost same everything but she smiles a lot. "Your house is breathtaking."

"Thank you." She gesture for everyone to sit. "Would any of you like a drink?"

"Just water or juice for me, thank you." Aubrey said "I noticed you have a Leonid Afremov. It's beautiful." She complimented the head of the house.

"Thank you. It took me months to get that." Bette pointed at the painting.

Nonna came to the living room from the kitchen "I hope your all hungry already. Dinner will be served in about 5 minutes." She informed them all and looked at her granddaughter's friends "Hello, I'm Beca's grandmother. You can call me Jackie." She shook both of their hands.

"Dinner is ready to serve." Anita informed them and gestures the way to the dining area.

They are all seated and half way through their meals. They shared information about themselves, funny stories mostly about Beca and Beca just scrunch her nose at them while Chloe squeezed her hand to comfort her. She's glad the redhead was there if not she wouldn't survive this dinner.

"There she was pleading me not to take off her Alice in Wonderland outfit. She ended up wearing it for 3 months and she would fight you to the death if you gave her otherwise." Bette laughed remembering how her daughter was when she was younger.

"Come on. Mom." Beca was really embarrassed now and wished she could just crawl under the table. This is part of the dinner that she was worried about.

"Oh Beca. It's okay." Her grandmother told her. "Anyway how have you two been doing lately?" she asked both Chloe and Beca "been spending a lot of time together, I heard." Beca just looked at her Nonna dangerously "You know if you need any help on the bed department I know this shop"

"Nonna!" Beca growled at her grandmother. Wishing she did not just told her where to get special toys.

"What!? I'm just suggesting. In case you needed anything." She told both girls. "Chloe you know how to find me. I'll leave that to you since I'm sure my lovely granddaughter would rather fake her death than come to me."

"Urgh! Why me!?" Beca looked at the ceiling asking anyone who is looking down on her. She had never been more embarrassed by her family before.

"How about you two?" Jackie asked Aubrey and Stacie.

"I'm interested." Stacie informed her.

"Stacie." Aubrey whispered for her to stop.

"That's the spirit. No need to be embarrassed dear." She told them "Some people use things, others don't."

How those even her Nonna know about this stuff. She have no idea and she doesn't want to know "Grandma stop!" Beca put her hands on her ears not wanting to hear anymore.

"Oh dear the pumpkin called me a 'Grandma' that means serious business." She told them "I'll tell you the information later." She whispered at Stacie.

"Now you know why I don't invite friends over." Beca whispered to the redhead and Chloe just shook her head and try to suppress her laugh.

"Dessert" Anita announced.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca went to the kitchen where her Mom was "Hey Mom."

"Hey, where's Chloe and your friends? You didn't just leave them did you?" Bette looked at her daughter trying to sense if there is something wrong.

"Don't worry Nonna is with them at the living room having a drink." She assured her mother.

They started to help each other at the kitchen putting away dishes "Did we did good tonight or what?" Bette asked her with her chin up.

"Yeah it was fine." Beca smirked at her. "Still embarrassing but fine." She hugged her Mom "Thanks I had a good time."

"Me too pumpkin." Bette hugged her daughter back squeezing her and not letting her go. Beca started flapping away then her mother finally let her go. "By the way. Why don't you invite Chloe on our summer vacation."

Beca looked at her "For real?" Bette just nodded. Beca beamed at the idea "I'll ask her then."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Invitations**

A week has passed and the four ladies had spent their nights with each other as much as possible. They go to clubs, eat dinner together, and go to places. Sometimes Beca and Stacie would prepare dinner for their working girls. During the day while both Aubrey and Chloe are at work Stacie would look for potential companies for her internship while Beca would create new mixes. Tonight they all agreed that it's movie night, Stacie and Beca looked for a movie that all of them are going to be interested in.

While Stacie was still looking Beca's phone rang and it's her mother. "Hi Mom."

_"Hello pumpkin. I just want you to know that I have an instillation opening on Saturday and invite the girls if they're not busy." _

"Oh, okay I'll let them know. Anything else?" she asked

_"Yes, I almost forgot. It's also a tux party. So wear a tux darling. And if they're worried about the clothes tell them we got that covered."_

"Okay, I'll give you a call to let you know. Bye, love you!" she told her mother.

_"Bye, love you too and be careful."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The four of them are seated on the couch eating pizza and they're already half way through the movie _Everyone Says I Love You directed by Woody Allen_. Beca can't help but laugh at some of the scenes especially when Drew Barrymoore's character got kissed by Tim Roth and she said _"Very interesting. I've never been kissed by a sociopath before."_

sThe movie was finally done and they started cleaning up. Beca stood in front of them "My Mom wants to invite you guys for the gallery show on Saturday." She smiled at them. "Are you free for Saturday?" she asked hoping they are because she doesn't want to attend it alone.

"Yeah." Chloe beamed at the idea she have never been invited to that kind of parties before.

"Do you want to go?" Aubrey asked Stacie. She doesn't want to drag Stacie somewhere that she doesn't want to be. The talls brunette gave her a big smile and nodded excitedly. "Okay we're in." she told Beca.

"Oh I have to find a dress." Chloe put her finger at her chin while thinking.

The DJ snapped her fingers and added "I forgot. It's a tux party. So we're wearing tux." She informed them.

"Oh…." Four set of eyes stared at Beca.

Beca caught on what they were thinking and added "Don't worry about the tux. Are you guys free on Wednesday afternoon?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Four set of feet entered the shop where Bette was waiting. When they were inside the hostess looked at them like they don't belong there. "Hello welcome to Ramiram. I'm your hostess for today." She placed a mechanical smiled at them.

Beca just arched her eyebrows then a tall blonde woman with gray eyes wearing a white crisp shirt and gray pencil skirt walked up to them with a beautiful smile. Oh boy was Beca glad to see her, she really don't want to spend her time with Miss Stinky eyes. "Thank you Trish. I got this." She ushered them to the private room.

"I'm glad to see you. I thought for a second there I'll be spending my day with the devil." She told their new hostess.

"I'm glad to see you too Beca. Your Mother is waiting in the room." She looked at the other ladies and smiled at them "I'm Anna by the way. I'm your hostess for the day." She opened the door for them.

Bette was standing facing the mirror getting her sizes measured by the stylist. "Hey!" she waved at them. "Beca your next. Take off your jacket honey." She told her daughter. Beca just obliged her mother's orders and stepped right next to her.

The stylist was finally finished with Bette and moved to Beca for her measurement. Anna approached the other ladies sitting at the couch "Would you like anything for a drink?" she asked them.

"Tea for me." Bette answered. She looked at the other three while they waited. "So how was your week?" She asked them. They started talking about each other's week and how excited they are for the gallery opening. "What I also liked about the party is there will be an auction and the money will go to various charities."

"That's great." Chloe said to Bette then Beca was already headed to their direction and the stylist called out.

"Next on the list." He looked at his paper then at his customers "Red. You're up." He gestured for her to come. "Wow, I love your hair. If I wasn't bald I'd definitely want a hair like that." Chloe just laughed and he started doing her measurements.

Beca was at the couch looking at Chloe when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and excused herselfto the group. Bette looked at her daughter worried what it may be. When Beca was back it was Stacie who was being taken with her measurements and Chloe was sitting beside her mother. "Everything okay dear?" Bette asked her. She just smiled at her and nodded. She then sat down next to Chloe and entwined their fingers together.

Finally it was Aubrey's turn and the stylist looked at them "By the way if any of you needed anything again just call me and I'll be here to assist you. Ray is the name before I forgot." He bowed at them "at your service and let me just say your bodies are yours lovely Blondie." Stacie smiled and imagined what Aubrey wouldlook like in her tux. She can't wait.

"Now we need shoes." Bette announced.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Saturday**

Aubrey and Stacie were getting ready for the party and the tux just arrived. Stacie was at the mirror looking at Aubrey putting on her tux. "Babe there's something I have to tell you."

Aubrey stiffened and looked at Stacie worriedly "What is it?"

Stacie turned around to face her and she quickly rose from her chair to put a comforting hand on Aubrey "Oh babe it's nothing bad it's actually good news." She smiled at the blonde. Aubrey softens her body and sat down at the bed nodding at Stacie to continue. "I got the internship here." She grinned at her.

Aubrey looked at her trying to understand what just Stacie told her. "You'll be staying here? In New York?" she smiled and hugged her beautiful brunette. "That's great!"

"Yeah I know." She gave Aubrey a quick kiss so they won't smudge their already made make-up.

The limousine just arrived and Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were met by Joe. "Good evening ladies."

The couple just smiled at him and Chloe gave him a hug "Where's Beca?" she looked inside the limo.

"She'll meet you at the gallery. I believe she sent you a message." Joe informed her. Chloe looked at her phone and realized she did have a message an hour ago. She didn't noticed it because she was busy preparing for the evening. She smiled at Joe informing him that she already saw the message and she stepped in the limo.

While inside "Seriously Chlo" Aubrey started "How rich is the rascal? I mean they pay for our clothes and these clothes are a little expensive." Aubrey looked at the brand name inside her breast pocket.

Chloe just smiled at them "I can't tell you that, you just have to ask them for that." They finally arrived at their destination and Joe opened their door. When they entered the front of the building Beca was the first one to see them and she walked right at them. Chloe looked at her girlfriend? She just remembered that they haven't really cleared that part."You look sexy." She gave Beca a peck on the cheeks.

Beca looked at the three ladies they all looked so sexy with their tux. Stacie and Aubrey were wearing Dolce & Gabbana by Yuri Ahn. Aubrey was wearing a navy blue tux while Stacie wore a maroon tux. And her beautiful redhead is wearing a white Yves Saint Laurent Le Smoking and those pants are fitting her amazingly. Beca just took a deep breath and she still can't believe that this beautiful redheaded woman is with her.

Beca's mother walked behind Beca and Chloe looked at how gorgeous they are. Just like her they are both wearing an Yves Saint Laurent Le Smoking. Bette was wearing a black tux with white crisp shirt inside and a blue bow tie. While her brunette is wearing a dark silvery gray tux and an almost black shirt inside and her silver bow tie accompanied with black pumps. She is the sexiest woman she had ever laid eyes on. "Wow" she sighed heavily.

"Oh you lovely beautiful ladies. Come let's go inside." They all went in and started walking around and just savoring the show. Aubrey and Stacie walked around hand holding and very sweet together. While Beca and Chloe went the other way, they're looking at the exhibits.

"You having fun?" Beca asked "You look more beautiful than ever." She nudged Chloe'sarm then put her arm around the redhead's waist from the side.

"Me?" Chloe snorted "how about you hot shot?" she pointed at the brunette "Never seen you this sexy before. Since…." Chloe just released a shivering breath from the memory that she remembered from their shower incident years ago.

Bette finally found her daughter "Beca we need to talk to a few people." She arched her brow at her daughter "It's only for a few minutes. I promise." She pleaded her.

Beca looked at Chloe not wanting to be away from her. Chloe just gave her a peck on the cheek "It's okay. I'll be fine, I'll find Aubrey and Stacie." She gave a reassuring hand on Beca's arm to tell her that it's okay. Beca nodded and let go of Chloe and accompanied her mother.

Chloe was walking around trying to find the tall couple but she hasn't seen them yet. She went to the bar to get another drink and gestured to the bartender "Thank you." Then someone came next to her.

"Hi, that's a lovely tux." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." That's all she said trying not to engage him and he looked persistent. She looked around looking for Beca, Stacie or Aubrey but there was no one.

"I've never seen you here before? My name's Matt by the way."He held his hand to her.

She shook his hand, after all she is a lady "Nice to meet you Matt."

He kept bugging her. He won't give up until she talked to him. "What you say we go out of here and go someplace else?"

Chloe just smiled at him "No, thanks for the offer though."

"Oh come on." He said.

Chloe was getting annoyed by him now. "Excuse me" someone said. Chloe turned around and she saw Bette. Finally someone she knew. "Hello. Now if you'll excuse us." Bette told him entwining her arm on the redhead.

"Excuse me but I was talking to her." He was trying to stop them from leaving.

"Yes, I you're not. So." Bette told him.

"No one just walks away from me." Matt told them and following them.

Bette looks at him and she saw new money on him. She is not a big fan of new money sometimes they can't handle it and become arrogant. There are only a few people that she liked with new money and those are disciplined and they know how to look back. The one's that never lose themselves to something."And who are you exactly?"

He snorted at her. She arched her eyebrows at him, his arrogance disgust her. "I'm Matt Calloway. I'm the new accountant forCrystal Hotel. Who are you?" He said arrogantly.

"Good for you." She told him.

"Excuse me." a man wearing a full on black suit walked up at them.

"Why is everyone keep budging in?" Matt was getting really annoyed at them.

"Uhmm… Miss Cooper." The man said ushering her away from them "It's time."

Matt just looked at them then he looked at Bette as they walked away thinking why does that name sound do familiar.

"Chloe could you find Beca. I think she's at the balcony. Just stay with her." She informed Chloe.

Chloe finally found the brunette. Beca was sitting outside having a drink away from the party. "What are you doing out here?"

Beca was happy to see the redhead. "Hey, I looked for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. I saw Stacie and Aubrey though." She smiled at her.

"I looked for you too but I got a little altercation in there." Chloe sat beside her. "So what are you doing outside?"

Beca just shrugged "Not my kind of party." She looked at her "I'm sorry if I left you in there with the wolves. I just needed some air." She explained.

"It's fine. I understand." Chloe entwined her arms around the brunette's and they just stared at the stars just like their first date. "By the way I think your Mom's about to make her speech."

"Let's just stay here for a few more minutes." Beca untangled her arm from Chloe and put it around the redhead's shoulder and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes they finally entered the building and Bette was at the ending of her speech. Everyone was clapping and that means it's another round of talking to people. "Come on." She pulled Chloe with her to her Mom.

"Here's my daughter, Beca and her date tonight Miss Chloe Beale." Bette introduced them to a few people and Mother and daughter made a few talks with them. Other's talked to Chloe getting to know her. "Mr. Thomas, nice of you too attend." Bette held her hand to a man with white hair and seems to be in his early 50's.

He hugged her dearly "I love the gallery. You are always brilliant Madam." He smiled at her.

Bette gestured for Beca to walk closer "This is my daughter Beca and her date Chloe." She introduced them to him.

"Ahh! Such beautiful ladies." She gave both of them a hug which they both accepted gladly. "Your mother is one fine woman, young lady." Mr. Thomas told her. "Oh before I forget this is my colleague." A man turned to face them with a familiar face. "This is Matt Calloway." Matt's face was shocked and he seems to have no idea what to do. "Matt this is Miss Cooper." Mr. Thomas introduced them.

"Mr. Thomas I believe I've met your colleague. Isn't that right Chloe?" Bette looked at Chloe and back to Matt's face. "And this is my daughter Beca."

"Yes Bette I believe we have." She entwines her fingers to Beca's and squeezes it lightly. Beca on the other hand recognized her Mother's voice indicating that she did not approve of this male specimen named Matt Calloway. She wondered what happened earlier.

"Oh is that so?" Mr. Thomas said patting him on the back "Well that's nice." The old man looked at Matt then back at Bette. "If you'll excuse me I will just get a few snacks." He smiled at them then added "By the way. Bette, thank you so much for everything."

The only ones left were Bette, Beca, Chloe, and Matt. "What does he mean by that?" the dumbstruck man asked the ladies.

"Ask you a question."Beca seemed to pick up why her mother doesn't like this guy. She still doesn't know what Chloe have to do with it, she'll just ask her later. "You're bosses answer to the company's CEO or President whatever you call them. Right?" he nodded while Bette and Chloe stand behind Beca "And those people answer to the board of directors?" he just nodded again "and the board of directors answered to shareholder." He just looked at her waiting on where this conversation is heading. "And who's the biggest shareholder in the company?"

"Some woman who has a lot of money." Matt said looking at them then realization hit him hard on the head. "Oh…." He cleared his throat "Excuse me. I need another drink." He felt so stupid not knowing his own boss. His biggest boss.

Beca turned back to her mother "You know you could have just told him,and then everything would've been easier."

"But it won't be fun. You did a fantastic job there by the way." Bette smiled at her daughter proudly at what she did. "If you want to go home, it's fine by me."

"How about you?" Beca asked her mother.

"I still need to talk to a few people. Joe will be here with me don't worry. I know you're not fund of this kind of gathering." Bette kissed her daughter at the forehead. "Eric will be the one with you. Don't worry." Beca just nodded at her before she walked away from them.

"Do you wanna go?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I think I am. Let's find those two monkeys." Chloe pulled Beca where she taught she saw the two tall couple.

"Why don't we just go outside the balcony and call them." Beca suggested and Chloe just smiled at her then they headed out to the balcony.

The pairs are already outside waiting for their limo and when it arrived they immediately went inside. The whole ride they were silent, a comfortable kind of silent. They finally arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's place. Beca walked them up to their apartment. Aubrey and Stacie went straight to their bedroom giggling.

"Those two are at it again?" Beca asked Chloe smiling at her beautiful redhead.

"Almost every night." Chloe shook her head thinking she's probably gonna have a long night again.

Beca looked at her. She knew that Chloe is tired and she felt bad that she won't get enough sleep tonight by those two. "Why don't you sleep at my place tonight?" she asked her. Chloe looked at her thankfully but shook her head 'No'. "Come on you're tired, that is the last thing you want." Beca smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at her and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she is.

"Fine let me just get a few things." She ran to her bedroom and a few minutes later she has a duffel bag on her shoulder. She shouted to Aubrey's room "Hey Brey! I'm sleeping at Beca's tonight alright. See you tomorrow!" she shouted at then before she closed the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca and Chloe are lying at Beca's bed already tired from the night's events. "So are you gonna tell me what happened with that Matt guy." She asked Chloe.

Chloe took a deep breath and said "He hit on me at the bar and thank God you're Mom arrived and rescued me from that relentless arrogant creature." She curled beside the brunette putting her arm around Beca's waist.

Beca laughed and reminded herself to thank her mother tomorrow for what she did. She was in deep thought when Chloe pinch her on the chin breaking her moment. "I was just thinking. Do you want to date other people?" she asked her even if she was so scared on what might be the answer, she has to know.

"Why'd you asked that?" Chloe wasn't expecting that from her "Do you want to date other people?" she countered Beca.

"No, it's just that I know I can't give you everything that you need and… I don't know." Beca has no idea what to do. She just wanted Chloe to have what she want and need. She just wants Chloe to be happy.

"Hey" Chloe faced Beca cupped her hand on the brunette's cheek and looked right at her "You're more than enough to me, okay?" Chloe gave her a slow kiss on the lips "and NO I don't want to see or date anyone else." She assured her.

Beca still couldn't believe how lucky she is to have someone like Chloe. "Okay" she smiled at the redhead.

"I want us to be exclusive for each other." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca "I don't think I wanna share you with anyone."

"There's another one I have to tell you." Beca told her "I have to go to L.A. on Wednesday." She informed Chloe.

Chloe was happy for her but also sad that she have to leave "How long are you gonna be gone?" she asked

"I'll be back by Sunday next week." She kissed Chloe on the cheek "Just for a few days then I'll be back here before you know it." She hugged Chloe comforting her.

"Be careful when your there and don't forget to eat." Chloe told Beca "Call me as much as possible." She added "and don't you even think about looking at other women." She warned the brunette.

"Got it." She nuzzled her nose against Chloe's "Does this mean we're girlfriends?" she asked nervously to her.

"Definitely." Chloe peck Beca on her red lips "I'm yours and you're mine." She pulled the brunette closer to her and gave her a deep languid kiss. When they pulled from each other they both rolled on their backs and stared at the ceiling then Beca snorted "What?" Chloe asked.

"It's just that. Nothing" Beca waved her hand at Chloe gesturing for her to forget it. Chloe trapped Beca with her arms and legs and waited for Beca to surrender and tell her. "Fine. I just realized." Chloe let her go and listened to her nodding at her to continue "I think I've been exclusively yours for years and I didn't even know it."

Chloe was confused "What do you mean 'for years'?"

"I just realized that it was always been you." Beca looked at Chloe dearly "I just realized it after years."

"But you were with Jesse." Chloe told her "You even dedicated a song for him. Remember, it was on the set list for our finals that we won for the first time." Chloe reminded Beca "You sang your love song to him."

Beca shook her head "No, that wasn't a love song for him. Yes, I did dedicate that song to him but that was more like an apology. You know for what I did to him." Beca explained the story behind the song.

"Okay." Chloe wasn't really following.

Beca took a deep breath "I sang a song to Jesse" she tuned and look deep in those blue eyes "but the mixes I created are all for you." Beca said then added "Well not all but most of it. Like when we first met at the quad after that I made a mix on titanium then the pool mash-up and up until now I still make mixes that reminded me of you." Beca explained she looked at Chloe once more "It was always there staring right in front of Me." she cupped Chloe's cheek and kissed her on the lips. Chloe smiled through their lips and overwhelmed at what just Beca revealed to her. They fell asleep deeply tangled with each other's body with a smile on their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca was packing her bags and Chloe was helping her. "What time's your flight tomorrow?"

"9am. You don't have to drive me you know. Joe can do that for me." Beca told the redhead.

"I know. I just want to be there with you as much as possible." Chloe told her.

Beca looked at Chloe "Hey, it's just 11 days, tops." She reminded her. "Days will go by fast then the next thing you know I'm cooking you your breakfast or dinner. Either one." She held both Chloe's hand and gestured for her to lay down her bed. They finally finished packing and both settling in to bed. "I'll call you everyday, okay." Beca told Chloe "Before I forget when I get back take a time off from work. Spend a summer vacation with us for at least 3 weeks." Beca informed her.

"Where will that be?" Chloe asked interested with the idea.

"I don't know yet actually." She looked at Chloe "but prepare your passport, just in case." She gave the redhead and peck as they both fell asleep.

The couple woke up early and started to put Beca's luggage on Chloe's car. Beca was saying her good bye to her Mother, Nonna, Joe, Eric, and Anita. "Be careful darling. Chloe drive safe and call us if there is anything you need." Bette told them.

"We will Mom it's gonna be fine. I'll call you as soon as I land." She gave her a once last hug before they headed in the car.

Bette hugged her daughter then turned to Chloe. "Call me when you get to the airport and also when you arrived back at your place." Bette told her. Chloe nodded at her and started walking "Chloe, you can always come here even if Beca isn't here." She told the redhead.

"Thank you." Chloe was speechless at how kind she is. Just like her daughter.

The couple was finally in the car and headed to the airport when they made it there Chloe could barely let go of Beca. "Hey Chloe it's gonna be fine." Beca assured her.

"I know." She sighed "It's just that I'm gonna miss you a lot." Chloe let go of Beca finally. She put her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her closer and gave her a passionately kiss. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed right back at her. They finally pulled away from each other in need of oxygen.

"I'll be back as soon as I can then we're gonna spend 3 weeks somewhere." Beca kissed her nose and smiling at her.

"I'll see you on Sunday. Don't forget to call when you land." Chloe reminded her. Beca went in and Chloe stayed until she can't see Beca anymore. The redhead went inside her car and started driving she opened the radio to stop the silence. She wasn't expecting to be this affected by Beca's leaving, it was only for a few days but she can't help but feel sad.

_Pack up_

_I'm straight_

_Enough_

_Oh, say, say, say_

_Oh, say, say, say_

_Oh, say, say, say_

_Oh, say, say, say_

_Oh, say, say, say_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Maps_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Made off_

_Don't stray_

_My kind's your kind_

_I'll stay the same_

_Pack up_

_Don't stray_

_Oh, say, say, say_

_Oh, say, say, say_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Maps_

_Wait, they don't love me like I love you_

_Wait, they don't love me like I love you_

_Maps_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Maps, wait_

_They don't love me like I love you_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

_Maps_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_

(Maps by Yeah Yeah Yeahs)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been only a few days and Beca and Chloe really missed each other. Beca was the one adjusting for them for the time line since she has more free time. She will receive her first paycheck on Thursday and she might be back in New York earlier than intended. She laid down on her bed and just listening to music thinking about Chloe.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet (3 times)_

_The sun in the sky is warming up your bare legs_

_you can't deny you're looking for the sunset_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_So search for the time_

_before it leads without you_

_Have you lost your mind_

_or has she'd taken all of yours too_

_what's this about_

_I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance_

_this world has turned, so see trough_

_Open your mind_

_believe it's gonna come true_

_Romance alive_

_and hope she's gonna tell you_

_What's this about_

_I figured love would shine through (She's got you high)_

_We've lost romance_

_this world has turned, so see through_

_Open your mind believe it's gonna come true (she's got you high)_

_Romance arrived_

_and hope she's gonna tell you_

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet(2 times)_

_The sun in the sky it makes the Happy Endings_

_You can't deny you want the Happy Ending_

_What's this about I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance_

_this world has turned, so see through_

_Open your mind believe it's gonna come true_

_romance alive_

_and hope she's gonna tell you_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_She's got you high_

_what's this about_

_I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance_

_this would has turned, so see through_

_Open your mind_

_believe it's gonna come tricky_

_romance alive and hope she's gonna tell you_

_what's this about_

_I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance_

_this would has turned, so see through_

_Open your mind_

_believe it's gonna come tricky_

_romance alive and hope she's gonna tell you_

_She's got you high_

_what's this about_

_I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance_

_this would has turned, so see through_

_Open your mind_

_believe it's gonna come tricky_

_romance alive and hope she's gonna tell you_

_She's got you high_

(She's Got You High by Mumm Ra)

Beca had a few meeting with the owner of the music label and they wanted her to make more mixes for them. They even told her that after their contract expired when they make a new one Beca would be making an album. It was just talk but it was a good one. After their meeting Beca called her Mom and informed her and Bette was so happy and proud of her daughter. Beca finally received her first paycheck and she was so glad not because she just got paid but because she can go back to New York. Then she remembered it was Chloe's birthday so it's the perfect time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe was at her apartment reading a book to get her distracted from missing Beca then her phone rang and she knew who was calling. "Hey"

_"Hi. What are you doing right now?" Beca asked her._

"Just reading a book. Why?" Chloe was glad to hear her voice and just play along her brunette's antics.

_"Nothing. Did you eat already?" Beca asked_

"Not yet. What do you have in mind?"

_"That's perfect." Beca gladly told her._

The doorbell rang on Chloe's apartment and she was walked to the door and opened it and she was greeted by a bunch of shiny balloons that reads 'Happy Birthday!' she was shocked that she barely moved. The balloons moved to her direction and she can't see the person holding it so she just accepted them then the delivery guy was revealed telling her to sign the paper. After that she went back to her conversation with Beca.

"Hey Sweetie a bunch of balloons just got deliver at my place. Did you have anything to do with that?" She asked her.

_"I don't. Anyway, I gotta go." Beca told her "Bye."_

"Oh…okay bye." Chloe has no idea what was happening. Then she saw that there was a letter attached to the balloons she followed the instructions written on it. When she was out of the building she was met by Joe. He opened the door for her after she greeted him. While inside the car she asked him. "Where are we heading?"

"I'm sorry Miss Chloe but I was told not to tell you." He just smiled at her to assure her that it's okay. Chloe just let it play.

They arrived at a theme park and Joe guided her to their designated area. When she arrived she saw all the Bellas there with Bette and Jackie. She looked around but someone was still missing "Where's Beca?" she asked Joe and Joe just gave her a smile.

"Happy Birthday aca-bitch!" Fat Amy shouted at her.

They started to celebrate with their party hats, mascots around, cotton candies, hot dog stands. She looked around waiting for Beca to pop out of nowhere but there was no one.

Finally it was time for her birthday cake and the bear mascot was bringing it towards her. She tried not to show her friends that she wasn't sad as much as possible so she just kept on smiling. They started singing Happy Birthday to her while the mascot laid the cake in front of her. She closed her eyes for a good few seconds and blew her candles with a smile on her face.

"What'd you wish for?" Stacie asked.

"I just wished everyone was here." She smiled at them.

"I'm sure your lady lover will be here. Sometime." Fat Amy said and Chloe just looked at her. "What!? Come on, do you really think we won't notice?" she told Chloe arching her brow.

"Yeah we knew. We also knew about you two." Cynthia Rose pointed at Aubrey and Stacie. "It's all cool."

They all smiled at each other "Thank you for celebrating with me." Chloe told them but sadness was still evident in her voice.

"What are you sad about?" Chloe looked at the source of the voice and saw the Bear mascot took of its mask.

"You!" She pointed at the Beca. "Oh you sly." She slapped her arm.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie." Beca hugged the redhead. "I missed you." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're in a bear suit." Chloe pointed at her. She hugged Beca and smacked their lips together. "You look so adorable!"

"No I don't" Beca argued.

"Oi! You two stop canoodling and let's eat the cake." Fat Amy shouted at them.

Beca pushed Chloe to the table. "Go ahead I'm just gonna go change."

"What? No, I like that look." Chloe told her trying to stop her from walking away.

"It's really hot in here." She pointed at her bear suit. Chloe just smiled at her nodded for her to go. Beca was walking to the changing room when her Mom walked right with her.

Bette whispered at her daughter. "What happened? You were supposed to be here earlier."

Beca whispered back "I know, my flight got delayed but I'm here now."

"Anyway, our destination for our summer vacation is confirmed. Did you tell Chloe yet?" Bette asked her daughter.

"I did invite her already. I think she's going with us." Beca was hopeful that Chloe would go with them.

When Beca went back, they just continued celebrating Chloe's birthday. They all catch up with each other's vacations. They laughed and joked around with each other.

"Hey remember that 3 week vacation we talked about." Beca reminded her "we're leaving within a week. Are you ready for that?" she asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So where exactly are we going?" Chloe asked while they're at the car.

"You don't have to worry." Beca assured her "I told Aubrey and your parents a number they can contact for you." Beca stated while they walked out the car.

Chloe looked around confused that they're not at the airports entrance "Beca what….?" She looked confused at her girlfriend. "Are we riding a private plane?" Chloe's jaw dropped pointing at the plane. Beca walked up the stairs spreading her arms inviting Chloe to come up. "Where exactly are we going?" Chloe asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Beca looked at her then smiled "There's an old Earth saying, a phrase of great power and wisdom and consolation to the soul in time of need." Chloe just looked at her. "Allons-y!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: There's M Rated. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 13 - Places**

Chloe felt a gentle hand on her cheek caressing her, waking her up. "Chloe, wake up we're here." Beca said.

"Mmmm" Chloe stretched and finally open her eyes. "What's happening?" she looked around and Beca cupped her cheeks facing her eye to eye.

"Hey Beautiful, it's just me." Beca pecked the redhead's lips. "We're here. Come on get up!" she pulled Chloe up from her seat. They were in the car while Bette and Jackie where at the other car. Chloe look in awe through the window of the car.

"We're….." Chloe looked around slack jawed "We're in Paris." She looked at Beca holding her face to make sure she's not dreaming. "Paris!? Wow…" she whispered. . She can't believe she's in Paris. The last time she remembered she was in New York then when she woke up she's here.

They arrived at their rented apartment. It has three bedroom which means Beca and Chloe will be at the same room because she was sure that her Mother and Nonna would never want to share a same room. The living room has a sofa with two armchairs, coffee table, an HD TV, DVD player, a broadband Internet connection, a stereo system. Two windows on inside courtyard.

Beca and Chloe went to their room and settle their luggage. They have a bed that's enough to fit them both and a spotless white bathroom with a bathtub. Beca flopped at their bed tired from the long flight. Chloe was looking outside the window just taking it all in. "I still can't believe I'm in Paris." She looked at Beca lying on her stomach and went to her. The redhead lay on top of her hugging her tightly. "Thank you Sweetie." The redhead gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She just heard Beca muffled a sound from the pillow and she laughed at her girlfriend. After hours of flight her beautiful brunette girlfriend still looks adorable. "Oh, I have to call my parents and Aubrey." Chloe quickly pulled up from the bed and looked for her phone. She dialed her Mother's number first and it rang 3 times before it was answered "Hey Mom!"

_"Chloe, how was the trip? And where are you? Beca didn't exactly told us where." Her mother asked then she remembered that she hasn't told her parents yet about her and Beca._

"Yeah that." She laughed nervously "I'm in Paris." Then she added quickly "Don't worry I'm also with Beca's Mom and Grandma. So I'm safe, just wanna let you know." She told Cecilia.

_"We trust her. So she better make sure your safe. Anyway just enjoy your vacation darling." Her Mom told her._

"I definitely will and tell Dad I miss him." Chloe told her before they said their good-byes. The next number she dialed is Aubrey and it rang longer than her previous call. Finally after years has passed Aubrey picked up her phone "Hey Brey! Just checking on you."

_"Oh your alive, where's the creature of the night? Where exactly did she take you?" Aubrey asked and Chloe can her that Stacie was in the background shouting "I bet it's somewhere beautiful" Stacie added._

Chloe laughed at them, even though the couple barely made her sleep at night she missed being with them. "I miss you both and yes I am somewhere beautiful." She told them. "Anyway I gotta go, I know I interrupted something so bye! You know how to contact me when you need me." she told them, then they said their good-byes before she hung up. When she turned around to look at Beca, the brunette was already asleep tired from the trip. Chloe lay next to her gentle making sure she won't wake her and fell fast asleep.

Hours later Beca woke up from the warmth she felt from her back. She turned around and saw a beautiful tangled red hair with a face smiling through her sleep. She heard her phone ringing and gentle untangled herself from her sleeping redheaded girlfriend. "Hello." She answered from her groggy voice.

_"Hey yow yow! Wake up! I heard you have a beautiful redhead with you?" her aunt Marge asked her._

Beca couldn't help but smile. She missed her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins. She can't wait to see them. "What about it?"

_"We want to meet her. That being said, get ready 'coz we're about to have dinner." Marge informed her._

"Yeah okay, we'll started preparing. Meet you there." Beca told her before she was about to hang up Marge quickly asked her.

_"Hey Short stuff! Is she hot?" _

"I'll see you at dinner." After that Beca hang up before Marge say anymore. Beca turned to look at Chloe's still sleeping form and she started to rock Chloe gentle to wake her. Chloe stirred and blink a few times before she landed her eyes on Beca. "Get ready we're gonna have dinner with the rest of my family." She smiled at Chloe and added. "You can shower first if you want. I'll just go outside for a minute and talk to my Mom." She stood up from the bed and headed out.

All four of them are finally ready to go and they all started to walk outside. Beca and Chloe walk hand in hand out of the building. The night was beautiful, lights all blinking, people walking, the smell of the place, beautifully designed buildings lined up. Beca looked genuinely at Chloe and she had never seen anyone that beautiful. She smiled at her and she knew that she is absolutely going to enjoy this vacation. "You must be hungry." Beca gestured for her to follow. "And like the great Doctor would say 'Allons-y!'"

They finally arrived at a little restaurant, Bette and Jackie went straight to greet their family and Chloe felt nervous. This is the first time she's going to meet Beca's family. Her Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins, Beca seemed to pick up on Chloe's nerves and squeezed the redhead's hand. "Relax, they're not gonna bite." Beca smiled at her to show her that's its fine.

"I know, it's just that, I don't wanna embarrass you." Chloe told her and Beca started laughing. "It's not funny, I feel like I'm gonna lose whatever I ate and your laughing." Chloe informed her.

"I'm sorry. If anyone should feel embarrass it's me." Beca pointed at herself. As they reached their table Beca held the chair for her while she sat down.

"You must be Chloe?" a man with a shaved head that has a fine built and brunette hair just like Beca's Mother asked her. "I'm Nate this is my wife Marge." He pointed at the woman on his left with a raven hair and beautiful brown eyes. Marge smiled at Chloe's direction and wiggled her eyebrows at Beca. Nate continued "This are my children Amy, Carl, Collin, and our little princess Amber." He pointed at them. Amy has this beautiful curly hair that's just perfect while Carl and Collin have a straight brunette hair and fair complexion. Then Amber just like her older sister Amy, she also has a curly hair, its raven and she's the fairest of all 4 children. She's tiny with big precious eyes and she babbles a lot. Chloe was enthralled by the tiny baby in front of her. She just wants to bring her home.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, I'm Chloe." She told them "Chloe Beale." They smiled at her warmly.

A dirty blonde woman looked at her and said "Nice to meet you Chloe. I'm Ruby" she pressed her hand to herself then pointed at the man beside her "This is my husband Jim and this are my children." She pointed at them. "Jackson, Joan, and Julian." They seemed to be at the same age as Beca. Chloe smiled and nodded at them.

Their food finally arrived and they all started eating. Chloe learned that Ruby was the oldest of the Cooper siblings fallowed by Bette then Nate. Beca was the third granddaughter of the Cooper family and she was the favorite of their grandfather who died 8 years ago. Dessert was served and they were half way done when Joan told them. "We should go out tonight. Come on, our first night here. Let's show Chloe around." She told her cousins. Her brothers agreed with her. Then Nate added "We're coming with you." He informed them. As it was decided Nate, Marge, Amy, Carl, Jackson, Joan, Julian, Beca, and Chloe is going out that night. After their dinner they went back to their apartments to get ready to headed out and party.

Chloe was wearing a blue skinny jeans with a knee high boots and a lose v-neck shirt. While Beca was wearing black skinny jeans, loafers, and a blue rounded shirt with button up that emphasizes her cleavage. Chloe can't get enough of her girlfriend. Everything she wears just screams sexy.

The 9 of them arrived at the club and it was pulsing. Chloe got along just fine with Beca's family and Beca was really glad about that. They were seated around the table and their first drink arrived. "Alright, first round of tequila shot on me." Nate announced to them. They took the shoot all together.

Then they started dancing at the dance floor, the beats were amazing and everyone was having a good time. After 4 songs men started to hit on Chloe so Beca stayed close to her girlfriend. Beca doesn't want to be possessive or anything but she can't help but feel jealous. Then Beca noticed Chloe getting annoyed at one guy so she moved closer to her girlfriend. Unfortunately the guy won't take the hint and he started to touch Chloe's arm so the redhead quickly walked away from him but she was stopped so Beca came between them and talked to him in French that surprised Chloe. But it seems that the guy was not taking it and the next thing Chloe knew Beca's male cousins and her uncle were beside them and they were all speaking French. A few chats later and everything were okay and they were back at their table.

"You seem to not run out of surprises are you?" Chloe whispered to her "What else are you not telling me? I just learned you can speak French." She pointed at Beca.

"You just have to stay and find for yourself." Beca arched her brows at her. "It's my turn for the drinks. I'll just be quick." She pecks Chloe's lips before she walked to the bar.

They all had a good time and after a few drinks they started to call it a night. They we're all tipsy when they finally reached their apartments. Their places are all on the same building so they didn't have to separate on their way back. When Beca and Chloe arrived at their bedroom they fell asleep right away and the coming days will be fantastic.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe woke up and felt arms around her waist, she smiled and turned to face Beca. She cupped the brunette's face and Beca started to stir from her sleep and open her eyes. "Mmmm…Good morning." Beca told her.

"I had a great time last night." Chloe informed her. "And now I'm hungry." She pecked Beca on the lips then headed to the bathroom.

Chloe and Beca were seated around the table and having breakfast with the rest of the family. After eating Beca took Amber from Marge started to play with her youngest cousin. Chloe just looked at them from the couch then Marge sat beside her. "I didn't expect her to be this good with kids or babies but she is." Marge told her.

"They're adorable together." Chloe looked lovingly at her girlfriend and Amber. "You seem to be really close with Beca."

"Yes I guess I am. Even though we aren't exactly blood related we are closer than her relative." Marge informed her. "Especially when her parents divorced."

"I'm glad she has you." Chloe told her.

Marge let out a laugh "I'm glad she has my back too. Especially when I needed her the most." She remembered and told Chloe "when I was in labor on Amber Beca was the one with me at the hospital."

"Where's Nate?" Chloe asked.

"Business conference in California. It was Beca's Christmas break. After that she took care of Amber." Marge looked at her youngest and Beca. "She changed diapers, make her sleep, sometimes even sing to her." She smiled at them and at Chloe. "I better go. Looks like Amber needs a shower." She stood up and took her daughter.

Beca walked to Chloe "Are you ready to go around Paris? We have 10 days left. Let's make the most of it." Beca took Chloe's hand and headed outside.

_Parked car _

_This night sky _

_Makes city lights shine like diamonds _

_Our song plays on the radio. _

_We're living it up _

_Make this night ours _

_We own the world _

_I wish this lasts forever _

_Alone with you tonight _

_Further in you feels so right. _

_Parked car _

_This night sky _

_Makes city lights shine like diamonds _

_Our song plays on the radio. _

_We're giving it up and just a little more _

_This heart felt leap I surrender _

_Arms raised tonight. (arms raised) _

_We're giving it up and just a little more _

_This heart felt leap I surrender _

_Arms raised tonight. (arms raised) _

_Anywhere with you _

_Anywhere with you _

_Anywhere with you _

_Drive me away _

_Cuz the night just feels right _

_Take me away with you tonight _

_Anywhere with you. _

_Drive me away _

_Cuz the night just feels right _

_Take me away with you tonight _

_Anywhere with you. _

_Parked car, this night sky _

_Parked car _

_This night sky _

_Makes city lights shine like diamonds _

_Our song plays on, our song plays on, _

_Our song plays on, our song plays on _

_Our song plays on… _

_Parked car, night sky _

_Alone with you tonight…_

(First of Summer by Urbandub)

They spent the entire day with each other and the first place they went to was of course the iconic **_Eiffle Tower_**. They took lots of pictures with each other, the view, and architecture, and the people around them. After that they went to **_Arc de Triomphe_** and appreciate everything about it. They walked hand in hand the entire time and enjoyed every minute of it. After their sightseeing Beca took Chloe to **_Café des Deux Moulins on Rue Lepic in Montmartre_** before they went back to the apartment.

Back at their bedroom both ladies lay in bed. Chloe curled right next to Beca and tangled her right leg at Beca's. Chloe took the brunette's chin and guided her to her lips. Beca cupped Chloe's cheek and languidly kissed her, she ran her tongue to Chloe's lower lip and the redhead parted her lips. Beca brushed her tongue to Chloe's and the redhead curled her fingers at the DJ's shirt and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They both felt heat is increasing fast and Chloe pulled away gently. She's new to this, she has kissed girls before but that was it. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she is even good at having sex with a girl. She wants to do it with Beca but she's not sure how. "I'm sorry. I….."

Beca seemed to pick up on what's bothering Chloe and she too was knew to this. "Hey it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm nervous too." Beca caressed the redhead's cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Chloe let out a breath "Thank you." She said and pulled Beca closer to her.

For the past couple of days they have been to **_Musee d'Orsay, Jardin Marco Polo, Pantheon, and Le Champo Cinema_**. Then Beca would bring Chloe to cafes around then try different drinks. Today they are going to **_Centre Georges Pompidou_** because Beca's Mom, Bette, is curating _Pat Steir_ work of art at the said place. After their trip to the art show Beca took Chloe to an amazing jazz club and they danced and drink the night away.

Today is their last day in Paris, tomorrow they are leaving to another summer destination and Chloe have no idea where they are heading because her girlfriend won't tell her. "At least give me a hint on where we are going tomorrow." She pinched Beca's nose.

"Beach. There's a beach there." Beca smirked at her. "That's all I can tell you and the rest. You have to see for yourself." She wiggled her eyebrows at Chloe.

After spending their day with Beca's family she took the redhead to **_Notre Dame Cathedral_**. Chloe was amazed at the design and stand closer to Beca's side while they walk out at the side walk. "Thank you for everything." After that they walked around **_Ile Saint Louis _**while the sunset set in, they found a bench and spend their time there talking to each other about their childhood and dreams and anything they can think of. Chloe learned that Beca had been to France many times**_. _**

She pulled Beca from the waist. It was already dark and beautiful lights are what they saw when they rode the boat at **_Seine River_** and the couple stood at the top back of the boat and looked at the view around them. Beca took Chloe's hand and wrapped it around hers. "I'm glad I'm here with you." She said. Chloe put her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her closer. The redhead pressed her lips against Beca and gave her a passionately kiss.

They were back at their place and both exhausted and happy at the time they've spent in Paris. "Okay, how long will it take us from here to our next destination?" Chloe was really curious on where Beca was taking her.

"Almost 2 hours from here." Beca rolled on top of Chloe and started kissing her so that she would stop asking questions on where they are headed next. Beca started her ipod, they always listen to music when they go to sleep. Then their kiss turned heated and Chloe felt the need to touch Beca. Beca rolled Chloe's back and she lay on top of the redhead. "Tell me if I go too far." Beca said looking directly to Chloe and Chloe just nodded.

Chloe pulled Beca closer to her and closed the distance between their lips. Beca slid her hand inside Chloe's shirt and caressed the redhead's hips with her thumb. Chloe felt the heat rising from her center and she pulled Beca closer to her. The redhead arched her hips to meet the brunette's center and they both moaned at the contact. Beca started to grind against her and Chloe just felt wetter. Beca moved to Chloe's jaw then her neck and started sucking on her pulse and trailed to her collarbone. Chloe put her hands on Beca's stomach and pulled the shirt up. Beca did the same to Chloe and she stared at her girlfriend then Chloe started to fidget underneath her.

"Tell me you're not ashamed?" Beca said and Chloe just tilt her head at her "Please don't be. Not to me, you're too gorgeous to be worried." Beca leaned down and kissed her passionately. She trailed kisses to Chloe's valley to her stomach and stop at the redhead's navel. She looked up at Chloe confirming if she's okay, Chloe just smiled at her telling her it's okay. Beca started trailing hot kissed at Chloe's arms while massaging the redhead's left breast. The brunette kissed every inch of skin she can find and settled on top of Chloe again. Licking and sucking Chloe's neck while she took of the redhead's bra and Chloe took of Beca's bra as well. Beca stared at the most beautiful woman in front of her "You're beautiful." She said leaning down and trail kisses from Chloe's jaw to her breast. Beca slowly place small kisses to her girlfriend's breast and swirled her tongue at the nipple.

_Hanging around downtown by myself_

_and I had so much time to sit and think about myself_

_and then there she was_

_like double cherrypie, yeah there she was_

_like disco superfly_

_I smell sex and candy here_

_who's that lounging in my chair_

_who's that casting devious stares in my direction_

_mama this surely is a dream_

_yeah mama this surely is a dream_

_Hanging around downtown by myself_

_and I had too much caffeine and I was thinking about myself_

_and then there she was_

_in platform double swede yeah there she was_

_like disco lemonade_

_I smell sex and candy here_

_who's that lounging in my chair_

_who's that casting devious stares in my direction_

_mama this surely is a dream_

_yeah mama this surely is a dream_

_yeah mama this surely is a dream_

_I smell sex and candy here_

_who's that lounging in my chair_

_who's that casting devious stares in my direction_

_mama this surely is a dream_

_yeah mama this surely is a dream_

_yeah mama this surely is a dream_

_yeah mama this must be my dream_

(Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground)

Chloe's back arched at the sudden warm wet contact. "Oh Beca." She whispered and buried her fingernails at the brunette's back. Beca suck, lick, and touch the perfectly molded breast in front of her and Chloe just got turned on more. She felt Beca's hand trailing down at her stomach and she parted her legs more. "Take them off." She told Beca. And the brunette obliged the request. Both of them are now on their underwear and Beca resumed her position on top of Chloe. She started to grind against her while they both kissed and lock tongues against each other.

Beca started moving lower and she cupped Chloe's face "Just tell me to stop." She informed the redhead and Chloe just nodded at her. She trailed kisses and stops at the redhead's navel then gently parted Chloe's legs and kissed each thigh. Chloe took a deep breath and started to relax. She trusted Beca more than anyone and she's sure that the brunette won't hurt her. Beca bent down and kissed the redheads inner thighs slowly and warmly. Then she trailed her tongue and slowly made to Chloe's center. She took of Chloe's underwear and looked at the glistening center of her girlfriend. She ran her tongue on the redhead's fold slowly. Beca ran her tongue again and again her wet fold then she reached Chloe's clit and sucked on it. Chloe buried her fingers on Beca's hair while the other curled on the bed sheet. She arched her hips closer to the brunette's tongue to make more contact then she grind it to Beca's long wet tongue. Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips to still her and she slowly entered her tongue inside as far as he could and Chloe let out a beautiful moan.

"I want you" Chloe breathlessly told her. "I want more inside." She told Beca gripping the sheets.

Beca smiled smugly at her, proud of herself that she can do that to Chloe. She slowly slid two fingers inside her girlfriend and pulled in and out slowly, repeatedly. Then she started to suck Chloe's clit while simultaneously thrusting her fingers inside and out. Chloe was surprised that even Beca's pace increased she was still very gentle with her.

Beca felt Chloe's muscles lock around her fingers and Beca came up to Chloe and latch her lips against the redhead. Chloe wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist and buried her nails at Beca's back they both moan at the contact. Beca buried her fingers inside Chloe as far as she can and curled it inside for a second.

Chloe reached between them and buried her fingers inside Beca's and started to thrust her fingers. "Together." She told Beca and the brunette just nodded. Beca was also close and when Chloe felt the muscles clamp around her fingers they both started to thrust against each other.

Chloe held tighter on her and rolled her head at her pillow. "It's okay. I'm right here." Beca told her while holding her comfortably then she started to thrust against the redhead again. Chloe's back arched off the bed and Beca kissed her chest and they both fasten their pace until they came. Beca lay on top of Chloe for a while catching her breath. Then they pressed their foreheads together and gave each other a quick peck. Beca reached for the blanket and covered them both while Chloe curled beside her.

"That was…." Chloe was speechless on what to say to her. "Thank you."

Beca gave her a kiss on the forehead "You're beautiful. Let's go to sleep." They both closed their eyes and fell straight to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca felt someone drawing circles at her stomach then she felt a peck on her cheek and music still playing in the background. She opened her eyes and saw the redhead's beautifully tangled hair and deep blue eyes. Chloe smiled at her and lay on top of her. The redhead started pecking her neck then her collarbone. Chloe suddenly pulled up from her "What do you say another round before we headed out?" Chloe smiled and wiggled her perfectly brows at Beca.

Beca just laughed and quickly rolled Chloe on her back and peck her nose. "Andiamo." She whispered to her girlfriends ears and started another round of hot beautiful sex.

_Good Morning,_

_Good Morning love,_

_It's my favorite love song,_

_I waited all night long,_

_[Verse 1]_

_Before you get into the shower,_

_Before you worry about your hair,_

_Baby give me one more hour,_

_I want you to stay right there,_

_I don't wanna lose a moment,_

_I don't wanna miss a kiss,_

_If I could plan the perfect day, love,_

_Then I would start it just like this,_

_[Chorus]_

_Good Morning,_

_Good Morning love,_

_It's my favorite love song,_

_I waited all night long,_

_For morning,_

_Good Morning love_

_Before we start the day dear,_

_Im whispering in your ear,_

_Good Morning._

_[Verse 2]_

_Baby how can I convince you,_

_I'll make it so you can't resist,_

_Whatever else you have to do now,_

_It can't be half as good as this,_

_I'll chase you underneath the sheets, love,_

_And I won't let you get away,_

_The day won't be complete, love,_

_Unless we get a chance to say,_

_[Chorus]_

_Good Morning,_

_Good Morning love,_

_It's my favorite love song,_

_I waited all night long,_

_For morning,_

_Good Morning love_

_Before we start the day dear,_

_Im whispering in your ear,_

_Good Morning._

_[Bridge]_

_Open your eyes,_

_See my sunrise,_

_I feel you're skin,_

_So warm inside,_

_Day breaks so sweet,_

_When you're next to me,_

_So stay every night,_

_So each morning will be,_

_[Chorus]_

_Good Morning,_

_Good Morning love,_

_It's my favorite love song,_

_I waited all night long,_

_For morning,_

_Good Morning love_

_Before we start the day dear,_

_Im whispering in your ear,_

_Good Morning._

_Let's get lost together,_

_I will smile forever,_

_Was morning_

(Good Morning by John Legend)


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Rated M**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 14 – Alive And On Fire**

Chloe was excited on where they are headed next and Beca's relatives headed earlier to their destination because Bette and Jackie have last minute business to attend to. The couple just decided to spend their day inside while they wait for Bette and Jackie.

Beca and Chloe was curled up cozily in the sofa watching anything they could find on T.V. Beca's arm was wrapped around Chloe's while the redhead nuzzled herself on Beca's side. "Best summer ever." Chloe said while she nuzzled her nose on Beca's cheek.

Beca laughed "Still not telling you where we're going next." She kissed Chloe's temple while the redhead pouted at her. "I already gave you hints." She pinched Chloe's nose.

"Fine." Chloe sighed "Thank you for introducing me to your family. I love your cousins especially Amber." Chloe smiled when she remember the baby.

"Thank you for being here and not running away meeting those dorks." Beca told her. They both smiled and leaned in for a slow full kiss.

Few hours later they are sitting inside the private jet and Chloe just kept looking at the window. Beca took that moment to take a picture of her girlfriend. Chloe looked at her with a smile on her face. "You look gorgeous as ever." Beca stated. Chloe just shook her head with the brunette's antics.

They finally landed and Chloe still wasn't sure where they are. "I still don't know where we are Sweetie." She told Beca while they walk their way to the car waiting for them.

Beca just smiled at her and took the redhead's hand entwining it with her own "There's only one way to find out." Beca looked at her gesturing to enter the car. "Andiamo."

Then Chloe seemed to recognize what Beca was trying to tell her "We're in Italy?" she asked while they're at the car.

Bette smiled at Chloe "Yes Honey we are." Then she added "Sicily to be exact."

Chloe's eyes bulged she didn't expect to be at 2 different countries in the same month, thanks to her girlfriend. Before it was just a dream to her to go to places like these and now she's actually living it. "Wow." She whispered.

They finally arrived at the villa Beca's family rented. It was beautiful, it was historic and artsy. Modern and old at the same time.

"We're in Palermo.." Beca told her. "Hey!" she said as her cousins enter the living room.

"Nice of you guys to finally join us." Jackson told them. "We are gonna party tonight. We saw this club earlier, looks really good."

"Sure. I can't wait." Chloe beamed at them as they gave Chloe a hug. Beca put their luggage at their room. They have a 3 bedroom villa.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Beca told her cousins. And they all said their good-byes to the couple.

They all meet for dinner after that they stroll around. Beca's cousins finally decided to go to the club they were talking about. The first thing they did when they entered the bar was get 2 shots of tequila then they started dancing. Couple of songs later Chloe went to the bar to get another drink while Beca was in the ladies room. When Beca came back she quickly spotted Chloe at the bar and headed to her way walking in the middle of people dancing and the song changing to something slower. Beca smiled at Chloe's direction as the redhead turned around and saw Beca walking her way.

_This thing is on_

_You're playing guitar_

_And suddenly I feel romantic_

_Helsinki Mile_

_Play like Pearly Gan_

_Cause suddenly I feel like dancin'_

_You know I am_

_Your biggest fan_

_Be still my heart_

_And let the consequences be damned_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca held her hand to Chloe asking her for a dance and Chloe gladly accept the invitation. Beca took her in the middle of the crowd and they both started slow dancing. Then Beca turned Chloe around her front facing Chloe's back and they're both pressed against each other. The pressure was increased by the sea of people around them and it was getting hot for both of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Say can I tempt you_

_Can you be tempted, too_

_Pick up another string on your guitar_

_Hey can I tempt you_

_Or can you be tempted to_

_Play me like Satan's Seventh Bride_

_The string is strung_

_Those stakes are high_

_But I don't care cause I feel romantic_

_Stand in the light_

_Six carol lines_

_Breathing far but I'll take my chances_

_Now I know you are_

_A Jekyl and Hyde_

_But so is Satan's Star_

_And ready to join your tribe_

_Say can I tempt you_

_Can you be tempted, too_

_Pick up another string on your guitar_

_Hey can I tempt you_

_Can you be tempted to_

_Play me like Satan's Seventh Bride_

(Satan's Seventh Bride by Helicopter Girl)

They started to grind against each other, Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and they moved in unison. Chloe lean against Beca and exposed her neck while Beca breathe heavily and started kissing Chloe's neck until the song stopped. They went for a few more drinks and some dancing before they go back to their places. The couple had a great time and can't wait to spend more time together at the coming days ahead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the past couple of days Beca, Chloe and the rest of Beca's family went around Palermo and visited **_Palazzo dei Normanni_** that Chloe was amazed, she even had a few ideas for her future projects. They also visited **_Palermo Cathedral_** that's just blocks away from the Palazzo. They also went to **_Teatro Massimo_** which Chloe enjoyed dearly. Most of their days they went to **_Vucciria Market_**, to buy the most Mediterranean delights. Chloe took a lot of pictures with her and Beca.

After 5 days at Palermo they spend their remaining days in **_San Vito lo Capo_**. They stayed in a beautiful Villa they overlooks the beach from the balcony.

They went to the beach as much as possible sometimes they would take Amber with them and enjoy the cool water and waves. Chloe would take Amber from Beca and would stand the little girl to brave the waves like she would usually do to her nephews and nieces. Beca was glad that Chloe were good with kids especially Amber. Just like the brunettes Amber is picky so no one can just go along with the little baby that easily yet again by Chloe's super powers she made that effortlessly.

It was Beca's first time walking along the beach with someone holding hands with and she didn't know it could feel this good. She wanted to do this with Chloe everyday and she would take it any time of the day.

They only have 3 days left before they go back to New York and Beca invited Chloe to dinner just the two of them. No families involve, a romantic dinner date while they're at in Sicily. They went to a restaurant that's in sea side and it was very soothing and calming with candle lights on the table. After that they went on a beach club and started loosen up and just have a good time.

"I don't understand this song but I like it." Chloe shouted at Beca and the brunette just nodded and they just kept on dancing the night away. After the bar they decided to walk along the shore while they headed back to the villa. Holding hands with each other, just feeling the cool breeze of the night, the soothing sound of waves, and the beautiful light of the moon against Chloe's everything, her face, body, everything about her. Beca faced Chloe leaned up and reached for the redhead's soft full lips. No matter how many times Beca have kissed her she still couldn't get enough of the badass brunette. Chloe put her arms around Beca's neck and parted her lips to give access to Beca that she took happily and moan at the contact of their tongues. They rest their foreheads against each other after they pulled away.

"Let's go back to the villa." Beca stated and Chloe just nodded exuberantly and wanting to spend the rest of the night with Beca alone in the bed room. Good thing their room is far away from Beca's Mom and Nonna so that in case they went a little loud they won't be heard immediately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They entered their room as quietly as possible to not wake up Beca's Mom and Nonna. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe while she's facing against her and heading to their bed. "How can you look so sexy just by walking?" Beca asked as she ran her hands down the redhead's sides and Chloe whimpered just by a small touch from Beca. They turned on the music to cover any kind of noise they might make. Beca can't take it anymore and press Chloe against the wall, she lick the redhead's earlobe slowly and Chloe pulled Beca closer to her wanting more contact as possible. They kissed each other again and again and again while Beca tangles her fingers at Chloe's fiery red hair and Chloe released a soft moan. The redhead pressed her knee at Beca's center, she felt the warmth and they both moaned at the contact.

_You grip your hands around my clothes_

_(hands around my clothes)_

_And you strip the buttons off my coat_

_(buttons off my coat)_

_And I choose the methods I do best_

_(methods I do best)_

_And the thump thump, the thumping in your chest_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe unbuttoned Beca's pants and got rid of her top and Beca did the same to Chloe's they are both on their underwear and Beca took Chloe's hand on hers and guide her to the bed. She sat at the edge of the bed while Chloe straddled her, Beca's hand were resting on the redhead's hips running her fingers up and down the thighs. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed her languidly then Chloe started to grind against Beca and the brunette pulled her closer to meet more contact to Chloe's center. They were both wet already from their little actions. Beca pulled away from their kiss and started trailing small kissed to Chloe's jaw to her neck down to her collarbone and suck on it while Chloe buried her fingers at Beca's hair while she massage the DJs scalp. The brunette sucks and bites on Chloe's neck and taking her bra off then she massaged the perfect breast of the woman in front of her. Then she ran her tongue down the redhead's body to her breast and baths the peaked nipple with her wet warm tongue. Chloe rolled her head and pulled Beca closer to her while she hugged her, she let out a cry while the brunette suck on one breast to the other "Beca." She whispered barely making a sound.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_You leave these marks upon my neck_

_(makes upon my neck)_

_And they're still there I know but I still check_

_(but I still check)_

_And the thump thump, the thumping in my chest_

_(thumping in my chest)_

_As I lose the feeling in my fingertips_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_Allie you're dear to me_

_Please check your clothing at the door_

_And who you're supposed to be_

_You always leave me wanting more_

_Allie you're dear to me_

_Shall we get intimate again?_

_Allie you're dear to me_

_Shall we get intimate again?_

_Shall we get intimate again?_

_Shall we get intimate again?_

_(I think so, I think so)_

_Shall we get intimate again?_

_Allie you're dear to me (me, me)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe pulled away from Beca and laid the brunette gently on her back. Beca took of her bra while she settled in bed and Chloe lay on top of her. "You're so beautiful Beca." She said before she kissed the brunette languidly. The redhead licked Beca's lips while she's kneading her breast and Beca moaned at how soft Chloe's hand was. She pulled up and latches her tongue to the brunette's breast swirling it around the nipple and biting at it after that moving to the other breast to give the same attention. Beca lifted her knee to make contact with the redhead's center and they both moaned while Chloe grind against the brunette's thigh. "You are so hot." She pulled from the kiss and looped her fingers around Beca's waistband and pulled it down, Beca hold herself up and removed Chloe's underwear as well.

The redhead placed her left leg over Beca's right and started grinding at the brunette's center. They can feel the wetness of the other as they grind faster and they moaned in unison. Beca ran her nails to Chloe's stomach to her breast and started kneading the perfectly rounded flesh as they fasten their pace grinding each other, both panting heavily "Beca….Oh Beca" Chloe whimpered. They can both feel each other getting closer, the brunette hold Chloe's hips and started kissing her collarbone then she flipped her girlfriend.

Beca was on top of Chloe lips latched together grinding faster and Chloe wrapped her left leg around her and dig her nails around the brunette's back. Beca sucked on the redhead's neck and ran her hand at Chloe's side and caress her girlfriends beautiful ass. The brunette slowly kneaded her girlfriend's inner thigh then she ran her finger against Chloe's folds back and forth then she entered two fingers inside her and Chloe moaned "Oh shit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_(oooh oh)_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_When you are close to me I shiver_

_(Shiver)_

(Shiver Shiver by Walk The Moon)

Chloe reached between them and ran her fingers at Beca's length as well. They moved in unison and both their fingers are inside thrusting against each other. Faster and faster pumping in and out of each other "I'm close. Please" Chloe whimpered then Beca started to curl her fingers inside her redhead and she started to shudder against Beca. Chloe pump faster against the brunette and they both can feel how close they are and fasten their pace. They both felt the muscles lock around their fingers and thrust faster and harder against each other until they came. They slowed their thrust as they wave their orgasm out, Chloe rest her hand against Beca's chest as she pull out from the brunette and Beca rest her head at her redhead's chest peppering her with kisses. They breathe heavily at each other as Beca lay beside her and Chloe just curled beside Beca and wrap them with a blanket as they fell asleep. Beca pulled Chloe closer to her and kissed the redhead's temple as they both close their eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca woke up with the sunlight streaming in from the blinds on their room. She blinked a few times and turned to face her girlfriend sleeping beautifully beside her, both of them naked and barely slept last night. It's their last day in Capo and even though Beca's going to miss this place she also can't wait to get back to New York and Barden. This whole vacation with Chloe has been good for her she felt like she have enough energy for the whole year. She looked at Chloe's form as the sun beamed at her beautiful body, she looked so beautiful and she can't believe she's been this lucky. Beca pledged to herself not to screw anything with Chloe. Chloe Beale deserves everything beautiful and she wishes she can give all that Chloe needed.

_Every time I look at you_

_You always look so beautiful_

_Driving on the road again_

_The Chevy's packed_

_And it is dusk_

_And I will take some photographs_

_So I can dream of you_

_Can't say I've felt such twisting_

_In my heart this way we pitch a tent_

_and have one sleeping bag_

_To stay away the fires burning,_

_softly singing songs_

_So close to you_

_Do you believe In love at first sight_

_I think you do_

_We're lying naked under the covers_

_Those are the best days of my life_

_Can't take away those times_

_We stayed up and we talked all night_

_Chain smokin' cigarettes and_

_Three bottles of red wine_

_Falling asleep together_

_Holding your body close to mine_

_Oh and in the morning_

_Your eyes opened so innocent_

_The sun is blazing we are sweaty_

_You look lovely_

_Nothing else matters anymore_

_cause you're In my arms again_

_Do you believe In love at first sight_

_I think you do_

_We're lying naked under the covers_

_Those are the best days of my_

_Those are the best days of my_

_Those are the best days of my life_

_Oh I never wanna be without you_

_So just stay with me_

_I will love you endlessly_

_Oh oh darling, darling Ooooooooh_

_Oh darling, darling_

_Do you believe In love at first sight_

_I think you do_

_We're lying naked under the covers_

_Those are the best days of my life_

_Do you believe In love at first sight_

_I think you do_

_We're lying naked under the covers_

_Those are the best days of my_

_Those are the best days of my_

_Those are the best days of my life_

(Best Days by Matt White)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Falling**

Beca is going back to Barden tomorrow and she's already started packing in her room. "I'm gonna miss you." Chloe said hugging Beca from behind. The brunette smiled at Chloe's sweetness.

She turn around and wrapped her arms at the redhead "I'm gonna miss you too, so much. But don't worry we're going to skype and call each other as much as possible. I know it's not the same as actually seeing each other in the flesh but at least we see each other." Beca pecked Chloe's nose and smirked at the redhead and Chloe melt right then and there.

"You're cooking tonight, right?" Chloe asked her and beamed her eyes at her. "Aubrey's asking if you need anything."

"Nah it's fine, we're set. I got everything we need from the kitchen." Beca bumped her hips against her girlfriend. The 4 of them are having dinner with each other before Beca and Stacie head back to Barden.

They both headed to Chloe's apartment and started preparing their dinner. "Ooh I'm gonna miss you're cooking so much." She informed Beca.

"Only my cooking?" Beca pointed at herself, arched her brow with a smirk.

"Wipe that smug off your face." Chloe throw a bunch of tissue at her "Let's start cooking before they come back. I'm sure those two are hungry."

Stacie and Aubrey arrived just in time for their dinner with the 4 of them. The tall couple spent their entire summer in New York then they went to New Orleans for a week to Aubrey's grandmother.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Gran!?" Aubrey yelled as they enter the house. _

_"In the kitchen dear." They heard an old lady. They both walked to where the kitchen is and saw a woman in her mid 60s, white hair everywhere, but still beautiful wearing an apron. _She looks so warm and cuddly_ Stacie thought as they get closer to her and Gran hugged her precious granddaughter with delight. _

_"Gran, I miss you so much." Aubrey said as she hugged tightly back her Gran_

_Gran looked at a tall brunette beside her granddaughter "You must be Stacie?" she asked her then went to hug the brunette. Stacie was right she is cuddly and warm and the brunette hug her back she was so glad to meet this woman._

_"Stacie this is my Gran." Aubrey told her girlfriend._

_They were all seated on the dining table eating when Aubrey cleared her throat and squeezed Stacie's hand. "Gran there's something I have to tell you." She sighed heavily and Stacie gave her a reassuring smile. _

_"What is it dear?" Grand look at her then at Stacie trying to figure out what Aubrey was trying to say._

_Aubrey took a deep breath and she looked at Stacie "Can you give us a few seconds." The tall brunette smiled at them then excused herself to the living room._

_"Is there something wrong?" Gran look at Aubrey worryingly._

_Aubrey looks down at her plate and just hope for the best "I love someone Gran." She smiled then looked at the older woman "I'm in love with someone and she's the most beautiful person that ever happened to me." she looked straight at her Gran on the verge of tears "and I want you to know about her Gran because you're special to me as well." _

_Her Gran released a tear from her eyes "Everyone deserve something beautiful sweetheart." She went to Aubrey's side and hugged her granddaughter "I'm glad you found that person." She kissed the blonde's temple "I love you no matter what honey."_

_Aubrey hugged her Gran tightly not wanting to let her go. "Love you Gran. Thank you." She looked at the door and saw her girlfriend giving her small smile. "Gran I want you to meet someone" she nodded at Stacie "This is Stacie" she smiled at her "my girlfriend." _

_Gran kissed Stacie in the cheek "I'm glad to meet you." She cupped Aubrey's cheek and look at the lovely couple in front of her "now who's up for dessert?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You two go ahead and sit down we're gonna bring dinner in a minute." Chloe smiled at them as they sat down. Few minutes later Beca and Chloe sat down their dinner at the table.

"What are we having tonight?" Stacie asked wiggling her fingers.

"Do the honor please." Beca gestured for Chloe to present their dinner.

"Tonight we are having Chicken and sun-dried tomato orzo with broccoli." Chloe smiled proudly at them. "Beca taught me how to make it the whole time so don't you guys worry. It's all good." She informed them.

"Good enough for me." Aubrey said taking her first bite "Mmmm this is really good."

Dinner went great Aubrey and Stacie told them about their time in New Orleans and they all shared their stories with each other.

"I'm gonna get dessert." Beca stood up and Stacie joined her at the kitchen.

"This looks really good." Stacie said looking at their dessert.

"Yeah come on." Beca gestured for them to come back to the dining table.

"What's this now?" Aubrey asked.

"It's a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Brown Bombs." Beca answered to Aubrey with her arched brow.

"Wow you gotta teach me how to make this." Stacie told Beca "What you think Beauty? Chocolate and all." Stacie wiggled her eye brows at her girlfriend. Aubrey just took a deep breath and shook her head a little at her girlfriend. They all finished their food and headed to their rooms. Beca decided to spend her last night with Chloe.

Aubrey and Stacie curled up in bed together after an hour of love making "I told Chloe that you'll be staying here for your intern."

"Is she fine with it?" Stacie looked at her "I don't wanna impose."

"You're not, I want you here and it's practical. You don't have to look for a place, it saves time." Aubrey reasoned to her. Stacie curled closer to her and gave a kiss before they made love again.

While on the other room Chloe and Beca talked the night away. Chloe told Beca about Stacie getting an intern and staying with them for the rest of her intern. "That's good, right? You're okay with it?" Beca asked her.

"Yeah of course, I just wish they dialed down a notch at night." Chloe looked at Beca "I got no problem with them doing it. I just hope they let me sleep." They both laughed then Beca kissed her girlfriend at her forehead.

"Just talk to them. I'm sure they'll listen, I mean you live her too." Beca stated to her while Chloe pulled Beca closer to her.

"How about you?" Chloe asked Beca "Where are you interning?"

Beca let out a breath "I'm not sure yet" she looked at Chloe "but I think I'm gonna be in L.A." she looked nervously at Chloe.

Chloe knew that there is a big possibility that Beca will go to L.A. but for some reason she was hoping that Beca would take an internship in New York. She knows that L.A. has always been Beca's dream. As much as she wants to be with Beca she also doesn't want to be in the way of her girlfriend's dreams. "That's great. I'm sure you're gonna get it. I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Beca asked her looking directly at her girlfriend for the truth and Chloe just nodded at her with a smile. "Thank you." She kissed her girlfriend languidly before they went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca has been in Barden for 3 weeks and she's been fidgeting since morning. She looked at her phone trying to figure how to break the news. "Okay let's just go for it." She pressed the call button on her phone. "Hey Beautiful." She said.

_"Oh hey Sweetie, nice of you to call." Chloe said._

"I need to tell you something." Beca said nervously.

_"Everything okay?" _

"Yeah yeah I just wanna let you know." Beca was trying to muster up enough energy to tell her girlfriend. She heard a few commotions from the other end "Is this a bad time?"

_"No…. Yes, actually it is." Chloe sighed heavily "I'm sorry, I'll call you later. I'm really sorry Sweetie."_

"Yeah sure. It's fine I understand you're busy. I should've texted or something." Beca told her.

_"Thank you, I'm sorry. I promise I'll call you back as soon as I get off work." Chloe reassure Beca._

"Sure, talk to you later." Beca smiled through the phone.

After Beca's shift at the station and Bella's practice she was back at her dorm room waiting for Chloe. She called her girlfriend to check up on her but it just went straight to voice mail. So Beca just left a message to call her back. Beca waited but Chloe never called back.

Beca woke up with her ringtone blasting a song that she made Chloe's ringtone because it reminded her of the redhead.

_I love the way she fills her clothes._

_I love those freckles, on her nose._

_I love the way she plays it cool._

_I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_[x2]_

_Your funny, your yummy_

_You wear a little top that shows a little tummy._

_It's easy to tease me_

_You never ever looked that pleased to see me._

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this._

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes them hips._

_I love the way she makes me drool._

_I think that you are beautiful._

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_[x2]_

_Your funny, your yummy_

_I think your daddy makes a lot of money. _

_It's easy to tease me_

_She never ever looks that pleased to see me._

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this. [x3]_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I think that you are lovely_

_[x7]_

_I think that you are beautiful._

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_[x2]_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this. [x5]_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

(She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls)

"Hello" Beca answered the phone groggily.

_"Hey Sweetie, I'm sorry did I wake." Chloe said dejectedly._

"Nah it's okay." Beca sighed "How are you?" She asked while she rolled her back to bed.

_"I'm fine. Good morning." Chloe sat down to a chair. "I'm sorry I forgot to call you last night. Forgive me?"_

"Its fine, you must be tired last night."

_"Thank you. Anyway, why'd you call? Is there news?" Chloe asked._

"Yeah" Beca sighed "I just wanna let you know that I got the internship in L.A." she told Chloe.

_"Oh. That's wonderful Sweetie." Chloe said happily. "When are you gonna be in L.A.? how long are you gonna be in L.A.?"_

Beca looked at her clock and realized she over slept "Oh crap. Chloe I'm sorry I'm late. I'll call you later. Bye." She said before she hang up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca and Stacie was at the auditorium cleaning up after practice. "You okay there Captain?" Stacie asked her.

Beca break from her trance and looked at Stacie "Yeah I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"You just look out of it since you walked in here." Stacie explained. "Everything alright between you and Chloe?" Stacie asked in concern.

Beca smiled at her "Yeah everything's fine." She let out a sighed then slumped her shoulders "I guess I just miss her. We haven't really talk for a week."

"You mean you haven't told her about L.A. yet?" Stacie asked in shock.

"I just did, this morning." She smirks at Stacie. "Speaking of, I gotta go. See yah." She waved at Stacie good-bye.

Beca was back at her dorm pressing the call button to Chloe's number. It rang 3 times before it was answered.

"Hey, nice of you to call." Chloe said "I'm sorry about yesterday. I really am."

"It's okay. Stop apologizing it's not your fault." Beca told her.

"You got an internship at L.A." Chloe said for a fact "Congratulations"

"Thank you. How was your week?" Beca was happy to hear Chloe's voice and wanted to prolong their conversation as much as possible.

"Been a little busy but everything is fine." The redhead informed her "When are you heading to L.A.? do you have a place to stay already?" Chloe wanted to know all about it.

"Yeah, I already do actually. I'll be in L.A. next week." Beca told Chloe.

"Okay, that's good to know." Chloe sighed heavily "I miss you. I'm really sorry for the past week. I got really buried in my job." Chloe explained.

"I miss you too. Don't worry about it okay." Beca assured her. "Did you eat already?"

Chloe laughed "No, actually I was waiting for you. I made dinner by the way." She said.

"Really? Now I wanna taste that?" Beca teased her. "What's for dinner?"

They talked for a while after that they went to skype so that they can eat together. That went for hours and they talk for hours.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week later there was a knock on a door Aubrey answered their door.

"HEY!" Stacie and Beca shouted at Aubrey as she answered the door.

"Why do you two always scare the shit out of me!?" Aubrey said while clutching her chest.

"Because it's fun." Beca said a matter of factly. "Chloe here?" she whispered to Aubrey. The blonde just nodded at Chloe's door.

"Oh am I glad to see you." Stacie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "and I also have to tell you something."

"Okay." Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie's hips and gave her a kiss. They went to their room to talk privately. "What are you going to tell me?"

"Okay, Aubrey" Stacie smiled at her "Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Aubrey sat down at the bed "Stacie you're scaring me."

"It's fine. It's fine" Stacie cupped her face and gave her a slow kiss. "You know, you introduce me to your Gran and I am grateful for that." The tall brunette paced around "I want you to met my Dad." Stacie gulped as she looked at Aubrey.

Aubrey was shocked and didn't know how to react at first. "Wow, that's." Aubrey knew this is really serious. Stacie and her Dad are really close since it's just been both of them for years. "I'd be honored to meet him." She smiled at her girlfriend even if she's scared as hell.

"Great." Stacie beamed "but I don't know when or where. I just wanna let you know that I want you to meet him."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca entered Chloe's room quietly as possible and slowly went behind her then covered her eyes. "Who?" Chloe turned around "How?"

"Surprise…" Beca extended her arms wide open.

Chloe jumped out of her chair and throw herself at her girlfriend. Beca catch her just in time and they both fell to bed kissing each other passionately. Chloe pulled up "Oh I missed you."

"I missed you too" Beca flipped the redhead and they kissed hungrily from the pent up frustration they have for not seeing each other for almost a month.

They are both naked and grinding at each other breathing heavily "When are you going to L.A.?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her legs around the brunette.

"Let's not talk about that right now." Beca said while she sucked her girlfriend's neck. She massaged the redhead's breast while she grinds harder and slower at her girlfriend. Chloe dig her nails harden at Beca's back as the brunette sucked on her nipple. Their night went rough and slow at the same time.

"Oh that was amazing." Chloe sighed as she rest her head on Beca's chest "I missed you so much." She peppered kisses on her girlfriend's collarbone. Beca guided the redhead's lips to her own and both shared a slow passionately kiss before they fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacie felt warm hands surround her from the back. "Mmmm this is nice." The tall brunette laid her head at Aubrey's shoulder and reached around for the blonde's neck guiding her to her lips.

Aubrey moaned "I don't think I'm ever going tired to this." She put her hand inside Stacie's shirt and massaged her hips. "What are you making?"

Stacie laughed "Believe it or not I'm making pancakes." She informed her girlfriend "I know it's not gonna taste as good as Beca's cooking…"

"I'm sure it's gonna taste fine. I don't care I'll eat it either way." Aubrey stated kissing the brunette's cheek and temple.

On the other room Chloe stirred from her sleep, she blinked her eyes and slowly rise from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Beca was right behind Chloe and she kissed the redhead's shoulder while they looked at the mirror then Beca turned white as sheet.

"Sweetie what wrong?" Chloe asked then saw what Beca was looking at.

"What…" Beca was shocked and confused "Chloe did we had sex last night or beat the shit out of each other?" she faced Chloe in front of her looking at her bruises. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head "I won't let it happen again." Beca barely look at Chloe on the verge of tears at seeing the bruises that she was sure she did.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Chloe pulled the brunette towards her. She cupped Beca's cheek to look straight to her "look at me, its fine. I'm fine."

Beca pulled away from her "No you're not fine." She hugged herself "I should've been more careful."

"Beca listen to me. I'm fine, really. Look" Chloe faced Beca in front of the mirror and pointed at Beca's own bruises "Look at it and tell me it hurt and you regret last night?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Fine, but next time we do this again" Beca pointed between them "let's make sure we don't do **_that_** to each other again, as much as possible." She pointed at their bruises. Chloe has hickey's around her chest and inner thigh, bruises around her waist from Beca's legs as they wrapped around her last night. While Beca has darker bruises around her waist and scratches on her back and arms.

"Let's have some breakfast, okay." Chloe gave her a kiss as she pulled Beca out of the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca has been in L.A. for almost 2 month and the couple has been skyping almost everyday. Beca had never felt like this for someone before and she was happy and scared at the same time. She has no idea how to deal with it sometimes but she liked it. Things were going great for both of them, their relationship and their jobs. They couldn't ask for more.

Beca and Stacie will head back to Barden in a couple of days for the Regionals as well as their girlfriends, Chloe and Aubrey.

The long distances have been a problem to the Bella's practice but Beca made sure things work out and it did. The Regionals was aca-amazing, Beca has never been more focus. She has a clear mind on her plans for the Bellas, her internship and she has made more mixes.

It was a close call between the Treblemakers and the Bellas but the Bellas took the trophy and both are advancing to Semi-Finals.

"That was aca-amazing. You guys are getting better." Chloe shouted to them. They were in a club having a celebration. They danced the night away and Beca tried to keep Chloe from drinking too much that she's gonna regret when she wakes up.

Aubrey and Stacie went back to Barden earlier. Because they have an important appointment tomorrow, Aubrey could barely sleep. They woke up early the next morning and Aubrey is fidgeting.

"Hey it's gonna be fine. Trust me." Stacie assured her and Aubrey just nodded not having the energy to say anything. They headed to Stacie's house where her father lives.

"Hey Doll!" Her Dad shouted as he spotted them at the driveway.

"Hi Daddy!" Stacie shouted back as she hugged her father tightly. "I miss you." The brunette's father kissed her daughter on the temple.

Aubrey was standing behind them looking at them and she has no idea what to do. Will saw the blonde and let go of his daughter and face Aubrey "Hello."

Stacie stand between them "Daddy this is Aubrey." She told her Dad, then looked at the blonde "Aubrey this is my Dad, Will."

Aubrey held her hand for a shake "Nice to meet you Sir."

Will just snorted "Sir? Please just call me Will." He said then gestured for them to go inside the house "Come on I made you guys lunch."

They finished their lunch and they are out on the backyard talking to each other. Stacie telling her Dad about her intern and the Bellas, Aubrey telling him about her job, and Will just letting them know especially her daughter that's his fine and well.

"Daddy I love you." Stacie looked at him in the eye "you know that." Will just nodded at her waiting where this conversation is going. "Please bear in mind that you did nothing wrong." Stacie took a deep breath "Daddy Aubrey and I are dating." Will just looked at her nodding "We've been dating for months." Stacie looked at him trying to see his reaction. "I love her Daddy."

Will smiled at his daughter "Oh baby doll." He cupped Stacie's face, he looked at Aubrey. Aubrey stood up and took their cups for refill "Thank you" he said to Stacie. He took a deep breath and looks back at his daughter "Are you happy?" he asked.

Stacie looked up and smiled "I don't think I've ever been this happy before." She looked dearly at her father "It just feels right." She looks up at him "Dad?"

"All I wanted is for you to be happy Doll." Will squeezed his daughter's hand. "And someone to love you as you deserve."

"I am" Stacie told him with a smile.

"Then I am too." Will said a matter of factly. Aubrey came out to the backyard carrying 3 cups. "Doll" he looked at his daughter and Stacie knew what he wants.

"Daddy don't scare her that much." Stacie whispered then walked to Aubrey "Relax, don't forget to breath." She smiled at Aubrey and gave her a kiss at the cheek.

Aubrey sat down at seat across Will "I assume Stacie already told you?" she took a deep breath as she looked at him then the ground.

"She did." He arched his brow at her "said you make her happy and she loves you dearly." He said not letting emotion be seen. "What can you say about that?"

"I feel the same towards her" Aubrey look at him in the eye "is this the part where you threaten me" Aubrey tried to lighten the mood "Sir?"

Will smiled at him "Not really." Then tilt his head "Well, I love my daughter and I just meet you so I don't really know you that well and all I can go on really is how she looks at you and your word." He leaned closer to her "I just wanna let you know that I use to box and I like to hunt too. Just wanna let you know." Aubrey gulped loudly and just smiled at him.

"Alright both of you come on back inside!" Stacie shouted at them from the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS WHO FALLOWED. THE REVIEWS WHO REVIEWED AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16 – Will**

It was late and Chloe tried to call Beca even though she knew that her girlfriend might be sleeping. She tried it anyway, they haven't talked that much lately. Chloe has been tired from work and Beca has been busy lately. Chloe dialed her girlfriend's number wishing she was awake.

"Hello Sweetie." Chloe greeted her.

"_Hey" Beca was happy to hear from her. "Everything alright?"_

"Yeah, I just wanna talk to you." Chloe could hear that Beca was somewhere loud. In fact her girlfriend might even be in club. "Where are you?"

"_Oh I'm in a club." Beca stated "My boss wanted me to check out this place."_

"Oh that's great. I guess." Chloe said questioningly. Then she heard someone from the background shouted _Come on Beca your turn for a shot._ "Wow sounds like you're busy." Chloe doesn't want to sound like she doesn't want Beca to have fun or possessive over her but she can't help knowing that her girlfriend is out there with people she doesn't know and probably they're hot too.

"_What, the shot? No they were just playing." Beca explained and gestured for her colleagues to keep quiet. _

"You don't have to explain. You're in a club, it's understandable." Chloe said but her voice tells otherwise.

"_Are you mad at me?" Beca asked._

"What!? No. I just told you it's okay." Chloe reasoned with her.

_Beca snorted "Your voice says otherwise."_

"What now you're an expert." Chloe argued.

"_Hey, hey, hey I don't wanna fight with you. I'm sorry okay." Beca sighed._

"I'm sorry I called you while you're working. I'll talk to you another time." Chloe said before she hung up.

"Bye" Beca said but the call were already ended.

It's been two days since the phone call argument between Beca and Chloe. They haven't talk to each other since then, both are being stubborn waiting for the other to give up and call them. Unfortunately no one has given up yet, Beca missed Chloe but she doesn't want to pick the phone and call her because she thinks that she didn't do nothing wrong. _It was Chloe that got mad and she was just doing her job and sometimes that job requires her to do mingle with her client. They are in a club and in a club there are drinks, it's understandable, right?_ She told herself.

"She may be my girlfriend but she doesn't own me, I don't need to tell her everything and that's acceptable, right? We all need our space and by space I am not breaking up with her I just want my private space. I don't know what I want." Beca told her stuff animal sitting in the sofa of her apartment. She took her phone and dialed Chloe's number "Hey Chloe…oh" it went straight to voice mail.

Chloe knew that she was wrong so she picked up her phone and dialed Beca's number it only rang once before it was answered. "Hey Beca I'm sorry I shouldn't get mad because of that…" she was cut off with Beca's voice.

"_Its fine I forgive you and I apologize to you too. I should've at least given you a heads up or something." Beca countered._

"I should've trusted you more." Chloe said. "and I do trust you."

"Thank you." Beca said. "How was your week?" they both laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Halloween was in a day and Beca knock on a door. There was a few knocks before it was answered. "We'll I don't think I should say 'This was a surprise' anymore. I think you have made this as a habit." Aubrey told the brunette.

"Maybe." Beca entered the apartment "She here yet?"

"Not yet. She'll be home in an hour." Aubrey informed her.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you here?" Stacie walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in her room." She told the tall couple and putting her finger on her lips to tell them to keep it a secret.

Chloe entered the apartment after an hour "that smells good what are we having?" the redhead asked.

"Oh yeah it's Chicken Lo Mein" Stacie informed her. "Go freshen up it'll be ready in a few minutes." Chloe just nodded at her and headed to her room.

Chloe went straight to her closet and looked for clothes to wear. She was headed to her bed when she saw someone waiting for her "How did you…?" She said her hand pressed against her chest. "I thought you're in L.A.? we'll obviously you're here."

"Yes, I am." Beca smiled at her. "You changed your hair." Beca pointed at Chloe's hair "Cut and colored." It was cut to her jaw line and dyed it blonde.

"You're here." Chloe whispered "Tomorrow is Halloween. We are celebrating." Chloe clapped at her "Hah! I have the perfect idea."

"Okay" Beca said not surely. "Tomorrow, right? Do I have to wear a costume?"

"Of course, it won't be Halloween without it." Chloe said.

"Oh no, I am not wearing a costume." Beca stated at her.

"Yes you will and you are going to wear it voluntarily." Chloe said a matter of fact.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe was at her living room waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. Finally Beca arrived just in time. "Finally, you're here." Chloe told her "You're costume is on the bed."

Beca just sighed "Fine, where's the bunnies by the way?" she asked while heading to the bedroom.

"They went out earlier. We're meeting them in a party." Chloe informed her "Go get change."

Beca entered the bedroom and Chloe was just right behind her. "So what is my costume?" she asked.

Chloe nodded at the clothes "See for yourself."

Beca pulled out the cover and her eyes grew saucers when she finally saw it "How did you?"

"I was hoping you would come for Halloween so I got that 2 week ago." Chloe informed her. "Go on put it on. While get ready, see you in a bit." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek while she walked away.

Beca was back at the living room waiting for Chloe. The door opened and Beca smiled at her "You look sexy." She offered her arm to Chloe's and Chloe entwined hers as they headed to the party.

They just entered the front door and looking for their friends "So what party is this?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey's friend." They looked at the place around "Where are those two anyway?" after they went around couple of times they finally found the tall couple.

"You two finally made it." Stacie exclaimed as she hugged them both. "I like what you guys are wearing."

"You guys too." Chloe said. Aubrey was wearing a sexy witch costume while Stacie was wearing a sexy vampire costume. They are both wearing matching corsets.

"What or who are you guys supposed to be?" Aubrey asked, gesturing for their clothes.

"Me? Well bow ties are cool." Beca said wiggling her eyebrows while fixing her bow tie. "She got it for me." Beca smiled at them, she was wearing the full Doctor Who ensemble from the Eleventh Doctor and completed with a fez.

"And you are?" Aubrey asked her bestfriend.

There was a reason why Chloe dyed her hair. So that she can complete her costume. She was wearing white with knee high boots and a matching gun on her thigh and completed with a curly blonde hair. "I'm the wife." She exclaimed to them.

The night went fun for them they had a few drinks danced for a few hours before they went back to Aubrey and Chloe's place "That was fun. Now I can't wait for next Halloween." Beca told her.

"Oh goody I can't wait." Chloe said while removing pieces from her clothing. "That clothes, really suits you, you know." She eyed the brunette up and down.

"I can say the same to yours" Beca smiled at her. She went to Chloe and helps her remove her clothes. She kissed her girlfriend's lips slowly then she proceeds to her neck while slowly pulling Chloe's jacket zipper down. Chloe released a breath as Beca's lips touched her skin. "You look so sexy with it." The brunette pulled and eyed her up and down "and I'm sure without it too."

Chloe laughed and pull Beca's suspenders down while she guides her girlfriend to bed and clasped her hand on the brunette's neck as they lay down. Beca lay on top of her girlfriend and peppering her with kisses, Chloe pulled Beca from her bow tie to her and gave her a passionate kiss. The blonde licked Beca's lower lip asking for access and she was granted, they both moaned as their tongues touched each other and Beca slowly moved up and pressed harder against Chloe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca was making everyone breakfast when Stacie got out from the bedroom "Hey Stacie, you slept well?" she looked at the tall brunette and stopped as she saw her wearing a big shirt with long legs exposed. Beca quickly looked back at the pan and just continued cooking "Looks like you did." She whispered.

"Mmm that smells yummy." Stacie looked over Beca's shoulder "Oh I am hungry."

Aubrey emerged from her room just minutes before Chloe and she went straight to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek "Good morning" and Stacie just smiled at her.

They ate breakfast and talked about last night remembering things that they can still remember. After they ate Stacie went back to their room and close the door. Aubrey looked at her bestfriend "Did I do something wrong?"

Chloe and Beca just looked at her "I don't know" Chloe said and Beca just gave her a shrug. "Why don't you just ask her?" Chloe told her bestfriend.

Aubrey just sighed and went to where Stacie is. "Hey Babe is everything okay?"

Stacie didn't bother looking at her and just kept flipping pages from her magazine "Why's you ask?"

"Did I do something wrong?" the blonde sat down on their bed. "You seem angry at me. Come on Stacie you've been a little cold lately." Aubrey told her "Especially last night." She whispered to herself.

"Am I? I don't really know." Stacie told her just continuing looking at the magazine in front of her.

"Okay what did I do? Just tell me please." Aubrey rests her hand on the brunette's leg.

"Just think real hard I'm sure it'll come to you." Stacie said while she lay down on the bed facing away from the blonde. Aubrey sighed and went out the room.

"What happened?" Chloe asked her.

"I have no idea." Aubrey flopped down on their sofa and Beca sat right next to her. "Can you help me?" she looked at the DJ beside her.

"Wait, did I hear you right? Aubrey Posen, asking me for help." Beca teased the blonde beside her. Aubrey slap Beca's arm for her to stop. "Okay, okay" Beca sighed as she think for a minute "Maybe you forgot something. I don't know that's usually the problem."

Aubrey looked at her for a moment as realization hit her "Oh how could I be so stupid!" she slap her forehead "I can't believe I forgot that." Beca just looked surprised at her waiting for her to tell the rest. "Yes, Mitchell I made a mistake. I'm human you know."

"What did you do wrong?" Beca asked curiously.

"Piece of advice Mitchell, don't forget your anniversary." Aubrey sat back down beside the brunette and growled angrily at herself. "Okay, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Beca told her after Aubrey went inside her room Chloe was back in the living room beside Beca "How can Aubrey forget their anniversary?"

"So that's what it's about." Chloe stated and looked at Beca "If you forget our anniversary I swear."

"What makes you think I'm the one who's going to forget it." Beca arched her brow at her girlfriend.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the brunette "What's that suppose to mean?"

Beca stood up "Okay, let's do something else."

"Fine." Chloe remembered something "Oh you have plans this Thanksgiving?" the blonde looked directly at her.

Beca smirked at her "Come on, since when did I have plans for Thanksgiving."

"Then that's settled." Chloe clapped her hands "We're going to my parents." She beamed at her girlfriend at the idea and at the same time she was scared to tell her family about her relationship.

Aubrey quickly opened her door and looked at Beca "We need to talk." She grabbed the brunette's arm and guided her to Chloe's Bedroom and closed it shut. Chloe just looked at them confused at what just happened. After a few minutes the two came out of the bedroom "Do I wanna know?" Chloe asked them and the two just shook their heads.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacie looks up then looks back at her girlfriend "I'm sorry I doubted you." She opened her arms and spins around at the space "This is beautiful." The tall brunette throws herself at her girlfriend and gave her a big kiss.

Aubrey just smiled at her "Alright go to the room I'll be with you in a bit." She said as she slaps Stacie's behind as she walks away from her. "Oh I owe Mitchell big." Aubrey said under her breath.

"Hey sexy." Stacie emerged from the bedroom resting herself from the door frame. Aubrey looked at the tall brunette up and down and breathes heavily. Stacie was wearing a red corset with her hair hanging down with beautiful curls cascading at her shoulder to her arm and beautiful cream white skin glowed contrast to what she is wearing.

Aubrey smiled and slowly walked to her girlfriend, she laid her finger just above the brunette's breast as she ran the tip of her finger on the clothing line. "You look like a goddess." Aubrey grins before she closes their distance from each other by attaching their lips together. She pulled Stacie by the waist as she pressed her on the door frame not pulling back from each other. The brunette pushed against the frame and pushed Aubrey to the bed giving her peppering kisses all over her face and chest, Stacie straddled the blonde as she pulled the buttons one by one. "Happy Anniversary." Aubrey said as she gave her girlfriend a kiss on the nose.

"Happy Anniversary Baby." Stacie leaned down and kissed Aubrey's neck "I can't believe we're in Waldorf Hotel." The blonde flipped her over and Stacie ran her finger tips on the blonde's nose "I love you." She whispered.

Aubrey gave her a small kiss and nuzzled her nose at her "I love you too" she pecked the brunette's neck down to the valley of her breast and downward some more.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe and Beca are at Chloe's mother's kitchen making chocolate pie for Thanksgiving that is tomorrow. Beca looked at her girlfriend "Are you okay? You look nervous."

Chloe smiled at her nervously "Yeah I'm fine. I'm great." She said nervously.

"Just relax and breath" Beca told her. Chloe's mother entered the kitchen carrying other ingredients.

"How is that going girls?" Cecilia asked them looking at their work "That looks delicious."

"Mom you know it will be." Chloe told her mother "Beca's the one making it."

"Alright when you two are done you can go upstairs and get some sleep." The older woman pointed at them "I know you two are pretty tired from your trip." The couple just smiled at her and after their pie making they've finally headed to their room.

Chloe was facing away from Beca when the brunette put her hand on her arm "I'm right here." She said as she caressed her thumb on the blonde's arm.

Chloe turned around and smiled at her "I know, thank you. It's just this is big you know." She took a deep breath.

"I understand" Beca gave her a kiss before they went to sleep.

_**Thanksgiving Dinner.. **_

The dinner went great as usual, thanks to the Beales. They were down to dessert just talking about each other and their times spent from the past year. Chloe took a deep breath and looked at her Mom "Hey Mom can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it Honey?" Cecilia asked curiously at her daughter. Chloe just nodded at their backyard door. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom I just wanna tell you that uhhh." Chloe don't exactly know how to tell her Mom this news. "I… I'm seeing someone" she smiled at her Mom "I'm with someone. For a few months now actually." Chloe took a shaky breath.

"Are you happy?" Cecilia asked "are you okay?" she looked straight at her daughter.

Chloe beamed at her "Yes I am."

"What's this person like?" Cecilia asked as her husband, Robert join them at the backyard.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

"Your daughter is just about to tell me this person that she's been seeing for quite some time now." Cecilia informed him. Robert looked at her and waited for her to say something.

Chloe was planning to tell her Mom first then her Dad but _what the hell they're both here already might as well go for it._ "Uhmm this person is sweet" she snorted "very sweet, caring, very understandable." She smiled at them.

"Alright honey but are you happy?" Robert asked her.

Chloe just smiled at them as she looked down at the floor and nodded "She makes me laugh" she snorted "She cooks for me without batting an eye lash." Chloe looked at them and waited for their reaction at what she just revealed at them.

Her parents looked at each other then at their daughter and finally smiled "I'm glad she does that for you. And she better keep that up or else." Robert told her daughter. Cecilia slaps his arm at what he said.

"Thank you" Chloe said as she went in for a hug between her parents "I love you both."

"Come on let's go in" Cecilia told the both of them.

"Yeah, I need to have a one on one talk with that lady of yours." Robert smirked at her daughter.

"Dad don't you scare her, please." The blonde pleaded at her Dad as he looked for Beca.

Back at the bedroom as Thanksgiving dinner finally done, the couple laid in bed Chloe resting her head on Beca's collarbone as the brunette's arm wrapped around Chloe's shoulder and her hand draw circles on the blonde's back. "That went well than I imagined." Beca told her.

"Yeah, it went just fine." Chloe looked at her and kissed Beca's exposed collarbone. "I love them and thank you for being you." She gave the brunette a small kiss on the nose.

"I told you I'll be there." Beca gave her a lovingly smile before she gave her a slow intimate kiss. The brunette pushed her back to the bed as her hand travel down Chloe's shirt, she slowly pull it up as she put her hand inside the shirt and ran her hand on the blonde's toned stomach. They both moaned as their tongues touched and Beca pulled away slowly "I really hope no one heard that." Beca whispered to her.

Chloe flipped the brunette that made her to be on top and whispered at her girlfriend's ear "Then we have to keep quiet." She said as she licked Beca's earlobe and the DJ felt everything turn on like a switch. She started breathing heavy when Chloe kissed her at the sensitive part of her neck to her jaw to her collarbone. Then Chloe started pulling her shirt up but she put her hand above Chloe's.

"I don't think we should. Your entire family is just around" Beca pointed in circles "everywhere." She finished her point. But Chloe just kept on kissing her, to the valley of her breast. The blonde moved that made her to be on top of Beca and pressed herself between her girlfriend's legs "You shit you are going to kill me." Beca gave up there is no stopping them now. She knows that when Chloe gets like this she usually gets her way and she is to hot and bothered already to actually stop her girlfriend from her actions. And boy is she thankful for this day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – You**

Beca went back to Barden just before her Christmas break begins. She has passed her deadline papers to her designated professors and she was invited to dinner by her Dad. Beca was at her Dad's kitchen talking to Sheila as she makes their dinner. "So I heard you were dating someone?" Sheila asked her not sure if she was crossing some boundaries.

"Yes I am." Beca just smirked at her.

Jason entered the kitchen and saw her wife and daughter seems to have been in the middle of an awkward conversation. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes, could you ready the table." Sheila told her husband.

"Sure." He said and looked at his daughter "Beca could you help me." Jason told her and pointed at the dining area "please." Beca just nodded at him and followed him to the dining area.

Jason looked at his daughter, he hadn't seen her in months and yet she looks happy. "So you still dating the person you told me about?"

Beca smiled at the thought "Yes I am."

Truth is Jason had never seen her daughter this happy. Definitely not with Jesse, so he thinks he should know who this person is. "When am I going to meet her?" his daughter just looked at him and smiled "Have I met her already?" Beca just shrugged "I have." Jason took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes looking at his daughter "Redhead"

Beca looked back at him quickly with wide eyes "Uhh… well, actually she's blonde now." she laughed nervously massaging her neck.

"Wow." Jason exclaimed "She's nice."He smiled at her "and I can see that you are definitely happy with her."

"I am." She said as she put down the last plate on the table.

"Dinner's ready." Sheila emerged from the kitchen to tell them. Dinner went great as they were eating their dessert Sheila asked the brunette "When are you going to New York?"

"Tomorrow actually." She smiled at them.

"Let me drive you to the airport." Jason told her daughter and Beca just nodded at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe is in Miami spending her Christmas with her family while her girlfriend Beca is in New York. Chloe dialed a number on her phone, it rang 3 times before it was answered.

"_Hey what's up?"_

"You know, here with the family love them and hate them at the same time. Having fun there?" Chloe asked her.

"_Yes I am. Gran's making pie and she asked how are you doing?" Aubrey told her._

"Ohh I miss Gran and I missed her chocolate pie." Chloe cooed at her.

"_Well then" Aubrey snapped her fingers "Why don't you and that little rascal visit some time?"_

"That's actually a good idea. Huh." Chloe raised her brow at the thought. "Anyway, how are you and your tall hot brunette doing?"

"_We are doing great. I'll be with Stacie and her Dad after Christmas then we'll be in New York for New Year's." Aubrey informed her. "You guys gonna be there too, right?"_

"Absolutely. I'll see you in New York." Chloe happily told her before they said their good-byes.

There was ringing on her computer telling her that she has a video call. Chloe smiled as she saw who it was. "Well hello there? How was your flight?"

"_I don't really know. I slept the whole time." Beca smirked at her. "What have you been up too?"_

"Mmm" Chloe put her finger under her chin "Thinking about you."

"_Ahh" Beca exclaimed with wide eyes "Thank you."_

"Sweetie." The blonde arched her brow "This is where you say you miss me too."

"_Oh right." Beca cleared her throat "I miss me too." The brunette just smiled at Chloe as the blonde rolled her eyes at her._

"Fine suit yourself." Chloe threatened of ending their chat.

"_I miss you too" Beca cooed at her._

"You're only saying it because I told you." Chloe pouted at her.

"_And threatened to end this chat." Beca added after a long pause she smirked through the camera that made Chloe shiver "I miss you." She said softly._

Chloe shook her head "Fine, I believe you."

The entire video call they talked about what they miss and their future plans, especially for summer. Chloe also informed her that they might visit Aubrey's Gran. "Sweetie you are going to love her."

Christmas came and both Chloe and Beca spent their Christmas with their family as well as Aubrey and Stacie. Since Aubrey was a Freshman in College she has been with her Gran because her Mom left her Dad and her Gran, Maggie, knew that Aubrey's father could barely take care of her granddaughter. She took it upon herself to take her into her care.

After dinner Chloe and Beca video called again and talked about what they had for dinner. Chloe asked what Beca cooked and they talked for hours. They couldn't wait to see each other for New Year's. Long distance really is hard especially when your relationship is just starting.

Chloe finally arrived back in New York and Beca was at the airport waiting for her. Chloe looked around and saw a brunette wearing a motorcycle leather jacket and combat boots. She didn't know how Beca could look sexy without even showing any skin. _It must be because her clothes fit her _Chloe thought for a moment before she reached her girlfriend gave her a whooping kiss.

Beca hugged her closely like Chloe was her life line and as they pulled away from each other Beca gave the blonde a peck on the nose as she opened the door to her Audi R8 HRE 563C Satin Charcoal 20b for her girlfriend. They arrived at Chloe's place just minutes before Aubrey did. "Oh hello." Beca welcomed her as she opened the door. "I was about to help you there for a second but I remembered I don't want to." The brunette said as she smiled at the tall blonde.

"This is my place let me just remind you." Aubrey told her as she walked pass the brunette carrying her luggage. "Hey, I missed you." She hugged her bestfriend as Stacie finally arrived carrying her own luggage.

"Let me help you with that." Beca said to Stacie as she helped her with her luggage. Aubrey just looked at her "What!? She's nice to me compared to you." Stacie just shook her head and snorted.

"Okay, you two stop it." Stacie said as she looked at her girlfriend giving her a warning look. Aubrey just let out a heavy sigh and gives in to her girlfriend.

"Do you guys have any plans for dinner?" Beca asked the three of them.

The next thing they knew they were at Beca's house eating a warm hearty homemade meal with Beca's Mom. They spent the night laughing and eating their dessert heartily after that Bette made cocktails for the ladies while Beca made shots after shots. After an amount of delicious drinks as Beca stood up from her chair she suddenly felt the effect of their drinks "Traitor." She whispered.

Unfortunately Aubrey heard her "What do you mean traitor?"

Bette quickly looked at their spot "Oh she meant the drink." She explained to them "Beca calls a drink 'Traitor' if it tastes really good like a cocktail." She explained to them "But as soon as you move you felt like you've been kicked by a horse." The three ladies just nodded at her.

Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe were too intoxicated to head home so they stayed at Beca's. Aubrey and Stacie stayed at the guestroom as Chloe slept in Beca's room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was two days before New Year and Chloe and Aubrey were at their apartment cleaning. Aubrey looked at her bestfriend "You alright there?" she asked curiously.

Chloe stop what she was doing and strengthen her posture as she looked at her bestfriend "Of course, why'd you ask?"

Aubrey arched her brow "I've known you for years. I think I can tell when you're off." She walked close to her and guides Chloe to the sofa "Out with it? What did that midget do?"

Chloe snorted "What makes you think she did something?"

"Both of you spent your entire time together and now you look like someone took your favorite toy." Aubrey told her.

There was a long silence between them and Aubrey was about to say something when Chloe took a deep breath "When did you know that it was time to tell Stacie that you love her?" Chloe asked as she looked straight at their T.V.

Aubrey looked at the same direction where Chloe was looking "I just felt it." She looks back at Chloe "What happened?"

Chloe smiled sadly at the floor "It's not exactly on what happened but more on what didn't happened."

Aubrey looked directly at her "You didn't tell Beca you love her!?"

"What!? No!" Aubrey looked at her with wide eyes "I mean we didn't exactly say that we love each other but it felt like it was almost there." Then Chloe looked at the blonde beside her and asked "What made you think I'm the one who didn't say it back? I mean you don't approve of Beca even if you actually do."

"Okay, I'm not always in good agreeing terms with the rascal but I kinda assumed she would be the first one to actually say those 3 words, 8 syllables."Aubrey informed her as Chloe just looked at her waiting for more explanation. "I mean if you think about it Beca was the one who usually makes the first move."

Chloe think about what Aubrey said and reflected on her relationship with Beca. Aubrey was right Beca was the first one who makes the move because she's scared herself with this new relationship and she doesn't want to screw it up. That resulted to her being too cautious. "Yeah she does." She looked back at Aubrey "But what if I told her the 'L' word and she didn't feel the same." She reasoned with Aubrey.

The tall blonde laughed at her "Are you kidding? Please tell me you're joking." Aubrey looked at her bestfriends with a serious look on her face "Are you serious?" she stopped laughing and cleared her throat before she began speaking "Chloe, what makes you think Beca doesn't love you?"

"I don't know." Chloe sigh "Like you said she always makes the first move. Then if that is the case why she hadn't told me yet?" she argued with the blonde.

Aubrey faced her and took Chloe's hand against her "Chloe, Beca's been miles and miles away from you and sometimes she would just hop a plane without any occasion just to visit you because she misses you." Aubrey squeezed her hand "If that didn't work with you how about, no matter where that rascal is she always makes time for you. She waits up for hours just so she could talk to you. If you don't mean that much to her then why is she bothering making time for you?" Chloe just released a heavy sigh as she think of what her bestfriend just told her. _How come she didn't notice those things? She's so selfish that she didn't saw the tremendous amount of effort Beca have made for her. _Chloe internalized.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was finally just hours before the celebration for New Year and both couples were excited. They all decided to celebrate the countdown at Time Square, for Chloe and Beca because they had they had the best time celebrating their New Year's there. They all decided to spent some time at the ice skating rink.

"I bet 3 times around the rink that midget will fall on her ass." Aubrey said to Chloe.

Chloe looked at her bestfriend with a warning "Why do you always pick on her?"

"Because, it's fun." The tall blonde said as her tall hot brunette girlfriend skated beside her.

"What are you two up too?" Stacie asked them as she guided Beca with her hand like a little kid.

"Thank you but I can do it myself." Beca told Stacie with her head held high. Unfortunately as she moved she accidentally tripped with the toe pick on her skates.

"Toe pick." Aubrey told her with an uncontrollable laugh.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore and a few seconds later she burst laughing along with her bestfriend "I'm sorry." She told Beca whipping the escaped tears from her eyes "I'm gonna stop now." She said as she saw the creased brow and huge pout of her girlfriend. "Alright, come on." She helped her girlfriend standing up from her place.

Beca held her hand for Chloe stop where she is "I can do it." She said as she settled herself in all four and slowly settled her left foot on the ice as she stood up but almost slipped again face first. Fortunately Stacie was beside her and caught her arm immediately. "I'm good." She said as she cleared her throat from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Chloe came closer to her girlfriend "but it was pretty funny earlier." She countered.

Beca scoffed and looked at Stacie not even passing Chloe a glance "Hey Stacie could you help? I need to get something back there." She pointed at the booth of renting skates.

Stacie looked at Aubrey with her perfect brow arched "Look what you did." She squinted at the blonde.

Aubrey held both her hands up in surrender "What? I didn't do anything."

"Beca it was just a joke." Chloe explained but Beca skated away with Stacie not wanting to hear anymore what the blue eyed blonde was about to say. "Urgh!" she growled as she went closer to Aubrey "this is your fault." She blamed the blonde beside her.

"Me!?" asked Aubrey innocently "You're the one who laughed at your own girlfriend." She informed her a-matter-of-factly. A few minutes later Stacie was with them.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked the tall brunette "is she still made at me?"

"Chloe come on it was a joke." Aubrey told her "I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm not sure." Stacie said as she skated to the side.

All of a sudden a burst of cold ice was felt both by Chloe and Aubrey's back. When they turned around looking where it came from another burst of ice greeted their shocked face. Both blondes whimpered with the cold ice "What!?" Aubrey squeals.

As Chloe wipe down the ice from her face she saw Beca skating around then like a professional. Very different from the Beca last year and a few minutes ago who can barely stand up from ice. "How?" then she saw Beca wearing hockey skates.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you." Beca stopped in front of them "I do know how to skate."

"You were just pretending the whole time?" Chloe asked in disbelief "I that your way of coping a feel at me?" she asked the brunette with a smile.

Beca laughed "not really" she grin at the blonde "I mean I really had a hard time skating with a toe pick thus me resulting to tripping a lot." She explained to both blondes.

Aubrey looked at her girlfriend "You!?" she pointed at her "You knew she was going to do that." She said as she pointed at Beca and her skates.

Stacie laughed "You should've seen both your faces."

"Yeah" Beca added "beside it was just a joke." She raised her left brow at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head "Fine, you got your revenge."

"Uh uh" Aubrey wiggled her finger at the tall brunette telling her that she is not yet forgiven.

"You sure about that?" Stacie crossed her arms at the tall blonde. And Aubrey mirrored her gesture. A moment later Stacie started singing.

_I got you_

_I got you on my mind_

_And its time to make you see_

_(What I want)_

_So I'll just make this_

_A little more obvious_

_'Cause I get what I want_

_And I want you to get with me_

_(You want to get with me)_

_Don't think you know_

_How far I'm gonna go_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacie was heard the background music playing at the stereo from the rink. Apparently Beca skated back to the booth and asked for the song to be played. Stacie started skating around Aubrey and touching her seductively but as soon as she gets to close at the blonde Stacie would quickly move away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Can't stop this feeling_

_You cannot run away_

_Baby I'm what's on your mind_

_You can't stop this feeling_

_There is no escape_

_No sleep tonight_

_You won't get_

_No sleep tonight_

_You want me_

_You want me all the time_

_And you don't need nothing new_

_But you seem to be_

_A little oblivious_

_So I'll show you the way_

_'Cause I think that you need some help_

_Tell me baby_

_Are you coming with me?_

_Can't stop this feeling_

_You cannot run away_

_Baby I'm what's on your mind_

_You can't stop this feeling_

_There is no escape_

_No sleep tonight_

_You won't get_

_No sleep tonight_

_No sleep tonight_

_Oh_

_No sleep tonight_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stacie stopped in front of Aubrey and the blonde was still trying not to give in to her. Stacie started running her hand against her side up to her under breast then back down to her long legs. Aubrey heard a few cat calls from the guys who stopped skating and started watching her girlfriends little performance. Stacie touched her lips and bit her lower to the side and wiggled her finger at Aubrey telling her 'No'. and the blonde just took a deep shaky breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_What you want to sleep in?_

_No sleep tonight_

_You don't to spell it out in black and white_

_What you want to sleep in?_

_No sleep tonight_

_Do I have to spell it out in black and white?_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_Can't stop this feeling_

_You cannot run away_

_Baby I'm what's on your mind_

_You can't stop this feeling_

_There is no escape_

_No sleep tonight_

_You won't get_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

_(ohohohoh oh)_

_no sleep tonight_

_(Oh ohohoh oh)_

_No sleep tonight_

(No Sleep Tonight by The Faders)

"You sly!" Chloe exclaimed hitting Beca in the arm.

"What!?" Beca shrugged "you didn't exactly asked if I knew how to skate" she reasoned. "and I wasn't really faking it. It felt different skating in those shoes." Beca pointed at Chloe's feet. The blonde just shook her head with a grin on her face. "Whaaat!?"

"Alright, I think I'm done skating now." Aubrey told them while quickly looked at her girlfriend and took her hand taking her away from the prying eyes of male predators.

Both couple where around Times Square going from one bar to the other to private parties. "Do you know anyone here?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"No idea." Chloe snorted. "and I don't think anyone knows half of the people here either." She whispered to her bestfriend.

The 3 ladies received drinks from left to right from both men and women while Beca was going around having conversations with almost everyone. They talked about drinks, music, and even talked about the difference between peeing _on_ a pool and _at_ a pool. She had no idea how that conversation started in the first place.

When Chloe got back from the bar she saw Aubrey and Stacie at one corner making out like there's no tomorrow. "Looks like Aubrey had enough of those drinks those drinks." Beca said as she emerged from the side like a freakin' mushroom out of nowhere and Chloe clutched her chest.

The blonde smiled at the brunette beside her "looks like you made a few friends." Chloe nodded at the direction of people of a group of people raising their drinks to Beca.

"Yeah they're pretty cool." Beca waved at them "but this music sucks." She growled at the music playing in the party.

"Then show them what good music is." Chloe told her and Beca just looked at her girlfriend trying to absorb what she just said then an idea sparked to mind as her eyes grew wider by the second. When Chloe turned back to Beca about to give her a drink she was no longer there. The next thing she saw was her girlfriend talking with the guys on the sound system and about to get ready to play. Again her beautiful brunette girlfriend Beca seemed to be the center of attraction as she took the mic and the guy behind her on drums started.

"1…2…3…"

_He just wore his wicked good,_

_clearly you're misunderstood_

_like pagans in the house of God._

_And I am just an honest thief_

_I believe in disbelief,_

_you wait to even out the odds._

_Try it on, one size fits all_

_clear as mud and urban scrawl_

_listen to the still winds blow._

_Alone together,_

_take your seat_

_for the tragic comedy._

_Nobody tells me_

_less is more._

_Going nowhere,_

_recreating_

_once again,_

_you hurry up and wait for_

_painful pleasures_

_always ending_

_once again_

_you hurry up and wait for..._

_and wait for..._

_and wait for..._

_and wait for..._

_Like love bite,_

_two wrongs might make it right_

_double negative_

_in this city only death lives._

_Psychoanalytic mystic_

_losing myself_

_I'm searching for the truth but I'm losing my wealth._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

People started screaming as Beca started rapping the part. Chloe just took in a shivered breath as she saw her girlfriend performing and she looks so sexy right there. Aubrey and Stacie pulled from each other as they heard the people shouting and looked for the reason of commotion and saw their friend singing immaculately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Gaining momentum, then I'm back again_

_Got this demon as my friend_

_beginning's wedged in the end._

_Give and take, for God's sake_

_I might break,_

_Have my cake and eat it too,_

_have cake, have truth._

_Choose for Jesus,_

_On this box, broken pieces, poison arrows_

_Tell the Pharoah I'll be gone by tomorrow,_

_to quench my thirst._

_In the desert,_

_Flirt with death might be my best move yet,_

_I'm running with ease_

_I'm feeling free in slavery,_

_in these clouds I can see_

_Chopped down to my knees_

_I'm crossing high above my needs_

_cut the corners, I bleed_

_these evil decrees,_

_my heart it bleeds._

_Sanity's insane,_

_who's driving that train_

_Sweet pain_

_going straight to my vein_

_sun shower, warm rains_

_and I'm dry again,_

_and I'm dry again_

_And I'll raise him up_

_living in square circles_

_and I'll raise him up_

_living in square circles_

_and I'll raise him up_

_living in square circles_

_and I'll raise him up_

_living in square circles_

_and I'll raise him up_

_and I'll raise him up_

_and I'll raise him up_

_and I'll raise him up._

(Square Circles by Moon Taxy feat. Matisyahu)

Beca left the center while the band was still playing. Aubrey and Stacie were back at Chloe's side when Beca reached them. No one really noticed the small brunette as she walked in the middle of the sea of people. A group of people in front of them started asking one another and the four ladies couldn't help but eavesdrop to the conversation.

"That chick really knows how to party." Said a raven hair woman with deep grey eyes "so glad you invited her Jim." She said to the guy beside her.

"What? I thought you invited her." He said as he pointed to another guy beside him wearing a beanie "you two seemed to know each other."

"We were talking about music. You know how I get when someone talks to me about music." He explained.

While another woman asked them "you guys," she laughed "She's the bartender."

Then Jim arched his brow "No she's not." He said and the group looked at him. "I'm the one who hired the bartenders I would know if she's one with them."

Chloe and Beca looked at each other and the brunette nodded at the 3 ladies to head out of the party. They slowly made their way out trying not to attract any more attention. Beca helped Stacie with Aubrey as she swayed from side to side. When Chloe was almost at the door she felt someone grab her arm and turned her around and she saw an intoxicated guy creepily smiled at her.

"Hey, I thought we're going to celebrate New Year's together." He told her as he moved closer to Chloe and she can definitely smell the alcohol in him.

Stacie looked back and saw her friend being stopped by someone and Chloe looked uncomfortable with the situation. She left Aubrey with Beca as she headed back to Chloe and saw the guy advancing really close to her friend. She quickly stood between them with her arms crossed in front of her "Oh there's enough room for all of us sweet lady." He said as he eyed the tall brunette from head to toe.

Chloe hid behind Stacie clutching her hand at the brunette's shirt. "Let's just go." She whispered to the brunette. Stacie took a deep breath wanting to teach the guy a lesson but she just nodded at her friend. They started walking away when Stacie felt a hand grabbed her butt. "HEY!" Chloe exclaimed as she saw what the guy did. Chloe was about to give the guy a piece of her mind when Stacie held her hand signaling that she can handle this.

Stacie sighed as she stood straighter to make herself taller than him and cleared her throat "Girls with asses like mine, do not talk with guys faces like yours." She told him a-matter-of-factly with a tilt of her head to the side. Both ladies sprinted out of the party as fast as they can almost colliding to Beca outside at the side walk where their girlfriends have been waiting.

"Do I wanna know what happened?" Beca asked them as both Chloe and Stacie looked at each other and smiled then shook their heads. "Fine, just so you know it's safe to say that Aubrey is definitely drunk right now." She pointed at the blonde talking to a statue outside a restaurant.

"Aubrey" Stacie called her girlfriend as she walked to her.

"Hey there sexy lady." Aubrey slurred at her while she put her arm around the statues shoulder. "I wanna introduce you to my new friend." The blonde looked at the statue and pointed at it "you are such a good listener by the way." Stacie could her Beca snorting at the background and she just shook her head. Then Aubrey started making noise that she was about to lose her guts.

"Okay, I think we need to go now." She told Chloe and Beca.

"Let's go there." Beca pointed at a hospital close by. Chloe helped Stacie as Beca guide the way. They reached the building and went straight to the ladies room as Beca stayed outside trying to stop anyone who would enter. A few minutes later she knocked and poked her head in "How you guys doing there?" she asked them.

"Were almost done, be there in a minute." Chloe informed her. The 3 ladies finally emerged from the door and Chloe saw the clock at the wall "we won't make it to the ball drop." She told them.

"Don't worry." Beca told her as she grabbed the blonde's hand and Stacie and Aubrey, who after her pukeage had seemed to sober from before, just followed the brunette. They reached their destination within minutes "I know it's not the same as being in the middle of Time Square but you can still see it from here." Beca explained to them as she pointed at the ball that can be seen from their place at the roof top of the hospital.

Chloe put her arm around the brunette's waist as she looked at the view in front of them "I think it's better than actually being with thousands of people. At least her it's just us and it's beautiful too." The blonde looked dearly at Beca as she told her.

Aubrey and Stacie took a seat somewhere at the roof top and the blonde hugged her girlfriend as they heard the countdown "No, please I'm not done yet." Aubrey said and Stacie looked at her. "Stacie tell them to give me another minute. I'm not done answering the questions yet. I really should have studied this calculus, crap." Stacie couldn't help but gave her a hearty laugh.

"Take your time honey." The brunette said as she gave a kiss on Aubrey's temple then the blonde nuzzled closer to her.

Fireworks started booming at the black sky and the ladies just looked at the flowers on the sky as it filled their eyes with color. Chloe looked at Beca's feature and thought to herself _how can she took my breath away without even doing anything? Come on, she's just looking at the freakin' fireworks and the light just reflects on those eyes, those dark blue that seems to say everything with just a flick._ The blonde released a heavy sighed. "I love you."

Beca blinked a few times not sure if she heard what she did. She slowly turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Waiting for what she was about to say, am I really ready to finally tell Chloe that I love her? Then she looked at those eyes and that smile "I love you." She whispered as she closed their distance and giving Chloe her most passionate kiss she can give. They pulled away from each other rest their forehead together "I love you" Beca said once more and louder this time.

Chloe put her arms around the brunette and pulled her closer _I am definitely not getting tired of hearing that_ she told herself as she gave Beca a kiss languidly and biting the brunette's lower lip "I love you." She said as she pulled away and looked deeply at those eyes in front of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca and Stacie were back at Barden rehearsing 3 times a day for finals. Grilling everyone with cardio since all of them put on some weight with the previous holidays they celebrated. "Come on girls let go!" Beca shouted at them as they ran around the auditorium. "Alright, that enough." She told them as she walked to the piano and started giving them their set list for finals. "We're going traditional this finals." She informed them as they looked at the list.

"This looks really good." Cynthia Rose told her.

"It is." Stacie added "and that also means…"

Ashley quickly added "More dancing."

Fat Amy growled at the information "more cardio."

"Yes, if you guys wanna take back that golden trophy. We need to work harder." Jessica told them and everyone just looked at her.

"She's right." Beca told them.

Weeks pass by and they rehears till they drop while balancing their academic requirements. Beca, Stacie, and Jessica would usually spend their time at the library when not rehearsing. They tried to stay away from distractions as much as they can. That means no partying and sometimes not going on dates. Beca pledged to herself last time that she won't let anything distract her and she stayed true to her promise.

Unfortunately for Chloe, she hasn't talked or skyped with her girlfriend lately, they would talk only for a few minutes without any real conversation. She was beginning to worry that she did something and started panicking. Thank the heavens for Aubrey because she informed her that Stacie told her that Beca has been just really busy with school and the Bellas. "Stacie said that she hasn't seen the little rascal that determined before. Which is good because that means that she really wanted that golden trophy back where it really belongs." Aubrey told her.

The Bellas are back in New York for the finals and they haven't felt this good in a while. They are confident and determined to do their best with their last performance for finals since half of them are already graduating. "You creepy weirdos I love you and remember this is definitely not the end." Fat Amy told them.

"Alright" Beca looked at each and every one of them "No matter what happens we stay together." They all nodded and looked back at the stage as The Treblemakers finish their set and Jesse nodded at Beca telling her good luck.

The Bellas entered the center stage and they can see their former captains standing and clapping at them. They started their set slowly as it build with fun and surprise at each minute. People started standing from their seats and singing along with them. Girls screaming at them with adoration and both Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other knowing that The Bellas already have this in the sack. After their performance with their final bow they received a few minutes of standing ovation until the emcee started talking.

The results are in and they have given the special awards finally it was time for the championship announcement. "The winner's for this year's ICCAs Finals… taking back what is rightfully theirs" people started shouting knowing who the champions are "The Barden Bellas!"

The Bellas started jumping and shouting as they headed to the stage and received their trophy. Beca stayed behind and looked at her girlfriend and walked to her with the widest smile she can make. "You're amazing." Chloe told her.

"I won't be without you." Beca told her as she gave her a sweet kiss on the lips "If it wasn't for you the Bellas won't be there." She gave a quick peck on Chloe's nose "I love you." She said as she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." Chloe whispered lovingly at Beca's ear as she kissed her temple.

After a few minutes Aubrey walked to them "That was really good Mitchell."

"Good" Beca smiled at her "It's a tribute to both of you." She informed them.

"Yeah" Cynthia Rose added "all composed and performed by women."

"And what's more awesome that Destiny's Child." Stacie added.

"Or Beyonce with Destiny's Child." Fat Amy said.

The Bellas graduating still has a month before it's finally over and they have been all busy meeting their last requirements. Beca has been finishing her research paper for her major and she hasn't slept for two days. She hasn't talked to Chloe yet and she really hoped that her girlfriend would understand. The only break she had is when she needed to go to the bathroom. Finally after a week of her hard work she finished everything she needed to finish and received high marks from her professors.

The Bellas are inside the auditorium looking at each other from afar as they smiled at their accomplishments. Every time one of them would make the stage they would all clap the loudest and their very supportive captains are also at the audience clapping along with them. When Stacie came up Aubrey started whistling and shouting at her being the proud girlfriend that she is. Chloe looked at her never seeing her bestfriend like this before "Oh shut up, I bet you'll do the same when that midget walks up there." Aubrey nudged her elbow at Chloe's arm as she smiled at her girlfriend from the stage.

It was finally Beca's turn and Chloe looked up and smiled proudly at her girlfriend and shouted "That my girlfriend!" as she clapped and wooed at her. Beca's eyes grew wide as she can clearly hear Chloe shouting at the top of her lungs. Beca just smiled nervously at the person giving her the diploma slowly looking at her girlfriend's direction. Bette and Jackie started laughing as they saw Beca's reaction. "Sorry." Chloe told them.

"Please don't apologize dear." Jackie told the blonde "We like making her uncomfortable."

"Look at that face." Bette couldn't help but laugh at seeing her daughter. It was nice rather than crying her eyes out.

They were all outside the auditorium waiting for each other and saying their good-byes. The Bellas said their good-bye one by one as they headed out with their family. Jason walked to her daughter with his wife Sheila "Beca" he called her and Beca turned around and looked at him. "I'm proud of you." He said.

"Thank you." Was all she told him as they hugged each other. Jason just nodded at Bette's direction as the woman smiled at him mouthing at her a thank you as well.

Beca was back at her dorm with Chloe and her Mom as they helped her with the last boxes as they place it at the car. "I'll see both of you back at the car." Bette told them as her daughter nodded at her.

Chloe flopped down at the bed as Beca followed her and both lay in bed with comfortable silence just looking at each corner of the room. "I'm actually going to miss this place." Beca snorted.

"You sound like you weren't expecting it?" Chloe asked her as she looked at the ceiling.

"I am." The brunette told her and the blonde looked back at her questioningly "I always thought that the only way I'm gonna miss Barden is because of you." Beca informed her.

Chloe smiled and moved closer to her closing the gap between them by attaching her lips at the brunette's soft red lips. "You." That was all Chloe was able to say before Beca pulled her by the back of her neck as she deepened their kiss. Chloe moaned as she felt the brunette's tongue touched hers and she slowly laid her back at the bed as she put her arms around Beca's neck while she lay on top of the blonde. They heard to horn of the car telling them it's time to leave.

Beca gave her small peck on the lips as she brushed her nose against Chloe. "I need to do something first before we get out of this place." Beca told her.

Beca was at the radio station looking the song she was going to play for the last time. She asked the DJ to give her just one song as her going away present. She finally found the song she was looking for "Hello Barden! This is Captain Mitchell and what you are about to hear now is the last song I am going to play for you. I had one of the best times here at Barden but I can't wait to get out of here too." She snorted "Especially if you have some blonde blue eyed woman who look like a Goddess waiting for you." Beca took a second before she continued "here's my going away present to everyone out there, enjoy it. This is Captain Mitchell signing out."

_Well we got no choice_

_All the girls and boys_

_Makin all that noise_

_'Cause they found new toys_

_Well we can't salute ya_

_Can't find a flag_

_If that don't suit ya_

_That's a drag_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out forever_

_School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teacher's dirty looks_

_Well we got no class_

_And we got no principles (principals)_

_And we got no innocence_

_We can't even think of a word that rhymes_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out forever_

_My school's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils_

_No more books_

_No more teacher's dirty looks_

_Out for summer_

_Out 'til fall_

_We might not come back at all_

_School's out forever_

_School's out for summer_

_School's out with fever_

_School's out completely_

(School's Out by Alice Cooper)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Be**

Beca was arranging her stuff at her room in New York that she's gonna sent back to L.A. Beca is bound to be at L.A. for another to the record label that she made a deal with. Chloe was at her room helping her with her stuff. "When are you going back here again?" Chloe asked.

Beca thought about it. "August or September. Either one, as soon as I get settled their and got everything I need, I can go back here to visit you." The brunette told her. "Or you can visit me." Beca added with a low voice.

"I would." Chloe said looking at Beca "As long as I…" she was cut off by her girlfriend.

"Don't have projects to attend to." Beca finished for her "I know and it's fine. I mean it's your work."

Chloe took a deep breath "Come on!" she held her hand to the brunette "I'm going to make you a chocolate pie." The blonde guided her to the kitchen and gestured Beca to seat down at the stool.

"You really gonna make a pie?" Beca asked. "How do you know how to make it?"

"Aubrey's Gran thought us how to make it." The blonde informed her "It was the only I can perfect." Beca smiled at her as she watched her girlfriend move around the kitchen like conducting a symphony.

"You're beautiful" the brunette whispered at her. Chloe looked up from her mixing ingredients and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. Beca walked in front of her girlfriend and she curled the lose strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear. As Chloe turned around, the brunette pinned the blonde to the edge of the table. Chloe cupped her girlfriend's cheek as she gave her a kiss, then Chloe felt something liquidly cool on her cheek.

"What!?" the blonde touched her cheek and looked at what it was.

Beca laughed "You got something." As she pointed at the blonde's cheek and slowly kissed the chocolate clean away from her cheek. "Yup! Taste good can't wait for it to finish." Beca wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Chloe laughed at the brunette's antics "Go back there" she pointed at the seat on the island and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Hours later the chocolate was done and they both ate it enthusiastically then shared it with Bette as she walked in then to Joe and finally Anita. They all loved the pie and congratulated the chirpy blonde. "You really liked it?" she told Beca.

"Yeah, you should definitely make it more often." Beca told her as she gave the blonde a kiss as they lay her down at the bed.

The next 2 days Chloe was standing at the airport hugging the brunette tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much." Beca pulled away and cupped Chloe's cheek as she pulled her closer for a kiss. The blonde moaned as Beca wrapped her arms around her neck and Chloe still felt like her heart stopping even after all this months they have seen each other.

"I love you." Beca whispered at the blonde as she gave her a last quick peck on the cheek.

"Call me when you land." Chloe said as she gave the brunette a small kiss on the nose.

"I will." The brunette smiled at her as she hung her bag at her shoulder and started walking to the entrance.

"Beca!" the blonde shouted at her before she went inside "I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a week since Beca was in L.A. and she had talked to Chloe every other day and they have skyped every time they are available. The only thing Beca had a hard time with was their timeline. But the brunette didn't mind waiting for the blonde till she is able to talk to her. Her phone rang unexpectedly and she smiled as she saw who is calling.

"_Hey! I have good news for you!" the person at the other line gleefully told her._

"Okay, hold your horses." Beca laughed at her girlfriend. "What's the good news Love?"

"_I got a project" Chloe sang to Beca "and guess where it will be?"_

"Uhhh Paris?" the brunette questioned.

"_No, somewhere much better." Chloe waited for Beca to guess. When she sensed that the brunette had no idea she answered for her "It's in L.A."_

"Really!?" Beca cried out "You're going to be in L.A.!? for how long?"

"_I'll be there in 3 days and I'm gonna be in L.A. for a month. I guess." The blonde informed her._

"That's great! You don't have to worry where you're gonna be staying. I'll pick you up in 3 days?" Beca asked her.

"_Yes, I can't wait to be there and see you." Chloe smiled through the phone as she remembered the look on her girlfriend when she smiles "I miss you." She whispered._

Beca sighed as she looked at the ceiling "I miss you too." She remembered what those beautiful blue eyes looked like when they look at her "I love you." She said dearly "I can't wait for you to be here."

"_I love you too." Chloe's smiled grew wider. She liked how Beca says those words to her, so natural and effortless but filled with so much more. They talked a few more minutes before they said their good-byes and utter their love for each other once more. _

Beca was at the entrance waiting for a blonde hair to emerge from the doors when she was confronted by something else and her she grinned at what she saw. "You're back to red."

"Yes, I am." Chloe informed her "I know how much you missed them."

"Oh I do." Beca buried her fingers at the fiery red hair as her hand ended at Chloe's neck she pulled her closer and gave her passionate kiss "Hi."

"Hi." Chloe said she they pulled away from each other "I guess that means you really liked them." She said as she touched her hair, she kept the short hair as she moved to her original hair color.

"Oh that is just one of the reasons why I fell for you." Beca laughed as she informed her.

"Really?" Chloe arched her brow as she learned this information "What other reasons are there? How many are there?" she was curious to know what else Beca loved about her.

"That, you would have to find out another time." Beca smirked at her as she helps the redhead with her bags.

Chloe gasped as she saw what the brunette was driving "that is really cool." She pointed at the Ford Mustang 1967 Fastback colored sky blue with white line on the middle.

Beca opened the door for her as she got in "Thank you." Beca told her "but you can thank Nonna for this."

"What?" Chloe looked at her not getting what she was saying.

"Nonna visited me the other day and said this" the brunette tapped on the wheel "is her graduation gift for me." she told Chloe as she started to drive away.

"Wow. How much is this?" Chloe asked as looked at the back to the side.

"Actually it was Nonna's car." Beca said as she looked at Chloe "She bought this car as a second hand and it was a really crappy car back then." She started telling Chloe "she started building it until it looks brand new. Then she passed it on to Uncle Nate and now to me."

"Will you let me drive it?" Chloe looked at her pleadingly with her big blue eyes.

_How could anyone say 'No' to that_ "Maybe." The brunette looked at the road ahead not letting Chloe know that she will definitely say 'Yes' if she kept looking at her like that. "You wanna eat first before we go to my place?" she asked to change the subject.

"Yes, I'm hungry. I feel like I can eat a whole pizza by myself." Chloe snorted at the thought. They arrived at a restaurant and ate heartily their orders. When they arrived at Beca's apartment Chloe flopped down at the bed tired from her flight. That apartment was small since it was only Beca who stayed there. The only thing separating the bed from the living room was a bookshelf mixed with cds, vinyls, and books. "Lay with me." Chloe told her girlfriend as Beca arranged her bags near the closet. Beca sighed as she looked at her girlfriend lay on the bed with her arms propped up to support her upper body and looking very sexily at her as the redhead waited for her girlfriend to join her in the bed.

Beca crawled slowly from the edge and lay on top of the redhead with her hands planted beside Chloe as she propped herself up against her. "You look very sexy especially with that red hair." Beca said before she started kissing Chloe's neck then her collarbone then the brunette brushed her nose back up to the redhead's cheek and planted a deep kiss to her lips. Chloe brought her thigh up to Beca's center as she pulled the brunette down to her and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. The brunette sucked on Chloe's lower lip and bit it and the redhead pressed harder on Beca's center and letting out a loud moan. The brunette held Chloe's free leg as she placed her leg on the redhead's center while she ran her hand on Chloe's leg to her rear and grabbed the redhead's butt and massaged it then grind against Chloe's center. The redhead gasped as she felt Beca moved against her and Beca entered her tongue as Chloe opened her lips and they both moaned loudly and started panting heavily as they fasten their movement against each other. Beca pulled away from the kiss and looked deep at those blue eyes "I love you."

Chloe smiled warmly at her as she flipped Beca down and lay on top of her and brushed their noses together "I love you." She whispered at the brunette's ear and Beca shivered at that low voice and felt Chloe bit her earlobe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next 2 days Chloe was preparing her plan for her project and Beca was making them breakfast. "Breakfast's ready. Come on." She told her girlfriend and sensed that she's nervous "You're gonna be fine. They'll love you, don't worry about it." She said as she guides her to her seat and placed Chloe's plate in front of her. "What are you so nervous about anyway? They asked for you." Beca said and Chloe just looked at her "Didn't they?"

Chloe sighed heavily "Yes." The brunette nodded at her but she quickly added "but I haven't met them yet. All they gave me was the pictures on the place."

"So this is the first time you're going to meet each other?" Beca asked her and the redhead just nodded at her "they're going to like you. How did they ask for you?" she asked curiously.

"Kate showed them previous projects from all the designers and she said they wanted me. Soo…" Chloe explained to her.

"That's a good thing." Beca said as she shoved the food in her mouth. "They hired you because of your work." Chloe smiled at her, it was different coming from someone else that you did a good job. The brunette looked at the paper beside the redhead "Is that the address?" she asked and Chloe nodded at her "I can take you there."

"Thank you Sweetie but I don't wanna inconvenience you." Chloe told her not wanting to keep her girlfriend from her work.

"It's fine." Beca smiled at her as she gave the redhead a kiss on the lips while she took their plates to the kitchen "it's on my way anyway."

Beca drove to the building where Chloe was needed. "Thank you." She looked at the brunette as she stepped outside the car. "I'll see you later" she said as she gave her a quick kiss. "love you and drive safe!" she shouted at the brunette as she entered the building. Chloe saw the landlord and directed her to the place of her new project. "Thank you" she told him "they aren't here yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet." He said as he headed out "you gonna be here okay by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Chloe by the way. You'll probably see a lot of me for a while." Chloe informed him while she held her hand to him.

"Ben." He said as he shook her hand. "I'll look forward to seeing you Miss." He told her as he walked out the door.

A minute later the door opened again "Did you forget something?" Chloe turned around and took a breath as she saw who it was.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a hard time parking the car." The employer told the redhead.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?" Chloe was confused. "I thought you have an important meeting." Chloe walked closer to the brunette.

"I do." Beca told her as she walked passed her girlfriend "and here I am." She spread her arms at the space.

"You? It was you?" Chloe laughed and shook her head at her girlfriend "Why am I even surprised."

"Mom gave me a new place as a graduation gift. Look at it, it's beautiful, I don't wanna ruin it." Beca said as she walked closer to her "and I happened to know someone who can enhance the beauty of such fine things." She whispered to the redhead's ear.

Chloe sighed "You and your words." She pointed at the brunette's chest "It is beautiful, that much is true." She looked around at the empty space of the loft.

"I trust you to make everything that you think will work. There is only one thing I ask, I decide everything that will go on the studio." Beca told her and Chloe nodded knowing that it was her girlfriend's prized possession. "Thank you."

"How about colors!?" Chloe exclaimed at her as the brunette looked like white as sheet. "Fine, I'll go easy on the colors." She said as she put an arm around Beca's neck and looked around the place visualizing on what she could do with the place.

"So what do you think you should buy first?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and looked at her "a bed." She said.

It's been 5 weeks since Chloe has been working on Beca's new place while Beca worked on her original and cover mixes that the record label has promised her. It was going great for both of them and Beca liked the progress that Chloe had made, she can't wait to move to her new place and waking up in the morning seeing her girlfriend's work. It doesn't replace Chloe but it makes her feel like she's there and she will take whatever she have to be close to the redhead as much as possible.

"That's the last of it." Beca said as she placed the box on the floor to her living room.

"Good job Sweetie." Chloe said as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "Now go and cook dinner I'm starving." She told the brunette as she waved her hand at her.

Beca arched her brow at the redhead as she commanded. "Excuse me." Beca told her.

Chloe turned around and faced the brunette "I'm kidding" she said as she smiled at her girlfriend "May we please make dinner. I really am starving no kidding." She walked closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lip.

"Fine. I'll make dinner." Beca sighed as she walked to her new kitchen. She opened the cabinets and looked for the pans and she gasped as she looked at her new objects. She ran her hand to the pan as she held it.

Chloe poked her head as she walked to the kitchen "Do you like it?" she asked the brunette as she stopped behind her. Beca just looked at her and there are only a few occasions when she would smile like a light in a Christmas tree, no her smile is like a firework, the only light you will see in a dark sky above.

"Yeah!" Beca squealed "I didn't even notice this getting in here."

"I have my ways." Chloe said as put stood behind and her arms around the brunette's waist.

"You didn't have too." Beca told her as she rested her head at her shoulder.

"You've been working hard and I wanted to thank you for all you did for me." Chloe said as she gave her a kiss on the ear.

"Thank you." She said as she turned her head to look at the redhead's face and gave her a kiss. Chloe's shoulder slumped as Beca's tongue touched her lower lip, she always felt like melting when she does that to her. "Alright, I'm gonna start cooking while I still can." Beca snorted at her as Chloe slapped her butt and took her seat at the stool on the island and watched her girlfriend cook away.

After eating a hearty meal they both cleaned the dishes "I can do this, go ahead." Chloe told the brunette as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Beca gladly took the invitation because she really is tired from the day's work moving in. "We're finish fixing the rest of your stuff tomorrow. I'll be with you in a minute." Beca just smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the temple.

Few minutes later Chloe entered Beca's room and she leaned on the door frame as she looked at her sleeping girlfriend's form. She must've been really exhausted if she fell asleep that easy. From years she's known Beca sleeping didn't come easy on her. She walked to the bed and covered the brunette with a blanket before she entered the bathroom and ready herself for bed.

Minutes later Beca felt a dip in the bed, she turned around and smiled as she saw the redhead lay beside her. She moved closer to her and wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and lay her head at the redhead's chest, _it's so soft and she smelled so sweet_ Beca thought as she let out a shaky breath. Chloe wrapped her arms around her tightly then Beca tilted her head up and planted her lips at the redhead. It was supposed to be a quick kiss when Beca was about to pull away Chloe just held her tightly like she's scared to let her go.

Beca lay on top of her and pulled away from the redhead's lips and peppered her cheek. She peppered the redhead's neck and pressed her body down as Chloe wrapped her right leg at the brunette's left as they both hear the music playing in the room. "I thought you were asleep?" Chloe said as she kissed the brunette's neck.

"You know I can't sleep that easily." Beca whispered at the redhead's ear as she kissed her below the ear "especially with you."

_Howl at the moon.. Like an American wolf.  
You know that this time just might be the last time.  
If everything you know, goes away one day… Let's get on with the show  
And pass around the wine._

_Strut like the sun.  
All night long.  
Down the city streets and singin' songs..  
Before I get too old, or die before my day  
At the top of my lungs you'll hear me say_

_Whiskey sunsets.  
An extra pack of cigarettes.  
I know that I'm gonna be up all night  
I know that I'm gonna be up all night_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mmm… This is a good way to celebrate." Chloe gave her a kiss as she pulled the brunette down by the neck. Beca slowly grind against her and they both moaned as they felt their center. Chloe put her hand inside the brunette's shirt and reached up for Beca's beautiful breast.

"Ohh Chloe" the brunette breathes deeply as she pressed her forehead against Chloe and the redhead quickly flipped them both as she now lay on top of her. She started kissing Beca's neck as she moved to her collarbone and Beca pulled the redhead's shirt up as Chloe's immaculate mound stared back at her "oh sweet Jesus" she breath out as she prop her right elbow and curled her left arm to Chloe's waist and pulled her closer. Beca attached her lips at Chloe's nipple and swirled it around, she sucked, licked, and bit at it.

Chloe buried her fingers at her girlfriend's hair and started panting heavily. That tongue, oh she love's what that tongue does to her. She reached for the brunette's shirt and pulled it out of her, she bit her lower lip as she was faced by her girlfriend's perky porcelain breast. She touched both of them with each hand and massaged them as she gave the brunette a languid kiss. Chloe grind against Beca's leg as the brunette started biting her lip and moved down to her shoulder and gave her a quick bit. Beca slowly ran her hands to Chloe's behind and grabbed it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_By and by  
I thank the sky  
For lending an ear to hear me cryin' out  
And it's just us two  
But it rings true somehow  
And I know I'm not the only one who sings about those.._

_Whiskey sunsets.  
An extra pack of cigarettes.  
I know that I'm gonna be up all night  
I know that I'm gonna be up all night_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beca slipped her hands behind Chloe's shorts and the redhead moaned as she felt those soft hands on her. Then Beca slowly ran her hand to Chloe's front and hooked her fingers at her waistband as she pulled it down enough for her hand to move. Chloe gasped as she felt those delicate fingers brush her folds up and down. Chloe pressed her forehead against the brunette and moved against her fingers. Beca felt the redhead getting wet and she felt proud of herself as Chloe dig her fingers at her back. "Beca" she whispered at the brunette and she slowly entered 2 fingers at the redhead and Chloe gasped as she felt her girlfriend inside her. Beca trusted her fingers inside the redhead as Chloe pounded against it, the brunette flipped Chloe and laid her back to the bed.

Beca started to pace faster as she grind against Chloe's left thigh, then the redhead wrapped her right leg at her girlfriend's waist. Chloe grabbed her breast as Beca moaned when Chloe massaged her mound. The brunette thrust deeper on her girlfriend and moved her finger inside, Chloe squirmed as she felt herself getting closer and started holding on to the brunette tighter. "I'm close" she said as she guides Beca back to her lips.

The brunette brushed her thumb at Chloe's clit and she simultaneously thrust inside her girlfriend. Beca felt Chloe's walls tighten around her finger and she fasten her pace as she felt the redhead pant faster and moaned heavenly at her. Oh she loves it when Chloe makes that sound, it definitely makes her proud and boost her ego. Besides that she likes it when she makes Chloe feel this way, she likes it how Chloe holds her, she pulls in an out of the redhead as she drives her waves out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Drink it in, oh drink it in  
Feel the shine upon your skin.  
Drink it in, oh drink it in  
Get ready for the night to begin  
With those.._

_Whiskey sunsets.  
An extra pack of cigarettes.  
I know that I'm gonna be up all night_

(Whiskey Sunsets by Moon Taxi)

Beca lay back beside the redhead as they both breathe heavily, "Oh I miss that." Chloe said as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend and laid her head at her girlfriend's chest. "Ready for your turn?" Chloe asked her as she wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette and moves down at the brunette. Beca took a deep breath as she felt Chloe below her "Oh I'm really gonna be up all night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chloe was back in New York and she just received her pay check from her work on Beca's loft and the company she's working on is having their annual party. She of course invited her girlfriend to the party and now she's waiting for her on the entrance. Minutes later the brunette arrived with Joe opening the door for her.

"Hi am I late?" Beca asked her as she gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

"Your just in time. Come on." The redhead held her hand as she guides Beca in the building. "Wanna drink?" she asked as she was headed to the bar.

"Soda is fine for now thank you." Beca told her as she walked around and looked at the designs around the place.

"You seem new here?" someone asked the brunette and she turned around to look who it was. "I'm Pete. Can I get you a drink?"

Beca smiled at him "I'm good thanks." She informed her. Just in time Chloe arrived with their drinks. "There you are."

Chloe smiled at her as she gave her girlfriend's drink "Here you go. Hi Pete, how you doin'?"

"Hey Chloe" he said as she sip a drink from his cup "How did you 2 know each other?" Pete asked.

Chloe smiled at him "We were in College together." She told him as she put her arm around the brunette's shoulder "We were in the same club" the redhead informed him "and I recruited her." Chloe laughed as she remembered their time together. Pete laughed as Chloe told him some stories from their college days. Then the couple moved to another group of people as Chloe chatted with them.

"Hey Chloe who's your friend?" Kate asked "she looks" she eyed Beca up and down and that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe "very something."

Chloe arched her brow at her boss as Beca walked in front of them "Kate this is Beca" she said as she pointed at her girlfriend "Beca this is my boss Kate."

Beca shook Kate's hand "Nice to meet you Kate." She smiled at her and they laughed and talked for a time. They hit it off and both Chloe and Beca had fun with the night they are having.

A new group of people came in "Chloe I've seen that work of yours on the Gregory's, amazing!" The guy informed her as they chatted about their work. Beca came back with another drink for the redhead. "Ooh hello and who are you dear?"

"I'm Beca" the brunette said as she held her hand and he took hers delicately.

"Lovely hands." He said "and I bet the fellow is very lucky to hold this hand of yours." He smiled as he kissed the brunette at the back of the hand. "How did you 2 know each other?"

"Oh we're…" Chloe started "She's my friend." She said as she cleared her throat and sipped her drink. Beca looked at Chloe waiting for her to say something more but she didn't.

"Yeah" Beca nodded "I'm her friend." She said as she looked down on the floor and slowly pulled away from Chloe. The whole night as Chloe walked around and talked to different people as Beca stayed by her side and she knew that she screwed up. But Beca tried not to show the redhead as much as possible.

The night was finally over and Beca was glad to get out of the party, she bought Chloe back to her apartment. "Beca." Chloe said as she followed the brunette to the kitchen. "Please talk to me, you haven't say a word since the car ride."

"oh I'm sorry." Beca turned around and faced the redhead "Is this the time where we have a slumber party and braid each other's hair." She expands her arms to emphasize.

"I'm sorry okay." Chloe said lowering her voice not wanting to disturb Aubrey from the other room. "Let's go to my room and we'll talk."

"No you don't have to explain anything. I think you said it pretty clear." Beca told her as she placed her drink at the sink.

"Let's talk please. You've had a few drinks Sweetie." Chloe pleaded at her.

"Sorry, my girlfriend is the only one who calls me that." Beca told her a-matter-of-factly.

Chloe sighed heavy, she really screwed this up. The brunette looked at her for a full minute before she began talking "You know…huh" Beca huffed "I didn't know it was gonna hurt this much." She said as she sat down at the couch "I know you're new to this and I am too."

Chloe sat down at the chair beside the couch "I know and I really am sorry. I just got scared and I didn't know what to tell them." The redhead stood up and sighed "I know I screwed up and you have the right to get mad at me but please understand."

"That's the thing. I do understand and you know what?" Beca told her "it hurts. I'm scared too you know." She looked at Chloe "but I told myself what the hell, just do it because you know what? I'm sure she's worth it and I'm right." The brunette sighed heavily "I guess I wasn't the one worth it."

"Beca" Chloe was about to start her speech but the brunette held her hand for her to stop.

"Maybe…" Beca stopped what she was about to say "You're right I'm drunk, we'll talk another time." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Beca please." Chloe stood at the door pleading for the brunette to stay. Beca turned around as she walked out the apartment, she touched the redhead's cheek and kissed the other and walked away. Chloe closed the door as the brunette disappeared from the hall way and a tear fall from her cheek where Beca kissed her.

Beca walked in to her house and went straight to her bedroom. She didn't know how to handle this situation, she knew being with Chloe was something more and she went for it anyway. But now she had no idea what she'll do. But there is one thing she knows that would calm her down. Music.

_Am I alone in your heart?_

_Have I hope with your heart?_

_She's such a teaser, she's such a star._

_Give me a reason or gimme a chance._

_Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?_

_It tears me apart._

_Am I alone?_

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Give me an evening, or give me a night._

_I'll show you the time, of your life._

_I'll walk you home safe, from the dark._

_I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart._

_But she won't come dancing tonight,_

_She's having the time of her life._

_Am I alone?_

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._

_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._

_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._

_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_I do love, she does heartbreak._

_I did love, till she broke my heart._

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_I skip a heartbeat for you._

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_I skip a heartbeat for you_

(Heartbeat by Scouting for Girls)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both Chloe and Beca haven't talked for 2 days and the redhead had left a bunch of messages to Beca. "I'm so stupid, why didn't I just say 'girlfriend' it was just one word. A simple word." Chloe looked at the blonde sitting at their couch.

"The midget did tell you that she understands." Aubrey told her.

"Don't call her that." Chloe stopped pacing and stared daggers at Aubrey's nickname for the brunette.

"Okay, sorry about that." Aubrey told her "she just needs time, as I remembered she said that she understands but even if someone understands and probably was expecting it, that does not mean it's not going to hurt." There was a knock on the door and the blonde stood up to open it, as she saw who it was she just sighed "Hey Chloe I'm gonna go for awhile." She shouted but Beca quickly held her hand.

"You don't have to leave." She told Aubrey as she walked in the apartment "I'll just be quick." She said as she looked at Chloe. "You forgot these." Beca hand her a jacket.

Aubrey walked in on her room but she pressed her ear at her door tying to eavesdrop at her friends "Are you still mad at me?" Chloe asked. Beca just smiled at her "I'm sorry, please just talk to me." the brunette looked at her "at least sit down and have a drink."

Beca took a deep breath and remained standing "Maybe we need to sort thing out." She said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Chloe was on the verge of crying not wanting this conversation to end. She did not like where this is going.

"No." Beca told her "I'm not breaking up with you. We're not breaking up." She reassured the redhead. "I just think that we both need a time to think on what we really want." She informed Chloe. "On what you want." Beca looked at her "Because I know what I want."

Chloe looked down at the floor "time and space, that's what you're asking?" she asked the brunette and she just nodded. "Okay then, time and space for both of us."

Beca looked at her massaging her neck and Chloe felt a knot on her stomach because she knows that's Beca's habit when she's about to say something she doesn't like "A week from each other, that's all I ask." She said as she straightens her posture and looked at Chloe as she was headed to the door. "Don't bother reaching for me." was the last thing the brunette said as she gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek then her nose.

"Aubrey!" Chloe exclaimed and Aubrey quickly went out the door and saw her bestfriend pouting and releasing tears from her eyes.

"Come on." She held the redhead's hand and guide her to the living room as she took ice creams out of the fridge and played music on the radio "You guys have been away from each other longer than a week. You can do this."

"I seriously fucked it up this time." Chloe said before she shoved a big spoon of ice cream in her mouth and Aubrey just nodded at her.

_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

_Weep little lion man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

_Wasted on fixing all the problems_

_That you made in your own head_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_Didn't I my..._

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

_Tremble little lion man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

_Now learn from your mother or else_

_Spend your days biting your own neck_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_Ahhhhh..._

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I my dear?_

_Didn't I my dear?_

(Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – My**

It's been 3 days that Chloe and Beca hadn't heard from each other. Just like Beca told the redhead, Chloe didn't try to call, text, or any kind of connection to her. She knew that she royally screwed up and she's willing to do what her girlfriend asks. But she's not gonna lie it's hard not talking to her especially that the reason they're not talking is because of a fight. Beca sighed as she looked at her phone"You alright?" Kate asked her.

The redhead looked at her boss and smiled to show that she's alright even if she isn't "Yeah I'm fine."

Kate looked at her knowing that there really is something wrong with her "Chloe, really. You've been like that for a couple of days already. What's wrong?"

Chloe really don't want to tell her boss. When she was in grade school she learned that to be accepted by her fellow classmates she have to fit in with and most people who ruled her school are bullies, especially those popular girls. Being nice wasn't cool and if they found out that you like something that doesn't roll with them, then you're marked for life. But that all changed when she was in high school senior year, she learned that you don't have to fit in just to have friends and be happy. But when they were at that annual party she felt like she was back on school again, they would judge her if they found out that she didn't fit with them at least that's what she thought. She was caught off guard that was the first time her colleagues will know about her and she didn't know how to handle it. Unfortunately she handlesit very poorly and she hurt the person that matters to her most. The person that puts her before anyone else, the person that goes to great lengths for her and this is what she did "I'm an ass." She says out loud not realizing it.

Kate's eyes grew wide not expecting the redhead to say something like that "Okaaay" she looks at Chloe and took a breath "I'm sure I'll be okay." The redhead just stared at her phone waiting for Beca to call her, thinking of calling the brunette then she let out a breath again "Okay, stop. You're too negative today and I'm guessing going to be for a while if you didn't resolve this issue of yours."Chloe looked at her with her sorry eyes "Does this have something to do with that hot brunette you're with at the party?"

"How…?" Chloe didn't know what to think.

"Well she was fine on the party and half way thru she seemed like she wanna be elsewhere."Kate told her. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess. Please don't be offended but is this has anything to do with how you introduce her?" she asked and quickly added "I mean it's just because of how she sort of reacted when you did."

"How did she look like?" Chloe ask curiously since she didn't saw Beca's face when she introduced her.

"That she's not just a friend." Kate bluntly went straight to the point "You know there is nothing wrong with."

Chloe looked at her absorbing what she is trying to tell her "You're fine with it?" she asked "Me being with a woman?"

Kate looked at her with both eyebrows arching "Are you kidding me? Half the people I work with aregay." She told her matter-of-factly "You love her don't you?" the redhead nodded vigorously "then nothing is wrong with that." Chloe sighed as she rests her head at the head rest on her chair. "And you did screw that up, by the way."

"Thanks, I gathered that already." the redhead looked at Kate with narrow eyes.

Her boss held her hands in surrender "Just saying" then she went serious and leaned closer to Chloe on the table "Then why aren't you calling her or chasing wherever she is and apologize?"

"She told me not to bother her." Chloe sighed heavily remembering the look on the brunette's face filled with sadness and a hint of anger.

"Bullshit." Kate quickly replied "Judging from the way she looks at you at the party I bet she's dying to heat from you. I'm kinda jealous of you actually."

"Me?" Chloe pressed her hand to her chest surprised about her boss' confession "Why in the world are you jealous of me?"

"Because I once had that someone who looks at me like that hot badass you have looks at you." Kate let out a puff of air as she remembered her past "and I regret letting him go." She said as she looked at Chloe with her sad eyes "everytime."

"Do you mind?" Chloe gestured on her phone as she was headed out the door.

"You can take the day off if you want." Kate told her "We don't have that much to do today anyway. If you need more time I can transfer other jobs to Scott." Her boss informed her then added "Just let me know." And the redhead just nodded at her.

Chloe went to her office and after trying 3 times calling Beca on her phone she tried the brunette's place but there was no answer either so she just left a bunch of messages that consist of 'I'm sorry', 'I need to talk to you', and 'please call me back.'Chloe really wanted to hear the brunette's voice and she wanted to fix the problem that she caused. The redhead decided to call the DJ's work place and the phone was answered by the secretary.

_"Oh hey Chloe."Jenny said as she heard the redhead called. Chloe had called where Beca worked a few times that she has already befriended the studio's secretary. "Are you looking for Beca?" she asked._

"Yes I am." Chloe said and nervously added "I just wanna know if she's there? Is she busy?" the redhead didn't want Beca to know that she called her where she worked she just wanted to know if the brunette was alright.

_"Oh" Jenny was not expecting Chloe to ask her that "Aren't you two together right now? Huh I really thought she's with you this whole week." Jenny informed her._

"What do you mean you thought she's with me?" Chloe was confused.

_"Beca took a week off." Jenny told her for a fact "I thought she was spending a week with you. I mean she called from New York and told us that she's extending her off_."

"Oh right." Chloe try to cover "Yeah, yeah she is. Well by Jenny talk to you soon." The redhead said with a high pitched voice covering her lie. Chloe put down the phone and looked at the wall "Where are you?" she asked to no one. Chloe quickly felt bad, she didn't know where Beca was, she's not answering her phone and they haven't talked to each other for days. She started thinking what if something happened to her and nobody knew. She would never forgive herself.

She quickly stood up from her chair and went to Kate's office, knocks at her door and opened it without an invitation "I'm taking some time off." The redhead informed her "uhh…I don't know how long, probably a week." She said before she walked out and back to her office grabbed her things and went out the building.

A few minutes later Chloe was knocking at a black wooden door as it opened on her fourth knock she was meet by Anita. "Miss Chloe, please come in." she gestured for the redhead to inside "Miss Beca is not here but Miss Bette is at the kitchen." She informed her.

"Actually it's Bette that I need to talk to." Chloe smiled at Anita as she guides her to the kitchen. She was met by Bette who was making a sandwich "Hi" she waved at the older brunette.

"Hey" Bette walked around the island and gave the redhead a hug. "Nice of you to visit. What can I do for you darling?" Bette went back to her food and gestured for Chloe if she wants one.

Chloe shook her head politely and went straight to the reason why she was there "I wanted to ask if you know where Beca is?" she breathe deeply not wanting to tell the woman that she screw things up with her daughter. "I mean it's because I called her a few times and there was no answer. The same with her place in L.A. and when I called earlier to the studio they told me that she has a week off." She explained to Bette.

Bette nodded at her "Yes, she does have a week off." She looked at the redhead "I don't know what happened between the two of you. But whatever it is according to my daughter is she just needed time and space to think."

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." Chloe said looking at the floor then she quickly looked back up to Bette "You know where she is?"

Bette nodded at her "Yes I do. What did she told you before she left?"

Chloe sighed "Don't bother reaching for her." The redhead was on the verge of tears when Bette chucked.

Bette looked at her apologetically for laughing "I'm guessing she didn't told you why" Chloe nodded at her "bad choice of words." Bette smiled "what she meant was, don't bother trying to contact her because you won't be able to….. from where she is staying at the moment." Bette explained.

Chloe seemed relieved knowing this information "where is she then? I know she said a week away from each other but I really need to talk to her to apologize and explain." She reasoned with the older brunette hoping that she would tell her where her girlfriend was.

"As much as I want to tell you where she's hiding, I can't, I promised her." Better countered with her "I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait, use that time away from each other to, I don't know, as Beca puts it 'think what you really want'. " Chloe just nodded at her face obviously sadden that she still have to wait for 4 more days to see the brunette and she's still worried not knowing where she is. Bette noticed the sadden face and worry of her daughter's girlfriend and told her "Chloe, she's fine, she's safe that I'm sure. Before you know it she's back knocking on your door." Bette smiled at her reassuring her that things will work out just fine.

"Thank you." Was all she mustered to say to Bette as she nodded at her and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Bette picked her phone and dialed a number when she was sure that Chloe was out of the house. It rang a few times before it was answered "Hey Darling, how are you?"she asked before she tells her daughter the reason for her calling. "That sounds good." She told her then she sighed "She's looking for you, you know." Bette informed her daughter "Yeah, she just left. She doesn't look like she's been sleeping well too." She listened as her daughter speaks to her "When are you coming back?" she asked "Look I don't know what happened between the two of you but you guys should fix it. Because I really like her Beca, I'm serious, and I can see that she's serious about you too." She told her daughter at the phone. "Fine, fine. I'll see you in a couple of days, be safe. Love you darling." She said before she ends their call.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe went straight to her apartment and when she opened her door she saw Stacie fixing her boxes then she remembered that for the mean time the tall brunette was staying with them until she found a place to stay."Hey, ohh" Stacie stopped as she saw the redhead's face "still haven't talked to her huh?" Chloe just nodded as Aubrey went in their apartment from her work. "Hi Honey." Stacie walked to the blonde and greeted her girlfriend as she saw her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She whispered to the blonde "they still haven't talked."

Aubrey sighed and nodded at the brunette "Hey" she nudged her bestfriend's arm as they sat down on the couch "Something happened today?"

"Yeah I found out something." The redhead told them, Stacie stopped fixing her stuff as Aubrey stopped helping her girlfriend and they both looked at each other then looked at Chloe waiting for her to continue. "Beca's not in L.A."

"What do you mean she's not in L.A.?" Aubrey asked with confusion.

"She's not there. She hasn't been for days, well at least that's what the secretary told me. She took a week off." Chloe sighed thinking why didn't she called sooner.

"Then where is she?" Stacie asked as she sat down beside Aubrey and wraps her arm around the blonde's waist.

"I went to Beca's Mom earlier but she won't tell me." Chloe sighed again

"That's understandable." Aubrey said and Stacie looked at her "I mean maybe she figured that Beca didn't tell you where she is and Bette just sorta keeping it that way." She explained "plus she knows where Beca is so I guess that's reassuring enough that she's safe."

"Yeah" Chloe agreed to her bestfriend.

"She did say a week, right?" Stacie asked. "A whole week away from each other?" and the redhead just nodded at her. "It's been what? 3 days, so you only have 4 days to go."

"Yeah. What should I do when she gets back?" Chloe asked them "I mean, I'm absolutely apologizing to her first."

"Reassure her, this is where the saying 'action speaks louder than words' applies." Aubrey told her.

"Oh!" Stacie pointed "Isn't your anniversary this month?"

Chloe looked at Stacie then her eyes grew wide "Oh crap!" she looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Chloe relax" Aubrey put her hand on the redhead's arm "breathe just breathe."

"I have the worst timing." Chloe growled and rest her head at the couch "I can't believe I actually forgot our anniversary." She covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah I guess we got that in common." Aubrey whispered to her bestfriend.

"What did you say?" Stacie asked quickly as she heard the blonde whispered.

"Nothing" Aubrey smiled then looked back at the redhead "I have an idea."

"I'll take anything right now." Chloe said.

"Why don't you go to L.A. and surprise her." Aubrey suggested and Stacie nodded at the idea "I mean…she always does that to you, why don't you do that?"

"What? No." Stacie quickly interjected "That's Beca's thing. She surprises you all the time. You gotta think of something that will be your thing." The brunette swayed her hips at Chloe.

"So not surprise her?" Chloe looked at them.

"No, not exactly." Aubrey countered "Surprises are great, I think what Stacie is trying to say is that throw in your thing." The blonde growled "You know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"I think I am." Chloe said with creased eyebrows.

"How about, be the one who make sacrifices this time." Chloe looked at her bestfriend "Oh come on, let's be honest. I'm not Beca's biggest fan but I admire her dedication. She always makes time for you, she's the one who always visits you even if you're miles apart. Come on Chloe I think now is the time to show her how dedicated you are." Aubrey suggested to her.

_Aubrey was right Beca has always been the one who adjust to me but the only reason for that is because she has more time. Her schedule is more adjustable than mine._ Chloe thought and let out a heavy sighed that she seems to be doing a lot lately.

"How about…" Stacie pointed at the redhead "wait for her on the bedroom when she comes back from wherever she went. Surprise her naked in bed?" the brunette suggested enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure that's gonna work after what just happened." Chloe informed them.

"Yeah better not do that." Aubrey whispered to the redhead then she looked at Stacie "Although we had a fun time doing it." The blonde whispered to her girlfriend and Stacie tugged at Aubrey's shirt as she whispered something at her ear that the blonde shivered as she felt the brunette's tongue at the shell of her ear. She cleared her throat "Okay, see you tomorrow Chlo'" the blonde said as she guide Stacie to their bedroom. Chloe just sighed as she knew well what the two are about to do.

Stacie poked her head from the door "What matters is you tell her how sorry you are, tell her how much you love her and reassure her." She said before she went back inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been a week and Chloe was waiting for her girlfriend but she still hasn't heard from the brunette. She decided to go to L.A. and wait for her there, Beca was always going to New York, so now it's her turn and she will do just that as long as it takes Beca to forgive her. That's the reason why she's standing on Beca's door at night because she just decided to be in L.A. the last minute. She's contemplating whether to use her key or knock. She decided to knock since she didn't think that Beca would appreciate her barging in there.

There was no movement from inside and it's been 20 minutes. Chloe took her phone and decided to call the brunette thinking that maybe Beca was asleep. "Urgh! Come on pick-up, please." She said at the door then Beca's neighbor started peeking outside, Chloe looked at the blonde man "Sorry"

"Yeah some are trying to sleep so take it down a notch." He told her before he went back inside but suddenly stops and looked at the redhead "and I don't think she's there yet." Chloe just smiled at him.

As the door closes the redhead banged her head at Beca's door, she wanted to use her key but at this situation she doesn't think that's a good idea. She doesn't want to invade her girlfriend's privacy. She sat down at the floor beside the door and decided to wait for Beca, as long as it takes. She didn't realize that she already fell asleep on the floor with her head resting on the wall.

There was footsteps getting closer and Chloe could hear it, closer and closer then she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her. The redhead stirred and stretched her arms then she felt pain on her neck that's when she remembered where she is and why she was there. She quickly opened her eyes and felt disappointment when she did not saw the one she was looking for "Hi Rita." She said as the woman helped Chloe up.

"What are you doing here outside Miss?" she asked "Don't you have the key?"

Chloe took a breath "yes I do but…. Uhh I don't know." She explained to Beca's house keeper as they've met a few times.

"Well, Miss Beca isn't here yet." She informed the redhead as she opened the door for both of them. "Wasn't she with you?" Rita asked curiously.

"No, I actually wanted to surprise her when she comes back." Chloe honestly told the woman as they entered the loft. "You always come here?" she asked.

The woman shook her head "No, only every other day or sometimes after 2 days. Depends on Miss. This week she asked every other day because she said she won't be here anyway she just wants me to make sure nothing happen here." She gestured around the place "and to keep it clean as usual."

"Thank you for your work." Chloe looked around and it was really well taken care of. "You did a wonderful job Rita." The woman just smiled at her shyly.

"I'm sure you're hungry Miss Chloe, what would you like for breakfast?" the woman asked as she went to the kitchen and started putting the necessary things needed.

Chloe remembered whenever Beca would cook for her and sighed at how much she missed the brunette. "Whatever you're having." She told her with a smile to cover her sadness.

As Rita started preparing their food she talked to the redhead like they usually do "I'm surprise that she's not with you, I mean the last time I talked to Miss she was really excited to see you. Then the next thing I know she's calling me from New York saying that she's going to be away for a while and that I shouldn't worry and take care of this place while she's gone." The woman informed her.

Chloe looked at Rita as she listened to her "Called from New York?"

"Yes, Miss Beca never came back here." The woman said as she put their food down at the counter "the next day Joe was here packing clothes for her. He filled a whole suit case I guess she's gonna be gone a while but Joe reassured me that she's fine, so I didn't ask that much." Rita informed the redhead.

"She never came here?" Chloe was surprised by the information she was hearing "She was in New York and she never came here so that could mean that maybe…" Chloe was thinking on where Beca could be "she never left New York."

They finished eating their food "Why don't you go and take a nap." Rita told Chloe "I'm sure you haven't had enough and I bet your body ache from the looks of where you slept."

Chloe chucked and nodded at the woman, she walked heading to Beca's bedroom then she saw the brunette's messages on her phone which she was sure that most of it was from her "Wow, 30 messages." Then something caught her eye at the drawer, she pulled it out and saw Beca's cellphone inside. "So that's why I can't reach you." She growled "Where are you?" she asked no one as she went inside the guestroom not wanting to stay at the brunette's room with her.

Chloe ended up staying longer than she intended and she have called anyone she knew that can tell her where Beca could be but no one could answer her. She heard the door opened and closed then she felt her heart palpitate as she heard footsteps. She didn't notice before but she just realized that she knew how Beca's footsteps sound like. Now she has no idea what to do and her heart erratically pump nowhere and everywhere. She peeped at the door and gasped as she saw the brunette standing in the middle of the place then dragged her suitcase beside the table on her landline phone. Beca checked her mails then pulled the drawer and picked her phone out as she played some music in a minimal volume.

_We're only young and naive still_

_We require certain skills_

_The mood it changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate_

_We lie beneath the stars at night_

_Our hands gripping each other tight_

_You keep my secrets hope to die_

_Promises, swear them to the sky_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_As it withers_

_Brittle it shakes_

_Can you whisper_

_As it crumbles and breaks_

_As you shiver_

_Count up all your mistakes_

_Pair of forgivers_

_Let go before it's too late_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_Can you whisper_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_The bittersweet between my teeth _

_Trying to find the in-betweens_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

(Young Blood by The Naked and Famous)

Beca turn on her phone and waited until she can use it when the phone was ready she scanned back and forth through the names then finally dialed the number she's been dying to make. She put the phone on her ear then she heard a ringtone somewhere in her place, she looked around and saw the redhead emerging from the guestroom holding her phone. "Hi."

Chloe smiled at her "surprise…" she said nervously while looking at the brunette for any kind of reaction but Beca just looked at her without any hint of emotion. _Oh I really fucked it _Chloe chastised herself. "Rita let me in, don't get mad at her." She quickly explained. And the brunette just nodded at her waiting for the redhead to continue whatever she is about to say. Chloe took a deep breath and told herself_ just relax and hope for the best_ "I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry. I am so sorry about what happened at the party." Beca crossed her arms as she listened to Chloe "I was stupid and an ass for telling them that you're my friend, and clearly you are not."

Beca snorted "Okay, now what?" she asked as she went to the kitchen and fetched a bottle of water. "You expect me to forgive you because you said sorry?" she said as she took a sip.

"No, look I know sorry won't be enough…" Chloe have no idea how to handle this.

"You know most of my life people ignore me." Beca clenched her jaw "and some of them are the important people from my life." The brunette took a deep breath and Chloe looked at her and felt angry at herself and the people that did that to her girlfriend. She walked closer to the brunette wanting to comfort her but as soon as she step closer Beca step back.

"I was scared, please." Chloe pleaded and she took a deep breath "I was caught off guard, I got nervous and things come out my mouth that I didn't mean." Chloe shook her head "No, ugh I'm not making excuses. What I'm trying to say is that when I was younger I tried to fit in, I try to blend and be 'it' you know." She sighed on the verge of tears "then they arrived and they asked…I didn't know how to and I didn't know if they were…so I just huh."

Then Beca walked closer to the redhead and cupped her cheek while she wiped away the tear "Fear is a scary thing." The brunette told her.

"But right now I fear that…" Chloe sighed "I can't fix this" she pointed between them. "And I feel that I haven't showed you enough that I love you and I do." Beca stepped back from the redhead.

"You do?" Beca asked "really."

Chloe nodded "I'm the worst girlfriend." She stated "Making my girlfriend feel that I don't love her." The redhead chuckled "Nope, not anymore" she pointed at the brunette as Beca looked at her crossing her arms "I love you" she said lovingly "you know why I love you?"

"Because I took you to Europe for summer, I'm filthy rich, a bad ass and all around awesome?" Beca asked trying to lighten their mood but still making sure that the redhead can still see that she was not yet forgiving her even though she already did as soon as she saw Chloe waiting for her when she got home.

"No" Chloe told her with her head held high "because you have always been there." She told the brunette "You put me first before anyone else, before yourself." She swallowed the lump on her throat "I love you because you make me smile. I love that you make time for me." she took in a shaky breath "I love that you fly to New York out of the blue because you couldn't sleep and wanted to see me." Beca chucked as she remembered she did that one time, it was on their early days in the relationship and she was clingy.

Chloe continued as soon as she heard the brunette chucked knowing that she's doing a good job "I love that you always cook for me without complaining and I know that you don't cook just for anyone. I love that your loyal to me." She pointed at Beca "I love it when you talk about music, you make it sound like science and smart and sexy." Beca smirked at her "I love that smirk, you have no idea what that smirk does to me." Chloe sighed heavily "Your tongue and your fingers are like magic, they are just…they melt me like goo." Chloe walked closer to the brunette and touched her arm.

"I love you because you support me and believed in me when I don't." Chloe released tears in from her eyes. Beca cupped her cheek and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too." The brunette gave her another kiss "I forgive you." She kissed the redhead's nose "and thank you." She hugged Chloe and the redhead pulled her closer as she closed the distance with her lips connecting to the brunette's. The kiss was longer than she intended, it was passionately and sweet and they both moaned as they felt each other's tongue. Chloe pulled away and started walking to the couch.

"You know what else I love about you?" Chloe asked her and Beca just shook her head "That you always commit when you make promises." She said while she was reaching for the pillow and suddenly threw it at Beca.

"Wha..!" Beca was smacked at the face at the flying pillow "You were apologizing and now you throw me a pillow!? Really!?"

"You promised a week from each other!" Chloe pointed at her and her sweet loving version just turned into something else in just a flash "You've been gone for 10 days. 10 days!" she cleared to the brunette "I waited here for 3 days and have been worried sick that you still haven't come back. I was calling everyone, your Mom, Nonna, Joe…your Dad, Aubrey…anyone that I could think of." She sighed as she took a breath "What were you thinking!?"

"I'm sorry my flight got cancelled. That's the reason why I got home late." Beca explained. "You really called all of them?" she asked the redhead with a grin as Chloe looked at her and smiled back at her. "Wow…you really do love me?" she said as she walked closer to the redhead and gave her a hug "Maybe I should do that more often." Chloe slapped her arm.

"So I you can call me your girlfriend again, right?" Chloe asked her and the brunette just nodded at her as they took a seat at the couch "I can call you Sweetie?" Beca just grinned at her and Chloe sighed as she rested her head on the crook of Beca's neck. "Promise me, if we fight again. You won't take off like that." The redhead pleaded as she looked at Beca.

The brunette looked down on her girlfriend "I promise. We will talk about our issues and if we really needed time apart" Chloe looked at her with death glares "IF we really needed it. I will let you know where I would be and I won't be far away from you." She looked at Chloe "WE won't be far away from each other." She said as she gave the redhead another kiss on the lips. The redhead rested her head back to Beca's and nuzzled beside her. "You owe me." Beca stated as Chloe chucked "I want a chocolate pie."

Chloe stood up from her comfortable position and bowed her head at Beca "As you wish."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Companion**

The four ladies were spending their weekend at New Orleans with Aubrey's Gran after Thanksgiving. Both Aubrey and Chloe helped Gran prepare their famous chocolate pie as Stacie and Beca lounged at the backyard. Then they heard a car screeched in front of the house and both Stacie and Beca looked at each other worried sick on what it could be. They heard screaming and both brunettes get up from their chair and ran inside to the house. As they went in they saw a blonde man lifting Aubrey and spinning her around. "Ahhhhh!" Aubrey screamed.

"Oh bring her down young man." Gran chastise the man "You're going to hurt each other."

"I haven't seen her in a long time." He said as he put the blonde down "I miss you pumpkin!" he cooed at her.

Stacie looked at them with wide eyes being a little jealous with this man that she hasn't met before. "Do you know him?" she whispered at Beca and the DJ just shook her head. She was surprised to see both the blonde and redhead have been sweetened by him.

Then the blonde man who is just a little taller than Aubrey went to the redhead and hugged her the same way she did to the blonde. "Come on here Red!" he gestured for Chloe to be near him. "Ugh! Have you been eatin'?" he asked as he put the redhead down "you need to eat more, what you're special someone not takin' good care of you?" he joked to her.

Stacie cleared her throat and the man looked at the brunette's direction and he went silent as he saw the tall brunette. "Wow" he whispered not realizing. He stepped closer to her and held his hand "I'm Ryan" he smiled at her "and you must be the hot beautiful Stacie."

Aubrey stepped between them immediately before Stacie held his hand "Yeah…umm…okay." He looked at her girlfriend as he gestured to the man beside him "This guy, is the amazing, talented and my hero" Aubrey looked at him lovingly and Stacie was starting to feel more jealous than she already is. "My big brother." Beca chocked on her drink as she knew that Stacie was on the verge of scratching Ryan's eyes out thinking that something is going on between Aubrey and him.

"Brother?" Stacie asked since what she knows was that her girlfriend was an only child. "I didn't know you had a brother?" the brunette looked at Aubrey as she whispered close to her ear.

Ryan cleared his throat "Cousin, actually" he explained to them then he nudged the blonde's arm "but we're more like siblings…So we just call each other brother and sister." He laughed as he walked beside Chloe "even red too. She's family" he spread his arms around them "and now we just got bigger. Didn't we?" he arched his brow at Aubrey. "and you must be?" he looked at Beca this time.

"Beca." The brunette smirked at him.

Then Chloe walked closer to Ryan and whispered "She's taken Ryan." She warned him and the guy held both his hands up in surrender. Just in time Gran came back and announced that dinner is ready.

They are all sitting around on the table as Gran and Chloe prepared their chocolate pie for dessert. "So is there something you gonna say?" Ryan asked looking at Aubrey.

Aubrey took a deep breath "Did you guys know that Ryan here" she pointed at her cousin "is a cop. A very good one." She told the people around the table trying to change the topic.

"Oh really?" Stacie looked curious at him.

Ryan looked at her excitedly "Yeah, I'm working on being a detective now."

"I got arrested once." Beca told no one and Ryan looked at her.

As their dessert arrived the table everyone was taking a piece on the pie then Ryan cleared his throat "So…" he looked at Aubrey waiting on her to say something and the blonde just stared daggers at Ryan telling him to shut it. "What!?"

"Ugh! You just couldn't wait!" Aubrey sneered at him.

Gran held her hand between them "Okay, both of you that's enough." She told both of them "What is going on? For serious." Gran looked at her grandkids.

Aubrey looked at her girlfriend and nodded as she took a deep breath while Stacie put a comforting hand on the blonde's arm "Stacie and I…" Aubrey looked at everyone then to Chloe "We're moving together."

"That's great 'Brey!" Chloe exclaimed to both of them "I mean, I'm gonna miss you and all but that's great."

"Yeah congratulations to you both." Beca smiled at them "You just celebrated your 2nd anniversary and now you guys are gonna be living together." The brunette happily told the couple as she leaned closer to the redhead "and you can finally sleep at night." She whispered as Chloe nodded at her.

Then Aubrey felt someone kicked her under the table "Oww!" she looked at Ryan as he narrowed his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes at him as she sighed and looked at Stacie and the brunette gave her a reassuring smile that encouraged her on what she's about to do next. "We're also getting married."

Silence fell to the room as all of them stared at Gran waiting for her reaction. Maggie got up from her chair without saying anything and went upstairs not even looking at them. Both Aubrey and Ryan looked at each other worry on their faces before Ryan cleared his throat "I'm sure she's fine Aub." He told her cousin.

"She's didn't react and went straight to her bedroom Ryan." Aubrey said as she put her hand on her forehead. "I told you to wait." Ryan just shrugged at her.

"So…" Beca spoke to break the uncomfortable silence.

Chloe looked at her girlfriend then to her bestfriend "You guys are really getting married?" she asked and the couple just nodded at her. She smiled to both of them then she got up from her chair and hugged them both "Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you." She told them as she kissed the couple on the cheek. "wait, who proposed to who?"

Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other as they remembered. It was a week before Thanksgiving just a few weeks after their anniversary.

_Stacie got back from her work and she's exhausted, as she entered the apartment she went straight to their room hoping to get some more sleep before her dinner with Aubrey but as she flipped the lights on she saw a dress ready for her lay on the bed. It was red, the dress she's been looking at a couple of weeks ago at a store as she and Aubrey looked for costumes on Halloween. She saw a note beside it. _

**_Can't wait to see you in this, see you soon – Aubrey_**

_Stacie smiled wide as ran her hand through the dress then she ran straight to the bathroom to ready herself for her date. She was wearing her heels while walking outside to the bedroom seeing that she's already running late then she saw a rose on the counter and walked to it to get a good look after she put the remaining heel. It was for her again and another note attach at the stem of the rose._

**_You don't say that you love flowers but whenever we walked by a flower shop you always smile like you're in a candy shop. This is me promising you to always buy or pick you flowers so that you will always have a great day. – Aubrey_**

_Stacie smiled lovingly as she read the note. She didn't know that Aubrey would notice about how flowers made her feel but now she felt really special that her girlfriend would do that for her. She didn't tell Aubrey about the flowers because she didn't want her to think that she's such a child about the simplest things making her happy. _

_Stacie held a cab taking her to the restaurant that Aubrey is going to met her but when she got there it turns out to be a closed establishment. She looked at her phone and dialed the blonde thinking that Aubrey gave her the wrong address but as she looked at the front of the building there was another note taped to it._

**_You're not on the wrong place. Come up, the entrance is on the side. – A_**

_Stacie put down her phone back to her purse as she looked at the side then she saw the stairs that leads up to the roof top. The brunette just followed the instruction and on every floor there would be a different flower waiting for her. She stopped at each one and smelled then fondly. She finally reached the top and there she saw a table surrounded by lamps all over the roof top. _

_"It was really dark here so I put lamps as many as possible so that we can see each other." The voice said beside her and the brunette looked quickly at Aubrey and hugged her tightly as she missed her since they haven't exactly talked all and seen each other. "Okay, I'm guessing you like it." Aubrey said as she was released from Stacie's hug._

_"I love it." Stacie sighed as she looked at it once more "It's beautiful." The blonde guide her to the table as she prepared their dinner. Stacie looked at the blonde then asked her "When did you had time to prepare this?" she was curious "I mean you're pretty busy with your job and all. And the dress" she pointed at her dress "you remembered."_

_Aubrey snorted "Of course I remember. You look so gorgeous in it, how can I forget." She informed her "as for this" Aubrey gestured around "You will always come first." She said as she gave the brunette a kiss. They started eating their dinner then they talked about how their day went. They talked about what they have seen for the day then they talked about their future plans. "About that" the blonde started as she walked to Stacie and held her hand for her to stand and they stood in the middle "I wanted to make more future plans with you." She said._

_Stacie looked at her girlfriend and gasped having a feeling on what is about to happen "Aubrey"_

_"Just let me finish" Aubrey smiled nervously at her then continued "I want to give you more flowers each day." She said as she gave another flower to the brunette "I wanna take our relationship to another step… So…" Aubrey stepped back from her and pulled a switch then some of the lamps turned off and only a few remained. Then Stacie finally knew why there were so many lamps on the roof, she finally saw the words surrounding them that said __**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**__ and at the question mark there was another table that she didn't noticed that represent as the dot to the question mark. She walked to it and looked closer, it was a velvet box that has a note that said __**open me.**_

_Stacie opened the box but was surprised that nothing was inside it. She turned to Aubrey and saw the blonde down on one knee holding the ring, waiting for her. "Stacie, will you marry me?" she asked. The brunette kneeled in front of her girlfriend out of breath, out off voice and just nodded at her vigorously with tears coming down her eyes. Aubrey finally let out a breath and put the ring on her girlfriend's finger. As soon as the blonde placed the ring on Stacie's finger the brunette pulled Aubrey close to her and closed their distance by attaching her lips to the blonde. She gave Aubrey the most passionate and sweet kiss she could muster. As they pulled away from each other she took a look at her hand and examined the ring. It was beautiful and shiny, she loved it._

_"I love you." She told Aubrey as she pulled her close and gave her another kiss. Aubrey is definitely getting lucky tonight. _

They all smiled at each other as the story ended and Chloe was tearing up she the couple told them how Aubrey proposed. "That's really sweet 'Brey." She told the blonde.

"Yeah, who knew you could be romantic." Ryan added and felt a kick under that table. "Oww."

"Both of you stop hitting each other." Gran told her grandkids as she entered the living room where they resided after their dinner.

They all looked at her and Aubrey was obviously nervous and stood up from her place "Gran I'm not sure what you're thinking right now but I love Stacie and if that can't sit well with you then…" Aubrey was cut off as her Gran raised her hand telling her to stop.

"Hooold your horses Aubrey." Gran told her "Relax before you puke honey." She said as she sat down on the couch. "I'm guessing I need to explain myself after what happened." Maggie told them as they all nodded and gave her a shrug. "I didn't mean to walk away just like that. I just went to go grab something." She informed them.

"Okay, then what happened?" Ryan asked their Gran. "why'd you walked out?"

Gran smiled at all of them then took something out from her pocket "I went to get this" she placed the item on Aubrey's hands.

"Gran" she whispered "Is this?" she looked at the item in her hand then back to her Gran.

"Woah! Gran are you giving that to Aubrey?" Ryan looked at it with wide eye. "What about me, what do I get?" Gran just scoffed at him.

"What is it?" Stacie finally asked can't take anymore of the mystery over the item on the blonde's hand. Aubrey faced the brunette as she opened the box and Stacie gasped along with Chloe as they saw it. "Oh, it's beautiful."

"It's my wedding ring." Gran told them.

"Gran this is too much." Aubrey told her but Gran shook her head.

"I really wanted to give those to you." Maggie told them. "I bet it'll look good on both of you." Stacie took out the rings and looked at it closely. She sighed at how beautiful they were.

"Thank you Gran." Stacie told Maggie as she put back the rings to the box "their beautiful."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca was back in L.A. getting ready for the launch of her album. "It's finally happening!" Chloe screamed at her girlfriend as Beca opened the door.

"Hello to you too." The brunette said as she step aside and ushered Chloe in. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked her.

"Are you kidding me?" the redhead pressed her hands on her chest. "I'm not gonna miss the debut of my badass DJ girlfriend's launch party." Chloe said as she pulled the brunette to her and gave her their first kiss since she arrived.

"Thank you." Beca said as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist "I'm really glad you're here." She gave her a kiss on the nose and brushed their noses together. "I'm really nervous about all of this." She honestly told her.

"I'm here to tell you and reassure that everything would be fine no matter what the result may bring." Chloe told her as she cupped the brunette's cheek. "and to make sure that you are having fun." Beca laughed as the redhead pointed at her nose "you can be a real workaholic sometime."

"Fine, I'll relax and have fun to this party." Beca said as he kissed the redhead's neck then started peppering her throat down to her collarbone. "You already picked something to wear?" she asked as she pulled away from Chloe eyeing her up and down.

Chloe slowly strip from her clothes giving seductive looks to the brunette "I haven't actually." She said as she slowly started pulling her bra off "I was thinking maybe you could help me." she gave the brunette an innocent smile as she threw her bra to Beca and started walking to the bedroom. The brunette just swallowed the lump on her throat as she sprinted to her bedroom following the redhead.

They arrived at the launch party just in time and Beca's Mom, Nonna, Aunts, Uncles, cousins and of course Joe was there to support their favorite star. "We're so proud of you Darling." Bette told her as she gave her daughter a hug.

Aside from her family her friends are there to. All the Bellas are present in attendance and they all partied and met well known artist. The Bellas congratulated her, Aubrey and Stacie with their announcements. They talked about Beca's new project on what she'll be doing after her debut to Aubrey and Stacie's wedding and who would be their maid of honor. Apparently Fat Amy kept bugging the couple that she should be the maid of honor to either of them because according to her if it wasn't for her they would have never got together. As it turned out Fat Amy did have something to do with it because it was her that convinced Stacie to ask Aubrey for help on her paper that they both bonded over and ended up dating after they are done. The night went great and Beca couldn't ask for more, she have her family and friends by her side celebrating one of the biggest milestone she has done but the most important of all is having that fiery redhead beside her that never gave up on her even if she was on the verge of throwing everything she worked for. If it wasn't for Chloe she might have never finished this album.

The album climed up to charts and went to top 10 on Billboard for weeks that made Beca's record label very happy. The next thing for Beca was promoting her album by doing talk shows, playing for clubs and the one she couldn't wait for, doing concerts. She has never been happier before and she thanks all of this to her girlfriend. She inspired Beca and without Chloe that album would be nothing because the songs are all inspire by a certain redhead.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I apologize for the long wait for the updates for the last couple of days. I was just finishing my research paper on my major but that's all done. I am thoroughly greatful for all the followers and those who reviewed from start to finish. those who read and will read this fiction. Thank you, this is the last chapter, so enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21 – Let's Do This **

Beca and Chloe's 2nd anniversary is coming up in a 3 weeks, unfortunately Beca's concert will start at that month so Beca decided to make their anniversary plan earlier than intended. She knew Chloe was busy helping Aubrey and Stacie fixing their wedding plans and this is the time where Beca collects. She flew to New York from L.A. to finally collect a debt and she's sure that she won't be disappointed. She knocked on the green door and waiting for it to open. Aubrey's smile disappeared as she opened her door expecting it to be her bestfriend but instead it was a small brunette with a smirk that definitely has something up her sleeve. "You're not Chloe." She stated as she widen the door and stepped to the side.

"Nope, definitely not." Beca told her as she went inside "is Stacie here?" she asked the blonde and Aubrey just shook her head "good because I'm here to collect."

The blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest "What do you mean?" she asked with a brow arched directing at the brunette.

"Remember that one time when you forget your anniversary?" Beca reminded her and the blonde quickly stiffed at the memory. "I helped with that so you owe me and now I'm collecting." The brunette informed her.

Aubrey puffed the air out of her lungs and rested her arms at her side "What do you need me to do?" she asked the brunette "Cover you for Chloe? Tell Chloe you're cancelling?"

Beca chucked not expecting her instinct to be right that Aubrey will think of the favor as her covering for the brunette "None of that actually." She cleared to her and Aubrey sat down on the stool at the counter and gestured for the brunette to follow "Thank you, what I'm asking is that I know Chloe is really important to you this coming days." She stated as she looked at Aubrey waiting for her reaction but the blonde just looked at her waiting for her to continue. She cleared her throat before she continued "I want her to be away from all this" she gestured at the whole wedding preparations at the new apartment, the blonde gasped horror evident in her face at the thought of Chloe being away for the preparation "Hold on," Beca held her hand at Aubrey "Our 2ndanniversary is coming up and we both have our own schedule so I wanted to celebrate our anniversary this coming week. 12 days to be exact." She explained to the blonde.

Aubrey tilt her head at the side as she looked at Beca "I don't know Beca, we're pretty tight on schedule here." She told the brunette teasing her.

Beca chucked "are you serious!?" she asked as she stood from the chair "If you won't do it, I will tell Stacie that you forgot your anniversary and the hotel was a last minute call." She threatened the blonde.

Aubrey laughed at her "Do you really think that I'm gonna stop you from celebrating your anniversary with Chloe?" she asked as she looked at the brunette ready to fight her if she says no to the request. "Of course you can take Chloe, I think we can survive without her for 12 days." She smiled at Beca "plus she really needs a vacation right now and she better be well rested because when she comes back.." she was cut off by Beca as she continued what she was about to say.

"It's close to your wedding date, that making the most crucial time for preparation." Beca ended "I know." She said as she gave the blonde a grin and sat back beside her "you're getting married." She said out loud.

"You're celebrating your anniversary…with Chloe." They both looked at each other making sure that it's really happening. "Can you believe it? Did you ever expect that we'll be on this situation?"

Beca just shook her head, even for her sometimes she pinches herself just to make sure that she's not dreaming "Not in a million years." She said as they both looked at the window "but I couldn't ask for more." she chuckled lightly "I may have some dreams before all this but this reality is much better than my fantasy." She told the blonde.

"Yeah" Aubrey agreed with her "definitely better." They stayed silent for a few minutes before the blonde slapped her hand on the counter and look back on the brunette "I'll see Chloe back in 12 days and you at the wedding, right?" Beca nodded at her as she walked towards the door then Aubrey added "Good luck with that concert." The brunette smiled as she walked out the apartment.

Since Aubrey moved in with Stacie their old apartment went to Chloe and it still sometimes feel that she's not the only one living there. Sometimes she would catch herself waiting at night for Aubrey then she would remember that they don't live together anymore. She sighed as she contemplates on how Aubrey's life is going now. She's happy for her bestfriend, no doubt about that it's just that sometimes she really misses her. Even though she knew that she can just pick up the phone and call her bestfriend there would be nothing wrong with it but Aubrey is with someone now and she didn't know if what acceptable time she can still call her bestfriend at night. Is it no more answering when the clock strikes 12? Or is it 2am?

There was a knock on the door that disturbed her reflecting, she stood and went to open the door and smiled widely as she saw her girlfriend standing there with her bags beside her. She immediately threw herself at the brunette "I missed you!" she said as she started peppering the brunette from her cheek to her mouth to her neck.

Beca lauged as she push her girlfriend inside the apartment "Come on, I think we should continue this inside where no one can see us." She said as she took Chloe's hand and walked her to her bedroom. They spent almost the whole day showing how much they miss each other and Chloe's neighbor sure did knew how much they miss each other.

Chloe emerged from her room after taking a nap as Beca was sitting at the couch watching whatever was on the TV. "You sleep fine?" Beca asked her as the redhead curled herself beside the brunette and she just nodded at Beca's neck as she gave it a kiss. After a few minutes of silence Beca cleared her throat before she spoke again "I was thinking…" she look down at Chloe making sure her girlfriend is awake and listening. "About our coming anniversary." Chloe nuzzled herself further knowing that the brunette won't be with her for their 2nd anniversary because of her upcoming concert. Chloe sighed as they won't be able to celebrate again since their 1st anniversary they had a fight and now this.

Beca sense the gloomy energy that her girlfriend seemed to produce when she mentioned their anniversary. She cupped the brunette's cheek and gave her a kiss "I was thinking maybe we could celebrate it this coming week." She said as she waited for the redhead's reaction.

Chloe's eyes grew wide "Really?" Beca nodded at her and her face light up at the idea.

"I was thinking about just us." The brunette pointed at them "going some faraway place. Just us for 12 days." She informed Chloe and waited for her decision.

Chloe's smile fade as her girlfriend told her how long they were gonna be away. She knew that Aubrey needed her at this moment. She didn't wanna let her bestfriend down especially at this time. "12 days?" she confirmed and Beca just nodded at her "don't you think that's too long?" she questioned the brunette then quickly added "I mean I want to spend that long with you, actually longer but" Chloe took a deep breath "Aubrey and Stacie's wedding.." Beca held her hand up for Chloe to stop.

"Why don't you call Aubrey." Beca told her "I'm sure she'll say yes and you need this honey." She said as she held the redhead's hand and kissed her knuckles "you need to relax before you actually submerge to the whole wedding extravaganza." Beca teased her and the redhead just shook her head. Beca was right though she hasn't had a time for herself lately and this vacation will surely regain her energy for the coming days.

Chloe sighed then she looked for her phone and dialed her bestfriend "You really think she'll say yes?" she asked Beca nervously.

Beca laughed "Chloe Danielle Beale trust me, I don't think no one can say 'No' to you." She said as she gives her a peck on the cheek. "I'm getting you coffee." Chloe smiled at her thankfully.

After a few rings Aubrey finally answered her phone. "Hey 'Brey! How are you doing today?" they made small chat before the redhead started "I have to tell you something" she nervously said "I'm gonna be gone for 12 days…really? You sure?" Chloe looked excitedly at her girlfriend with thumbs up "okay, I'll see you when I get back." She said before she hangs up.

"I'm guessing it went great." Beca told her as she gave the redhead her coffee. "So we're a go?" the brunette asked and Chloe nodded vigorously.

Chloe and Beca were at the airport checking their luggage for the private plane. "Let's go" Beca told her girlfriend as she hold her hand.

Chloe felt a nudge on her side "mmm…what?" she blinked a couple of times as she stirred awake.

"Wake up honey we're here." Beca whispered to her ear. "come on." The brunette pecks her cheek.

They were on the red Jeep wrangler and Chloe was looking around the view. "Where are we?" the redhead asked her girlfriend as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"Well we are in Italy." The brunette informed her girlfriend as the Jeep stopped in front of a beach house "Sardinia. This is Sardinia." Beca said as they enter the house "and we'll be staying here for the next 12 days."

Chloe gasped as she saw the inside, it was beautiful and it overlooks the beach. "Sweetie, are we on a private beach?" she asked as she looked at the beach. The redhead looked around the living room and saw a picture of her girlfriend at the table "Oh my God! Beca!" she shouted at her.

The brunette came out the bedroom out of breath "What!? What happened? What is it!?" she asked the redhead worriedly.

"Do you own this house?" Chloe asked her straight away and Beca shifted from left to right "You do own this house." The redhead gasped as she absorbs this new information about her girlfriend. "what about the beach?" Chloe asked as she saw that no one was really at the beach. "oh my God it's your beach? You own a beach!?" she shouted while pointing at the brunette and Beca just shrugged.

"Welcome to my hide-out. Happy anniversary…" Beca tried to lighten the mood. "want a drink?" she asked as she walked closer to the redhead. Chloe sat down at the couch trying to adjust to all this new information that just seems to keep coming.

As Beca came back with a drink that she gave the redhead, Chloe asked her right away "How did you get…this?" she gestured around the place "That?" Chloe pointed at the view outside.

"Uhmm…" Beca took a deep breath and walked to where Chloe saw a picture of her. The brunette picked the frame and gave it to Chloe "That's my Grampa" she pointed at the older guy that looked about in his 60s "Nonna's husband, Mom's Dad. Anyway every summer we would go here and just, you know, relax." Beca cleared her throat at the memory of her grandfather "when he died he named me to inherit this." Beca gestured her hands around the place.

Chloe put her hand on Beca's arm and comforted her "You said hide-out?" the redhead asked lightening the mood.

Beca laughed heartily and finished her drink then she took the redhead's hand and guides her to the beach. They sat on the sand watching as the tides turn "When I get stressed, pressured or just needed a getaway I would always go here." She enlightened the redhead. "But I barely go here lately." She smiled lovingly at Chloe.

"Why is that?" Chloe looked at her like she's crazy. "How can you not go here often? Look at this place." She stated as she looked at the crystal blue water and white cool sand, _its paradise_ Chloe sighed.

"Like I said, this has always been my escape place." Beca stated "I only came here when I need to clear my mind. Besides whenever I need someone to calm and reassure me I already had someone who's not million miles away." Beca grinned at Chloe as the redhead rested her head at Beca's shoulder "And I tell you it's much better than seeing and talking to you than staring at this and talking to myself." She told the redhead.

Chloe laughed as she gave the redhead a lovingly kiss on the lips "I love you" she whispered at their lips. "When was the last time you where here?" she asked.

Beca looked at her as she remembered "Oh…" the redhead looked at her waiting for her to say something. Beca finally gave in "remember our big fight? The one where we stay away from each other for a week." Beca reminded her.

"the one that became 10 days." Chloe added quickly. She will never live that down. Beca just nodded at her "That was…" Chloe contemplate on it "that was a year ago." She confirmed. Beca put her arm around the redhead's shoulder as they watch the sunset set in.

"Like I said, you beat all of this." The brunette whispered at her ear then gave her a kiss on the temple before she said "I love you."

After minutes of comfortable silence the brunette said "I'm planning on moving." Beca informed her out of nowhere. The redhead just looked at her have no idea on what she's about to say to that. Beca continued "I was wondering if you wanna move in together?" she asked as she retracted her arm back to her and massaged her neck "I mean I totally get it if you think it's still early for us. I'm sorry I was just thinking. It was nothing, forget it." Beca rambled on chastising herself on bringing up the topic.

Chloe laughed as her girlfriend squirmed and fidget with nervousness. She cupped Beca's cheek and gave her a kiss "Yes" the brunette looked shockingly at her and that made her laugh once more and Beca felt melting right there and then. "Yes I would move in with you." She told her as she gave her another kiss and this time she slip her tongue to the brunette. As she pulled away she asked curiously "What about L.A.?"

Beca smiled at her "My contract expired, I'm no longer bound to L.A. and as it turns out I can just go there after a couple of months." She leaned closer to her girlfriend "I can live anywhere. And I want to be in New York, with you." She said as she rested their foreheads together.

Chloe stood up from their position and held her hand at her amazing girlfriend "You really know how to charm a girl can you." She said as Beca help herself up and took Chloe's hand and they went inside the house straight to the bedroom with the song playing on the background as they busied themselves with each other.

_I must've stumble out of the plane_

_cause I free-fell all year_

_my shoot is illuminous like spring_

_and I'm nowhere now, but here_

_But I've seen your long hair come down_

_it turned my head inside out_

_and I want you, i want you_

_I still do_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chloe straddled Beca underneath her as the brunette rest her head on the bed's head board. Beca started kissing the redhead's neck and ran her tongue down to the valley of her breast. Chloe moaned as she felt Beca's hand on her breast and gasped as she felt the brunette's tongue twirled around her nipple. It was warm and wet then the DJ sucks and bit at it that Chloe swore she already came just by that. The redhead felt Beca's arms wrapped around her waist and flipped her and now she laid underneath the brunette and she didn't mind at all.

Beca lay on top of her and they both moaned as they felt the pressure on their centers. The brunette didn't waste time and she pulled Chloe's shorts and tossed it across the room. While Chloe pulled the brunette's shirt off and did the same, the DJ resumed her position and kissed Chloe languidly and as the redhead parted her lips she slipped her tongue in and they both moaned as they felt each other's tongue. It was sweet, hot and heavy. The brunette started grinding their centers together and Chloe bucked her hips upward asking for more contact.

Beca slipped her hand between them and as soon as she touched the redhead's center dripping she immediately get rid of her own shorts. Now both of them are stark naked and Beca ran her tongue from the redhead's belly button to her inner thigh. "Mmm that's so good but I want you now, please." Chloe begged her and Beca liked it when Chloe does that. She smiled smugly at her as she finally ran her tongue on the redhead's length. She ran her tongue up and down going from fast to slow at the redhead's folds. "Beca" Chloe whispered and the brunette finally enter the redhead with her tongue. She went in as far as she could.

"You taste so great baby." She said as she repeated her actions a couple more times then she put her thumb at the redhead's swelling clit. She entered the redhead with her tongue and when she pull she would lick to the clit and flicked it with her tongue. She pulled away for a couple of seconds to the redhead's center to rest her tongue and entered the redhead with two fingers instead. As she reached knuckle deep she curled her fingers inside and touched the redhead's G spot. Chloe squirmed and started moving against Beca as she buried her hand at the brunette's luscious hair. Beca pulled away her fingers as she felt Chloe's walls gripped her, the redhead growled at her and Beca quickly latched her tongue back to the redhead's center. She pulled in and out as fast as she can when Chloe panted and started tightening her grip on her hair and closing her thigh on Beca's head. The brunette felt the walls around her tongue contracting and she wiggled it inside and Chloe screamed with pleasure as she finally came. When Chloe released her Beca finally came up beside her girlfriend and lay there as she catch her breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Your wrists were bound in my hands_

_while I wash around my naked feet_

_your blue jeans over in the sand_

_we were wrestling up in the blanket sheets_

_But I've seen your long hair come down_

_(seen your long hair come down)_

_turned my head inside out_

_(turned my head inside out)_

_And I want you, I want you_

_I still do_

_I still, I still do_

_I've seen your long hair come down_

_and turned my head inside out_

_but I've seen your long hair come down_

_turned my head inside out_

(Quesadilla by Walk the Moon)

Chloe came on top of the brunette and wiggled her eyebrows as she licks her girlfriend's nipple while putting her hand between them. Chloe knew that Beca was already close so she entered her with two fingers and started thrusting hard at her. The brunette panted and Chloe fasten her pace as she simultaneously massaged the brunette's swelling clit. "I'm so close" Beca told her and Chloe lowered herself and started licking the brunette's clit as she continuously thrust two fingers inside her. As Beca's breath started to shorten Chloe fasten her face and entered her tongue inside as well with her finger. Beca came hard at Chloe and finally was able to breathe again.

Their anniversary celebration consisted of cooking for each other, okay more on Beca cooking for them. Then staying outside and enjoying the beach to having sex in the beach. The privilege of having a private beach. And barely wearing clothes around the house and doing it at every part of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day is finally here and both Aubrey and Stacie is nervous and freaking out. "Relax Stacie, what are you scared about anyway?" Beca asked her as she's on team Stacie as her girlfriend would like to call it and of course her being on team Aubrey. The Bellas split up to 2 teams and comfort the brides on their big day.

"I don't know why I'm nervous Beca. I just am." Stacie sighed "What if she changes her mind? What if she got cold feet? What if she thinks it's too early to get married?" the tall brunette started rambling.

Beca hold her hand up telling her to stop "Stacie she asked you to marry her. I doubt she's going to change her mind." Beca reassured her friend.

Finally Stacie calmed down and looked at her finger and traced her engagement ring. A 1.26 carat center diamond in an exquisite platinum setting with ornate prongs and a graceful leaf motif. The six leaves each hold a single-cut diamond. The Celestina Ring looks incredible on her and she still feel like she's dreaming. "It's my wedding, it's my day and it's gonna be great from here on out." She told herself while facing the mirror.

Aubrey was waiting on the altar for her future wife as her maid of honor, Chloe stood beside her. They both watched as the tall beautiful brunette walked down the aisle accompanied by her father. Aubrey let a tear out as her wife to be stood in front of her and handed to her by her father. They are both wearing a beautiful white dress that stands out from the rest of the people in their venue. It was a beautiful fall wedding and Chloe was smug about her work. Of course she's proud of herself, it was one of the most beautiful wedding she'd seen.

Finally their vows are being said and Aubrey and Stacie decided to have the same vow. Aubrey started her vow as she put Stacie's wedding ring and recited their vows and the same as with Stacie. _You are my lover and my teacher, You are my model and my accomplice, And you are my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you and honor you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, In health and sickness, Through sorrow and success, For all the days of my life._ When they both finished saying their vows they still end up teary eyed. They looked at their wedding ring, the one given by Aubrey's Gran and it was beautiful. Faceted round garnets add a splash of color to 14K yellow gold antique style wedding bands. In between the garnets are scrolling designs each set with a sparkling diamond at the center.

"I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now kiss." The couple looked at each other and whispered 'I love you' before they gave a quick sweet kiss to one another. Everyone clapped and cheered at the newlywed. Then Fat Amy shouted "it's time to party aca-buhuchs" Cynthia Rose and Jessica quickly pulled and put their hand on Fat Amy's mouth as they went to the side.

They arrived at the reception area and the Bellas are staying on one table and they all laughed and congratulated the couple as Aubrey and Stacie went to their table. "I can't believe you bitches are married." Fat Amy told them while taking a sip from her drink. "Hey I'll be the Godmother of your spawn right?" she asked them and both Aubrey and Stacie just shook their heads while smiling.

"Sure Amy, you will be." Stacie said then the DJ for the night announced that the first dance for the newlywed is happening. Aubrey guides her to the middle of the room and twirled her before she settled in front of the blonde "What song did you pick?" she whispered at Aubrey as she put her right arm around her neck and Aubrey's right hand and Stacie's left held between them and they started swaying as the music starts.

_When you came to me with your bad_

_dreams and your fears_

_It was easy to see that you'd been crying_

_Seems like everywhere you turn_

_catastrophe it reigns_

_But who really profits from the dying_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you in my arms forever_

_When you kissed my lips with my_

_mouth so full of questions_

_It's my worried mind that you quiet_

_Place your hands on my face_

_Close my eyes and say_

_Love is a poor man's food_

_Don't prophesize_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

_And I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold you forever_

_So now we see how it is_

_This fist begets the spear_

_Weapons of war_

_Symptoms of madness_

_Don't let your eyes refuse to see_

_Don't let your ears refuse to hear_

_Or you ain't never going to shake_

_this sense of sadness_

_I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold on forever_

_And I could hold you in my arms_

_I could hold forever_

(Hold You In My Arms by Ray Lamontagne)

"I love you Mrs. Conrad" Stacie teased at her wife as she gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Mrs. Posen" Aubrey wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pulled her in a much deeper and longer kiss. Everyone looked at the newlywed as their first dance ended.

Everyone had a great time, the food was amazing, the decorations, the atmosphere even though there was a couple of shouting from certain Australian. Another couple decided to finally call it a night and go home to their new place.

When Chloe and Beca got back from Sardinia they started looking for potential places where they would live together. After a week they saw a beautiful loft and quickly started working on getting it. After a month they finally got the place unfortunately Beca was having a concert for her 1st album and wasn't able to be hands on regarding the design for the loft. But Chloe was a superwoman and managed to finish half of the loft. "I guess now we can actually finish our place." Beca stated "since I just finished my concert and Aubrey and Stacie wedding is finally over."

"Yes" Chloe tugged on the brunette's shirt and pulled her closer "but maybe we can start tomorrow." She wiggled her eyebrows at her. "You know the first place I started is the bedroom so it's finally complete."

Beca laughed at her girlfriend. Confused on how she can be fiercely sophisticated and adorable at the same time. "One of this days I'm gonna die and the reason is because of your sexiness." Chloe laughed at her and opened their music system and the song started playing "You know this song remind me of you."

Chloe looked at her "really?" she asked.

"Well it's what I was feeling before we started dating." Beca informed her "Even until now actually. This song at some point still fits." Chloe pulled the brunette to the couch and curled beside her. "I thought we're going to bed."

"We can do that later." Chloe told her as she nuzzled her nose at the crook of Beca's neck. "I love you" she whispered at her ear.

Beca looked dearly at her with her dark blue eyes like the deep of the ocean and gave the redhead a quick kiss on the lips and whispered between their lips "I love you." As she pulled Chloe closer to her side.

_You want to stay with me in the morning_

_You only hold me when I sleep_

_I was meant to tread the water_

_Now I've gotten in too deep_

_For every piece of me that wants you_

_Another piece backs away_

_'Cause you give me something_

_That makes me scared, alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_'Cause someday I might know my heart_

_You already waited up for hours_

_Just to spend a little time alone with me_

_And I can say I've never bought you flowers_

_I can't work out what they mean_

_I never thought that I'd love someone_

_That was someone else's dream_

_'Cause you give me something_

_That makes me scared, alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_'Cause someday I might call you from my heart_

_But it might be a second too late_

_And the words that I could never say_

_Gonna come out anyway_

_'Cause you give me something_

_That makes me scared, alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_'Cause you give me something_

_That makes me scared, alright_

_This could be nothing_

_But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something_

_'Cause someday I might know my heart_

_Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart_

(You Give Me Something by James Morrison)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**P.S. there is a sequel titled "At Last" I haven't started writing yet but I already have a plot and an ending. Enjoy. **


End file.
